Ghost Hunt: Spirit Files
by Raven Angel Storm
Summary: Mai and May Taniyama are sisters in High School who share a for love telling ghost stories. On a rainy day in April, a guy by the name of Kazuya Shibuya comes to the school to investigate the old school house across the street. When the girls accidentally put Kazuya's assistant in the hospital the girls have to take his place... from that day on their fate is sealed!
1. File 1: Evil Spirits All Over! Part 1

**This Raven Angel Storm and I'm back with another fan fiction and this is A rewrite on the Ghost Hunt series! I've added one new character and her name is May. She's few inches taller than Mai, her hair color is the same color as Mai's, her eyes are green, and she is a senior in high school anyway I hope you enjoy. **

**April**

**Thursday**

Cut to an exterior of a school on a rainy day, then the interior showing a sign of a class room. Inside this class room are four girls telling bone chilling tales of ghosts and spirits.

Mai: …And then, the woman led the policemen through the hallway to the restroom in the back, once there the policemen told her to go back inside to see if she could hear the voices again. And she did just as she was told. (Deeper voice) "You want me to cover you with a red coat?" She answered. "Yes." And then... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The policemen burst through the door to find the woman covered in blood as if she had a red coat draped over her.

Michiru: Mai you know we don't like when you use that creepy voice.

May: Oh c'mon it wasn't that scary...

Mai: Sis, you jumped when I screamed.

May: (Chibi mode) Did not!

_Mai: (narrating) That day was like any other, Staying late after school, my friends, my sister May and I were telling ghost stories. Every time we finish a ghost story we turn off a light and once we're done, there's always one light left which means there's another person in the room._

Mai: You're up next Michiru.

_May: (narrating) The other person is supposedly a ghost!_

Michiru: Okay, his one is about the old school house.

Keiko: you mean that creepy old building down the street that's collapsing?

Michiru: (nod)

May: This should be good...

Michiru: it's not collapsing. It was being demolished when all the workers suddenly quit because of a curse.

Cut to flash back of the old school house.

Michiru: (voice over) Lots of people have died in that school house, famously a teacher committed suicide there. So when they decide to build the new school, they had to tear down the old one, then...

Cut to an image if the ceiling collapsing on top of a worker, while tearing down the school.

Michiru: Demolition ended that day. Last year they started the demolition again to make way for a new gymnasium, but a truck driving by lost control and crashed in to a group of kids outside, killing some students.

Keiko/Mai: (gasps of horror)

Michiru: There's more...I heard about this from an upper class-man...

There's a girl walking alone at night.

Michiru: (voice over) One night the student was walking passed the old school and...

The girl looks up at the old school house window and sees a white figure of a man and he suddenly vanishes...

Michiru: Here goes... one...

Keiko: Two...

Mai: Three...

?: Four

Mai: (shaky voice) S-sis tell me that was you...

Mai looks to her right and her sister is gone!

All: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA!

The lights turn on.

Michiru: The ghost! He's here to murder us!

Michiru gets up and sees a young man standing there.

Michiru: (Scared) Oh, please tell me that was you just now.

May: (Running back into the room) What's all the screaming for? I go to the bathroom for like a minute, and you start screaming. (Looks at the boy) You didn't scare them did you?

_**A/N: This young man's name is Kazuya Shibuya also known later in the series as Naru.**_

Kazuya: I didn't mean to...But am I interrupting anything?

All the girls let out a sigh of relief.

Keiko: I thought for sure it was the ghost...

Kazuya: Sorry I didn't expect anyone to be here. But then I heard you voices and I couldn't help myself. (Smiles)

Keiko and Michiru are crowding around him.

Keiko: No, it's totally okay! (^-^)

Michiru: What year are you?

Kazuya: I'm seventeen this year.

Mai: (thinking) Normally someone would say they're a senior.

Michiru: We were just telling ghost stories.

Kazuya: I see so maybe, I could join you guys sometime?

Keiko: Really you mean that you like to tell ghost stories, too?

Kazuya: Yes.

Michiru: You sound like a really cool guy; what's your name?

Kazuya: My name is Kazuya. (smiles)

Mai: (thinking) His eyes... they're not smiling...! (aloud) Okay Kazuya, I have one question why are you here?

May: Yeah, why are you here? You don't seem like the type to stay after school…

Kazuya: There are some things I need to take care of.

Mai: What are you waiting for?

Michiru and Keiko run after Kazuya.

Michiru: Do you want us to help you with anything?

Mai: Oh man...

May: Tell me about it… They are soooooo predictable… (smirk)

Kazuya: No thank you, but I would love to be invited the next time you tell ghost stories.

Keiko: Of course!

Michiru: You're welcome any time!

May: I guess that would be fun... I hear guys tell really scary ghost stories.

Mai: (thinking) IS SHE HITTING ON HIM?

Keiko: How about tomorrow after school?

Kazuya: Okay but where?

Michiru: Right here.

Close up on Mai.

Mai: (thinking.) Something's fishy about him. I better get to bottom of this.

**G | **H** | O |** S** | T || **H** | U |** N **| T**

**File 1:**

_**Evil Spirits All Over?**_

**Part 1 **

**Friday**

Mai is walking to school on a beautiful spring morning sakura are plentiful! ^-^

Mai: I love this weather! I am so glad I left early. I've got all the cherry blossoms to myself!

Mai stops beside the old school house and images of the Michiru's story begin to flash through Mai's mind. She laughs it off and starts to walk again but she takes a step back and looks at the old school house once more.

Mai: (standing outside of the school house.) The more I look at this place, the more I believe the stories... (Walking up to the school house doors and looking though the windows, thinking) Huh? What's that? (Looking at a camera) A camera?

May: Hey sis. :D

Mai: AAHHH! (sigh... ~_~) Don't scare me like that...

May: Sorry... (Notices the camera) What's that camera doing in there?

Mai: I was about to go in and find out...

May: Mai no... No... Don't. You could get in major trouble...

Mai: I know. That's why you're coming in with me.

May: Wha...? No!

Mai: C'mon please?

May: (sigh...~_~) Fine... But let's make this quick...

She opens the door and walks in side and looks around.

Mai: C'mon on in... The coast is all clear. (Begins to walk toward the camera) Now let's see what's on this puppy...

May: Mai, doesn't this seem kinda weird to you? A few days ago this camera wasn't even here, and then all the sudden like ALAKAZAM! (Jazz hands) It's here... that's super mysterious.

Mai: Then let's solve this mystery... (Reaches toward the camera)

May: It's a mystery how I'm related to you... (~_~)

Man: Who's there?

The girls are startled by this mysterious voice and stumble into an old shelf and it starts to wobble.

Mai: I'm sorry, I'll leave now.

May: Yeah! Right now!

Then the shelf leans against them causing the girls to be unable to move.

Mai: (Alarmed) Oh no! Help!

May: (Attempting to push the shelf) CRAP! It's too heavy for me to move in this position! This is entirely _**YOUR**_fault!

Mai: My fault?

May: YES! I said "Mai no... No... Don't. You could get in major trouble..." But you insisted we go in! And thanks to you WE ARE ABOUT TO _**DIE**_!

Mai: NOOOOOO! I'm too young to die! I'm still a virgin!

May: Well so am I! But you don't hear me bicthin'! DO YA!?

Just then a man bursts into the school house shoving Mai and May out of the way of the shelf. Mai screams, Then CRASH!

Mai: Hey mister are you okay? (Thinking) Oh no! What should I do? I-?

May: (Pokes him/ guy doesn't move) Holy shit! We killed him! I don't wanna go to jail! I wouldn't last a day! MOMMY! OH GOD WHY?! WHYYYY!? TT^TT (Wipes from nose) We gotta hide the body!

Mai: What?

May: Look I don't wanna get thrown in the slammer all because you wanted to be a make-shift Sherlock Holmes! We gotta hide the body!

Kazuya: (standing in the door way) What's going on in here?

Mai: (thinking) It's that guy from yesterday...!

Kazuya: (walks over to the man) Lin what just happened here? You're bleeding, Can you stand?

Lin: (Weakly) Yeah…

Mai: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about this! He startled us and I guess we turned around to fast and-!

Kazuya: Never mind about that. Is there a doctor nearby?

Mai: There's a doctor just down the street from here.

Mai offers a helping hand to Lin, but he smacks her hand away.

Lin: No thanks, you've done enough as it is already.

Mai: (holding her hand.) But-

Kazuya: We met yesterday right? What's your name?

Mai: Umm… M- Mai...

Kazuya: And you?

May: May.

Kazuya: Alright then Mai and May. I just wanted to let you know that you'll be late to your first class since the morning bell just rang.

Mai: (running and thinking) I'm late? I don't believe this! What the heck was that about? I never want to set foot in that creepy place again!

May: (thinking) SHIT! I can't believe I'm late again! Mr. Akiyama is NOT going to be happy with me! (Aloud) DAMNIT!

Later that day, the last bell has finally rung. Students are clearing out to go home and Mai is doing the same.

Keiko: Mai are you leaving?

Michiru: Yeah, we're supposed to tell ghost stories with that cute guy.

Mai: Not me.

Keiko: Oh c'mon Mai, Please?

Michiru: This is our chance to tell ghost stories with a senior.

Girl's voice : Did you say ghost stories? Is that what you four do after school?

A girl with black hair in braids, glasses and longer skirt walks in the room.

Kuroda : Then, no wonder I've had this head ache for so long. I'm very in tune with spirits when they the gather in groups I get headaches.

Mai: So you're blaming us for that?

Kuroda: Of course I am. Whenever you tell one of you little ghost stories you attract low level spirits and they attract stronger spirits, and then we're in big trouble. So when you entertain you self with these stories you're putting me at risk!

Kazuya: So tell me, if you're sensitive to spirits like you claim; do you sense any ting with the old school house?

Michiru and Keiko: Oh my gosh! Kazuya came to find us!

Kuroda: Hold on, are you the one who put these girls up to telling these ridiculous ghost stories?

Kazuya: You didn't answer my question. Could it be that her abilities are made up?

Kuroda: Hold on! For you information there are numerous spirits there from those who died in the war.

Cut to an old image of the school house and images of wounded soldiers and nurses tending to them.

Kuroda: (Voice over) There are too many wounded spirits there...

Kazuya: I see... I was not aware of there being a hospital here during the war. But this school was founded well before the war.. so maybe it was a medical school?

Kuroda: Look I don't know. But I really do see spirits, if you 're not psychic then you wouldn't understand.

May: Just listen to yourself. Do you hear how ridiculous you sound?

Kuroda: (offended) Excuse me!?

May: First off stories don't attract spirits! Anyone with two licks of common sense knows that! And if that was true, This school would look like the Japanese version of Hogwarts! And what on God's green earth would make you say that the old school house was a hospital? If that was true there would be tons of old medical equipment in the basement.

Kuroda: How would you know?

May: My freshman year a couple of my friends and I explored that house and when we went into the basement there was nothing but spare desks and chairs and some old text books.

Kazuya: So you say otherwise?

May: (turns to face Kazuya) Yeah I do. Don't bother listening to her because you'll be doing nothing but wasting your life and brain space. Take it from me, there is nothing in that school house and there never was. The only reason any one believe that place is haunted, is because us upperclassmen make up stupid stories that the silly lowerclassmen are dumb enough to believe.

Keiko, Mai, Kuroda, and Michiru: (Offended) I AM NOT DUMB!

May: Sorry, guys I didn't mean you three.

Keiko: (sigh) Sorry, Kazuya can we do this another time?

Michiru: Yeah I'm not in the mood either...

Kazuya: Oh? Another day then?

He begins to leave but he stops.

Kazuya: Oh, Mai, May could you two come with me for a moment?

Cut to Mai, May and Kazuya walking down the school hallway.

Mai: So how's your friend doing?

Kazuya: Oh, yes about him; He suffered a sprain to his left leg and won't be walking for a while.

Mai: Oh, could you tell him really sorry about that? So what we're you two doing in there anyway?

Kazuya: Working.

Mai: (stops waking) Oh I get it, you work for him and you're his assistant or something?

Kazuya: No not quiet, (turns to the girls) he's the assistant and I'm the boss. And now my assistant is stuck in bed now it's up to you to take his place.

Mai: Hey, hold on just a minute!

May: Yeah! Slow your roll Mr. Hot-shot!

Kazuya: The camera's broken.

Mai: (gasp!)

Kazuya: My assistant tried to stop you from touching the camera and now it's in several pieces.

Mai: Aww... can't I just buy you a new on or something?

Kazuya: No it's quite expensive...

May: Man...

Mai: Well I don't know what to do.

May: Well we could be his assistants till the other guy comes back... and as an added bonus, I could try to fix that broken camera of yers...

Kazuya: I seriously doubt that.

May: If I make it worse than what it already is, I'll help pay off too.

Kazuya: Alright, so be it.

Mai: You two can't be serious?

May: Very...

Kazuya: I'm serious as well, but why do you want to help?

May: I was a part of that accident too...

Mai: What do you do at your job?

Kazuya: I hunt ghosts.

May: No way! I always wanted to be a ghost hunter! I think that's the coolest job _**EVER**_!

Mai: You're not serious!?

May: I am all too serious. Kazuya you exorcize spirits and stuff?

Kazuya: Yes. My company Shibuya Psychic Research, was hired to conduct an investigation on the old school house.

Mai: Physic Research?

Kazuya: Is that a question?

Mai: ...

Kazuya: (starts walking again) Psychic Research is another term for spiritual investigation. We basically examine and scrutinize reports of supernatural phenomena. (Turns to Mai and May) And I run the company.

May: (thinking) No way..!

May: Sweet...

**G | **H** | O | **S** | T || **H** | U | **N** | T**

**Friday**

Evening outside of the old school house, there's a black van. Kazuya opens the back of the van, Mai and May Watch.

Mai: Oh, man!

Kazuya: One week ago, your principal contacted my company.

Cut to half screen, on the left half is the principal one week ago and on the right half Kazuya, May and Mai now...

Principal: Well the problem is we're constantly to running damage control over a rumor that the school house is haunted.

Half screen over...

Kazuya: When I checked the records, (while he's saying all of this he's unloading the van and handing things to Mai and May.) I was able to verify up until 18 years ago when the school house was still being used, There would be one or two deaths inside the structure every year. (Typing some stuff) It's also true when construction crews were demolishing the east side of the building; there was an accident where the roof collapsed prematurely. No workers died as a result though, five were injured witch was ultimately blamed on human error. Construction ended with only a third of the planed demolition ever being finished. (Now inside the school house) A teacher did in fact commit suicide in the building, but that was explained in the suicide note left by the victim. The incident with the truck last year was a drunk driving accident. That's when construction was stopped for the last time. (Walking down a long hall way) No doubt the rumors played a part in this decision. Based on my research paranormal activity here is nothing more than fiction. (Walks into an old class room.) For a place this active, every occurrence has a reasonable explanation. (Sets down some parts to some metal shelves.) We'll set up base here.

Mai: Base?

Kazuya: Precisely, we'll record all our observations from this room.

Mai: Heh ,heh, yeah guess I'm still learning.

Kazuya: Set up those shelves for me. I'll start bringing in the equipment.

Mai: You're gonna leave me here all by myself?

May: You won't be alone, I'm here.

Mai: Sorry sis, you've been so quiet I almost forgot you were here. Are you okay?

May: Yea... Kazuya if you still have the camera that Mai and I broke I'd like to take a look at it.

Kazuya: You won't be able to fix it.

May: Just let me take a look-see at it.

Kazuya: Follow me then.

Mai: Hey!

May: You're a big girl, you'll be fine... There's nothin' here anyway.

Kazuya: After I give you the camera, you can come back.

May: I can help you. Two bodies working together are always better than one.

Kazuya: Alright Then. (May and Kazuya leave)

Mai: O- Okay... I'll stay here and put up shelves... all by myself... alone... in an old, abandoned, supposedly haunted-

Kazuya: (Peaks his head back in the room) Mai,

Mai: Hmm?

Kazuya: Could you cut the drama act? It's quite annoying.

Mai: (thinking, putting the rest of the stuff she has on the desk.) I can't believe how stuck up he is! Sure it's my fault his assistant got hurt, but he have to act so self- important? I bet he's so stuck up; his fingers have to make an appointment to scratch his head!

Mai suddenly hears a loud creaking and starts to look around; she hears it again and looks toward the ceiling. The lights mysteriously turn on and Mai covers her ears out of fear. She turns around and out of nowhere a hand grasps the door frame, she jumps back freaked out. Turns out the hand was Kazuya's; with a black cord over his shoulders.

Kazuya: Stop goofing off and get back to work.

Mai: (thinking) It's official... I hate him...

Creepy voice: Get out...!

DOOM!

Creepy voice: Get out…!

Kazuya: Did you hear that?

Mai: (Scared) I didn't if you didn't...

Creepy voice: Get out and never return! If you wish to the girl again!

Kazuya looks around and realizes that May did not return with him.

Kazuya: Mai! Where's your sister?

Mai: (freaked out) I — I don't know! I thought she was with you!

Kazuya: Well she was...

Kazuya drops what he's doing and runs to the door he looks around to see if he can spot anything; he looks down to see May laughing.

Kazuya: (folding his arms) Is this is supposed to be a joke? Because, I'm not laughing...

May: (walking in the room with a heavy box) I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. But I still can't believe you fell for it after I told you there was nothing in here.

Mai: That's not funny! You scared the crap out of me!

May: I won't do that again. I'll be a good wittle girl (pokes out her bottom lip in a cutsy-wutsy way)

Kazuya: Like that'll happen...

May: You want me to flatten your fat head?

Kazuya: There's no need for name calling...

May: I didn't call you a name, I said you have a fat head! But if you want me to call you a name I can think of a few!

Kazuya: Well that may take you a while...

May: (thinking, setting the box on the desk) It's official! I hate him! AND I'M GONNA KILL HIM! (GRRRRR!)

Cut to a short while later Mai is looking at two cameras one is a small grey camera with a little lens and the other one a white-ish colored body and a big lens.

Mai: What are those?

Kazuya: An infer red and a thermal imaging, they're used to shoot in total darkness. (one hand on top of the grey camera.) This one uses thermography to record temperatures. When a spirit is near by the temperature will drop.

Mai: It's amazing that you know how to use all this stuff.

Kazuya: No it's not, my brain just works differently than yours.

Mai: I see... Well you are Mr. hot-shot boss so you might as well do everything.

May: I fixed it!

Kazuya: You really fixed?

May: Yeah, I had to replace a few things, but it should work as good as the day you bought it.

Kazuya: Thank you, May.

Mai: Hey , what made you want to go in to the ghost hunting business?

Kazuya: 'Cause someone has to do it.

Mai: Have you ever had any cases that you weren't able to explain?

Kazuya: No, I'm very good at my job.

Mai: (accidently says that out loud) Oh man, he's smart as he is handsome...

Kazuya: (turning to Mai) So you think I'm handsome, huh?

Mai: (nervous) Uh, well , I mean that's what all the girls at school are saying.

Kazuya: May, do think I'm handsome?

May: Don't flatter yourself. You are cute and all my friends are sayin' that, but I like 'em a little taller.

Kazuya: I see well your friends have very good taste...

Mai: (thinking) I don't believe this guy! Sure he may be good looking and extremely successful at such a young age, but I have never seen such a bigger narcissist in my life! (Pointing to Kazuya/triumphant music) From now on your name is Naru! As in Naru the Narcissist!

A short while later all the equipment is in place, back at base Mai is resting on a desk.

Kazuya: Well that's all we have to do for today.

Mai: For today? You mean...?

Kazuya: I'll see you two here tomorrow.

Mai: Aww man...

May: C'mon sis, we've had a long day...

Mai and May are leaving the school house Mai stops and let out a long sigh.

May: Too bad we did all that work for nothing...

Mai: NOTHING? You mean I wasted my whole afternoon for NOTHING?

May: Yeah, there's nothing here, I've said that like three times...

A bright light comes out of nowhere.

Keiko: Mai? Were you here with Kazuya all night long?

May: Not alone.

Keiko: May!

Michiru: What were you doing?

Mai: It's kind of a long story...

Cut to a short while later Mai, Michiru and Keiko are sitting on a bench and May is standing behind it.

Keiko: Paranormal investigation?

Michiru: So he's not an upper classmen...

May: No, he's not...

Mai: According to him he's a ghost hunter.

Both girls: A ghost hunter?

The girl from earlier shows up, her name is Kuroda.

Kuroda: Mai, can you introduce me to him?

Mai: Me introduce you to Naru?(laugh)

Michiru: What's all this "Naru" stuff all about?

Mai: that guy has to be the biggest narcissist I've ever seen! I can't believe I have to work for him now!

May: Well it's your fault. And we both have to work for him.

Mai: Shut up!

May: Tell me to "Shut up" again and I will punch you in the throat.

Mai: (pouty) Don't gotta get all mean about it…

Kuroda: You know I have many psychic abilities and I could probably help Kazuya with his work.

Mai: Since he is a professional it's probably better you don't get involved…

Kuroda: Well I'm by no means an amateur!

May: (mocking her) Of course you aren't, Kuroda. You're an amazing psychic and you can communicate with the dead. (Laughs rudely) You're just saying that so you'll have some where to be besides hiding a corner or blending into the shadows and you're also hoping to make a friend or two, right? Give it a break, already! Look, now I'm getting a headache; I have other things to do besides sit here and argue with you. I'm outta here. (to Mai and her friends) You guys comin or what? (Walks away)

Michiru: Yeah, let's go Mai...

Down the street the girls stop.

Keiko: That girl is such a weirdo! She's been like that since middle school.

Michiru: She is such a freak.

Mai: Wasn't she in a lot of the same classes as you Keiko?

Keiko: Yeah and she would constantly bug people about her spirits or whatever...

May: She just wants someone's attention. She shouldn't joke about something like that. That could offend someone who really is psychic.

Michiru and Keiko walk away Mai look back at the other girl, with a siren in the back ground.

Michiru: (walking with Keiko) I bet I know why she wants to help out, it's because she's already falling in love with Kazuya.

Keiko: (walking with Michiru) Ewwww gross!

The siren of an oncoming ambulance sounds louder as it becomes closer.

**Saturday** morning and Mai is checking Kazuya to see what he's up to.

Mai: What's up?

Kazuya: Just checking yesterday's data, so far there seems to be nothing unusual.

May: (singing to iPod) _"Nothing I say comes out right. I can't love without fight. No one ever knows my name. When I pray for sun it rains. I so sick of wasting time, but nothing's moving in my mind. When inspiration can't be found, I get up and fall but – I'm alive!"_ (To Kazuya) Hey, What's up?

Kazuya: Nothing really...

Woman: That's some fancy equipment you got there. Seems to a bit high tech for some children to be playing with.

Cut to a woman in a yellow ensamble covered in blue flowers.

Kazuya: And who might you be?

Ayako: I'm Ayako the shrine maiden. The principal wasn't sold on you so he called me to drive the spirits out.

Kazuya: I was under the impression only innocent virgins could become shrine maidens.

(Own-age!)

Ayako: (irritated) And your point?

Just then a man walks up behind Ayako.

Kazuya: I'd say you look a little old to be calling yourself a shrine maiden.

Ayako: (irritated/blushing) Nice... very funny... smart ass...!

May: He so owned you! (Laughing)

Kazuya: And what about you? I would guess you're too intelligent to be the shrine maiden's assistant.

Man: I'm a monk from Mt. Kyoya the name's Takigawa Housho

Kazuya: Since were monks allowed to have long hair?

Housho: It's a postdate!

Ayako: A postdate...

Housho: Hey! I'm just on a little high adieus, at any rate; play time is over now kids. You may have gotten this gig because your office is nearby but the principal himself said it seems like a scam to have a teenager running the show!

Kazuya: (Not phased) Oh, did he now?

Ayako: The principal is wasting his money, hiring all of us for such a simple job.

Housho: Yeah, All he really need was me.

Ayako: Yeah I wouldn't be so sure...

May: He didn't need any of us because nothings there.

Ayako: How would you know?

Just then Kuroda pops out of the bushes.

Kuroda: Oh, thank goodness you're all here that haunted old school has been terrifying me for weeks, you see I'm physic abilities and the souls of those trapped there-

Mai: Kuroda?

Ayako: Stop grand standing, you're just lookin for attention. Are you really that desperate for people to like you?

Mai: Excuse me that was extremely rude!

Ayako: You know it's the truth. She claims to have psychic abilities that in hope of her becoming popular.

May: She's right.

Ayako: Thank you.

May: Stop this game. You're just making yourself look like a fool; So just turn around and go home.

Mai: That's totally uncalled for!

Kuroda: (evil look on her face) I'll call a spirit to haunt you...!

May: Oh… I'm so fuckin' scared...! (Pretending to shake)

Mai: That's enough!

Kuroda: You're the fake and you'll regret this!

Mai: Hold on Kuroda!

May: Like hell we will...

Housho: You sure are feisty.

May: Keh! That four eyed freak's been bugging me for so long! She's always to get people to believe that she was a psychic. She needs to stop trying to get attention this way... I got a feeling some freaky shit's going to happen during this investigation, but Kuroda is our NO. 1 Suspect!

Housho: But-!

May: I said no matter what!

Mai: That was really uncalled for...

May: Hey, I was just speakin' the truth, and the world is full of 'em and if you can't handle 'em... To damn bad. That's my motto: "If you can't handle the truth, you can't handle life and if you can't handle life; to damn bad."

Mai: (thinking) I've never seen her look so angry before...

An image of angry Kuroda flashes through Mai's mind. But she shakes it off.

Mai: Hey, Naru what's up what are we going to do today?

Kazuya: Wait what did you just say?

Mai: Uhh...

Kazuya: Did you just call me "Naru"?

Mai: Sorry umm...

Kazuya: Where did you hear that?

Mai: You mean you've called that before? Of course that make sense! I couldn't be the first to come up with something like Naru the narcissist...

May: That was about as smooth as bumpy road covered in chunky peanut butter...

Housho: That was uber-lame... (-_-')

May: Whatever…

Principal: Good morning everyone, nice to see you're all here. Say hello to John Brown.

And standing behind the principal is a Young man with blue eyes and blonde hair, But he seems to look a little young for his age.

John: (bows) G'd day, mate. (Standing) I'm John Brown and I come from the great out back Australia and I can't express how glad I am to join you.

(Everyone but May and Naru are giggling childishly)

Principal: Mr. Brown is relatively new to our country, so show please him the respect he deserves.

Ayako: (laughing) No ,no let me guess you're looking for playground, right?

John: Actually, I practice the ancient art of exorcism.

Everyone stops laughing on the spot.

Kazuya: Only those who have been ordained Catholic Church priests have the ability to perform exorcisms, you seem a little young.

John: You really know your stuff, mate. I actually turned nineteen a few weeks ago. That's why I look so young.

Mai: (thinking) He's nineteen? That means he's older than Naru.

Inside the school house base.

Ayako: So we have a exorcist, a postate monk, and a ghost hunter. Obviously this bone-headed principal doesn't have much faith in my unique cleansing abilities. Humph! Just watch I'll clean out his whole place myself. (walks out of the room)

Housho: I'm gonna do a walk though. (leaves the room)

John: Uh, excuse me sir?

Kazuya: You may do as you wish.

John: I mean I would like to work with you on this.

Suddenly they hear a scream.

John: That sounds like Ayako!

Everyone is gathered around the door that's trapped Ayako.

Ayako: (banging on the door) Help! Open up its stuck!

Housho: Stand back I'm gonna kick it down.

Ayako: Hurry up and do it!

Housho backs up and rams the door down.

Cut to later and everyone is gathered around Ayako.

Ayako: I was looking around the class room looking around the room when suddenly the door slammed shut; I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

Kazuya: May, are you sure nothing here?

May: Yes, I am, someone could've snuck in here, slammed the door behind you and put something in the door so you end up getting trapped.

Ayako: But who would do that?

May: Kuroda distinctly said "I'll call a spirit to haunt you" correct?

Ayako: Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?

May: Just think about it and you'll figure it out.

Ayako: … (Shakes Head) But why are you okay?

May: I was here with Mai, John, and Kazuya. So that's probably why nothing happened to me.

Ayako: That's no fair!

May: Honey, Life ain't fair!

Mai: It was probably the ghost.

Female Voice: No it wasn't, I don't sense one paranormal being.

In the door way on the farthest side of the room is a girl in a kimono.

Mai: (grabs Kazuya's shirt) Ghost!

Kazuya: Relax, she's human. Masako Hara is a spirit medium.

Housho: Fantastic, now they're calling in a TV star?

Ayako: This is ridiculous! It's easy to fake results on television. The only reason she gets ratings is because she's pretty and she wears that silly kimono.

May: It is not silly! I like it.

Masako: (to Ayako) Why thank you I'll take that as a compliment.

Ayako: Well trust me it's not.

Masako: (to Kazuya) Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you.

May: (thinking) Flirtatious much?

Kazuya: Yes we've never met, but your reputation precedes you.

Masako: Right...

May: (thinking) I think he missed the message...

Ayako: Anyway, There is a haunting here. In my professional opinion we're dealing with an earth-bound spirit.

Housho: I believe it's a residual haunting, a traumatic event must've happened here in this building.

Mai: Oh, I get it like someone was murdered and they have to spend eternity searching the halls for their killer or something?

Housho: Close, I think the entity is afraid of losing its home it's attempting to block construction.

Kazuya: John what do you think?

John: Well I'm not sure exactly, but usually a haunting does originate with a ghost, spirit or entity occupying structure.

Kazuya: So it's either a haunting or fiction and folklore. Are you listening Mai?

Mai: Of course I am! What do you take me for?

Kazuya: These are things that you need to know.

Mai: ...!

Ayako: Enough talk! I'm getting rid of this thing as soon as I get back. I don't know how much longer I can put up with you people.

Kuroda: I wouldn't be so confident in your abilities. The spirit that haunt this site it very powerful.

Mai: Kuroda?

Ayako: (shoves Kuroda aside) Move aside.

Kuroda falls and Mai catches her

Kuroda: The spirit attacked me.

All (Except May) :...

Kuroda: It's true. I was walking down the hall way when my hair was yanked back with amazing force. When I tried to flee it started to strangle me.

Cut to Kuroda supposedly being "strangled" by a supposed "spirit".

"Spirit": You're interfering with your physic abilities leave or die!

Kazuya: When did this happen?

Kuroda: A few minutes ago in the second floor hallway.

Masako: That's false there are no spirits here!

Kuroda: Yes there are!

May: No there isn't!

Kuroda: There definitely are, and they're angry.

May: It seems you're the one who's angry.

Kazuya: You said it was the second floor hallway?

May: (thinking) He's waiting his time that tape reveals nothing!

Kazuya turns around, and presses a button on the key board and turns on the monitors. And types some stuff. Everyone is starting at all the monitors. One monitor show Kuroda coming in the school house, the next shows her walking up the stairs to the second floor then arriving in the second floor. The next monitor over shows her walking from the stair case to the hallway then blank...

Mai: What just happened? Is the camera broken?

Kazuya: No but it is quiet strange. When a spirit becomes active electronic equipment often malfunction. But her I'm here I'm not so sure... is It a spirit or EM interference?

Kuroda: It's obviously a spirit! Interference doesn't cause someone to be attacked!

Mai: But Masako and May said that there are no spirit here.

Kuroda: Let's just say I'm a little skeptical about them...

May: You can be skeptical all you want. I'm going with my gut instinct and my gut is telling me everything's just fine. But the one thing that is truly making e sick to my stomach, is sitting here watchin' you lie to everyone. So to avoid loosing my breakfast, I'm out.

May walks off.

Kazuya: It's common for female mediums to be either exactly right or way off base. Even if they can't sense any spirits now doesn't mean the haunting isn't active; if what you what is true then the spirit that inhabits this place could be very in tune with your wavelength.

Kuroda: Yeah...That's it

Mai: (Thinking) Then if that's the case... is all of this our fault?

Flash back of Friday at school when Kuroda was complaining about the stories.

Kuroda: Whenever you tell on of you little ghost stories you attract low level spirits and they attract stronger spirits, and then we're in big trouble. So when you entertain you self with these stories you're putting me at risk!

Back to present

Mai: (thinking) Could our telling ghost stories actually attract real ghost? .

Outside May is sitting out side in front of the school house.

May: (thinking) For someone so smart he sure can be stupid… I can't believe that Kazuya is feeding into all of her crap! I mean… I've done my research on spirits and how they effect mediums, but jeez! This is the biggest game of Bull Shit I have ever witnessed in my life! Well there's not much I can so about it… But all I know is all of this is going to blow up in her face…

**That was chapter one and I hoped you liked it! See you next time in File 1 Evil Spirits All Over? Part 2. And I really suck at spelling! Sorry! :( And i fixed what I could. And I changed some stuff... :D so any way please review me! :D and I hope you all liked the Harry Potter and Kuroshitsuji references I put in here.** **EM means Electro Magnetic for those of you who didn't catch that.**


	2. File 1: Evil Spirits All Over! Part 2

**This is the redo on Chapter 2 cuz I fucked it up so re-read it and let me know if you think it's better than the last one. **

**- Raven- Chan!**

_While they are narrating Scenes from the previous episode are playing. _

_Mai: (Narrating) My name is Mai Taniyama and I'm a freshman in high school with a knack for mystery and telling spooky ghost stories!_

_May: (Narrating) I'm May Taniyama and I'm a Senor In High school and I love the paranormal more than anything! _

_Mai: (Narrating) the other day my sister any I were staying after school sot tell ghost stories with my friends to tell a couple of ghost stories when __he__ showed up. _

_May+ Mai: (Narrating) Kazuya Shibuya._

_Mai: The seventeen year old Ghost hunter. He's abrasive, humorless, and most of all a Narcissist! That's why I started calling him "Naru" with that Gigantic ego he carries around._

_May: (Narrating) Now the old school house near by is rumored to haunted. I say it's not. _

_Mai: (Narrating) Which is why Naru is here investigating. But he wasn't the only one called in._

_May: (Narrating) There's a shrine maiden, a monk, preist, (who's a sexy little blond guy), and a TV medium. The principal really believes that the "spirits" here need so much help._

_Mai: (Narrating) Oh yeah! One of my class mates who claims to be a psychic, claims that the reason the sprits are Haunting the old school house is because of me, my sister and my friends and I telling ghost stories. _

_May: (Narrating) That is some bull spit! There are no spirits there! It's just the underclassmen feeding in to rumors spread by us upper classmen. That is all. _

G **| H | **O** | S | **T** || H | **U** | N | **T

**File 1: **

_**Evil Spirits All Over?!**_

** Part 1 **

**April **

**Saturday.**

Ayako is preforming her exorcism.

Ayako: (Waving paper charm back and fourth.) I stand here today to beseech the gods. I call upon them to descend from the heavens from and join us where no Gods dwell to end this ceaseless suffering.

While she is preforming her exorcism, the principal and the assistant principal's heads are bowed in respect.

Ayako: I ask that my humble plea be heard to reclaim peace to the spirits trapped in this haunted place.

Cut over Mai. Naru, John, and Housho, and May standing in the hallway watching Ayako.

Mai: (Whispering) What's she doing?

Naru: (Whispering) Have you ever heard of Norito?

Mai: (Whispering) No what's that?

Housho: (Whispering) They're just Shinto incantations. I'm starting to wonder if she can pull this off.

Naru: (Whispering) I've never seen anyone preform a Shinto exorcism before. Let's watch.

Just then Kuroda steps in the building glaring evilly in Ayako's direction.

Ayako: (still doing her exorcism) May this place be as the high heavenly plain, may the energy from all living beings act as one and hail Marishten; the goddess of light. I pray to thee descend and grant us thine divine protection.

There is a still silence then Ayako turns around to face the two men.

Ayako: That's it. Now you'll have nothing to worry about.

Principal: (Relieved) Thank you so much.  
V. Principal: It was presented beautifully.

Principal: What would you say to a party tonight in your honor?

Ayako: I can't I must stay her to keep an eye on things.

Principal: Of course, I understand you're a true professional. Maybe we can meet up for lunch some time?

The three begin heading toward the door.

In the hallway, Housho yawns and stretches.

Housho: She's finally done…

Mai: (Yawn).

John, Mai, Housho, and Naru begin waling back to base.

May: I don't know what all of that was for… There's nothing here.

Housho: (calling from behind) You still sticking to that story?

May: Yup. And I ain't gonna change my mind.

Cut back to Ayako, The Principal, and the V. Principal; as they near the doors the glass begins to crack.

May: -! Watch out!

Just as the word "out" leaves her mouth, the glass shatters inward, injuring the principal and the V. Principal. Housho and John, rush over to help.

Housho: Hey are you okay?

Ayako looks up but doesn't answer.  
John: (By the VP.) This man is bleeding!

Housho: (by the Principal) Looks like he is too!

Cut over to Mai, Naru and May.

Close up of Mai's Face.

Mai: (Thinking) What's going on?

All of the talking is in the background.

Housho: (To Ayako) Ayako how about you are you alright?

Ayako: Yes I'm fine.

Housho: How about you sir?

Principal: Yes I'm fine.

John: (to the VP) Can you stand?

V. Principal: Yes.

Fade to black…

The principal and the V. Principal are on their way to the hospital in ambulance.

Kuroda: (Voice over) I thought you said there would be nothing to worry about now?

Cut to base and Kuroda is basically antagonizing Ayako over what just happened.

Kuroda: Your little failure just sent the principal to the hospital.

Masako: That was a simple accident.

Ayako: Thank you, I thought I did my job very well.

Masako: I'm not saying your exorcism worked, because it couldn't have, because there were no sprits here to begin with.

Kuroda: YES THERE ARE! I was nearly killed by one of them earlier today!

May: (walking back into the room/Sarcastically) Really? Because I still think this is one of _**your**_ bullshit "Ghost Stories."

Kuroda: I'm not making this up! You don't believe me because you couldn't possibly understand what it's like for me!

May: I don't have to understand because I did my research! I've looked into the back ground on this school house! Listen sweetie there's a little thing called the internet and I'm pretty sure someone else will do their home work too.

Kuroda: UGH! You stupid bicth, do you really think that everything out there is the truth?

May: Wait… (Cocks had to the side) _**What**_ did you just call me?

Ayako: Girls, settle down now-

May: No, let the know-it-all psychic say what she has to say. (Eyes narrow.)

Kuroda: Get the crap outta your ears. What said was- You stupid bicth-

May: (cutting off) That's all I needed to hear…

Kuroda: What?

May: Listen, (walks up to Kuroda almost face to face *May is taller than Kuroda*) If you ever call me a stupid bicth, a bicth, or anything in that category, you really will be able to see spirits, because you'll be one…

Kuroda: (Glare) So is that a threat?

May: (Narrows eyes) No, it's a _vow_.

Just as May shoves Kuroda just enough to knock her back a step, but just then Mai, John, Housho, and Naru walk in and Kuroda decides to use that as her advantage. She overdramatically throws herself in to the table knocking something's slightly of kilter.

Naru: What's going on here?

Housho runs over to Kuroda

Kuroda: (pretending to cry) I was having a conversation with Hara-san and Ayako-san when May butted in and accused me of calling her a very discriminatory word and shoved me in to the table (sob). It's bad enough that I was almost killed earlier by one of the sprits that haunt this place (hic); I don't wanna be bullied by some thug.

May: Did she just call me a "thug"? (To Kuroda) Listen I didn't do any thing to you and I have two people her to back up my alibi.

Ayako: From the angle you were standing, it did look like you shoved her a little too hard.

May: Hara?

Masako: I agree with Ayako, though it was Kuroda that started the farce.

Naru: (sighs) We'll get back to this situation later, but Kuroda, you said that you were attacked earlier, is this true?

Kuroda: (Drying her eyes.) Yes. It should be on your cameras.

Naru walks over to the monitors and presses a button that replays the situation of what happened earlier. On one screen Kuroda is entering the building on another; she is walking up the stairs to the second floor and as she reaches the last step to the top the video cuts off… either by human means or paranormal.

Mai puns her hands on the table where the screens are and hangs her head.

Mai: (Thinking) I wish I could see some of these spirits… I mean If I'm the one that brought them her I want to be the one to drive them away.

Housho: Looks like Ayako's exorcism failed.

Ayako: What?!

Housho: Kuroda said she was almost killed by something here and the Principal and the Vice principal are on their way to the hospital.

John: Well what just happened could have just been an accident.

Housho: Or the sprits here are to strong for Ayako to drive out.

Naru: If that's so (Crosses arms over chest) There would be more conclusive readings on my equipment.

While Mai is looking at the sea of monitors, she notices that there is a chair in a room, which was completely empty the day before.

Naru: That's one of the class rooms on the second floor.

Mai: (Nods) Mm-Hm. I set the camera up in there yesterday just like you told me to. I swear it wasn't there.

Naru: Housho: Have you seen anyone go inside that classroom?

Housho: (Places hand on hip) No.

John: Me either.

Naru once again presses a button that plays back what was going on.

Video: Principal: Maybe we can meet up for lunch some time?

May: I don't know what all of that was for… There's nothing here.

Housho: (Calling from behind) You still sticking to that story?

May: Yup. And I ain't gonna change my mind...

May: (On the video) -! Watch out!

The next thing you hear is shattering glass Ayako screaming and bodies hitting the floor. However as all of this is happening the chair begins to move with on one in the room.

Cut back to every one else; shock spreads as thy see the chair move with out any living interference.

Kuroda: It looks to me like a poltergeist.

May: It would seem so...

Naru: (to May) So you're saying that there is something here?

May: No...

Naru: You're not making any sense.

May: May did her homework. These things can be caused two ways, you obviously know what's be hind door number one, let's see if you can figure out what's behind door number two. And even if I told you what I thought it was, you wouldn't believe me anyway... But let's see what you know... (Smirk)

Mai: Okay, Mrs. Riddle What's a poltergeist?

Kuroda: It's a German word dating back four centuries meaning "Loud Spirit" or "noisy ghost".

May: They are manifestations that can influence and move objects at will.

Naru: You girls are correct. But I don't think that's what we're dealing with. Quite often things dealing with poltergeists will feel warm to the touch. If we look our thermograph image you will see that the chair is not radiating heat.

John: And don't forget Tzanne's criteria. (Tzanne: To- sawn)

Naru: He was the first one to classify poltergeists.

May: That's right. Throwing objects, doors closing by themselves...

Naru: Fires and strange noises and so on. There are nine different criteria in all, and so far we've see a number of them:

The objects flash on screen as Naru mentions them.

Naru: We have doors closing on their own, inanimate objects moving, and Glass breaking.

May: So far that makes up three of the nine criteria.

Mai: But what about Kuroda being attacked?

Masako: I'm afraid that was just her imagination.

Kuroda: Stop playing games with me! Why can't you admit that this place is haunted?!

Masako leaves the room. Just beyond the threshold of the door, she stops and looks at Kuroda.

Masako: Alright I will try once more. I will sense them if there are any spirits here.

With that she leaves.

May: No one's playing games with you, Kuroda. Hara won't admit this place is haunted because it isn't.

John: Well if we really are dealing with a spirit here and Masako can't sense it; that would be quite a shock.

Naru: There is no conclusive evidence suggesting there is one…

Mai: (Thinking) So he's sticking up for Masako? Oh, I get it… even Naru's a sucker for a pretty face.

May: So which is it Naru? Are you agreeing with _Hara_ because you're a sucker for a pretty face; or are you agreeing with _**me**_ and _**Hara**_ because you agree with us that there really isn't anything paranormal here?

Mai: (Thinking) EWW~! Creepy sister connection… (chills!)

Naru: I'm quite familiar with Ms. Hara's work, I firmly she one of the best in her field. I'm just giving her the respect she deserves.

Ayako: (Crosses arms over chest) I'm much more talented than she is and I'm not getting nearly that level of respect!

Naru: What is it about _you _that I should hold in such high regard, because I'm drawing a blank?

Ayako: (Growls) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

The argument comes to an abrupt has strange noises begin to sound from above them and everyone looks up.

Housho: Creaking noises…

Mai: (Looks at Housho) Don't ghosts make noises like that?

The ceiling begins to crack and a scream is heard.

On the monitors Masako is seen falling from a room on the second floor.

John: It's Masako! Some one call an ambulance!

May: On it! (pulls out cell phone and dials a number) Hello? Yes, this is May Taniyama and someone's been hurt.

Cut to later and the sound of the siren weakens as it goes further away.

Cut to inside the school house and we see the hole that Masako Left when she fell.

Naru: (Voice over) The portion of the eastern wall that had been demolished had been boarded up with weak ply wood and was by no means structurally sound.

Cut back to base and everyone is gathered around Naru.

Naru: She must have leaned on it cause it to break under her weight. Ms. Hara herself said it was an accident.

**~Flash Back~**

_Naru is talking to Masako before she was put on the ambulance._

_Masako: (lying on a gurney.) I was just being careless… There are no spirits inside. _

**~Flash Back Over~**

Ayako: (Serious) We can't deny it anymore… there's definitely a force here.

Housho: On are you referring to the one you failed to exorcize?

Ayako turns her head away from Housho with an "I-hate-you…!"look

Housho: We're playing with fire here. An unsuccessfully exorcized spirit is like a wounded bear.

Mai: So what happened to Masako was Ayako's fault. (glare at Ayako.)

Ayako: Oh please.

Naru: Listen, from what I saw in the video it was just an accident.

Mai: (To Naru) But accidents keep happening here! That's why they day this place is haunted!

May: And? Just because accidents keep happening in a certain place doesn't mean it's haunted.

Naru: Your sister is right. There simply isn't enough readings on the equipment to prove it. There aren't any temperature fluxuations, no ionic polarization, and the EMF readings are normal. The proof just isn't there.

Kuroda: But Ayako was trapped in that room and I was attacked up stairs! Something also moved the chair, broke the glass and erases the video!

Naru: Like I said: I'm still not convinced.

May: Like I said: There was nothing here to begin with.

Housho: (to Naru) Well maybe we're dealing with a highly intelligent spirit that knows how to hide from your machines.

Naru: What do you think?

Housho: I still believe that it's residual haunting.

Naru: And you John?

John: Well I'm not sure, but I do agree it's become quite dangerous here.

Housho: Now tell us what you're thinking.

Naru: I'll hold off on my opinion for now, I'd like to investigate this from a slightly different angle.

Naru leaves the room.

Housho: So what do you think of this guy? Sure he puts on a show with all this equipment, but I'm not sure the boy knows what he's doing.

May: Housho quit talking. All of this is for a reason.

Zoom in on Mai.

John: (Voice over) Well let's get started then.

Cut to the school house in the evening.

Cut to back inside the school and John is in his priests robes ready for his turn at an exorcism.

His image shrinks as we go back to base with everyone gathered around to watch john.

Housho: So the teenage exorcist finally makes his appearance.

Cut back to waving Holy water.

John: (While waving holy water.) Our father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name.

Cut back to base and Mai's face is glued to the screen.

Mai: Is that water?

May: That's holy water.

Cut back to John and he opens up his bible.

John: In the beginning there was a word and the word was with God, and it was God.

CRACK! Just as John hears that sound he stops for a moment to look around and then continues.

Cut back to base and everyone is glued to their spots.

Mai: What…?

Kuroda: More strange noises.

Housho: Wait… Turn up the volume.

Mai Does just that.

John: (Over the speaker) It was with God (Knocking sound) In the beginning All things with God ( More strange noises)

Mai: (GASP!)

Cut back to John:

John: Without him nothing was made that has been made. In him is light. And that light was the light of all men.

As John is preforming his exorcism, you can hear cracking noises.

Cut back to base and Something Catches May's eye…

John: (Over the speaker) The light shines in the darkness and the darkness has not understood it.

There came a man who was with God and his name was John.

As this whole thing is going on we zoom in on the screen to see something is wrong with the ceiling.

John: (over the speaker) He came as a testimony that through him that all things might believe-

May: Look at the Ceiling!

Mai Takes one good look at the ceiling and takes off.

Housho: Hey, Where are you going!?

Cut to Mai running up the stairs.

Mai: (Thinking) I hope I can get there in time!

Cut to John and we can see the ceiling above him is warping more and more to the point of collapse.

John: He was in the world …

Cut back to Mai running up the stairs.

John: ( From down the hall.) And though the world was made through him, the world did not recognize him!

Just then Mai flings the door open.

Mai: LOOK OUT !

John: Mai!

Mai: MOVE IT! THE CEILING'S FALLING!

SNAP! The ceiling falls and sight of John is lost.

Mai: JOHN!

**G | **H **| O | **S **| T || **H **| U | **N **| T**

Cut back to the school house at night and everyone is looking at the mess that is left from the ceiling collapsing.

Housho: (Awed) I can't believe this…

John: If Mai hadn't acted so quickly I could've easily been injured or killed.

Mai: Well It was May that had noticed the Ceiling in the first place.

John: Well thank you both girls.

Mai + May: You're welcome. ^-^'

Naru: In the interest of safety I thing we should call it a night. Girls you are dismissed.

Mai: Really?

Naru: Yes.

May: (salutes Naru) Yes, sir! Naru, sir! (Marches away in a goofy manor)

Ayako: Alright then, I guess I'll be back bright and early. While theirs still life, there's still hope.

Housho: Just admit at and say you're scared.

Ayako gives Housho a dirty look the n turns her back to him, sticks her nose in the air and stomps off. Housho just chuckles and follows her.

Close up on John and Mai

John: Seeing as how I nearly lost my head a minute ago, I think I'll take your ad vice and retire for the evening.

John leaves.

Mai: (Turns to Naru) You leaving?

Naru: Not yet.

Mai: Well just be careful okay?

He doesn't answer Naru Just continues investigating the scene, Kuroda and Mai watch.

May (Down stairs) Mai! Hurry up! I'm not gonna wait here all night!

Mai: Coming! (Mai Leaves.)

Kuroda is the only one there now and she continues to watch.

Kuroda: Hmmm…

Fade to black…

Fade in to the next morning.

**Sunday**

Near the school house we see Naru curled up in his van asleep.

Mai: (Walks up to van) Naru? Did you sleep her last night? That can't be good for you…

Naru: (Waking up) Hey, Mai… What are you doing here at this hour? (put his hand on his head).

Mai: (blushing/ thinking) Man… He's barely got a wink of sleep and he's still gorgeous. (aloud) At this hour? It's almost time for lunch, Naru.

May: Good morning, you two! :D

Mai: Why are you in such a good mood?

May: Cuz I can be!

Housho: (From afar/ unseen) Good morning everyone! (seen) Looks like someone had a rough night.

Ayako: Looks to me (crosses her arms over her chest) like some one's trying to leave early.

Naru: You're right.

Ayako: So you're finally admitting that your expert opinion was totally wrong?

John: Is that true?

Naru: No, I'm leaving because I already solved the case.

Mai: Huh?

Housho: So you cleaned that school house by yourself?

Naru: No I didn't do that, there was no need to.

Housho: What are you talking about?

Mai: What did you do?

Naru: ( typing on a laptop.) Last night I compiled all of my experiments. These are some surveying results. (Turns the screen towards everyone.) the school house is sinking. In fact it sank point two inches just last night.

Housho: It what?

Naru: It's called subsidence.

Ayako: Yeah, so what? You think subsidence is to blame for the phenomena we experienced?

May: Subsidence is classified in the dictionary as the sinking down of land resulting from natural shifts or human activity, frequently causing structural damage to buildings. And if you think about it, that's all you can do to explain what happened here the last couple of days.

Naru: Thank you, May. (Typing on laptop again) This entire area is built upon reclaimed swamp land. When I looked in the wells that were once in use, I discovered a huge aquifer that passed underneath the school house. But when I checked the well that were in the immediate area I found them all to be dry.

Mai: Which means?

Naru: The soil was here was weak to begin with, and-

May: Because the wells are all dried up, there's a hollowing effect going on underneath the school house, so naturally the school house is sinking (Thinking) This old place could collapse any day now.

Naru: You took the words right out of my mouth.

Housho: So you're saying that, the chair moving, the glass breaking, and the ceiling collapsing are all due to subsidence?

Naru: The floor in the class room on the eastern side is three inches lower than on the west side

Mai: Three inches?

Housho: Sounds like structural failure to me.

Ayako: But what about the strange noises?

May: Maybe it was just the sound of the wood shifting as the building sinks.

Naru: (closes laptop.) We should have to surrounding area off limits…

Everyone looks at the school house

Naru: This building could collapse any day now.

Cut to inside school house and Naru, Mai and May taking everything down.

Kuroda: I knew it! You can't explain what attacked me can you?

May: Naru can't explain it because nothing really did attack you...

Naru: (Turns to face Kuroda) Or perhaps it the work of a floating Spector that's following you.

Kuroda: Listen to me I'm not making this up!

May: Look, the case is closed there noting here! This old building is just collapsing, that's that! (Puts a monitor in a box)

Naru walks over to a box and places a chord in it.

Mai: Are you really leaving? Well?

Naru: Yes. The case is solved.

Mai: Right I guess it is… (Plays with hair. Thinking) It's weird I get the feeling that we're not done here. yet…

May: (Thinking) Even though Mr. Inflated-Ego says he solved the case… why do I feel that something is still isn't finished…?

Kuroda: There is a spirit her I know it.

Naru: You're wrong. I have scientific evidence to back up my claim.

Kuroda: Have you ever considered that the sprit avoiding your technology?

May: It doesn't matter what a spirit does, it can't avoid being caught on something.

Naru: (To Kuroda) Then exorcize it yourself. That should be easy for someone with your skill.

Kuroda frowns at him.

Naru: There's nothing for me to investigate so I'm leaving… (Walks to the other side of the room.)

(grabs a switch broad) End of story.

Mai: (puts hands together) Well I guess my dreams over now…

Naru Looks at her.

Zoom in and pan up her body (back ground white)

Mai: Here we are in a building so creepy that you would just assume it's haunted. Not to mention all the Ghost stories I heard about it… It's kind of romantic an a way.

Cut back to Naru, Kuroda is in the back ground.

Mai: Now I don't like the idea of people dying here, but they gave this place a sense of mystery and fun…

May: I know what you mean sis… I've always wanted to be a ghost hunter and investigating this place has been really fun, despite the fact there are no spirits here. Hearing all those stories and hearing about the accidents that occurred here, really made this place come alive…

Naru: That may be so-

Crack…!

They all look up. Close up of a window cracking. Flash to everyone in the room and Kuroda is standing right there in front of the glass she covers her face and ducks.

Mai: KURODA!

The building starts shaking and Kuroda covers her ears as banging noises happen.

Ayako: What's going on?

Housho: Well that's defiantly more than the building sinking!

John: Banging sounds! That's another one of Tzanne's criteria!

Mai: (Turns to Naru) Well?! Naru?

Naru is Dumbfounded by what's going on.

They all turn their attention to the doors that are sliding back and forth by themselves.

Housho: It's not safe to be here anymore.

Naru: This is it! Everybody OUT!

May Kicks down the door.

May: THIS WAY!

Cut to a while later and everyone is outside.

Mai: Are you okay Kuroda?

Ayako: You're bleeding… let me see your hand… It's okay the cut's not too deep.

Cut over to Housho and Naru who's lookin up at the building.

Housho: What was that and don't try to feed me that sinking theory again. That was a full in poltergeist wasn't it?!

Naru doesn't answer.

Cut over to Ayako, Mai, and Kuroda.

Ayako: (Ties a cloth over Kuroda's hand) That wasn't the sound of a creaky old building, there was definitely some thin banging on the walls!

John: That Just means that we witnessed four of the nine criteria laid out by Tzanne.

Ayako: That t just goes to show you that you can't depend too much on technology. For a minute there I was about to believe you and your phony results!

May: The results aren't phony!

Housho: Stay outta this you don't know what you're talking about either.

May: (Offended) Excuse me!?

Housho: (To Naru) Stick around Naru, you'll see how the true professionals do it.

Ayako: It's about time some one went back to school.

Ayako and Housho leave to head back in side.

May: Watch it!

Mai: What's with them!? I haven't seen them do anything productive! (looks at Naru then notices his hand) Your hand its-!

Naru: It's nothing serious… It's just a scratch.

Mai: But Naru-

Naru: I will be fine. You should just tend to Kuroda.

Mai: But-

Naru: I would appreciate it if you just left me alone for a while… I'm so mad at myself it would just throw up…!

He begins to walk away when May stops him.

May: Naru Listen to me… It doesn't matter what they say science is never wrong unless human error is involved… I know you'll figure out what's going on with this place because you're too damn smart not to and your pride won't let you walk away with out finding answer. Think about everything that's gone on… everything that's caused them and the main causes of the problems if you look it that way you'll figure it out for sure.

Naru doesn't answer… he just walks away.

Cut to that night in the school house and Mai, John, and May are taking out the some of the equipment.

Ayako: You're not going to watch the monks attempt with the rest of us?

Mai: (thinking) NO I'M NOT!

John brings over a chord.

John: Mind if I give you a hand?

Mai: Oh no, I'm just putting a few things out.

John: Well then let me help, I insist. (grabs microphone)

Mai: I would feel much better if I did it myself.

May: Just let the guy help… This will go much faster.

Ayako: (From the door way) Are you still buying your boss' explanation?

Cut to see Ayako and Housho standing smugly by the door.

Mai: Do you have any proof that he's wrong?! If you do I'd love to hear it, I'm all ears over here!

Ayako and Mai lock eyes and refuse to break away from one another's gaze.

John: Easy now… (holding the microphone.)

Cut to later and Housho is giving his attempt at an exorcism.

Housho: (Chanting) Otsunba nutsunba Unbazaraun hata. Jakarun unban kouku. Ondakini sharakini… Botanan.

Mai: (Caring microphone/Thinking) How is chanting all of that gibberish going to get rid of evil spirits?

Ayako looks her way and Mai looks away.

Mai: (Thinking) Geez Naru, stop pouting and get back here and tell these idiots what up! I don't know if I can take much more of this!

Fade out.

Fade back in to later and John is walking down stairs.

John: I just set up the microphone like you told me, Mai.

Mai: You know I can do all this stuff myself right?

John: (Waves hand) Oh No worries, mate. (points down the hall I'm gonna go look around to see if I can find some more clues.

Mai: Alright be careful.

Mai (leaning against a wall/ Thinking) I think I made the right choice waiting here for Naru, but should I even expect him to come back?

May walks up.

May: Hey sis what's wrong?

Mai: Nothing… I'm just wondering if Naru will come back…

May: You like him don't you? (smirk)

Mai: WHAT?! (Blush) NO!

May: Yes you do! You're blushing!

Just then the girls hear foot steps.

Mai: Naru?

But to her dismay it's Kuroda.

Mai: Oh… Hi Kuroda.

Kuroda: Any news?

May: No…

Mai: The monk and the others are making their rounds right now.

Kuroda: And what about Kazuya?

Mai: I don't know where he is. Oh man… Are there really any spirits here?

Kuroda: Yes there are I saw them.

May: Oh here we go again….

Mai: I know Kuroda you're psychic. You've made that clear.

Ayako: They're not her any more…The expulsion was a success.

Mai: We've all heard that one before…

Ayako: Well this time is different. I'm sure of it!

May: (Thinking) I'm surrounded by idiots… I'm gonna be bald by the time this is over…

Kuroda: They're still here I can feel it. In fact there are many still trapped here.

Ayako: Are you still pretending? Give it a rest. We're the professionals here.

Kuroda: If I'm not mistaken you haven't done anything.

Housho: (Voice over) We're good now. (walking down the hallway) Ayako's attempt may have been a complete failure, but mine wasn't.

Ayako: Excuse me?!

Housho: Well it true isn't it?

Ayako: Don't take credit for my work!

The meet up on either side of Mai making her look like she's in the middle.

Housho: Same to you.

Ayako: Get over yourself!

May: (Irritated) Why don't you two cut it out!

Mai: (Irritated) You're both acting like children! How about you two grow up and Shut up!

John: SHHHH! I Hear something…

They all stop what their doing and look up… they hear footsteps.

May: Is someone here?

They listen for a while and the foot steps sound like their getting closer. Finally the footsteps stop just before the head of the stair case.

Housho takes off up the stairs.

Mai: Are you crazy?!

He gets to the second floor to find no one up there.

Mai: (From the first floor) See anybody?

Housho: Nope. Must have imagined it.

May: (From below) How the hell do five people "imagine" the same noise at the same time?!

Mai: (As Housho walks down the stairs) She's right! There's no way all of us heard it! You heard it too, right monk?

Ayako: It was just the wind.

At this point Mai snaps.

Mai: (Fed up) I'M SICK OF THIS! YOU DIDN'T GET RID OF THEM EITHER, DID YOU?! AFTER WHAT YOU SAID TO NARU THIS MAKES YOU LOOK _**SO**_ STUPID! I DON'T REMEMBER NARU COMING UP WITH ANY LAME EXCUSES DO YOU?

At this point Ayako and Housho are a little hurt by what Mai is saying.

Mai: FUNNY HOW THE ADULTS ARE ACTING LIKE CH-!

Mai is cut off by the loud banging sound the suddenly starts.

John: It's Back!

The all the lights shatter one by one.

John: This is the most activity we've seen yet!

Housho: And it sounds like more than one! It's not safe here!

May: What the hell are we standing around for flappin' our gums for? Let's get the hell outta here!

They all begin making a break for the exit as they pass the shelves the begin to fall just seconds after they pass them; unfortunately Mai runs past one but it falls just as one falls.

May: LOOK OUT!

Mai: (touches the shelf/Thinking) Huh? It's warm?

Housho: Mai!

May: MAAAAIIII!

_**EMF: Electromagnetic field. **_

**Alright peoples! This chapter is over! I re-did it and I wanna know what you think! I'm really sorry for the wait an I thank you all for being patient and I will get to the Forbidden Past time arch as soon as I can! So don't forget to review! **

** - Raven Chan!**


	3. File 1: Evil Spirits All Over! Part 3

_Mai: I'm Mai Taniyama and I'm freshman in high school._

_May: And I'm May Taniyama a senior in high school._

_Mai: Finally the exorcism began with the shrine maiden Ayako trying first and failing miserably, she even injured our principal. After that things stared to get really weird._

_May: Housho said the spirits were starting to get violent. Even though I said there's nothing here. _

_Mai: Even after all that's happened you still say there's nothing here?_

_May: __Yeah..._

_Mai: I'm starting to think the monk is right. Maybe the spirits are starting to get violent because of the failed exorcism..._

_May: Naru insisted that this was all due to the ground sinking (subsidence) I think he's right. Even though it didn't really seem like it was subsidence..._

_**Flash back:**__ Naru: I'm so mad at myself I could throw up__!_

_Mai: After that Naru disappeared. So monk decided to try his hand exorcism, but it had no effect and the poltergeist got even more intense!_

_Flash back of Mai about to be crushed: Mai: (thinking) It's warm! Naru' voice: objects that poltergeist manipulate feel warm to the touch._

_Housho: Mai!_ N

_May: MAAAAIIII!_

**G | **H** | O | **S** | T ||** H** | U |** N **| T**

**File 1**

_**Evil Spirits All Over?**_

**Part 3**

Now you know Mai is unconscious right now right? So let's have a look-see into her subconscious mind.

Mai is lying in a lighted area when a hand touches her forehead, it's Naru!

Mai: (Waking) Naru?

Naru is looking at her with a warm smile on his face. (That's new...)

Mai: Guess you're back huh? Good...

Mai quickly sits up.

Mai: After you left the poltergeist came back and it was worse than before!

She puts her hand to her head in pain.

Naru: (laying her back down.) Go back to sleep.

Mai: What's with you? You're acting so nice...

Naru smiles at Mai.

Mai: You know, you're even more handsome when you smile like that...

At that point... Mai regains consciousness.

Housho: Mai! Wake up!

May: Open your eyes, damn it!

Mai's eyes pop open. John, Housho, Ayako and May surround her.

John: I think she's going to be ok guys.

Housho: Hey Mai; how do ya feel?

Ayako: Boy, you really had worried for a minute.

May: Yeah you scared me.

**Monday  
Day 5**

Housho: You were out for quite a while there. It's already 4:00 in the morning.

Mai: Did Naru ever come back?

Housho: Nope.

May: Not even a call.

Mai: (Thinking) Then it was just a dream... I should've known better... Naru would never smile like that... (Aloud) Where's Kuroda?

Ayako: She went home. Which come to think of it isn't entirely a bad idea... the exorcisms have had no effect... and our own safety might even be compromised.

Mai: So you wanna run away?

Ayako: Need I remind you that your own boss ran away first? Probably went home and cried himself to sleep.

Mai: That is ridiculous!

May: Naru's not that that kind of guy! It's obvious that his pride would never let him run away.

Housho: If I were to guess he probably ran off because of us. He did kind of run off because of us… we did gang up on him yesterday

Mai: Yes, but remember that you're talking about the world's biggest swollen-headed-self-absorbed-holier-than-mound narcissist.

John: Maybe Kazuya's home, stewing with unbridled rage, while an exstraw ethorgy draws on each of us.

All: ... (Laughter)

May: Now that that's over I gotta go back in there.

John: You mean in the school house!?

May: Yeah. To get my black bag.

Mai: What was in there again?

May: My laptop, cell phone and my iPod. I'll be right back (disappears).

Housho: She's like ninja...

May: (Appears seemingly outta no where.) Yeah, I know right?

All: AHHH!

Housho: (Freaked out) Don't do that!

May: Sorry habit... ^-^'

Later that day at school The Taniyama sisters are the talk of the school. May walks in to her class as if last night didn't even happen. Just then A blonde male two females tall red haired girls gather around May.

Females: MAY-CHAN!

May: Izumi? Suzuki?

Male: (Flirtatiously) Hey May.

May: Hey… What's going on guys?

Arashi: Well ever since you started helping that ghost hunter guy, I haven't been seeing you. Is there something going on between you and him?

May: NO! He's like the BIGGEST Narcissist ever!

Arashi: Alright I'm just making sure.

May: You know you'll always be my number one guy.

Innocently May, tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Suzuki: Is your sister ok?

Izumi: I heard that you two were almost killed by a poltergeist.

May: Y- Wait how did you find out about that?

Arashi: That freshman girl with the glasses has been talking about it all morning. I had a hard time believing all that crap she said about poltergeists, so is decided to go straight to the source; my girl.

May: Well I don't know about the poltergeist but, yes Mai was almost crushed by a two-hundred pound shelf but I caught it and shoved it out of the way.

Arashi: Mai's pretty lucky you have you as a sister.

May: (Blushing) Thank you Arashi.

Mai walks into her morning class only to be mobbed by her friends.

Mai: Morning.

Michiru: Oh my gosh, Mai!

Keiko: Mai!

Michiru: Mai! We heard something happened to you!

Keiko: Fill us in on all the details.

Mai: Who told you about that?

Keiko: Kuroda told us. She's been bragging about it to the whole class this morning.

Michiru: But you'll never guess what happened to us.

Keiko: Kazuya called us last night!

Michiru: And we talked for 10 straight minutes!

Mai: He called?

Michiru: Yeah, last night.

Keiko: Right.

Mai: Last night? He's been missing since yesterday evening. What did you talk about?

Keiko: Uh... ya know like this and that... He asked what we knew about the old school house and stuff.

Michiru: He pretty much asked questions about Kuroda.

Mai: (thinking) What the heck is Naru up to?

Cut to a man walking down the hallway.

Teacher dude: Oh there you are. Kuroda, Mai, you're wanted in the principal's office.

A short while later Mai and Kuroda are standing in front of the principal's office.

Mai: (peaking inside) Hello?

She opens the door to find Naru!

Mai: Naru...? And there's Masako... What's everyone doing here?

May: (happily) Well take a seat we're all friends here.

Kuroda: No we're not...

May: (irritated) Just shut up and sit down...

Principal: Please... take a seat.

Naru: Okay this makes up everyone who's been involved in the investigation this far.

He looks around to make sure everyone's here.

Naru: This will only take a few minutes. (closes the curtains to darken the room)

Naru turns on a weird looking lamp.

Mai: (thinking) What's up with that light? It's really strange...

Naru: I'd like everyone to focus on the light... Now control your breathing so that it's in sync with the light... very slowly relax your shoulders. Concentrate your breathing.

Mai: (thinking) I'm getting really sleepy... Maybe it's because of what happened last night... I'm probably just sleepy…

Naru: Now start counting your breaths... breathe deeply...

Mai: (thinking) He sound so far away...

Naru: To night the chair on the second floor of the old school house will move.

Mai: (thinking) Chair...

Naru: Tomorrow we will all meet in the laboratory.

Mai: (thinking) Laboratory... chair... chair...

Naru: (opens he curtains) Thank you that's all I needed. Thank you for your cooperation.

Housho: (rubbing his eyes) I'm sleepy...

Ayako: So am I...

May: Thank God I have history next…

Mai: (thinking) Chair...

A short while after the lamp test is done Mai goes after Naru in the hall.

Mai: (running after Naru in the hall) Naru! Hey! Naru! (Catching up to him) Where'd you go yesterday?

Naru: Nowhere special. I heard that you got injured.

Mai: Oh it was no big deal. So what was up with that light?

Naru: Shouldn't you be heading back to class now?

Mai: I'm not too worried about it.

Naru: ...? So you're skipping class because you want to be stupid?

Mai: Hey! Wait up! There's something that I wanted to ask you. Did you come back last night?

Naru: To the school? No why?

Mai: Oh! Um, uh, no reason. Time to bet back to class! See ya!

Naru leaves.

Mai: (thinking) Just as I suspected, Naru would never smile like that. Oh well at least I know it was just a dream now. Why do I keep thinking about that? Does that mean? (Her face turns red) (Aloud) AHHHHHH!

**Monday****  
****Evening**

Mai is at the old school house wanting talk to Naru who's looking at some data.

Mai: (thinking) What's wrong with me? No matter what I do I can't get it out of my head! Guess that means I'm really...

Naru turns and looks at her.

Mai: (thinking) Please don't look at me like that!

Naru: Were you the one who set up the microphone on the second floor?

Mai: Yeah we were getting good video but I thought we should have a mic in there ya know just in case...

Naru: (turns to Mai) Well you did an excellent job, Mai. I picked up some very interesting noises. (look back to the screen of his laptop)

Mai looks at Naru for a moment. He notices Mai is still there so he turns back to her.

Naru: What's up?

Mai: Oh! Uh Wait! There was one more thing that I wanted to mention. (flash back while she's talking) Do remember that book case that fell on top of me? It was warm and I remember you saying that poltergeists cause things to heat up. (flash back over)

Naru: I'm impressed that you remember that.

Mai: Thanks.

John walks into the room.

John: G'd day Mai.

Mai: John!

May walks in the room.

May: 'Sup Peoples?

Mai: Hey sis.

John: Hey May.

Naru: Now let's get started.

They all look at Naru with a "huh?" look.

Cut to a while later John, May and, Mai are in a class room on the second floor.

Mai: A chair and a camera... (peering in to the hall way) Hey, Naru what are you setting up over there?

Naru: This is a radar.

Mai: Wait a minute; I thought they only used these in air planes. So why do you have one?

Naru: If I told you would you, will you work?

Mai: But I'm still your assistant, right?

Naru: Yes. (handing her a hammer) So now take some of that ply wood and start boarding up all the windows and doors in that room. And ask John and May to help you.

May: Someone call me? I heard my name…

Mai takes the hammer.

A few minutes later…

Mai: (boarding up the room like Naru asked, thinking) What's his problem? Dose he have to keep me in the dark about every little detail?

When they're all finished the room is boarded up and Mai is the only one complaining

Mai: Ugh... my arms are killing me...

May: It's not that bad.

Mai: You're only saying that because you can lift like 627lbs (pounds)!

May: Actually I can lift 480...

John: Really?

May: Yup.

Mai: You are such a freak...

May: No I'm not it's just that my genetic pattern differs from yours a little...

Mai: Yeah... (thinking) She lost me at genetic... (sees Naru holding up a marker.) Now what...?

Naru: All of you take this and write your names on the boards.

A short while later...

(Squeaking of markers.)

Mai: (slumped over) That's the last one right?

Naru: Now, write your names on this paper. When you're done you can go home.

Mai: So... I assume there's a point to all this?

Naru: You'll find out tomorrow.

Mai: Tomorrow?

John: Kazuya knows what he's doing and I trust his judgment. So maybe we should sleep on it like he said and find out tomorrow.

Mai: Maybe so but I'm tired of being left in the dark!

May: Get used to it.

Mai: ... (~_~)

May: Stop with that long face.

Mai: Ugh!

**Tuesday  
Day 6**

Mai: I didn't get a wink of sleep last night because I was thinking about this...

May: Well I slept like a baby.

Mai: Yippee frickin' Skippy for you.

May: (e.e) Grouch alert...

Mai It's his real assistant...

May: Whoa... I forgot how cute he was...

Mai: Stop it!

May: Sorry... I have a thing for tall guys like that.

Mai: This is going to be really awkward... Last time we saw him, he ended up in the hospital...

Naru: What are you two doing here so early?

Mai: I couldn't sleep 'cause I've been up all night thinking about that experiment that we set up yesterday.

May: I'm usually up early, so decided to tag along... and I couldn't wait to see the experiment...

Naru: Well you'll have to wait a bit more. Everyone will be here soon.

Mai: Everyone? Even the Monk and Ayako? What for?

No answer.

Mai: (thinking) Smug as usual... (To Lin) So are you feeling better?

Lin just gives Mai a very dirty look

Mai: (thinking) Hurry up and get here everyone, before that guy kills me!

May: (Playing it cool) Oh, c'mon we didn't mean to break your leg...

Lin: I'm in a cast..!

May: You'll be outta that thing in no time.

Lin: I guess you're right...

Mai: (thinking) Did he talk to her? Oh and all I get is a "Death-glare".

A little while later in the school house.

Housho: So what's the plan for today Naru?

Ayako: Let's hope for you sake you don't embarrass yourself yet again.

May: Ayako, shut up!

Ayako: Well just hope that he doesn't.

May : Ayako, hurt yourself… Just hurt yourself…

Naru: Now would you three please confirm that the paper that you sighed hasn't been tampered with.

Mai: uh, yeah... ok (looking at the paper) Looks good to me. What about you John?

John: Fine. May?

May: It's cool..

Naru: Alright...

Naru takes a crow bar and rips off two of the boards.

They all come close to see into the room.

John: Oh My Lord...!

Mai: (gasp)

May: ... Holy freakin' crap...

**G | **H** | O | **S** | T || **H** | U | **N** | T**

John: Oh my Lord...!

Mai: (gasp)

May: ... Holy freakin' crap...

When they look into the room the char is across the room on its back out of the chalk circle that was drawn around it,

John: The chair! It's moved!

Naru: Indeed it has.

Ayako: What exactly does this prove?

Housho: Care to explain?

Naru: ... I'd like to thank you all for your cooperation. I'll be finishing the investigation today.

Ayako: So let me get this straight, you're claiming to have solved the case again?

Naru: That's exactly what I'm saying.

Mai: The ground sinking?

Naru: All of the issues that the principal originally brought to my attention can be explained by ground subsidence.

Housho: Yeah? What about those disturbances we saw the day before yesterday?

Naru: Now, those were from the poltergeist.

Housho: You're not making any sense!

Ayako: What else can he do he can't exorcise it?

May: (to Ayako) Why don't you put a sock in it before I put my foot in it...

Ayako: You don't like me much do you?

May: Depends on my mood.

Naru: There's no need for exorcisms in this circumstance. Watch this.

As they're watching the tape nothing seems to be happening at first... then the chair starts to move! It moves back toward the wall the wall then it falls on its back.

Mai: What was that?

Housho: It's an obvious poltergeist.

Naru: Humans are to blame for over half of reported poltergeist every year...

Mai: You mean like a prank? Bur no one could've gotten in there.

Naru: True. We did seal off every entrance. I even had John, Mai, and May sign their names on each panel so we could tell of someone had tampered with one.

John: If some had attempted to replace any broken pieces, there's little chance anyone could've replicated my signature.

Kuroda: This only proves I've been right all along!

May: No it doesn't! Naru, would you please?

Naru: I placed hypnotic suggestion in to everyone's mind yesterday, that this chair would move before we met here this evening.

Mai: In the principal's office...

Naru: So far this method has never failed me and I have no reason it will today.

Mai: Yeah, but that still doesn't change the fact that no one got in here...

Naru: Poltergeists are a form of laden mental powers. Often by people who have an unconscious craving for attention. When stressed is introduced a self-defense type mechanism reacts in the brain. Hypnotic suggestions can become reality in these types of situations.

Mai: (thinking) Craving attention? I know who that is...

Flash back of a few days ago...

Ayako: Stop grand standing; you're just looking for attention. Are really that desperate for people to like you?

(then the night before)

Keiko: That girl is such a weirdo. She's been like that since middle school.

Michiru: Yeah! She's a freak!

~Flash backs over...~

Kuroda: So you're saying I'm responsible for this?

Naru: From the moment I met you I knew you were trying to impress me. For example you've claimed to have seen spirits that still remained here from the war, there is no evidence that this area being bombed during the war or that this build was being used as a hospital. In fact there was never a hospital built in this land period. So that means, you were either mistaken or intentionally lying to me and the others.

Kuroda: I'm not a liar!

Naru: At first I thought you were pretending to be spiritually sensitive, but when things started happening that could only be explained as a poltergeist I became quite perplexed. My scientific readings and Ms. Hara's psychic readings came up clean, that's when I determined that the haunting was of human origin. Poltergeist activity is often caused by children in their early teens there are numerous involving teen-aged girls in particular. It's a form of psychokinesis that can occur of periods of great stress.

Kuroda: (swirly purplely back ground, voice over.) Please look at me... acknowledge my existence...

Naru: Ever since middle school you were known for being sensitive to spirits amongst your peers, but once it was proven be me that the strange phenomenon happening here was dues to ground subsidence, you naturally lost any confidence that you had in your own physic abilities. This caused you immense anxiety because it went against your own beliefs and all though you could see the merits in my evidence, you still wanted to believe the spirits were to blame. You told yourself there was no other way, you simply couldn't face the truth.

And that was Kuroda's breaking point.

Housho: You had no idea you did it. Wow...

May: And I was giving you clues the whole time too.

Mai: Come to think of it you were...

~Flash back.~

_Clue 1:_

_May: I was here with Mai, John, and Kazuya. So that's probably why nothing happened to me. No matter what happens during this investigation, Kuroda is our number one suspect!_

_Housho: But-!_

_May: I said no matter what!_

_Clue 2:_

_Kuroda: Looks to me like a poltergeist._

_May: It would seem so..._

_Naru: (to May) So you're saying that there is something here?_

_May: No..._

_Naru: You're not making any sense._

_May: May did her homework. These things can be caused two ways, you obviously know the first second let's see if you can figure out the. And even if I told you what I thought it was, you wouldn't believe me anyway... But let's see what you know... (Smirk)_

~Flash back over...~

Naru: Kuroda I truly believe that you are a laden physic.

Mai: Which means...?

Naru: A laden psychic is someone who has supernatural abilities. She's not aware of it but she dose have some level of P.K. I'll say this for your sake Mai, P.K is short for psychokinetic.

Mai: (sarcastic) Thank you, I'm so grateful...

May: (Under her breath.) Or just Psy-ko

Naru: She had to believe that there had to be spirits present in the old school house in order to attract the attention of those around her. In order to be who she was.

May: Kuroda I wanna say something...I wanna apologize... and I don't care if you accept it or not I'm gonna say it any way. I'm sorry for the stuff I said to you... I exactly how you feel...

Kuroda: No You don't!

May: Yes I do! The whole entire time I was in middle school no one even acknowledged that I was even alive! Having a pretty face doesn't always get you noticed! But my freshmen year that all changed... when the talent show came around... After I won people started to recognize me for my musical talent because I could do things that others couldn't. So find something that you're good at and people will recognize you for it or just be you- the real you. But sometimes it's better to be part of the back ground than the picture anyway...

Mai: Ya know I think I can understand. It's natural really... A desire to stand out from the crowd and be unique as a person. It could be a talent or just being an honest and kind human being. (smile)

May: Kuroda, so can we be friends?

Kuroda: Huh?

May: Can we be friends? It's a simple "yes" or "no" question.

Kuroda: I guess so...

Naru: Dose that explanation satisfy every one?

Ayako: Not quite, according to that little theory, her elevated stress levels came after you gave us your little theory on ground subsidence or whatever it was. What about me getting stuck in that room? Or the video being erased? Explain that!

Naru: The reason you became stuck in that room, is because there was a nail sticking up from the floor. (Holds up the nail)

Ayako: That's it?

~Flash Back~

_Ayako: (banging) Open up! I'm trapped!_

_(Zoom in on the nail)_

~Flash Back Over~

Naru: I had Noticed it that day, but I didn't mention it because I felt it wasn't necessary at the time.

Ayako: So someone did it one did it on purpose? (Turns to Kuroda) Was it you?

Naru: You were just trying to get back at Ms. Matsuzaki after she had just verbally attacked you just moments before. But why didn't you go after May?

Kuroda: She could've turned me into a pile of bloody mulch...

May: ... true...

Ayako: What about the video?

Naru: The video was intentionally erased.

May: Just as I thought.

Ayako: You knew?

May: Yeah. When we came running to help you that was plenty of time for some one to slide in here and erase the tape with out being caught, in this case Kuroda. You erased the tape.

Ayako: This is ridiculous...

Housho: What do we do now? The principal hired all of us all of so they could get the place ready for new construction.

Naru: I plan to report the following story to the principal: The old school house was haunted by those who died here during the war. They've all been exorcized and the place is now clean of any paranormal activity. That sound OK.. Kuroda?

Kuroda: (nods)

Masako: That's very kind of you Naru, but will you really lie to the principal, he deserves to know the real story.

Naru: Kuroda's doing an excellent job suppressing her feelings now. There's no need to embarrass her any further.

Mai: (thinking) Wow... Naru-

Mai turns to see Ayako flirting with Naru...

Ayako: I had no idea you so sensitive. Do you have a girlfriend?

May: (thinking) If he didn't he wouldn't be as so desperate to pick you...

Naru: I'm not sure I fully understand your question...

Ayako: I'm saying that I wouldn't mind to get to know you better. Even though you are quite young...

Naru: I appreciate your offer, but I must decline. I'm too used to looking at myself in the mirror.

(Laughter)

Ayako: (angry) Let's get serious and decide who's going to take credit for this job!

Naru: Everyone contributed equally. We OK with that?

All: Mm-hm.

Naru: And Mai.

Mai: I already know boss.

Naru: Lin, let's start breaking camp.

Lin: Right.

A few minutes later...

(outside)

Ayako: (yawn) So it wasn't such a big deal after all.

Housho: Just admit it you were scared in there weren't you?

Ayako: Watch it...!

Kuroda bows and leaves.

Mai: (thinking, holding a camera stand) Well I guess this is it. The investigations' over, everyone's leaving, and I's back to school for May and me.

Naru: (taking the camera stand) Shouldn't you be heading back to class?

Mai: I thought I'd help you pack up since you're my boss for the next few minutes.

Naru: Why don't cha head back to class. I'd hate to see you plummet even further into the depths of dumb.

Mai: Geez you must really enjoy putting me down don't you? I'm a lot smarter than you take me for. (Stomps away, turns around) See ya later jerk-face! (runs off.)

Mai: (running to school) I can't believe how cold he is! He acts like he doesn't even care! That's it! From this moment on I'm forgetting that Naru the Narcissist even exists

May walks up to Naru.

May: Sorry 'bout her Naru...

Naru: There's no need for you to apologize… It wasn't your fault.

May: That's true… but are you sure you don't want us to stick around?

Naru: No May...

May: Okay... Well... Bye Naru. Bye Lin. (walks off)

Fade to Mai sitting in class and looking at the in day-dream like stare, thinking about all the new people she met and the friends she made. But she was thinking about Naru the most.

Then The ground starts to shake.

Across the street the School house is falling apart!

All the students gather around to watch the old school house fall to pieces.

The school house has spilt in two.

**A few days later...**

Girl1: That's amazing Kuroda! So the stories about the old school house were true.

Girl2: I can't believe it collapsed.

Mai: (sigh...)

Keiko: Cheer up Mai. We're the ones who should e sighing.

Michiru: Yeah, what the heck, Mai? Kazuya's gone forever and you didn't think to call forever and you didn't think to ask for his address? We couldn't even find his phone number in the book.

PA System: Mai and May Taniyama, you have a phone call. Please report to the front office immediately.

A few minutes later in the office...

Mai + May: Hello?

Naru: Hello girls?

Mai: Uh... (Yelling) Hi!

Naru: There's no need to yell.

Mai: (Thinking) There's only person I know that can sound that condescending... Naru...

May: Really, Mai...? I think you blew out my ear drum..

Mai: (To May) Oh, zip it sis! (To Naru.) So what so we owe the pleasure?

Naru: Your fee.

Mai: Our What?

Naru: Your money for the hours you worked as my assistants, of course if you don't want it I can always give it to charity.

Mai: (Thinking) Jeez this guy's all business...

Naru: I'll send out the checks today, so you should have them soon. And I was curious if your school would let you have a job. If you're interested I have two positions open. It's just office work , but it would be good experience for you.

Mai: Sure! Sounds great!

May: "Great"? That's rockin'!

Cut to a scene of the city's busy streets.

Naru: (voice over) Then come down to my office to fill out some paperwork. It's at Shibuya off Tokenzawa. I'll be seeing you girls soon.

Mai and May are standing in front of a yellow building looking at a hand drawn map.

_Mai: (narrating) And that's the story of how we came to work at Shibuya Psychic Research, or SPR if you want to know how we industries insiders say it__**.**_

**This was the last part in the **_**Evil Spirits All over**_** arc. So next time will be File 2: Doll House**


	4. File 2: The Doll House Part 1

**July**

**Day 1 **

It's a forested area. Lin drops Naru, Mai, and May off in front of a big luxurious house.

_Mai: (Narrating) I'm Mai Taniyama and I'm a freshman in high school._

_May: (Narrating) I'm May Taniyama, I'm a senior in high school. _

_May/ Mai: (Narrating) We have what you'd call a "weird" job. _

Mai: Wow, what a cool house!

May: (nod)

Just then May get's a sharp pain in her stomach, and doubles over.

Naru: May?

Mai: (Concerned) Sis are you okay?

May: I'm fine... (Huff) Really... (Thinking) What the hell was that about? I hope It's not that time of month for me because I do not do well in the heat at that time...!

_May: (narrating) That guy standing next to my sister, is Kazuya Shibuya, he's our boss. We call him Naru._

They begin to walk to the house, and the pain in May's stomach gets worse, but she ignores it as best she can. A few seconds later, they arrive at the door. A woman with brown hair and eyes answers and welcomes them in, as they enter Mai and May look around in amazement at how the house is as big on the inside as it is on the outside.

Mai: (Breathless) Wow...

As amazed as she was, May couldn't shake this lingering sadness. She didn't know where it was coming from, but she felt it.

A little while later, in the living room...

Woman: I'm sorry to drag you out here like this; it's such a long drive from the city. (introducing her family.) This is my sister Lakanna and my niece Ayumi. My brother's on a business trip over seas at the trip at the moment, so it's just us three girls in the house all by ourselves.

_Mai: (Narrating) Three days ago that woman, Noriko Morishite came by the office we work out of and hired us to investigate her home._

~Flash back of three days ago ~

_Noriko: (Nervous/Scared) There's something strange about that house... The furniture rattles all by it's self, I hear knocking on the wall when I'm the only one home, and doors will open and close all by them selves._

~Flash back over~

Noriko: As you can imagine, we're pretty frightened.

Lakanna: I'd like to have a word with your boss.

Naru: I'm Kazuya Shibuya, and I own the company.

Lakanna: Oh... Well... I, uh...

_May: (narrating) It's not unusual for people to react like her, considering the lead investigator is a teenager. He's extremely self-confident, witch led to the nick name my sister thought of: Naru the Narcissist. Fit's him to a tee don' it?_

Lakanna: So what are we looking at? Do you really believe in ghosts?

Naru: We will explore all options in our investigation.

_May and Mai: (narrating) We are proud to say that we are apart of the team at Shibuya Psychic Research._

**G | **H** | O | **S** | T || **H** | U | **N** | T**

**File 2:**

_**The Doll House**_

**Part 1**

_Mai: (narrating) When ever we do on site investigations, we set up base or headquarters, this is the main room we operate at while we conduct experiments._

Naru: (to Lin) How's set up of all the equipment looking?

Lin: All audio and video feeds are transmitting clear.

_May: (narrating) That's L-Lin Naru's assistant... He's not a big talker and definitely not a fan of my sister, so she keeps her distance. But he seems to like me just fine. ^W^ :3_

Mai: I wonder if we're dealing with a poltergeist. Based on Noriko's description,

Male voice: Well you're sounding less and less like an armature each day now, aren't cha kiddo?

They all turn to see Ayako and Housho in the door way.

Mai: Monk!

May: Hi guys!

Housho: Hey.

_Mai: (narrating) That's Housho Takigawa, he's a monk from Mt. Kyoya._

Ayako: You're over doing it again with all this equipment.

_May: (narrating) And that's Ayako Matsuzaki, a self style shrine maiden. Neither of them are members of SPR but they'll help us on jobs when their skill are needed._

Ayako: Let me see... (looks at the monitors for less than 5 seconds) this is clearly the work of an earth spirit.

Mai: It's obviously a human; the evidence speaks for its self.

Ayako: Well listen to you.

May: (thinking) … Hm…

Mai: Now don't forget, that over half of reported poltergeist cases can be attributed to human interaction. Many of those cases deal with women under great deals of stress. In this case it might be the woman of the house not getting along with her sister-in-law.

May: You sound like a tape recorder of Naru! (Snicker) Though, I don't think it's Noriko-san at all.

Mai: Shut up! I'm trying to sound smart here!

May: You know it's my job to burst your bubble like that. (Smirk)

Mai: Well what do you think it is?

May: I think it's an actual spirit...

Mai: What makes you say that?

May: I don't really know I just think there's some thing here... (Thinking) Something in the back of my mind says so…

Housho: Well I think Mai is on to something.

Ayako: I'd buy it. That Kanna woman does seem to be a bit unpleasant.

Mai: You're welcome. (turns to may and sticks out her tongue).

May looks at Mai with a malevolent glare...

Mai: (scared chibi /grabs Housho's arm) Please don't kill me...

Naru: It's amateurish at best, in cases where a human is to blame for a poltergeist; the culprit is usually a teenager or an adolescent child.

May: HA! Told you it's not Noriko-san!

Naru: Noriko is already in her twenties, so she doesn't meet the age requirement.

Mai: But-!

Naru: Now there are cases of women that are sensitive to the paranormal so I'll consider that in my final decision .

Mai: Why you-! (thinking) Hey! I'm still learning my, way got it!?

A little wile later Mai is walking through the hallway.

Mai: Why do Naru and May have to be such jerks?

May: (from behind) How come I have to be such a what now?

Mai: Nothing! Heh, heh, heh...

May: Watch it... Or I'll make you eat your words…

Noriko: Oh, hello girls, perfect timing. I'm taking up some lunch up to Ayumi; would you care to join me?

Mai: (Excited) Oh, that sounds great. (Walking up the stairs) Ayumi is such a cutie pie; if you had to say, dose Ayumi take more after her mother or her father?

Noriko: Hmmm... Probably her mother.

(At the top of the stairs.)

Mai: Really, 'cause doesn't look like Kanna at all.

Noriko: Well that's because Kanna's not her birth mother. My brother had her with his previous wife.

Mai: I'm so sorry!

Noriko: Don't worry about it. (Knocks on the door then opens it.) Ayumi Lunch time! And Mai and May are here too.

Mai: (pokes her head into Aiyumi reading a book) Hi Ayumi! Hope you're hungry! (Thinking) SHE IS SOOO CUTE!

May: (thinking) AWWW! I could just eat her up! ^W^ :3

Ayumi: (holding a realistic looking doll, holding out the dolls arm) Nice to meet you.

Mai: (taking the dolls hand) Oh, hello. And you are?

Ayumi: Minnie.

Mai smiles at her.

May: That is just the cutest thing... (Smile)

May starts toward Ayumi and her doll and the pain in her stomach worsens.

May: (Thinking) Weird... Why is the pain getting worse?

Noriko: So Ayumi are you enjoying your book?

Then the screen cuts into fourth (the middle) Ayumi goes to negative for a moment. Suddenly her demeanor changes.

(Back to normal screen)

Mai: What's wrong? Why don't you have some food okay?

Ayumi turns around.

Ayumi: (sad) I'm not hungry...

Mai: (thinking) I don't know what came over her so suddenly...

May: (thinking) She was fine a minute ago.

Nighttime and Naru is doing his lamp test.

Naru: Focus your eyes on the light...

_Mai: (Narrating) Naru's first experiment was to see if the cause of the poltergeist was human or not, by using a glowing red light._

Naru: Try to match your breathing to the glow of the light... Nice and slow...

_May: (Narrating) It's said in the case of people causing poltergeists, they use a super natural ability that they are unaware of possessing, so when a suggestion is planted in the subconscious it happens..._

Naru: Tonight a vase will move... A small glass vase to be exact... it will be sitting on the table that's in front you now...

_Mai: (narrating) If the person who receives the message is the culprit, they will do what Naru has told them._

May turns on the lights Noriko, Lakanna, and Ayumi all snap out of their trance.

Naru: That is all. Please try to spend the rest of your evening as you would any normal night. Kanna the key?

Kanna: Oh, right...

Then they all notice the small glass vase Naru was talking about.

_May: (Narrating) the suggestion worked. Everyone's eyes were focused on the vase._

A short while later only Naru, Mai and May remain in the living room.

_Mai: (narrating) So if a human is the cause of the poltergeists in this house, the vase will move and if it doesn't move the cause is unknown..._

**Day 1:**

**21:00**

At base Naru, Mai, May and Lin Pay close attention to the monitors.

Naru: Any movement?

Lin: Not yet.

Suddenly May feels as though she's been run through with a sword. Then the door slams open, Kanna bursts into the room breathing heavily.

Kanna: Come quickly!

They go to Ayumi's room and everything is moved away from the walls.

Kanna: I came up her to put Ayumi to bed when I found all the furniture like this.

Mai: Everything's moved away from the walls...

May: (Thinking) What the hell?

Kanna: What's going on? I thought you people were supposed to stop things like this from happening!

Ayako: Are you sure the little girl didn't do this?

Mai: There's no way she's that strong!

Housho: (at the foot of Ayumi's bed.) She's right. The rug's moved as well; even I don't have that kind of strength.

Naru: I agree... If there's a human capable of this, I'd love to meet him...

Ayumi: It wasn't Ayumi...

Mai: Aww... Don't worry I believe you.

May: Me too Sweetie...

STAB! May feels another stab of pain, this time the sensation lingers for a moment... Then it dies down.

Then they hear a blood wrenching scream.

Mai runs to the living room where Noriko is standing and everything is turned over even the rug.

Mai: What's wrong?

May: This time every time everything is up side down! Even the rug!

Housho: Classic poltergeist activity.

Ayako: It's just simple earth spirit; I'll have it driven out of the house by tomorrow morning. You'll see night everyone...

May: I don't think an earth spirit can do all of this...

Mai: Where dose she get her confidence?

Housho: What's up Naru you look like you're on to something?

May: Yep I bet something's going on in that fat head o' his.

Housho: Care to share with the rest of us?

Naru: Don't you think this response is a little quick? Paranormal phenomena tend to have an aversion to outsiders. Usually any signs of haunting back off within the first twenty-four hours of an investigation.

Mai: Really?

May: Yeah...

Housho: If you've ever watched those TV shows that cover famous haunted houses, nothing ever substantial happens on camera right? Usually the spirits will shy away from the visitor initially, but that's not the case here. I think this is full on hatred.

Naru: Are you thinking the same thing I am?

Housho: Yeah... The house is aware of our presents and quickly becoming angry with us. So if you couple that with those brazing attempts to scare up off, we're dealing with a poltergeist that means business.

Naru: We may have a hard time with this one.

_May: (narrating) Naru declared that Ayumi's room and the living room are officially off limits. Ayumi was to stay in Noriko's room from here on out._

**Day 2**

_Mai: (narrating) The next morning the vase in the family room hadn't moved an inch._

In Ayumi's room Ayako is performing an exorcism.

Ayako: (holding her charm in front of her) I stand here today to beseech the Gods. I call upon them to descend from the heavens and join us where no Gods dwell and to end this ceaseless suffering.

Fade into a camera at base. May, Mai and Naru watch.

Ayako's voice: I ask that my humble plea will be heard, to reclaim peace to the spirits trapped in this haunted place.

Back with Ayako.

Ayako: (Closing the door of Ayumi's room.) Well that should do it sometimes. I amaze even myself. (laughing)

**Day 2: Night**

Mai: (giving Naru a clipboard) Naru, here's the temperature rundown for every room in the house.

Naru takes it.

Naru: (looking at that clipboard) Ayumi's room in a few degrees cooler than most.

_May: (Narrating) Naru taught us that if a spirit is present, the temperature will drop._

Naru: The house its self seems to be structurally sound, all the floors are front. No sign of subterranean water logs so the ground is solid.

Mai: So do you really think it's a... ghost?

Naru: The chances of that are increasing.

Mai: (scared) Seriously?

May: I told you there was a ghost here...

STAAB! May feels a jolt of pain rip through her body and falls to her knees.

Mai: Sis!

Naru: May, are you alright?

May: (Huff)... (Huff)... Yea... I'm... Just... fine...

Lin: Are you sure?

May: Yeah... Just not feeling well is all... (Thinking) What the hell is wrong with me?

Naru: What makes you think there is something supernatural here?

May: (Getting to her feet) It's just that everything we've seen here suggest there is. First, Naru your lamp test failed, ruling out human interference, then the furniture in Ayumi's room was moved even the rug, and then all the furniture in the living room was flipped over including the are rug. All that says that there really is something other worldly here.

Lin: When you put it like that that makes a whole lot o' sense.

A gut wrenching scream pierces the air.

Cut to the kitchen where Lakanna is standing, and flames are moving wildly as they're being manipulated by something.

Mai: Lakanna!

Lakanna: The flames just stared shooting out of no where!

Naru: Just get back! Takagawa!

Housho comes in with a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire. (YAY HOUSHO! :D XD)

Cut to a little wile later the fire is out, but everyone is still in the kitchen. May is staring blankly out of the window then an apparition of a child appears. May gasps. Mai looks up and sees the cause of her sister's sudden disposition.

Mai: Naru! Someone's out side!

Naru looks out side but he doesn't see any thing.

Naru: Are you sure?

May: Yes. There was a child out side!

**G | **H** | O | **S** | T || **H** | U | **N** | T**

Cut to Ayumi's doll.

Ayumi: Okay, Minnie time for me to tuck you in now.

Naru, Mai, May, and Housho are watching her tuck in her doll. Ayumi is just about to tuck in her doll when Noriko turns on the lights.

May: (Thinking) Damn it! The pain is getting worse by the second… But the question at hand is why?

Noriko: (runs over to Ayumi) Ayumi, we're you just out side?

Ayumi: No...

Noriko: Mai and May saw some one looking through the kitchen window. Now I'm not angry but I just wanted to know if It was you.

Ayumi: It wasn't.

Noriko: Are you telling the truth?

Ayumi backs away from her aunt.

Ayumi: Ayumi didn't do it!

BANG! The shelves in the room started to slam against the wall

Mai: What's happening?

Ayumi: Ayumi didn't do it!

A shelf slams against the wall.

Ayumi: Stop it!

The shelf slams again but this time it falls forward and Noriko is in the way!

Ayumi: Aunt Nori!

SLAM!

**Day 3**

Everyone's at base.

Housho: (Patronizing ) So what is that? Two huge failures in a row?

Ayako: So I guess I'm a useless waste of space then, huh?

May: Don't say that... You're not a waste of space...

_Mai: (Narrating) Luckily Noriko wasn't hurt in the accident._

Mai: So yesterday... what was that? Perplexed

Housho: It seemed to react to the little girl shouting.

Mai Looks at Housho.

Housho: And it could be tied to the image you and your sister saw in the kitchen.

Naru: I think Ayumi's behind this.

May: What are you talking about, Naru?

Housho: I thought the suggestion experiment you did proved the culprit wasn't human. How much confidence do you put in that test of yours anyway?

Naru: One hundred percent.

Housho: Is it possible the suggestion failed?

Naru: There's no way.

Housho: You know you've been wrong before.

Lin: Kazuya, the temperature in Ayumi's room is dropping again.

Naru: Lin, more sound!

Lin turns up the volume in Ayumi's room and they hear knocking sounds.

Housho: That is intense.

Mai leans closer to the screen showing Ayumi's room.

The pain in her stomach is growing with every sound.

May: (Places hand on stomach/thinking) Damn...It's back...! Every time—

Mai: (thinking) There isn't even any one in that room...!

Naru: Incredible...!

May: What is it Naru?

Naru: The temperature in Ayumi's room is dropping unbelievably fast.

The image on Naru laptop is showing Ayumi's room turning blue (like in thermal- imaging).

Naru: It's not Aiyumi, that's for sure. No... No human could pull this off.

Screen goes blank.

Cut to a little wile later, Mai and May are in a room with Noriko and Aiyumi.

Mai: So I take it Ayumi keeps to her self huh?

Noriko: Well normally she's a lot more cheerful and out going that how you've been seeing her. She's been acting strange ever since her dad got remarried a few weeks ago.

May: I see...

Just then there's a knock on the door. It's Lakanna with a tray of snacks.

Lakanna: Ayumi. It's time for your snack. (walks over to the little table Ayumi's sitting at.) It's nice to have someone to play with isn't it? You know I'd really wish to talk to me more.

Ayumi doesn't answer.

Lakanna: Don't you want one?

She still doesn't answer.

Lakanna: Fine suits your self.

She gets up and storms off and slams the door be hind her.

Noriko: It's alight sweetie. Is it alright with you, if Aunt Noriko had a cookie?

She picks up a cookie but Ayumi slaps it out of her hand.

Ayumi: No! (slaps the cookie out of Noriko's hand) That cookie's no good!

Everyone looks at Ayumi with a shock.

Aiyumi: Minnie told me so... she said all the snacks are poisoned. Minnie told me my new mommy was a witch. She said she made daddy her servant with her magic. She said Ayumi and Aunt Nori are in the way so she's trying to poison us. (hugs the doll tight.)

Mai: (thinking) This is getting weird...

May: (thinking) I'm getting a weird vibe from that doll... It told her all that?

Fade to a little while later at base, only May and Lin are there.

May: (Thinking) It's so weird… I don't get it… Ever since we got here I felt so sad and empty…

She stares down at her lap for a while when she finds herself looking at miles of graves that seem to never end… In the middle of this cemetery, she sees Minnie leaning against a head stone. To May's horror it has Ayumi's name on it. She snaps back to reality…

May: Lin… Do you think that everything is alright here?

Lin: (Turns around) Why? Do you feel differently?

May: (Shrugs) I don't know… Ever since I stepped foot in this house I felt like there's some sort of unspoken sadness in the air.

Lin: Well Noriko's brother is overseas and she doesn't really get along with her sister-in-law.

May: That may be true, but she's doing alright. She has faith that he'll come back and things will be alright… I can see that by looking at her. There's something else here Lin… Whatever entity dwells within these walls is sad and empty. However… I also feel that Aiyumi is in danger… Whatever is here also wants her…

Fade to black...

A while later in Mai is in Noriko's guest room waking from a nap.

Mai: Where am I? Oh, this is Noriko's guest room... I was so tired I don't even remember going to bed... (stretches)

She turns to notice that Naru is standing in the door way.

Mai: Naru? What? What's wrong?

He says something but Mai can't hear him.

Mai: What? Naru!

He says it again.

Cut to a negative screening of Mai's eye. (For like a second)

Naru: Ayumi's in Grave danger.

Mai: Wh-! She is? I don't understand! How? How is she in danger? Naru talk to me! Is she going to be okay?

Cut to Mai waking up from dream.

Mai: (sits up looks to ward the door) Huh? That was weird... (Pulls the blanket over her mouth/blushing/thinking) I don't believe myself! Here I am dreaming about Naru again! I've got to get a hold of my self! (Snaps out of embarrassment) Oh yeah... that's right...

Cut back to base and Mai and May have told Naru everything they knows about Ayumi's creepy doll.

Naru: Minnie's the one who told her all that? So she's talking with the doll?

Mai: Yeah, that's pretty creepy huh?

May: Not "pretty creepy" that's scary creepy...D,:

He stands there thinking.

Mai: (thinking) Yep it was definitely a dream. The only time I see him smile is in my imagination.

May: (Thinking) Minnie... Ayumi... We have to get rid of that doll!

A short while later Naru is talking with Noriko about the doll.

Noriko: This is Ayumi's doll, Minnie...

She hands Naru the doll.

Noriko: My brother bought it as a present for her right before they moved in to the house with me.

Naru looks at the doll for a moment...

Naru: Did Ayumi's behavior before or after she got the doll?

Noriko: Ummm... It was after.

The door opens and there stands an out of breath Aiyumi

Ayumi: Let go of her! (runs over to Naru) I'll save you Minnie!

She attempts to grab the doll away from him, but Naru holds it higher.

Ayumi: Giver her back!

Naru Kneels down to Her level.

Naru: Now Aiyumi, I understand that you can talk to Minnie.

She goes silent... the she snatches the doll away, and runs off.

Ayumi: (while running.) Don't you ever touch her again...

Noriko: Ayumi!

May: Wow... She's really attached to that doll, huh?

Naru: Hmm…

However, later that night things began to get stranger and stranger...

Ayumi is asleep in Noriko's room, and Minnie lay next to the dormant girl. Mai and Noriko sneak in to take the doll.

Mai: (whispering) I'm sorry I just need to borrow Minnie for a little bit.

She looks at Noriko and they leave.

Minnie is placed on Ayumi's bed (fade into a monitor at base.)

Housho: So that's Minnie, huh? I'm surprised the little squirt let you take her.

Mai: To be honest, we didn't actually get her permission... (Looks at the monitor) She sure is creepy though...

May: Sure is...

Stab! There it was again the same pain that May ad been feeling for three days straight...

May: (Thinking) What? Why now?

Housho: So Naru, are we going to sit around and watch tis doll all night?

Naru stands up and he's looking intently at the monitor that shows Ayumi's room.

They all look at the monitor and the doll has moved! It was once sitting straight up on the bed, now it's lying face down.

Mai: ...Minnie...! No way it was just standing a minute ago...

May: This is getting freakish...

Suddenly the doll starts to move slowly as if being dragged off the bed. Then... SNAP! The doll's head comes off!

Then the doll's head rolls off the bed and rolls toward the camera, closer and closer it gets, till BAM! the head stops against the lens of the camera face up!

Mai: (shrieks in terror)

May is literally blue in the face with terror.

Fade in to the right eye of the doll...

CLICK!

**This was a fun chapter to work on and I hope you fun reading it! If you liked it Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think alright! :D Part two will be even better so hold on tight for that! :D TTFN- Ta, ta for now! – Tigger. **


	5. File 2: The Doll House Part 2

Images from the last episode are playing...

_Mai: (Narrating) I'm Mai Taniyama and I work as a real life ghost hunter, along with my older sister May__**.**_

_May: (Narrating) A few days ago a woman named Noriko Morishte came by our office Shibuya Psychic Research Or SPR for short, and hired us to investigate her house._

_Mai: (Narrating) Once we got there, it didn't take long for things to get weird..._

_May: (Narrating) Furniture started moving on its own and an intense fire broke out in the kitchen! That was intense!_

_Mai: (Narrating) It seemed obvious to everyone that this was the work of spirits..._

_Mai and May: (narrating) However..._

_Aiyumi: Ayumi didn't do it!_

_BANG! The shelves in Noriko's room started to slam against the wall._

_May: (Narrating) The possibility seemed more and more likely that Noriko's niece Ayumi was the source of the poltergeist._

_Mai: (Narrating) The real suspicion was focused on her favorite doll... Minnie._

_May: (Narrating) After Ayumi said that she had conversations with the doll; we decided to investigate._

_Mai and May: (Narrating) But then..._

_Minnie is lying face down._

_Suddenly the doll starts to move slowly as if being dragged off the bed; Then... SNAP! The dolls head comes off!_

_Then the doll's head rolls off the bed and rolls toward the camera, closer and closer it gets, till... The head stops against the lens of the camera face up_

_Mai: (shrieks in terror)_

_May is__** literally **__blue in the face with terror._

_Fade in to the left eye of the doll..._

_Click!_

G** | H | O | **S** | T || **H **| U | **N** | T **

**File 2: **

_**The Doll House**_

**Part 1**

**Day 3**

Naru: We lost picture.

Housho takes off running Mai Looks after him with a worried look.

Mai: Wait! (Running after Housho.)

May: Sis! (running after Mai)

Cut to a short while later Mai and May are running up the stairs, they stops half way up hearing Housho.

Housho: No way...!

The girls continue up; In Ayumi's room Minnie is sitting up perfectly fine in one piece... her plastic head still on her body... She looks as if she had never been touched...

Mai: (scared) I don't believe it...

Housho: Yeah... It some how moved back in to its original position...

May: (scared) It looks like nothing happened...

Naru: This is common,

Housho, May, and Mai turn to Naru with surprise.

Naru: Spirits don't care for mechanical devices.

**Day 4****  
**Morning, Mai and May are walking up to the second floor to Noriko's room.

Mai: (thinking) This is getting dangerous... I don't think that Ayumi and Minnie should be together any more...

Mai raises a hand to Noriko's room door she stops her hand before it comes in contact with the wooden door, hearing the sound of children's voices and one of them is Ayumi's...

Little Girls' Voice: This house is deeming with evil witches.

Ayumi: Even Aunt Nori?

Little Girl's voice: Auntie's one of the witch's minions.

Mai puts her ear to the door to listen further. May dose so as well... But she gets this twisted feeling in the pit of her stomach...

Mai: (thinking) Who is that?

May: (Thinking) Some how I get the feeling that no one else is in there with Ayumi...

Cut to the in side of the room Ayumi is sitting there with Minnie.

Ayumi: But I don't want Aunt Nori to go, she's my friend.

Minnie: No! I'll get rid for you along with the rest of them! You just need to do exactly as I say okay?

At that point Mai can't listen any longer. She hurries and opens the door to find Aiyumi talking with Minnie.

Mai: Ayumi, did we just hear you talking with some one?

Ayumi: Yeah. (Aiyumi points to the doll.)

May: Minnie?

Ayumi: There were some other kids too. (Points toward the door)

They turn to look at the door way, yet on one is there...

Ayumi: Oh... I guess they're gone...

(The screen goes negative for a second.)

Mai: (thinking) I swear I closed that door when we came in... (Normal screen/ Turns to Ayumi/ puts her hand be hind her neck) Well I guess they don't like me much do they? So tell me Ayumi, how long have these friends of yours been coming over?

Ayumi: I don't know...

May: Is Minnie friends with these other kids too?

Ayumi: Minnie's the on that brought them here.

Mai's widened and turns to look at the doll.

May: (Thinking) What?

Cut to a while later back at base.

Ayako: So what's the story on this house? Is it notorious for being haunted?

Housho: It's the doll we should be concerned with not the house. Girls you said the kid claimed it was Minnie that brought over the invisible friends didn't she?

Mai: (softly) Yeah...

May: Mm-hm.

Housho: (to Naru) Can a spirit posses a doll and communicate through it?

Naru: (to Housho) It is a definite possibility. Do you want to try and get rid of it?

Housho: I'd like nothing more than to take down that doll...

That night Housho is preforming an exorcism on the doll in Ayumi's room.

Housho: (chanting) Namaku Sanban basara dan. Secde makrouarou shata a tarata, Kan man. Namucasa mandabouta Kara unbarun. Untsunba Muntsunba Unbazarun hata.

Mai: (Narrating) While monk was preforming his exorcism in Ayumi's room Ayako watched Ayumi as she slept.

Cut back to base, Mai and May are closely watching the monitors.

Mai: (thinking) I hope this works...

Suddenly a scream of pain is heard.

Mai: Noriko!

Housho, Mai and May come running to her aid.

Mai: What happened?

Noriko: (in pain) My leg...!

Housho: (leans down to get a closer look) Your ankle's dislocated...

Noriko: (In pain) It felt like some one really strong was pulling me by my leg...!

Mai and May look down at Noriko's ankle to find hand print wrapped around her ankle as if she had been grabbed.

May: (thinking) What the-?

Mai: (thinking) A handprint!

Cut to a little while later Mai, Naru and May are in Noriko's room with Ayumi.

Ayumi: Where is Minnie?

Naru: Minnie's with me for a little while. Now I need you to tell me all there is to know about your new friends, okay?

Ayumi: Give her back to me!

Naru: How long ago did Minnie start talking to you?

Ayumi: Give her back! You can't take my friend away from me!

She stops yelling at Naru when his expression turns fierce.

Naru: (angry/irritated) Listen Ayumi, Your Aunt Noriko is hurt and Minnie did it to her, Now talk!

Ayumi starts to cry and Mai comforts her while yelling at Naru.

Mai: I don't believe you! You just yelled at a little girl and made her cry!

Naru: I'm just doing my Job, Mai.

May: Since when is making a little girl cry part of your job? I know you want answers as do we all! But under NO circumstances do you yell at a child!

Naru: Well yelling at me isn't going to help either.

May: Why you-!

Ayumi: (while crying) I'm sorry!

They all look at the girl.

Ayumi: I'm sorry! Minnie said I wasn't allowed to talk to anybody! She said she'd hurt me if I made any friends! I'm sorry...

Naru: (in a gentle tone) When did Minnie start talking to you?

Ayumi: When we moved in to this house...

~Flash Back~

_When Ayumi and her family moved in._

_Ayumi: Isn't this house beautiful Minnie?_

_Cut to a little while later in Ayumi's room Minnie is talking to her and teller all the wrong things..._

_Minnie: Your mother is a witch and your father is her servant. They're plotting to kill you Ayumi..._

_Aiyumi: What about Auntie?_

_Minnie: She's on your witch mother's side, but don't worry I'll protect you from them. But in return you're not allowed to be nice to any one got it? And it you don't do as I say..._

_Cut to Ayumi's room messed up._

_Ayumi: (narrating flash back) When ever I would forget her promise and play with Aunt Nori, Minnie would break things and mess up the room as punishment. _

_Minnie: That's what you get for breaking your promise. Don't try me again!_

~Flash Back over~

Mai: That is so creepy!

Naru: And was it around this time that Minnie started to invite other friends to the house as well?

Ayumi: Mm-hm. Lot's of 'em. Kids just like me... Minnie says her friends are her servants.

Cut to a short while later back at base Minnie's sitting in a black computer chair. Housho, Naru, Mai, May, and Ayako (in that order from L to R) are standing in front of the doll.

Housho: She's defiantly causing this. It make me wonder if the previous owner died of an illness the possessed the doll.

Ayako: That thing gives me the creeps this is exactly why I've hated dolls since I was a child.

Naru: Minnie is not the one behind this...

Housho: How can you say that after what we've seen?

Naru: Because the doll is only being used as a vessel.

May: He's right... Hundreds of years ago dolls were originally used as vessels for lost souls.

Mai: That's creepy how you know that... ~_~

Naru: There's restless spirit that's possessing this house. Until we can discover its true identity Aiyumi is in grave danger...

May: (thinking) Just as I thought...

Mai: (thinking) Ayumi's in danger what dose he mean by that?

Noriko: MAI! MAY!

The girls walk out into the hall to see Noriko and Kanna

Noriko: Look right there.

Noriko points to Japanese writing on the wall.

Mai: (Thinking) 'Bad Girls'? Could that be referring to... Ayumi?

A little while later Naru comes back from talking with Ayumi.

Naru: Ayumi Just confessed to me something she was warned to never speak of: Minnie believes that Ayumi betrayed her. Mai, I want you to be with Ayumi at all times. May, you watch from a distance.

May and Mai: Right.

**Day 5**

May is at base with Naru, Housho, and Lin, and the pain in her stomach won't stop.

May: (Mumbling to herself) Dammit... What the hell is wrong with me...?

Housho: You alright, May?

May: Yeah... Fine... I think I just need some water... I'll be back.

She leaves the room and heads to the kitchen, When all of the sudden two unseen hands wrap them selves around her neck and slam her against the wall.

May: (Thinking) I can't... breathe...!

Fade into one of the monitors at base. Lin spots the screen with the image of May and takes off his head phones and bolts out the room.

Naru: Lin!

Housho: (Looks at the same screen that Lin saw) Naru, look!

He does just that. May was the reason that Lin had left so suddenly.

Cut to Lin running through the halls. As soon as rounds the corner to get to May, she drops to the floor.

Lin: (Kneeling beside her) May! Are you alright?

May: (In between gasps) Yeah...(Sharp inhale) I think so... (Huff)... (Huff)... Lin, how did you know that I was in trouble?

Lin: We have cameras all over the place remember?

May: Right... Guess it just slipped my mind...

Lin notices two purple handprints on her neck.

Lin: (Holds out his hand) Here.

May: (Takes his hand) Thank you, Lin.

Lin: You're welcome. I'll stay with you to make sure that nothing else happens to you.

May: Thank you.

Cut to them coming back to base.

Housho: May, you alright?

May: I'm fine now.

Cut to Lin taking his original position at the sea of monitors and putting on his headphones.

Close up of May looking at him and blushing.

May: (Thinking) Lin...

Cut to Noriko and Mai out side with Ayumi watching her play in the yard.

Mai: (whispers to Noriko) Don't worry they're cleaning that stuff off the walls

Cut to Aiyako cleaning the walls.

Ayako: I don't see why I have to be the one cleaning this up?

Cut back to Ayumi Noriko and Mai. Mai is staring up at the sky thinking.

Mai: (thinking) Funny... Naru thought Ayumi shouldn't see what was written on the walls... Maybe he dose have a sweet side...? (aloud to her self) No way. Get serious Mai... Not in a million years...

Noriko: Huh?

Mai: Nothing! I was just talking to my self. I tend to do that some times... Heh... Heh...

_May: (Narrating) Meanwhile, Monk was busy himself..._

Housho is standing in front of a metal waist bin with a fire blazing in side it, in his hands, a shoe box... in side lay Minnie.

Housho: (chanting) Ontsunba Nitsunba unbazarun hata jakku unban koku.

He closes the shoebox and throws it in side the fire watching it burn...

_Mai: (narrating) And with that Minnie was destroyed._

Noriko: You're been a big help. Thank you, Mai.

Mai: No prob. I know how hard this has been on you, especially with Kanna leaving.

Fade in to an image of a note with the transparent image of Kanna leaving.

Kanna's voice: I can't stay another second in this creepy house.

Fade back.

Ayumi: (runs up to her aunt.) How's your foot doing auntie?

Noriko: Much better. Actually once you started being friends with me again the pain went away.

Ayumi: That's great! I'm going to go pick some flowers for you. (To Mai) Do you wanna come with me?

Mai: Sounds fun.

Cut to Ayumi and Mai at the flower garden,

Mai: What kind should we get?

Ayumi: The prettiest one. (pointing to a white flower) Like that one!

Ayumi is just abut to pull a flower when she stops.

Mai: What's wrong?

Ayumi: My hands are stuck!

Mai starts digging immediately trying to free Ayumi. Finally she pulls Ayumi free but she notices something quite strange...

Mai: (thinking) There's nothing there!

Mai: Ayumi, wait!

Noriko: Mai! Go get her She's running right toward the pond!

When she looks up again, Ayumi is being chased by something unseen.

Back at base May drops what she's doing and takes off running.

Naru: May! Get back here!

May: Ayumi's in danger!

She takes off running to get to Ayumi as fast as she can. SLAM! May bursts through the door.

May: I got her!

Mai: How do you know which way she went?

May: I was watching too!

She takes off full speed in the direction Ayumi went.

Meanwhile Housho ran in a little problem...

Housho: No way... I watched you burn my self...

After the fire had burned out Minnie was unharmed...

Housho: How in the world did you come out unscathed...?

Back with Ayumi, Mai and May.

Ayumi: (while running) Minnie I'm so sorry! Don't be mad at me! Please don't be mad at me!

Mai: (Thinking While running) Minnie.

Ayumi stops at the edge of the pond, turning to face the unseen Minnie.

Ayumi: (backing up while begging to Minnie) Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry!

But she back up to far and trips over one of the stones that line the edge of the pond.

Ayumi: AAAHHHH!

Mai and May: Ayumi!

G** | H | O | **S** | T || **H **| U | **N** | T **

Ayumi falls in to the pond and the girls jump in after her.

Mai: Ayumi?

Ayumi pops up about five feet or so away from Mai then she goes down again as if she was being dragged down. May quickly dives down to bring Ayumi back. Noriko walks on to the scene to find Mai in the middle of the pond looking for Ayumi.

A while later Ayumi is hugging her aunt tightly while crying.

Noriko: It's okay sweetie, you're safe now...

Mai and May stare out in to the pond.

Mai: (thinking) Is this the punishment that Minnie threatened her with?

May: (thinking) ... So Minnie wants to kill Ayumi...?

Then an image of the doll begins to flicker on top of the pond. It becomes solid for a minute long enough for the girls to see then it disappears... Mai stands there shaking in fear; May on the other hand is frozen...

Later that evening Ayumi is in Noriko's room asleep. Noriko sits on the bed next to her. Mai, May, Naru and Housho are all present.

Noriko: I think I'm going to move us out of the house...

Mai: That's probably a good idea...

Naru: You do realize there may be some poltergeists that will follow regardless of where you may be?

Noriko: Really? Is there any thing we can do?

Naru: There's no need to worry. May and I have been doing extensive research on the previous owners of this house. Before you and your family moved in, a family by the name of Watanabe lived here. They only lived here for three and moved due to a job transfer.

Mai: So they weren't driven out by the haunting?

Naru: That's right. But before them was the Nori family. They had a nine year old girl who died of an illness here. Before them, were the Onimas. Three of their children died here with in a six months span.

Mai: Three of them?

May: Two boys and one girl. Ten, eight, and seven years old. Two of them were killed in a car accident and the other died of an illness. Before that we have the Murakami family who had a fifteen year old daughter but she's still alive to day. But if we go back even further back in time, we get the Tanaguchi family. During a visit their ten year old niece also died of an illness.

Naru: But if we go back even further, we have the Ikada family who lost their youngest son at seven years old.

May: Then before them we have the Tachibana family, who lost their eight year old daughter.

Naru: There's definite pattern here that's all we could find.

May: Whatever's here is after kids between the ages of seven and ten.

Mai: So almost all the young kids that lived here died here?

May: Sad to say but, Yeah… That's exactly it.

Noriko: (puts her hands to her face and begin to cry.) What am I going to do?

Naru: I'm going to call some more specialists, if you still want to leave the house I highly suggest that you wait till I call them in...

Back at base... Housho and Naru are discussing the case.

Housho: Its got to have some thing to do with this doll. I've seen this type of case before: A girl who loves a certain doll passes away, then her soul takes hold of the doll then manipulates it to her will.

Naru: I told you before the doll itself is not the problem. Minnie is just being used as a vessel for the site bound spirit inside this house.

Housho: I just don't buy it...

Cut to later that evening Masako and John are back.

_May: (Narrating)This is John Brown, a priest from Australia and This is Masako Hara, A celebrity Medium. They came to aid us in the investigation._

Masako and John begin to follow Mai down the hall to base but Masako stops. In her eyes the halls are twisting and turning.

Masako: What is this? I've never been in such disturbed house before.

At base May , Ayako , Housho and, Naru are all looking at the doll very closely, until they here the door open and John is standing to the right of the door and Mai is walking Masako in.

Mai: It's okay. Why don't you sit down now?

Ayako: (running over Masako concerned) Masako What's wrong?

Naru walks over, Masako looks up and overdramatically throws her self at Naru.

Mai: (Thinking) Hey! What does she think she's doing?

Naru: You okay?

Masako: This house is surrounded by the spirits of children... They're all suffering terribly. They just keep crying saying they want to be with their mothers over and over again. (looks up at Naru) I've never seen so many spirits in one house and they're all innocent children.

Masako lets go of Naru and faints.

John: Oh no!

Mai: She's fainted!

Ayako: Masako! We need to get her some air!

Mai: Quick! Somebody open a window!

Cut to later that night John is in Noriko's room, giving a prayer of protection to keep Ayumi safe.

John: Our Father who art in Heaven hallowed be thy name; In the beginning there was the word and the word was with God, and the word was God. May God bless your soul. (Turns to Noriko) I've offered up a prayer for the time being. Your niece should be safe for the next couple of hours.

Noriko: (bow in thanks) Thank you, Father.

John: Now Kazuya, I'd like to take a look at-

Housho runs in to the room with some disturbing news...

Housho: Naru! I can't find Minnie any where! It's like she completely disappeared!

Naru: So she's run away, has she? Don't worry she'll turn up soon.

Back at base everyone except Ayako and Masako are watching and listening closely. The sound of the clock is making it seem that time is moving even slower... Until 2:00AM they begin to hear some strange noises...

May lays a hand over her stomach.

Mai: We're picking up some noises from the Audio feed!

Naru: Patch it through.

Lin begins to patch it through. Crying and moaning and knocking noises is heard.

John: Sounds like children. Dear God... And there's so many of them.

May: This just keeps gettin' weirder and weirder don't it?

Mai: You think that they're looking for Ayumi?

Housho: John's prayer is having some effect... Perhaps a Kekkai barrier would help too.

Mai: (turns to Housho) A Kekkai?

Housho: It's a special charm that's used to thwart any spirits from entering.

The moaning and crying stops suddenly.

Mai: It stopped all of the sudden...

Ayako runs in to the room with a bundle in her arms.

Ayako: Naru! Look! I found Minnie! (Gives the bundle to Naru)

Naru opens the bundle to reveal the doll that is Minnie...

Ayako: I noticed a bulge at the foot of Ayumi's bed and sure enough the doll had found its way in there!

John: Is Ayumi alright?

Ayako: She's fine.

May: (Thinking) Strange... Those sounds stopped at the exact same time Ayako found that creepy doll...

**Day 6**

The room is dark and Minnie lying on a table Mai, Naru, Housho, and May are there to watch John to preform his exorcism on the doll.

John: Our Father who art in Heaven hallowed be thy name. I beseech thee God to take pity on us and bless us, let thy face shine over us.

He places a small cross on the forehead of the doll. At that moment Minnie's eye's shoot open; Mai turns away in fear and Housho steps back. John continues.

John: (waving Holy water) In the beginning there was the word was with God and the word was God.

Minnie begins to shake violently. John continues further.

John: And the Light shineith in the darkness and the darkness comprehended it not.

Minnie stops shaking, the cross on her forehead makes burn mark then falls off.

John: The spirit has now been cleansed, though that doesn't mean it's been destroyed. I think it would be best for us to burn the doll so it can never be used for evil again...

Cut to the five of them out in the yard

_Mai: (Narrating) That time Minnie burned easily..._

Back at base John, Naru and Housho are talking about the real identity of the doll.

John: I believe the real identity of the doll is the spirit who haunts this house. Do you think it could be one of the children who died here?

Housho: There's a good chance. The spirits were probably lonely by them selves so they try to bring over children who inhabit the house and befriended them, those children be come site bound spirits as well.

Naru: Why is it just the children? If they were lonely why not choose Noriko or Mai; someone who cold act s a substitute mother. However for some reason Minnie was attempting to eliminate them, so why do that?

Mai comes back.

Naru: Mai, how's Ms. Hara?

Mai: She's still not feeling to well

Naru: I see. (To Housho) Monk, I'd like you to try and clean the house again.

Housho: You sure?

Naru: (Turns around to his laptop/ Typing) The first to die was Yuki Tachibana. Here's her info on (SP: poschumist) Buddhist names. She was with the Jotou sect.

Housho: How'd you find that out? The records are over seventy years old.

Naru: It was rather easy. (getting up from the computer chair and walks over to Lin) Let me see the record until now.

Mai: (Thinking) You're really sure of yourself aren't you Naru?

Fade to black...

Later in the living room, the team is sending off Noriko and Ayumi.

Noriko: I thought you said the ghost can follow us, so will we really be safe in a hotel?

Naru: (holds out a charm) This charm will protect you and just to be safe I'm sending Father Brown and Ms. Matsuzaki to stay with you.

Noriko: Thank you. (takes the charm.)

Ayumi: Mai, May are you going to come with us?

Mai: I'm sorry I can't.

Ayumi looks at May.

May: I'm sorry sweetie I can' either... Aww... Here Ayumi. (takes off a bracelet and fastens it around Ayumi's wrist.)

Ayumi: What's this?

May: It's my favorite bracelet, and I want you to have it, okay.

Aiyumi: Okay...

May: Give me a hug.

Mai: Don't for get about me.

The girls hug Ayumi tight.

A short while later Naru, Mai, Masako, May, and Housho are all standing at the front door watching the taxi cab drive off.

Naru: (to Masako) Is it working Ms. Hara?

Masako: (looks around) It seems that the spirits have yet to notice.

Housho: Alright... Let's get back to work.

Back at base, Naru, Mai and May are all standing in front of the monitors, on one of them sits Housho in Ayumi's room.

Naru: Monk, are you ready?

(over the monitor)

Housho: As ready as I'll ever be...

Cut to Ayumi's room (where Housho is)

Housho gathers himself and being the cleansing.

Housho: Namaku samban dan bazara dan. Sende Marko shata shouta wa untarata, Kan man.

Cut back to base while cleansing.

Housho's voice: Namaku samman dan boudoran unboron.

Lin: The temperature around the bed is starting to drop considerably; it's already down two degrees in the last minute.

Naru: And the audio?

Lin: Nothing to speak of at this point, though I'm not getting the usual static.

Lin continues to listen when he picks up some strange knocking noises.

Lin: I'm picking up something else now, knocking sounds!

Mai looks at the series of screens and noticed the one showing the living room, is be coming fogged.

Naru: What the-! (to Lin) Lin, what's the temp in the living room?

Lin: It's currently at negative two degrees.

Naru: It's dropping? (picks up a mic) Monk, we're got you in the wrong room!

Housho: What?

Naru: All of the activity is coming from the living room.

Mai and May: Naru!

May and Mai look at the screen revealing the living room, to see the distorted faces of spirits.

Mai stands there in horror; May Stares at the screen intently. Over the audio Housho is heard.

May: (Thinking) My stomach fells as twisted and distorted as the faces look... What's with me?

Housho's voice: Whoa! What the-? I've got Multiple apparitions in here!

In the living room The Monk is fighting off the spirits that are swarming around him.

Cut to the living room.

Housho: (Puts his hands together) Namari sazake moke ta biari, saram moke biari, sara ba ta! Karaku!

Cut back to base, Mai is standing there watching.

Mai: (Thinking) They're in pain... The Monk's exorcism is hurting them... (Aloud) I can't take this any longer!

May: (Thinking) This is just awful... Those poor souls...

Then they hears a voice.

Voice: Tomiko...

On screen to Housho's right there is a tall shadow-like fire, soon the image is be coming clear. (Cut back to the living room.) The image is of a woman...

Ghost Lady: (sadly) Tomiko... My child...

Back at base all they can do is watch and listen. Then the Woman's voice becomes fierce...

Ghost Lady: Tomiko...

Mai and may stand there frozen in horror...

**Looks like things are really getting weird, huh? If you wanna find out how the rest of it's gonna go down, look out for the next installment of this arc. **

**See ya soon bye! :D :3 ^W^ Oh! And don't for get o review me. :D XD Okay... In this chapter Housho dose a cleansing and I wasn't really sure how to spell most if not all of what he said. So if you know leave a review and I'll change it ASAP! So Thanks! :D :3 And I also added a lot of things in this Ch. anyway... TTFN- Ta, ta for now! - Tigger.**


	6. File 2: The Doll House Part 3

_While Narrating clips of the previous episode are playing._

_Mai: (Narrating) I'm Mai Taniyama and I'm a freshman in high school._

_May: (Narrating) And I'm May Taniyama and I'm a senior in high school. _

_May and Mai: (Narrating) We both work part time with a team of professional ghost hunters._

_Mai: (Narrating) It was one thing when we found out that the doll Minnie was behind the poltergeist._

_May: (Narrating) But everything changed when Minnie tried to physically harm little Aiyumi. _

_Mai: (Narrating) My big sis and Naru did tons of research on the previous owners of the house and found out that lots of children around the ages of seven and ten that have lived here died... One after the other. _

_May: (Narrating) Going off of the idea that children's spirits were trapped in the house and possessing Minnie, Naru called in John and Masako as reinforcements. _

_Mai and May: (Narrating) And then... _

Minnie's eyes shoot open, the cross on her fore head makes a burn mark the falls off...

Naru's voice: Monk I'd like you to try and cleans the house again.

_Mai: (Narrating) But once Monk started his exorcism things took a turn for a worst... _

Cut to the scene of distorted faces...

Ghost lady: Tomiko... Tomiko... My child...

_May: (Narrating) What in the hell are we looking at? _

_Mai: (Narrating) And who in the world is Tomiko?_

G **| H | **O **| S | **T **|| H | **U** | N | **T

**File 2:**

**_The Doll House_**

**Part 3**

**July**  
**Day 6**

Back at base everyone is watching closely, while Housho chants his prayers.

Housho's voice: Namaku samban bazara dan. Sende ma kararo shata sowata tai ya ka untarata. Kan man. Namaku sanban bara dan-

Naru: Monk, there's something behind you!

(over the monitor)

Housho stops chanting and turns to look but he doesn't see anything.

Housho: What are you talking about Naru? There's nothing here!

Naru: Damn! Guess he can't see it...

Mai and May take off running to the living room.

Naru: (calling after them) Girls! Wait!

They hurry to the living room to get Housho out of there, Mai whips open the door and runs in May by her side.

Mai: Monk! Look out!

Housho: Go! Right Now!

The girls look around to find the apparition, but it seems to have disappeared...

Mai: But we can see the ghost on camera...!

Housho: Don't Just stand there girls! Get outta here!

Mai: Come quick you're in danger.

Mai makes a move to grab Housho ,but a dark figure passes straight through her.

Rough Woman's voice: No one can interfere with me!

Two phantom hands wrap themselves around the younger Taniyama's neck, nearly cutting off her air.

Housho: Mai! Namaku samban bazara dan, Kan!

After the Monk says his prayer, the hands vanish and Mai coughs and gasps for air.

Housho: Mai, are you okay?

Mai: Yeah..

Housho: Let's go.

They begin to walk out of the living room, when all of the sudden they hear a bang. They turn to see a hole in the floor...

Cut to a little while later, John, Mai, Housho, Masako, Ayako, and May stand around a whole in the floor, while Naru is leaning against the fire place.

Housho: Looks like the house was built over this well... It looks pretty old...

Masako: There's spirit of an Oshima here... She's Lurking deep down inside the well, calling to children's spirits and pretending to be their mother. The children only want to return home; they're lost and can't find they're out...

Mai: Is Minnie there too?

Masako: Minnie who's actually Yuki Tachibana, acts as the ring leader of the children, when in reality she is in so much pain and sadness she only wants all of this to stop.

They all stare deep into the well.

Masako: It appears to me this well boars deep into the earth... and at the very bottom are the spirits of the children... trapped in the dark.

Naru: Who is this 'Tomiko'?

Masako: It's the Oshima's child. She's looking for her child... Tomiko is her daughter... that's why she's gathering the children...

Naru: Now we're getting somewhere...

He begins to walk out of the room.

Mai: Naru?

Naru: I need to take care of something...

Mai: Naru, don't leave yet!

May: NARU!

The door shuts.

Mai: Naru! Where are you going! Why does he do this every time? It's starting to get old!

May: The next time he does that, I'm gonna punch him in the face before he can leave!

Housho: He does that so often I just expect it now. How 'bout we work on driving the sprits out until he gets back.

Mai: You're right... (turns to John and Ayako) Okay guys who wants to go?

Ayako and John: Hm?

Housho: Which of you two is up to the challenge? I'm warning you it's intense in there...

Ayako and John look at each other. John smiles and Ayako sneers.

Ayako: Fine, I guess I'll do it. But if I'll go one of you brave men will have to watch Aiyumi for me.

Housho: Sure.

John: Of course...

Cut to later that evening, all the furniture is moved out of the living room Ayako, Mai, and May are there.

Ayako: May the heart of this house be cleansed as I enter and dwelling and in shrine they self in this alter...

Mai: (Thinking) Ayako is so lame... the only reason we're here is because she was scared and she called her self a spiritualist?

Mai snaps out of her thoughts about Ayako when she suddenly feels a sudden chill...

Mai: (Thinking) I just felt a chill... Where could have come from?

May: (Thinking) Did it just get cold in here?

Cut to the well, a fog of some sort begins to permeate from the well.

Ayako: I summon the energy of this world and of Emperor Yamato who reigns over the lands of the eight grand islands

BANG! Ayako stops her prayer, they look around they hear the sound of running feet.

Mai: What'd you stop for?

May: Keep going!

Ayako: Take it easy.

She turns to continue her prayer, when she feels a hand touch her.

Mai: What's wrong?

Ayako: I just felt some thing touch me...!

Mai: You need to stay focused; you're a professional remember?

A ghostly tentacle wraps it self around Mai and May's ankle.

Ayako: What's wrong...?

Mai: I can feel a hand on my- AHH!

Suddenly Mai is being Pulled toward the well.

Ayako: MAI!

May: SIS! AHH!

Ayako: MAY!

May pulls out a knife out of her boot and digs it into the floor.

May: Mai grab on to my ankle, and don't you even think about lettin' go!

Mai: I don't plan on it! Just don't let go of the hilt!

May: Wouldn't do it for the world!

May starts to pull against the force of them being pulled down in to the well, May let's go when he feels a sharp pain in her fingers.

Mai: MAY!

May: Something made me let go!

Mai and May: Help! We can't stop!

Then Lin comes in to the room.

Lin: May! Grab my hand!

She makes a move to grab his but she just missed, and so she and Mai were both dragged in to the well...

Ayako: GIRLS!

Fade to black...

Fade in to a of a back yard; a little girl is seen playing with a ball...

May: (Thinking) Huh? Why am I playing with a ball? And Why am I wearing a Kimono? And why so I have a bow in my hair? And why the heck am I so short?

Then a tall man walks up to the child.

May: (Thinking) You don't seem so bad... I guess I could go with you...

She takes the his hand, and begins to walk away...

She looks into the water and realizes that's not her face. The suddenly with out any warning she's picked up and thrown into The pond.

May: (Thinking) Wait! What the-?

SPLASH! She was thrown in to the water. She tries to swim up but small form won't respond. She let's out a gurgled cry for help, but it is of no use... Forgetting she's under water, she inhales deeply.

May: (Thinking) Crap! That's water!

Before she slips out of consciousness she looks to the surface of the pond and sees a malevolent grin on the man's face...

May: (Thinking) Oh my God! That was so disturbing...! But am I me again...?

May looks down and sees that she's wearing a Kimono, but different from the one before... Not only that her hair is different as well.

May: (Thinking) If I'm not me then... Well never mind. I've made lunch for Tomiko and myself so now- wait how do I know Tomiko...? And why do I feel the need to find this girl?

May calls for girl and realizes that her voice is not her own...

May: (Thinking) That doesn't even sound like me... What's going on here…!?

She looks every where in the house and realizes that the child isn't there... She franticly runs to the yard calling the child's name only to see that Tomiko is gone. She looks out on to the pond to see the ball floating in the middle of it..

May/Tomiko's mother: NOOOO!

May: (Thinking) This is so weird... Why is this happening to me?...

Months seem to pass in the blink of an eye May finds her self crying and staring down into a deep dark well.

May: (thinking) I don't understand... I feel like someone I love was ripped away from me... Like Mai had just been torn out of my life... I don't know why I fell this way... And don't know why I want to end it all right here and now...

She leans deeper in to the well and falls to her death...

May: (Waking up/Breathing heavily) Ho-ly crap! That was the most messed up dream I've ever had in my life. Mai...!

May looks over at her still unconscious sister. She sit's next to her to try and wake her.

May: Mai... Sweetie... wake up... Please...

Fade to black... again...

Mai wakes up but not to her sister in the well, instead she's in a traditional Japanese home.

Mai: (To herself) Where am I?

She hears the sound of a bouncing ball, she turns around to see a little girl with short hair, a bow on top of her head, with a Kimono on playing with the ball.

Mai: (Thinking) That's not Aiyumi... Who is that?

Then a Tall man walks up to the little girl...

Mai: No... Get away from that man! I don't know why, but that man is dangerous!

The little girl and the man begin to walk toward the pond

Mai: No! STOP!

Then an image of the girl's mother passes through her.

Mai: (Thinking) Is that the girl's mother?

Tomiko's mother: Tomiko! Tomiko! Tomiko! TOMIKO!

The girl's mother stops at the edge of the pond to see her child's ball floating in the middle of it..

Tomiko's mother: NOOOO!

The scene transitions to Tomiko's mother crying and looking down a deep dark well...

Mai: Don't!

She starts to run toward the woman at the well, when she's stopped by Naru.

Mai: Naru?

Naru closes his eyes and nods 'No'.

Mai looks back at the woman.

Tomiko's Mother: Tomiko...

Tomiko's mother bends deeper in the well…

Mai: DON'T DO IT!

Mai wakes up in the well where she and her sister were dragged...

May: I'm glad you finally woke up... I almost thought you had slipped in to a coma...

Mai: Now you know I wouldn't do that... (smile)

Ayako: (From out side the well) Girls are you two hurt?

Mai: Ayako?

Ayako: Oh, thank goodness you're okay, girls. Just sit tight Lin's coming to help you.

May: Alright. It's not like we have much of a choice anyway…

Lin takes Mai up first.

Lin: May can you stand?

She tries but collapse gripping her ankle.

May: No…

Cut to Lin, Ayako and May outside the well.

Lin: I'm going to have to go in and get her. I need to hold me up while I get her.

He hands them the one end of the rope and ties the other end around his waist.

Cut to May sitting in the well with her knees pulled to her chest. It takes her a moment to realize that Lin is standing in front of her. She tries to stand but falls back down or so she thought. She opens her eyes to find that Lin is holding on to her. He sets her down gently then turns and kneels down in front of her.

Lin: Get on.

She climbs on his back and waits until they're both out of the well.

Cut to a little while later, Ayako is tending to a cut on Mai's Knee. May is sitting curled up next to her sister.

Ayako: A kidnapping?

Mai: Yeah.. Or at least I think it was... The man just came up to her and walked away with her... That's why I believe her mother threw her self down the well...

May: Your dream sounds so similar to mine... Although... My dream was about a murder instead of a kidnapping.

They all looks at May.

Ayako: What do you mean similar?

May: In my dream... vision, or whatever you wanna call it; I was the little girl then... I was her mother...

Mai: What?

May: It's true... I was out playing in the yard with a ball, when all of the sudden a tall man walked up to me... He didn't seem so bad so I went with him... I looked out on to the pond when I realized that my face wasn't my own... Then the man picked me up and threw me in... I splashed and struggled for help, before I slipped from consciousness I saw the man give me a malevolent smile. Then all of the sudden I was the girl's mother... I had just made lunch for us. I looked all over the house for the girl... then I suddenly remembered she was out side. I ran to the yard as quick as I could. I saw the her ball floating in the pond... I knew she had drowned... After that, months seem to pass by... I felt like a chunk of my soul had been ripped out... I felt like I was alone... Like my only friend in life had been taken away from me... Like Mai had just died... I couldn't understand why all of that was happening to me... All I knew was I wanted all of it to end right then and there... so I threw myself down the well and fell down to my death...

They all sit there in silence for a moment.

Ayako: Well neither of you have experience as Mediums so how can your dreams possibly hold any weight? So there.(smacks the bandage on Mai's knee.)

Mai: Ow! That hurt!

Lin: (Puts his hand over his mouth as he talks.) Surprisingly enough, I think they may have hit the nail on the head.

Mai/May: Wait, so you agree with us?

Lin: I wouldn't go that far, but it's a definite possibility.

Mai lays down on the small couch that's there.

Mai: (Thinking) That was no ordinary dream... It was so real...

Soon, Mai drifts off to sleep... In her dream she wakes to find Naru there standing beside her. He gives her a warm smile.

Mai: (Thinking) This is a dream I've had before... (Aloud to Naru) So Naru... Aiyumi... do you think we can save her before it's too late?

Naru: She'll be fine...

Mai: Really? You're right... as long as we do our best, every thing will work out.

Housho's voice: You sure that's a good idea, Naru?

Mai immediately wakes up.

She turns to find Naru there taking off his jacket.

Mai: He's Back!

He walks over to Lin.

Naru: Lin replay everything you've recorded thus far.

Lin: Right.

Mai: Hey ,Naru, you're back!

Naru: Yes, thank you Mai , I knew that already.

May: Jeez, Naru… Don't have to be such a prick about it. She's just happy that you're back, is all.

Mai: (Thinking) Ugh! How come he can't ever act like he dose in my dreams? (Aloud) Huh?

Housho: (Happy) Hey.

Mai: What do you mean 'Hey.'? Aren't you two supposed to watching Ayumi! She could be in danger for all you know!

May: Chill sis... If Aiyumi really was in danger... I don't think John and Housho would be here.

Housho: May's right. Naru said there was no use in guarding her any more.

John: So we came back here to help.

Mai: Are you positive she's alright?

Naru: She's fine... Everything ends tonight.

G **| H | **O **| S | **T **|| H | **U** | N | **T

Later that night...

Naru: Ms. Hara, can you see what the spirits are doing?

Masako: They're in the living room. There's no indication that they've gone to the hotel yet.

Naru: Ms. Matsuzaki , I want you to start making charms. (Hands Ayako a thick stack of ruin paper.) As for the rest of you, I want you to post them through out the house. We're going to raise a Kekkai barrier in here.

Housho: Care to fill us in on the plan?

May: Don't lave our minds to wander.

Naru: I'm planning to return Tomiko to her mother.

All: (Gasp!)

Mai: That's impossible Naru.

Naru: Tomiko cannot be returned physically, but her mother will continue to haunt this place until we can create the illusion of her return. So we'll need... a substitute.

Mai: You don't mean Ayumi do you?

May: Naru, if you actually plan on using Aiyumi, I swear I will kick you out of a seven story window!

All of them stare at Naru in silence...

Naru: The problem lies with the woman; If we leave here with out removing here, we will have failed.

Ayako: Yes, but this woman is dangerous! She nearly killed Mai and May an hour ago when she pulled them in to the well! I think at some point, we need to start considering our own safety.

May: When dealing with the paranormal, your wellbeing is always compromised... You never know what might be thrown at you.

Mai: I guess... But what about Aiyumi?

Nearly everyone grimaced at the question.

Mai: C'mon guys...

May: Really?

Naru: I must say I'm disappointed in all of you. I must say I was expecting much more. If you can't even think objectively, then, I don't need you.

May: Naru!

Housho: The risks are high! If we screw this up, our spirits could be trapped here as well.

May: He's right! Naru are you sure you wanna do something this risky?

Naru looks at May and Housho, then he begins to walk out of the room.

Naru: Whether or not you want to participate is up to you. Mai you're free to leave as well.

He and Lin leave.

Mai: Naru...

The door shuts.

Sigh...

Ayako: You poor girls... He's quite a hand full isn't he?

May: You can just imagine...

Masako: If Naru is prepared to go that far, there's at least a chance at success.

Mai: (Thinking) Why is she so Pro-Naru all of the sudden?

Housho: I trust your judgment Masako, and if you think we should do it, then let's do it.

Mai: You sure?

May: Yeah, cuz like thirty seconds ago you were all like "No, we could die!" and now you're all like "Yay! Let's do this!"

All: ...

Mai: Never do that again...

May: Sorry... But it's true.

Housho: Anyway... Well at this point it's the only option we have.

John: I agree. I thinks a good plan.

Ayako: (sigh) If you all end up dead, I'll see to your funerals...

Mai: Well how nice...

May: Cold... cold...

_Mai: (Narrating) Just like Naru told us we began putting up charms all over the house._

Mai: (To Ayako) So what exactly is the purpose of putting these charms every where?

Ayako: It's simple-

Naru: (At the top of a staircase with a thin black book in his hand.) To keep the spirits from leaving the house. Be aware that we will be leaving the Demon gate open to distribute the spirits. (walking down the stairs)

Ayako: Oh get off it! Why does he always act like such a big-shot?

Mai, Housho and May: 'Cause he's Naru. (smile)

Mai looks at Housho in a worried way.

Mai: Uh... Did he say 'Demon's gate'?

Housho: No, Demon gate. The north east quarter, it's the easiest gate for spirits to pass through.

Naru: Monk and Matsuzaki. Guard the Demon gate, and when the spirits exit, scatter them as best you can.

Housho: So we'll be reducing the number children to draw the woman out?

Naru: John, I want you to cover the living room, and do the same.

John: Piece 'o cake.

Housho: Wait a minute then who's going to conduct the exorcism?

Ayako, Mai, May, and Housho: -! You don't mean...?

Naru looks up from the book, and gives a smug "Oh-yes-I-am" smile.

Fade to black...

Naru's plan is now in action. Mai and May sit with Masako. John Stands in his preacher's robes, he takes his holy water and begins...

John: (waving holy water) Our Father who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name.

Masako grabs Mai's arm.

Mai: Masako, is some thing wrong?

Masako: Some things are addressed to the spirit directly, to help them with issues, they've had in their past lives... Only a medium can be successful at it...

They look at Naru

Masako: And Naru is no medium... so he plans to preform an exorcism...

Mai: What's the difference between an exorcism and a cleansing?

Masako: In a cleansing you try to persuade the spirits to change their ways... But in an exorcism the goal is to destroy or kill the spirit out right.

Mai: That's horrible.

Masako: I wish he wouldn't exorcise her... at least not in my presents...

Mai: (Thinking) Interesting... To her spirits and human beings are one in the same...

All the sudden Mai is pulled with great force by her arm.

May: Sis!

Masako: You okay?

Mai: Uh... Yeah I'm fine... (Thinking) Something yanked on my arm...

John: In the beginning was the word and the word was with God.

The spirits of the trapped children begin to come up from the well.

Naru: Ms. Hara, how 'bout now?

Masako: They're attempting to escape! Their numbers are beginning to drop rapidly! They're trying to get out of the living room! And they're crying!

Mai: Hey ,wait. Why don't you go ahead and try to cleans the children's spirits right now?

Masako: Impossible! Not while the woman's spirit is here!

Masako gasps in horror and places her hands over her mouth.

Masako: She's coming out...!

Drop...Slowly the woman's spirit begins to rise out of the well...

Woman: Tomiko... Tomiko...

The eyes of the woman are blank and expressionless as her voice...

Mai: Those eyes...!

May: That look...!

Masako: Tomiko is not here! These children do not belong to you! Please set them free! Can't you see the pain their suffering? They just want to return to their real mothers! Let them go! (Gasp! She places a hand over mouth again.)

Ghostly hands come from the well and shoot toward Mai, May and Masako. John attempts to fight them off , but he's forced back by something unseen...

Mai: John!

She runs to his aid.

The blank and expressionless eyes turn toward the young man standing in front of the living room doors, Naru. He begins to walk towards the ghost lady. Masako begs him not to.

Masako: Naru just give me another minute! Please! Don't!

Mai: (next to John) Naru, wait!

May: Naru!

He continues to walk toward the spirit.

Naru: Your child is right here! Look! (holds out a *Hitou Gata*) Take the children you're gathered with you and Leave this place!

He throws the Hitou Gata up in the air and it begins to glow. The woman's expression changes as light becomes brighter. A little girl forms and The woman's face changes, from a lonely hatred to happiness when she grabs the child's hand. The murky purple of the woman's soul changes, to a warm golden glow...

Mai: (Thinking) What a warm light... It's so beautiful...

May: Wow... It's so pretty...

Masako: Look, right there...

In the light the children's souls are being turned from sad and lonely to happy and together. The light be come's brighter and disappears.

Masako: They have been cleansed...

_May: (Narrating) And with that... Another case was solved._

**Day 7**

Noriko: You have no idea How grateful I am for your help. I just heard from my brother and he said he'll be returning as soon as he can.

Mai: Oh, that's great! :D

Noriko: Are sure it's safe? I man are you sure you got rid of all the ghost in the house?

Naru: There's no need to worry.

Cut to a few minutes later, out side they're loading up the van.

Housho: Okay, that's the last one. We're set to go.

Mai: What was that little thingy to gave the ghost?

Naru: It was a Hitou Gata.

Mai: What's that?

Housho: It's the original form of the form of the straw ethorgy dolls. Made by carving a piece of polonia wood in to the shape of the person you want to cast a spell on.

Ayako: You dummy that's how you put a curse on some one.

Naru: Spell casting has both a light and a dark side. A light spell helps the person; while a dark harms them. Often the casting has a combination of light and dark sides.

Housho: That's right. It's just like in esoteric Buddhism, where either approach can be used to confront a sworn enemy.

Naru: A Hitou Gata is simply a vessel used to contain a spirit. For example let's say I patterned an ethorgy after Mai.

(Half screen: Hitou Gata on one side and Mai on the other.)

Naru: (voice over) If I were to damage the Hitou Gata (Takes a small chip out of the Hitou Gata) Mai Would be harmed as well. (A rip appears in Mai's short sleeved hoddie. Hypothetically.)

Mai: (Briefly grabs her shoulder.) So that one was...?

Naru: Made for Tomiko.

May: Of course, since she thought she had retrieved her daughter Tomiko, she was cleansed and that only happened because her wish ad been fulfilled.

Naru nods.

Housho: I'm impressed that you made a successful Hitou Gata that quickly. That why ya left earlier?

Naru: The date of Tomiko's birth and death were needed for the ethorgy to be effective. The woman was Oshima Heiro and Tomiko was her only child. The girl had disappeared one day and her body had surfaced from the pond six months later. A couple of years later Oshima's house was demolished and the house before us now was built in it's place.

Lin: Tomiko... Do you know if she was kidnapped or killed? Is that why the mother threw we self down the well?

He girls look at Lin.

Naru: There was no mention of a kidnapping or murder... The important thing is this house is free of spirits... (looks up at eh house.)

Mai: (thinking) I wonder... Were you planning a cleansing from the very beginning Naru?

Naru and Lin get into the van.

Housho: Wow... I never would've pegged him as an Omnioji...

Mai: Omnioji? Like That Abae guy?

Housho: Fashioning a Hitou Gata after Tomiko and cleansing the mother is pretty complicated. Only a pro could pull that off.

Ayako: It's amazing isn't it? With how young Naru is...

Mai: Amazing?

Ayako: Well it's definitely cool...

May: Hm...

(Ayumi comes out side)

Ayumi: Hi Mai. Hi May.

Mai: Oh, hey what's up Ayumi?

May: What's up sweetie?

Ayumi: So do ya think we'll see each other again?

Mai: Tell ya what, if you ever need us, just call.

Ayumi: Promise? (holding out both pinkies)

Mai and May: (connect their pinkies with Ayumi's) Promise. (Smile

_Mai: (Narrating) At the end of the day we're just happy that Ayumi's safe... _

**This was the last part of****The Doll House**** case. So I'll you next time in ****File 3: ****The After School Hexer**** Part 1**** see ya! :D Oh and don't for get to review okay? XD :P And Again I added some things. TTFN!- Ta, Ta For Now!- Tigger.**


	7. File 3: The After School Hexer Part 1

**November**  
**Sunday**  
Fade to the outside of SPR

_May: (Narrating) She came to see us on a Sunday in November..._

Cut to the inside of SPR. Mai sets down a cup of tea for a girl wearing a different school uniform than her own.

Mai: Here you go.

Girl: Thanks a lot.

Naru: (sitting across from the girl in a big comfy purple chair/ Writing in his black book) So you're say that your friend has been acting strangely ever since using a Ouija board

Girl: Yeah... She'd jump up onto her desk in the middle of class... And in gym she was eating sand from the sand box... I know it sounds crazy, but... I really think that she might be possessed by a fox... Can you help her?

Music starts playing at a soft volume and becomes louder...

Fade to a scene of a concert; zoom in closer to the stage. The bass player looks oddly familiar.

Cut back to SPR headquarters.

Naru: (sets down his black book/ Gets up from the chair.) Take your friend to the hospital... She needs a doctor. (He leaves the room.)

Mai: Naru wait!

May: NARU!

G** | H | **O** | S | **T** || H | **U** | N | **T**  
**

**File 4:**

_**The After School Hexer**_

**Part 1**

Mai: Why did you treat her like that?

Naru: All I said was it sounded like her friend needed a doctor's care.

May: You're gonna need a whole set 'o doctors when I'm done with ya! You IDIOT! That obviously sounded like a possession!

Naru: May, I highly doubt you can identify a possession.

May: I'm a tall girl, with a short fuse, and I'm two second away from shoving my foot so far up your ass you'll be able to taste it...!

Mai: May... Calm down.

May: What? He's askin' for it.

Naru: I'm not asking for anything...

Mai: Naru, you still could've been nice and referred to someone else.

The door opens.

Person: Knock, knock.

Mai and May turn their attention to the door to see a man wearing a cowboy hat, Sunglasses, a white leather jacket with a deep purple shirt underneath and he's carrying a black guitar case.

Man: Hey Naru, what's up?

Mai: Uh... Who're you?

Man: Man, let me tell ya, coming to Shibuya on a Sunday is crazy. Mai, be a dear and get me an iced coffee would ya?

Mai: No way... Is that Monk in there?

May: You mean it took you till now to figure out It was Housho-kun?

Mai: You knew?

May: I knew it was Housho from the second opened his mouth. I mean, he couldn't have been just a monk.

Housho: Was the outfit too much for ya Mai? (taking off his shades.) I gotta admit, I love being in front of a crowd. Playing in basement studios isn't nearly exciting.

Mai: Hey! Does that mean you used to be in a rock band or something?

Housho: I didn't used to be in a rock band Mai, It's my main gig. (Taking the strap of the guitar case.) I play bass.

Mai: But how can you work at Mt. Koya and be in a band? Are you just a Monk on the side?

Housho: Kinda... The temple belongs to my family and my dad really wanted me to be a monk, But when I couldn't bring CD's and stuff up there I had to make a choice.

Mai: (Sigh)

Housho: Ya know, I see a lotta curses in rock and roll. More than you could imagine.

May: Really?

Housho: Yeah. So whenever something happens and an exorcism is needed they call me, since I'm already in the biz. See?

May: I see.

Mai: I get it. (Thinking) Wow.. Guess you really never know about people... Although in Monk's case it was harder to believe that he was a Monk than a rocker...

Naru: (Sigh) How bout you fill us in about what business you have here today.

Housho: Oh yeah. Right. There really was a point in my coming here I promise. I was hoping you'd let me pick your brain a little.

~Flash Back~

_Outside of the concert hall where Housho and his band had played earlier._

Housho: (Narrating flash back) There's a high school that follow's our band. After our last gig, she struck up a conversation with me…

_Girl: So is it true you do exorcisms?_

_Housho: (Nervous) Uh... well..._

~Flash Back over~

Mai sets down Housho's drink and continues to listen.

Housho: So after some initial fan girl chatting she started telling me about this desk at her school that's apparently cursed. Every single person who sat there in the last three months has been in an accident... Not just that but the same type of accident... They've all gotten their arms caught in a door of a train and then been dragged by it...

Mai/ May: (Gasp)

Housho: A total of four people have sat in that desk since September and all of them had fallen victim. One had only minor injuries while the others were seriously hurt. The teacher of that class was also being affected; He kept going on and on about seeing ghosts and ended up in the hospital; he keeps but they can't seem to figure out what's wrong. There's all sort of strange stories about thing happening at that school... I've even heard that they think someone there is possessed...

Mai: Wait, possessed?

~Flash Back of earlier~

_Girl: Is sounds crazy, but I possessed by a fox.._

~Flash Back over~

Mai: Hey Monk, do you happen to remember if the school she was talking about was Yuwasa High school?

Housho: That's right. How'd you know?

Just then they hear the door open and an Old man enters.

Old man: Hello... Hope I'm not intruding.

Mai: (walks over to the man) Hi. What can we do for you?

Old man: (Gives her a business card) Well you see I was hoping you could help me.

Mai: Hm? Yuwasa High school?

Naru, Housho, and May: Huh?

**Monday**

Naru and Lin pull up on the school grounds to meet Mai, May and Housho.

Inside the school they meet in the principal's office.

(YH= Yuwasa High)

YH Principal: We're grateful for your time... Mr. Yoshino is our guidance counselor, he'll give you a full tour of the school.

Mr. Yoshino: Hi there... it's nice to meet you.

YH Principal: As you've requested a conference room has been cleared out for you to set up in. We announced that any one that wants to speak with you should go there.

(In the conference room)

Mai: This is home base, Huh?

Naru: We should start setting up the equipment right away, Lin.

Lin: Right.

Naru: May, you can help.

May: Doesn't make a big diff to me...

Mr. Yoshino: (to Housho) Um, excuse me, are you the one who's in charge here?

Housho: No sir, you want him. (Points a thumb at Naru)

Naru: What's wrong?

Mr. Yoshino: Um... Well... Before the student's come in I'd like to talk to you about something...

Naru: Yes of course have a seat, please.

Lin takes out a black laptop and starts typing

Mini flash-

Mr. Yoshino's house at night.

Mr. Yoshino: (Narrating Mini flash) You see at night I've been hearing this knocking noise... It wouldn't stop so finally I got up to open the curtain...

He opens the curtain to reveal a hand and nothing more knocking on his window.

Mini flash over-

Naru: I see and has anyone else heard the knocking?

Mr. Yoshino: Yes, but it doesn't seem to bother them as much as it does me.

Naru: I see...

Later at 3:00pm

Naru is talking with the girl from yesterday.

Naru: You said your name was Kyomi, Kyomi Ito?

Kyomi: Yes...

Naru: When you came to see us, I believe you said that your friend was possessed by a fox. Is she here?

Kyomi: No, sir. She's at home.

Naru: And you also said that she was jumping up on desks and eating sand?

Kyomi: And there's other stuff too… One time she dove into the pool with her uniform on, it was like forty degrees that day...

Naru: Has your friend ever hurt anybody?

Kyomi: O-oh, no sir.

Naru: When she started acting strangely, why did you believe that she was possessed by a fox? Why didn't you think that she just might be sick?

Kyomi: Because she said '_I'm the White Fox of the Harvest God._' It all happened after that darn Ouija board. When every on was leaving she, told us she thought she was possessed. I told her there was no way, but she said that she felt really weird. And then the next day she started acting differently...

Mai Looks at Housho.

Naru: Where we're you using the Ouija board?

Kyomi: Class room one dash three.

Cut to a while later, Naru is talking to a girl from the school's track team.

Girl: ... But the track team's locker room is really creepy. The lockers just fall over by them selves and our equipment would move around. At first we just thought some one was playing a joke, so we hid, to see if we could catch them in the act. No on knows how it happened exactly, but the sot put ball that were put in a box were all lined up on the floor.

Later he's talking to another student.

Student: Last months some friends and I were do a test of courage in the gym and I've been seeing these weird shadows ever since and one of the other girls even said that she even saw ghost coming out of her desk.

Naru: During class?

Student: Yeah, she said it was like all of the sudden couldn't move. And felt like some one was touching her stomach, and when she looked down.

Mini flash of the other girl looking down at her stomach she sees a white hand touching her.

Student: She said it happened all the time and her stomach wouldn't stop hurting... she ended up going to the hospital.

Cut to a little while later, the girl from Housho's Mini flash shows up. Her name is Yuko Takahashi.

Yuko: Is anyone here? Oh my gosh Norio! You came!

Housho: Hey. Meet my friends, That handsome devil is, Mr. Shibuya the director of Shibuya Physic Research, and these two are his assistants, Mai and May Taniyama.

Yuko: Nice to meet you, I'm Yuko Takahashi

A girl with a crutch a cast and bandages on walks up next to Yuko.

Mai: Oh, same here. (to Housho) Uh.. Norio?

Housho: That's what they decided to call me in the band. See my real name is Housho, right? So –

Naru: (to the other girl) So getting back to the point, I'm guessing that you were on of the victims.

(Naru is such a dick sometimes... ~_~')

Girl: I was the second one it happened to. The train arrived at my stop and I stepped out and started walk away like normal. Then it was like someone pulled me back and I got caught. I wasn't dragged very far, but my shoulder was dislocated, and my legs looked pretty bad.

Naru: Was there anyone standing near the door?

Girl: Mm-mm. In fact I remember the train was pretty much empty. Only a couple of people were there.

Naru: Do you have any idea as of what the connection between these accidents?

Girl: (To Yuko) I don't, do you?

Yuko: No.

Naru: I'd really like to see this desk...

Yuko: Sure I can take you to it.

Later in class room 2-5

Yuko: It's back there...

Naru: Does anyone sit here now?

Yuko: No one wants to... And the girl who was sitting here, was hurt so badly, she's still in the hospital.

Naru: And the desk has always been in this position?

Yuko: Uh-huh. Just like that.

Cut to a little while later Mai, Naru, and May, returning to base, and Housho is surrounded by a crowd of girls, Lin is just completely ignoring it.

Housho: Oh, hey what's up?

A little while later, Housho's lying his head down on the table.

Housho: What the heck is going on at this school? I can't believe all the craziness happening here. Who's gonna exorcise it all? There's no way I could do it alone...

Mai: Sorry Monk, I wish I could help, but its outta my league.

May: Don't look at me either.

Naru: Something's not right here.

Housho: Huh?

Naru: Individually, these cases are no big deal, of course that's assuming that they're all true, but with all these similarities there has to be something here causing it...

Mai: (Thinking) He's right... this goes way beyond coincidence...

May: (Thinking) As much as I hate to agree with him... he's right... This is all too weird...

**Tuesday**

John, Masako, and Ayako have arrived at the school.

Mai: (Thinking) What exactly is happening at this school...?

G** | H | **O** | S | **T** || H | **U** | N | **T

Back at base, Naru's laying it down. And by it I mean what he wants everyone else to do.

Naru: I think we need to move quickly; With this many occurrences, I propose we exorcise anything we come across. If that doesn't work we'll come back here and try something else. Ms. Hara I'd like you to take a look around the school. Start with the desk and then head over to the track team's locker room.

Masako: (Giggle) Oh, please. I'd be more comfortable if you'd call me Masako.

Mai: (Thinking) IS SHE FLIRTING WITH HIM?

May: (Thinking) Well then… That didn't take long.

Naru: Join her Ms. Matsuzaki, exorcise anything you see fit.

Ayako: Hold on, are you sure there's nothing else you'd like to say to Masako? I ask because it seems that lately you've been extra courteous to our celebrity friend.

Naru: We could stand around all day chit-chatting about things that don't really matter, but I'd much prefer to see you in action. Wouldn't you much rather impress us than waste everyone else's time?

Naru: Because of the number of cases, I don't have enough equipment to send with you, so you'll have to rely on your instincts. Monk and John, same goes for you.

Housho: You got it.

John: Sure thing, no worries.

Naru: Lin and I will continue the investigation. Mai and May, you wait here and wait for everyone to report back.

Mai: Sure.

May: Okay...

Naru: Alright... Let's begin.

Phase to Lin and Naru in another room in the school.

Naru: (Holding a temperature scanner) It's about the same temperature out side.

Everyone is doing what Naru told them.

Cut to Housho and John walking down a hallway of the school.

John: Hey Takagawa?

Housho: What's up?

John: (exhales slowly).

The Taniyama sisters are back at base.

Mai: (thinking) And once again... We're the ones left behind... Well what should we expect? We can't exorcism like the others... If we could I'm sure Naru would-!

Yuko walks in.

Mai: Holy cow, you scared the crap outta me.

May: Oh God! Please don't do that...

Yuko: (Walking over to the table) Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I just thought that Norio might be in here. (Sitting down) So are you busy?

May: No not really...

Mai: Just holding down the fort.

Yuko: Oh, I see. So how are the exorcisms going?

Mai: Well we've only really just gotten started, but I don't think it's gonna be that easy though... There's so many cases here.

May: Yeah... there's so much... I want a cookie...

Yuko and Mai: Right...

May: What? I'm hungry…

Yuko: Any way... I know what you mean... It really makes you wonder what's going on at this school. Curses and ghosts and super natural powers, like where's the UFO, you know?

Mai/May: (Gasp!)

Mai: Hold on s second! Supernatural powers?

Yuko stares at Mai.

Phase to a while later Lin, and Naru are back at base.

Naru: did you say 'Kazai panic'?

Yuko: Yeah. There's this third year girl, named Shiaki Kazai that can bend a spoon with just the power of her mind.

~Flash back~ (Note the people in this flash back are black figures the only things visible are their hair mouths and clothes.)

_Yuko: (Narrating the flash back) It was just after summer vacation, suddenly every one at school know her name. and bending spoons and other supernatural things be came a really big deal. The school was divided over the whole thing, some people believed in it while other didn't. Then one day Kazai was called up in front of everyone during a morning assembly._

Male teacher: (holding up a metal key) If you really do have powers, bend this right here and now. You can't can you?

Kazai's figure snatches the key away from the teacher.

~Flash Back disrupted~

Mai: Whoa! She bent it?

Yuko: After that, things got really bad. A group of teacher started to attack her credibility...

~Flash Back continues~

Male teacher: This is obviously a trick! You're just making fools of us!

_Yuko: (Narrating flash back) I guess that sent Kazai over the edge, because she yelled back at them._

Kazai's figure: I'll curse you to death!

~Flash Back over~

Yuko: And after that, all of these crazy things started happening around the school, like with the desk and the track locker room. People were starting to get frightened. They thought it had to because of Kazai's curse. I'm pretty sure that's why she hasn't been coming to class lately.

Phase to later, Naru, Mai and May are outside of the Biology prep room.

Yuko: (voice over) When she's at school she's usually hiding out in the Biology prep room. I don't blame her...

Naru knocks on the door.

Woman's voice: Yes?

Naru: (opens the door) Excuse me; we're looking for Ms. Shiaki Kazai.

The girl sitting in there turns away from them.

Woman: May I ask what this is regarding?

Naru: I'm here investigating with Shibuya Physic Research, and I would very much like to speak with Ms. Kazai.

Woman: Oh, right... What was your name?

Naru: My name is Kazuya Shibuya...

Woman: Ah, yes. The principal said there were going to be some people coming to investigate all these strange things happening around the school. It's so nice to meet you all. Please come in my name is Kai Ubusena, and I teach Biology here.

Naru: Ubusena? That's quite an unusual name you have.

Ms. Ubusena: So you're looking for Kazai? I'm guessing you want to ask her about the incident from this past September.

Kazai: Leave me alone! I have nothing to say.

May: (thinking) Geez… Could she be any more of a drag…?

Ms. Ubusena: (Walking over to Shiaki) Kazai, I think that you should clear up any confusion and tell these people exactly what happened.

Shiaki: Why should I? So they can call me a liar too?

Ubusena: But they investigate psychic phenomena all the time. So they're not going immediate reject or laugh at the things you say.

Shiaki: Okay, well Whadda ya wanna know?

Naru: I've heard some very interesting stories about you... Stories that connect you to these events. That you have powers... The kinds of powers that bend spoons and keys at will.

Shiaki: They aren't just stories... they're the truth... I can bend them but I don't expect you to believe me...

Naru: Why wouldn't I? You're not the only one who can bend a spoon you know...

Shiaki, Mai, and May turn to Naru.

Mai: What?

May: Really?

Shiaki: Can you?

Naru: I can. But even if I couldn't any psychic researcher would believe in P.K.

Shiaki: (holds out a spoon and holds it out to Naru.) Then show me.

Naru: (hesitates) Guess I have no choice. (Takes the spoon.)

May: (Airy) Whoa…

He holds it up to his eye then he places a finger at the tip and pushes. The spoon bends and breaks... Not too soon after Kazai is telling them everything.

Shiaki: Over summer vacation, I was watching one of those late night TV show's you know? This one was about spoon bending. So I got a spoon and started trying it my self and eventually I learned to do it. I can't break them like you though...

Naru: That was in the summer? But you can still do it right?

Shiaki: Of course! (grabs a spoon)

She takes a spoon from the cup on the table and places her thumb and index finger around the neck of the utensil. She begins to hunch over to that no one can see what she's doing. But Naru tells her to stop.

Naru: Stop! Right Now! You were about to bend the spoon using the edge of the chair weren't you? You do realize that if any one caught you doing that trick they'd never believe you again.

Shiaki: You're lying! I really can bend a spoon!

Naru: Any psychic researcher knows that psychic abilities can be effected by outside sources and therefore unstable. When you can't do something it's okay to admit defeat. The people, who called you a fake never believed in you any way, so don't worry what they think.

Shiaki: That's easy for you to say... but you don't have to deal with how mean people can be if you can't do it. Ms. K. was treated horribly by the other teachers just because she had the nerve to defend me.

Ms. Ubusena: Oh... Don't worry about me, please. It's been incredibly difficult to watch. I felt so bad for how they were acting towards her.

Shiaki: And every one in the biology club quit because they thought we were doing something crazy or evil... but I don't understand why this is happening to me.

Naru: Is that why you cursed them?

Mini flash- (this time Shiaki is visible)

Shiaki: I'll curse you to death!

Mini flash over-

Shiaki: Well yeah I said that, but c'mon, I couldn't really do that; could I? Right...?

Cut to a short while later Mai, Naru and May are walking back to base.

Mai: You know I kinda feel sorry for Kazai... All this fear and hatred over something so little like bending spoons.

May: Totally... It's really sad...

Naru: (Grips the door knob.) Girls, can I ask a favor of you?

Mai: (Thinking) Did he say favor?

Naru: I'd appreciate it if you kept the spoon bending thing a secret from the others, especially Lin.

Mai: (Thinking) Oh, man this is gonna kill me! I really wish I could ask him why. (Aloud) Sure, I won't tell. I promise.

May: Same here; my lips are sealed.

Naru: Thank you. (opens the door)

Mai: (Thinking/ turns around and covers her mouth to conceal her squeals of joy.) Oh my gosh! This is Naru and I's first private secret! Except for the fact that May knows... But still!

Housho: But that can't be true!

Masako: Well I'm telling you it is. There are no sprits here. I've looked all over. And if there were I would know by now.

Housho: Oh come on! There at least has to be some thing in that desk and don't forget about the four accidents in a row!

Masako: There's some kind of deception going on at this school.

Housho: Oh! And I guess all of the students and teacher are in on it! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! (angry breathing)

John: Calm down, mate...

Ayako: You know Masako's theory may not be accurate.

Masako: Well I'm certain It's more accurate than yours Ms. Matsuzaki.

Mai: (Sigh)

Masako: In fact I wonder if any thing you've said so far was accurate.

Ayako: Oh, you may be able to see 'em but can you exorcise 'em?

Naru: Lin, let's get back to work.

Lin: Of course.

Housho: (to John) Hey, whadda say we go take another look around?

John: I'm right behind ya.

Ayako: (To Masako) You may want to look closer this time.

Masako: It won't matter I'll still be right.

Phase to later, and once again May and Mai are left alone at base... Poor girls...

Mai: I'm having dejavu.

May: (singing in the song Brittney Spears 'Hit me baby one more time') Oh baby sister they left us alone again. Why do they always leave us here? Oh baby sister I'm feelin' so lonely always bein' left here. Why do we always stay here? Who cares about what we can do. I wanna know now because. My boredom is killin' me. I say this because I still believe (still believe). If I'm not huntin' ghosts I loose my mind. So give me a sign. Hit me sister one more time!

Mai: Sis,

May: Yeah?

Mai: Shut up.

May: Screw you! You're just mad you can't sing like me.

Mai: No... It's just that I'm not a big Brittney Spears fan.

Phase to a little while later, and no one had come back yet. May is on her lap top, and Mai is just sitting there.

Mai: (thinking) So Masako thinks there aren't any spirits. If that's true then why are all of these things happening? (YAWN!) (Thinking) Oh snap out of it! Naru will freak if he catches me sleeping in here.

Still Mai drifts off to sleep... In her dream she stands in an lighted area surrounded by different colored orbs of light. She looks to her left to see Naru.

Mai: Naru?

Naru: (points to a blue colored fire.) Fox fires...

-The screen goes negative-

Mai: (Thinking) Fox fires?

Normal screen

(Out of Mai's dream)

May: Naru won't be happy to see her sleeping again...

She reaches out a hand and touches Mai's shoulder when a vision shoots her mind.

A strange blue flame sits before her...

May: A blue flame? No.. a fox fire..!

She reaches out to touch it when suddenly it snaps at her, she closes her eyes and a face flashes before her...

Then she's standing out side of the school with fox fires burning in nearly every room...

May: This... Can't be happening...!

May yanks her hand off of her shoulder and stumbles back.

May: (Scared) What the (huff) hell (huff) was that (huff) about? Fox fires?

She sits down at her laptop and starts her research.

May: (Thinking) That vision... and her face... was no accident...

Fade to black.

**Hoped you liked it. But things are off to a very strange start... If you wanna see how it all goes down, read Part two of this arc coming soon! See ya next time, bye! And I had to add this last part in here because the next part wouldn't make sense with out it.**


	8. File 3: The After School Hexer Part 2

_While narrating scenes from the from the previous episode are playing._

_Mai: (Narrating) I'm Mai Taniyama and I'm a freshman in high school._

_May: (Narrating) And I'm May Taniyama, a senior in high school. _

_Mai: (Narrating) Another Mysterious case was brought to Shibuya Psychic Research. _

_May: (Narrating) A girl believed that her friend was possessed by a fox, and a teacher collapsed after claiming her could see ghosts._

Mai: (Narrating) After the principal visited us we agreed to investigate the events at Yuwasa high school.

_May: (Narrating) When we got there really weird things kept happening, and the stories kept getting stranger and scarier... _

_Mai: (Narrating) What in the world is going on here?_

_May: (Narrating) We discover an incident three months earlier... _

_Mai: (Narrating) A girl named Shiaki Kazai, was ridiculed by teachers, foe bending spoons using super natural powers. _

_May and Mai: (Narrating) And then..._

Shiaki's figure: I'll curse you to death!

_May: (Narrating) Not to long after that all the unexplainable and dangerous occurrences began..._

Shiaki: Ms. K was treated horribly by the other teachers just because she had the nerve to defend me. I don't under stand why all of this is happening to me.

_Mai: (Narrating) I have a really bad feeling about all of this..._

_May: (Narrating) As do I..._

_Mai and May: (Narrating) Underneath all these strange and mysterious events, we sense a creeping darkness that's growing stronger every day... _

G** | H | **O** | S | **T** || H | **U** | N | **T

**File 4:**

_**The After School Hexer**_

**Part 2**

**December**  
**Wednesday**

Housho: (Exorcising The desk) Ontsunba Nutsunba unbazarun hata; jakku a unban koku. Ondakini sharaki yara higi ya, ya.

Phase to Ayako and her attempt.

Ayako: (Waving her charm) Drive them out and purify. I entreat you in serenity. Please receive my humble prayer and grant my fervent wish.

Phase to John and His attempt.

John: (Waving holy water) Our Holy Father, who art in Heaven hallowed be thy name.

Even though tree exorcisms are happening at the same time, it's still too quiet...

Phase to Lin and Naru in a different room looking at the screen of a black laptop that's divided in four separate parts with video footage of the rooms that had the most 'activity'.

Naru: Nothing out of the ordinary...

Lin: No remarkable temperature changes either...

The door opens and Masako enters.

Masako: Of course not, because there are no spirits in this building.

Naru: There are still unexplained events happening here. It is imperative we keep we keep investigating until we determine their cause.

Masako: Fine. But no matter how hard you look you won't find any spirits.

Out side in the hall way, Kazai is stand there, hidden from view listening.

Cut back to base, and Mai is still thinking about her dream.

Mai: (Thinking) There were so many fox fires... Burning all over the building... Was it a dream? Or ... could it be...? (Shaking it off/Aloud) Wake up Mai... (Thinking) That was so weird... I've got a really bad feeling about this...

May: (Thinking/ staring blankly out the window) This isn't right… I've never felt this uneasy… I rarely feel this way… what's going on?

Mai: (thinking) I hope everyone can do their exorcisms so we can get out of here...

Mai jumps at the sudden sight of Kazai at the door. May turns from the window to see.

Mai: (Thinking) Kazai?

She be gins to walk away.

Mai: (Calling after Kazai) Uh.. Wait a second! Kazai! (in the door way)

Kazai: Yeah?

Mai: Well can I help you with any thing?

Kazai: No thanks.

Mai: Oh...

Kazai: Are all those other people friends of yours?

Mai: Huh?

Kazai: It looks lie they're trying to do some sort of exorcism...

Mai: Oh them, yeah! Monk, Ayako, and John are my friends I guess. But actually more like my co-workers.

Kazai: And Masako Hara?

Mai: Huh? Oh! Of course you know who she is... I keep forgetting she's kinda famous.

Kazai: Yeah, I saw her on TV. What has she said about this school? That there are a lot of evil spirits hanging around?

Mai: Na-uh. In fact she doesn't think that there are any.

Kazai: Aren't any? Even with all the stuff happening here?

Mai: Mm-hm. It was hard for me to believe too. But she swears she doesn't see them here.

Kazai: So what about you and your sister? Are you two able to see them?

Mai: Me? Oh, No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a spiritualist. I've never been able to do that. Neither has May.

Kazai: What about Mr. Shibuya? He's a spiritualist, right?

Mai: Oh, Na- Mr. Shibuya isn't a spiritualist per say... He's more a ghost hunter. And I think he might be an omniouji as well.

Kazai: Is he really? (to herself) So that would mean he does practice omniodou...

Mai: Naru!

Kazai looks up to Lin and Naru and runs away.

Mai: Uh... See ya later...?

She continues running. But she bumps in to Mr. Yoshino, Kazai gives him a mean look then runs off again. He shrugs off the look then keeps going.

Cut to a little while later everyone's back at base, drinking tea.

Ayako: I thought there was something fishy about that girl. So you're saying she came in here to check us all out, right?

Mai: Maybe she wasn't checking us out. Maybe she was jus curious or something.

Housho: Well Kazai is aware that the whole school thinks her curse is the cause of all this. Maybe she we believe it too and we're her latest enemy. Ya know?

Mai: She wouldn't do that!

John: Still, she does have powers. According to a number of her school mates she was able to bend spoons with her mind. Do you think she could also possess P.K-L.T?

Mai: What's P.K-L.T?

Naru: I'll explain it for Mai's sake. P.K-L.T. is the ability to affect living creatures with only a force of will. The two major divisions of supernatural abilities are P.K and **E.S.P**. or **E**xtra **S**ensory **P**erception. This is an ability to know what normal people wouldn't sense. Telepathy and clairvoyance are in this category. P.K how ever is a force of will. Moving objects by literally thinking them into action. The three categories are P.K.-M.T., P.K.-S.T., and but not least P.K.-L.T. P.K.-S.T. is the ability to effect static targets. Spoon bending would fall here; P.K.-M.T., is the power to effect moving targets; And P.K.-L.T- as I've said- is the ability to effect living targets.

Mai: So what makes you think that Kazai is capable of doing such a thing?

Naru: If you can't see the connection after everything I just said, then I can't help you.

Mai: (Sarcastically) Well, I'm sorry I'm so stupid, your highness.

John: So are we in agreement then? That Kazai really did invoke a curse on the school?

Mai: A curse?

Ayako: She admitted it. She said 'I'll curse you to death.'

Mai: Oh, right...

Housho: But it's not really a curse. It's more like using psychic powers to make people suffer. That's the P.K.-L.T part, but judging from what I've hared from a number of students, I don't think the girl has that much power. Do you guys know about the famous British Psychic Oliver Davis? They say he slammed a one-hundred and ten pound aluminum block into the wall. But he hasn't been able to preform P.K.-L.T.

Ayako: This girl can't even seem to bend spoons very well. I remember when I was little there was sort of a supernatural craze. When a bunch of kids claimed that they could bend spoons and preform magic. Of course it turned out most of them were just lying.

Housho: Wow. That means you must be pretty old.

WAP!

Housho: OW! (Rubbing his head)

Naru: Be that as it may, in Kazai's case that she truly believed in her psychic powers. She felt that she was unfairly attacked and ridiculed by her teachers in front of the whole school. And then...

Mini flash-

Shiaki's figure: I'll curse you to death!

Mini flash over-

Naru: Strange things began happening after she said that. Those are the facts and we can't ignore them.

Then Yuko runs into the room.

Yuko: Something awful has happened! Mr. Yoshino was in a bad car accident and now he's in the hospital!

May: What?

Mai: (Gasp!)

Naru gets up from where he's sitting. Phase to later at the hospital, in Mr. Yoshino's room. Mai, Naru, Housho, and May stand around his bed.

Mr. Yoshino: (Freaked out) I- I was driving,

Mini flash of Mr. Yoshino driving-

Mr. Yoshino: (Narrating mini flash) and there It was...

Suddenly, the same disembodied hand that keeps knocking on his windows at night; falls from the roof of the car on to his wind shield. He spins out of control and crashes.

Mini flash over-

Mr. Yoshino: It's because of her... That girl, it's Shiaki Kazai. When I was leaving school she gave me the most evil look I've ever seen.

Mini flash- again-

Kazai gives him a mean look then runs off again. He shrugs off the look then keeps going.

Mini flash over-

Mr. Yoshino: Oh my God... She cursed me...! (He grips the blanket and pulls it up to his chin) She cursed me to die and now it's really happening! (Pulls the blanket over his head and begins to cry.)

Later they're leaving the hospital.

Housho: So whadda ya think, Naru? Is it Kazai?

Naru: I'm not sure. But we can safely say that, thing are getting worse. Let's hurry back. We've got a lot to do and no time to waste.

Mai and May stop.

Housho: (turns to them) What's wrong?

Mai: I don't know I just felt scared all of the sudden...

May: I felt a really bad chill go down my spine...

Naru looks at them for a moment. Phase back to the school, Kazai is cornered by three other girls who aren't being so nice.

Girl 1: C'mon Kazai, why don't you just stop.

Girl 2: Yeah, stop using your psychic powers or whatever.

Girl 1: What are you trying to do scare everyone to death?

Kazai: No... You're wrong...

Girl 2: Ya know if poor Mr. Yoshino had died you'd totally be guilty of murder.

Girl 3: (Whispering to the other girls) Hey maybe we should lay off... If we say too much she could freak out and decide to curse us next.

Ms. Ubusena: What are you girls doing? Kazai?

Kazai runs to her up set about what the other girls said.

Just then, Mai, Naru, May, and Housho come back.

Mai: Uh? Kazai?

Girl 1: There they go again...

Girl 2: It's kinda sick...

Girl 3: I don't understand how Ms. Ubusena can stick up for her like that...

Ubusena: (Comforting Kazai) Don't pay any attention to them... It's not your fault. You've done nothing wrong.

G** | H | **O** | S | **T** || H | **U** | N | **T

Housho is performing his exorcism.

Housho: Ontsunba Nitsunba unbazarun hata.

Cut to John out side of the track team's locker room, performing his exorcism.

John: (Waving Holy water.) The word was made flesh and life was the light of man.

Cut back to Housho walking through the hall ways

Housho: (Waving prayer beads) Namaku samda bou ta nanda kini.

Cut to Ayako.

Ayako: (Waving her charm) Praise be given as the Gods from all corners come together.

Cut back to Housho in the hallway next to the stair case leading to the second floor.

Housho: Ondakini sharaki yara higi ya, ya.

Cut back to John.

John: The word was made flesh and was life.

Cut back to Ayako waving her charm. This is boring, let's go back to Housho, shall we?

Housho: (Holding out prayer beads) Namaku samban bazara dan, Kan!

Fade in to the monitors at base where Mai and May are watching.

Mai: Man, they've got their hands full on this one.

May: Mmm…

Mai: They've exorcised the track team's locker room as well as that track team's locker room. So they've hit every place related to the incidents. But still...

Mini flash of the hand on Mr. Yoshino's windshield.

Mai: (Nervous) I wonder if... I mean I hope nothing's gonna pop out in this room too.

May: Nothing's gonna happen. So relax sis.

Mai: I guess you're right.

The door opens suddenly.

Mai: AAAAHHHH!

It's Naru!

Mai: (Happy) Naru! Oh, how 'bout I make some tea?

Naru: (sitting at the table looking at some papers) Fine.

Mai: (Making the tea) Hey Naru, I have a question about Kazai-

Naru: I dunno yet.

Mai: Okay. It's just that something is bothering me.

May: Actually bothering us.

Mai: (Looks at the ceiling) What's that? Did you see it?

May: What?

The lights go in and out for a few seconds then the room is dark...

Mai: What's wrong with the lights? I hope it's not a power outage.

Naru: (Getting up/Whispering) Quiet.

They all stare at the ceiling, then a figure of a woman phases through.

Naru: Now, don't make any sudden movements, just stay calm.

May stands at the other end of the table frozen. The woman opens her eyes that are a crimson red. Mai comes closer Naru. The woman phases through more and comes closer. Mai's eyes widen in fear.

Mai: (Thinking) It's coming closer...! I'm so scared! Won't somebody please help...?

Just then Housho Whips open the door.

Housho: (Holding out prayer beads) Namaku samban bazara dan, Kan!

The woman dissolves away. Then the Lights flicker back on.

Housho: So the spirits have started showing their faces in here too, huh?

Naru walks away and Mai drops to her knees.

Housho: Hey, are you alright?

Mai: (Thinking) That woman never looked at me... Not once... She only looked at Naru...!

May: (walking over to Mai) Sis, snap out of it.

Mai: That Sprit was looking for Naru!

Housho/ May: Naru?

Mai: (Gets up and turns in Naru's Direction) It wasn't a coincidence! I know she came for him! I had a dream last night and there were fox fires all over the school!

May: (Thinking) I saw the same thing when I touched her shoulder! So does that mean… I picked up on her dream?

Mai: I think that thing was one of them! I can't tell you how I know that, but I'm positive I'm right! Those eyes... those evil blood thirsty eyes...! (Mai buriers her face in her hands and starts to cry.) They were looking straight at Naru.

May steps closer to her sister and wraps her arms around her.

May: (Comforting) Mai... Sweetie don't cry... It'll be alright.

Mai: (in between sobs) How (sob) can you say that? (Sob!)

May: (Comforting) It's just a feeling I have.

Mai: You're lying!

May: (Comforting) No I'm not... Baby sis, listen to me... Every thing will be okay. Is big sis ever wrong about these things?

Mai: No... (Sob)

May: (Comforting) Right... Now dry your eyes...

Mai: I hate it when you do this... (Smile)

May: (Comforting) Besides being a senior in high school and, a ghost hunter... Being your big sister comes above every thing else. So every time you feel like this or worse, I'll wrap my arms around you and give you a big warm bear hug until you feel better... No matter how much you hate it...

Mai: You wanna know something?

May: Hm?

Mai: You're the best big sister any girl could ever ask for.

May: And you're the best little sister any girl could ever ask for.

Fade to black…

**Thursday**

Mai: (Giving Naru a cup of tea.) What's the matter? Your eyes are all red.

Naru: Our friend came back visit me. (sits down.)

Mai: Wait a second, do you mean?

Naru: Turns out your instinct was right. She appeared at my window last evening.

Lin walks in.

Mini flash-

Naru is sitting at home on his couch, looking at the lady.

Naru: (Narrating) I was afraid something worse might happen if I looked away; so we spent the entire evening staring at each other

Lin: (mad) Why the hell didn't you call me?!

Naru: Because I wanted to see what would happen. And I thought it would be rude to wake you up for nothing.

Lin: And what would you've done if something had happened?

Naru: Then, obviously if it had. I would've called. So stop worrying.

May: Prick.

Naru: Excuse me?

May: Lin is right. What if that thing had disappeared for like three seconds and came back wearing a Nixon mask and had a chainsaw, and then what if it started to chase you around your house yelling "RAWR! FEAR ME! I'M AN OREO! I'M NIXION THE OREO!"

Everyone stares at May as if she had lost her mind. (From that response she might as well have.)

Naru: May, are you on any type of special medication?

May: No.

Naru: Did you get any sleep last night?

May: Not really... I say really weird things when I haven't had any sleep...

Naru: Well that explains the crack-headed suggestion.

May: SHUT UP!

Mai: An-y-wayyyyy... There's no way it could be Kazai then, right? I mean for her to cast such a big curse, she would have to have a lot of that P.K what ever power, wouldn't she?

Naru: It's P.K-L.T, but you are rit. If she wanted to affect so many people, she would need to have quite a lot of that power.

Mai: When we met her the first time, she wasn't able to bend that spoon.

Naru: That's right. And spirits appear to all of the victims in every single incident. The Kazai theory defiantly doesn't account here.

May: Looking back on it all I have to agree.

The door opens. Housho, Ayako, Masako, and John walk in.

Ayako: Well may be she's off making ethorgy dolls or something.

Housho: You mean she makes dolls night after night, and goes around cursing everyone? I guess that's not an impossible theory..

Mai: But when ever you use straw ethorgy dolls, isn't it supposed to hurt where ever the nail is driven in?

Masako: She right, and dolls do not summon spirits.

Naru: 'Course not, more over they don't have the ability to cause repeated harm.

Zoom in. Something sparks in that big brain of his.

Naru: Lin!

Lin: Yes. Of course it's possible that's the answer.

Mai: Hm?

Housho: C'mon fill us in.

Naru: I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner... (Gets up) We're dealing with a Zuzo.

Mai: A Zuzo?

Naru: There's an extremely powerful hex in this school that calling down curses on people.

Housho: Are you serious?

May: He's serious.

Ayako: Okay then what's the connection between the Zuzo and these spirits?

Naru: This Hex originally derived from a yin-yang dau. Its cast used driving a nail in to a Hitou Gata or straw ethorgy doll. I'll explain this so Mai can catch up.

Mai: (glares)

Naru: In the yin yang dou there's a certain method cursing that's referred to as, Enmi. It's a hex that either involves either a Hitou Gata or a possession of the on being cursed, and driving the nail in to the straw ethorgy dolls is one of the Enmi arts. The doll's function is to convey the hatred of the person of the driving the nail. Although the dolls them selves can do no harm. But when the hexer drives the drives the nail in to the Hitou Gata, they call upon Gods or spirits to deliver a death curse.

Mai: Death curse?

Naru: the Gods or spirits and accept the task and carry the curse yo the unlucky subject. In other words, the hex actually contracts these Gods, spirits, and even demons.

Mai: So you're saying, the cursed desk,

May: The hand that attacked Mr. Yoshino!

Mai: And the woman that came down from the ceiling, were all evil spirits were all evil sprits with curses?

Naru: Someone has cast multiple Enmy spells against people at this school, and evil sprits have been appearing to those who were cursed. The spirits aren't enough to kill their targets immediately, so they torment them to their deaths. It's a very indirect form of murder.

John: And if these attacks were to happen often, like Yuwasa. It would defiantly have a negative effect on those who are easily influenced.

Naru: Yes. An extreme example would be the girl who believed she was possessed by a fox. This explains both the incidents them selves and why the entire school was thrown in to such a panic.

Housho: So who preformed the curses?

Masako: Obviously, the evidence would seem to suggest the hexer is Kazai.

May: Hold up! Wait a minute! Back the truck up a sec! Some times you gotta look deeper into the evidence. I don't Kazai is the one doing all this. The girl can't even bend a spoon right.

Ayako: Well it has to be Kazai.

Mai: Wait! You think so too?

Ayako: Well yeah. Look her abilities were rejected and she was made fun of and attacked and attacked in front of the whole school, right? And even her teacher friend has put through hell because of it.

Mini flash of yesterday-

Girl1: There they go again...

Girl 2: It's kinda sick...

Girl 3: I don't understand how Ms. Ubusena can stick up for her like that...

Mini flash over-

Ayako: They pushed Kazai over the edge, so she sent a death curse on them. She's just making good on her threat.

Mai: It's true...

May: It's not Kazai...

Naru: Then explain why, Mr. Yoshino, who personally challenged and laughed at her, is now in the hospital?

Mai: I don't know but-

Naru: What reason do you have that she isn't to blame.

Mai: I'm not sure I do... (Thinking) Yeah... It's not something I can explain, but deep in side I don't think Kazai is the one were looking for. (Aloud) She's not the one. I know it.

May: It takes a lot of will and focus to be able to cast at curse or hex on someone! With all the ridicule and torture she goes through daily, Kazai doesn't have that will or focus! You gotta believe us Naru! It's not Kazai!

The girls give Naru a determined look.

Naru: Alright. I believe you.

Mai: You do?

May: Ya do?

Masako: That's great, but some one could still die if we don't hurry.

Naru: We have to act. We can't leave the Zuzo out there. I'd like you all to go looking for the Hitou Gata. And Lin and I will go looking for the culprit.

Housho: Uh... We're looking for dolls?

Naru: There are two ways to break an Enmy spell. Turn the curse back on the hexer or burn the Hitou Gata being used. The Hitou Gata is usually buried some where near the target. If the Hexer is a student or a school faculty member, it's most likely around here some where.

Housho: Somewhere? Well what do you want to do? Dig up the hole school?

Naru: Well the hexer must have buried my Hitou Gata, some time after Monday when we started investigating, so that should be fresh and easy to spot.

Housho: But c'mon this school is huge...

Naru: (gives Housho a mean look) Perhaps you'd like to leave?

Housho: Alright. (Runs out of he school.)

And so the search begins...

Naru, Mai, Lin and, May are walking down the hall way to room 2-5.

Mai: (Whispering) Wait a minute! Naru! You can't just go in there! The class is in session right now! Naru! Don't!

May: (Thinking) Well this has 'Bad' written all over it.

Despite Mai's warnings he opens the door any way. To their surprise there isn't a soul in the room.

Mai: I guess they must've switched rooms or something.

Naru and Lin walk over to the 'cursed' desk and start looking through it.

Mai: (Whispering) You shouldn't be doing that either!

Naru: Here it is.

RIP! He takes the Hitou Gata out of the desk

Mai: (Thinking) That's the Hitou Gata?

Lin: (Taking the Hitou Gata from Naru) They did a good Job on it. Although it doesn't seem to be addressed to any one specific. Its only intention was to curse who ever sat at this desk.

Naru: I think you're right. The Hitou Gata cause who ever sat here to have an accident. Meaning the hurt students weren't so much as targeted as they were unlucky. I bet we'll find another one in the track team's locker room that's aimed at the entire club, rather than just a single person.

Phase to them in the track teams locker room.

Naru: The floor is concrete. They're usually burred right?

Lin: Usually yes, but it's quiet possible that they've been hidden in the ceiling.

May: (Looking up) No. I don't really think it's up there. Usually you can see loose panels and none of them are.

Lin: How can you tell?

May: Even if some did put it back to make it look like it had never been moved, there would still be some kind of gap and I can't see any. Nor any dents or abrasions from forced entry out here.

Naru: Nice observations.

May: Thanks.

Mai begins to look around herself. First she looks out the window then in the corner under a piece of loose flooring.

Mai: I found it! (hand the hitou gata to Naru)

Naru: (Walks over to Mai) Nice work Mai.

Mai: Oh, no prob.

Naru: This one is Enmy as well. The cursed desk ant the track team... If we dig a little deeper we'll be sure to find the culprit.

May: (Thinking) I think I already know who it is...

Phase to Masako walking up a flight of stairs, when suddenly she's pushed down by a disembodied hand. Her scream is heard just about all over the school. She's lying at the bottom of the stair case unconscious.

Ayako runs in to base.

Ayako: It's Masako!

May: What?

Mai: (gasp!)

Cut to Kazai and Ms. Ubusena.

Kazai: NOOOOOOOO! (Buriers her face in Ms. Ubusena's chest and cries.)

**What's going to happen to Masako? Will she be alright? Find out next time in ****File 3:****The After School Hexer**** Part 3 see ya then. And I really hoped you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review. :D ;D**


	9. File 3: The After School Hexer Part 3

_While narrating scenes from previous episode are playing _

_Mai: (Narrating) I'm Mai Taniyama, and I'm a freshman in high school._

_May: (Narrating) I'm May Taniyama and I'm a senior in high school_

_Mai: (Narrating) Shibuya Psychic Research began preforming exorcisms to stop the dangerous phenomena at Yuwasa High school... but nothing changed..._

Mr. Yoshino: Oh my God... She cursed me...!

_May: (Narrating) But the truth is, things were only getting worse... Way worse... _

Mai: (Thinking) That woman never looked at me... Not once... She only looked at Naru...!

Naru: We're dealing with a Zuzo... Some one has cast multiple Enmy spells against people at this school, and evil sprits are appearing to those who have been cursed.

_Mai: (Narrating) Masako and Ayako believe that Kazai is the one to blame for everything. But I honestly don't think it's her. _

_May: (Narrating) Neither do I._

_Mai: (Narrating) Then we found Hitou Gata used for the Zuzo hex in all of the places connected to these incidents, Just like Naru said._

_May: (Narrating) If we can just find the person who made the dolls we can solve the case and go home and call it over and done... I just hope we figure it out soon._

G** | H | **O** | S | **T** || H | **U** | N | **T

**File 4:**

_**The After School Hexer**_

**Part 3**

**Thursday**  
Masako is being wheeled in to an ambulance out front. And The students are whispering about you-know-who...

Girl 1: (Whispering) I hared she saw something...

Girl 2: (Whispering) It's the same thing that Mr. Yoshino saw...

Girl 3: (Whispering) It's gotta be a curse...

Girl 4: (Whispering) You know it's her... Who else would do this?

Girl 2: (Whispering) I hope I don't meet Kazai in a dark hallway...

Cut back to Kazai and Ms. Ubusena.

Kazai: NOOO! (grabs on to Ms. Ubusena and begins to cry.)

Cut to the front of the school. John is getting into the ambulance with Masako

Ayako: Call us soon and let us know how she's doing okay?

John: (Looks back at everyone) Alright. You guys try to be safe, okay?

The door closes and the ambulance takes off. Naru, Mai, May, Housho, and, Ayako stand there and watch it leave.

Cut base, Lin is watching the monitors but his attention is drawn away from them as he hears Ayako yelling at Naru.

Ayako: Shouldn't we just go a head and get this Kazai girl locked down? Our lives are in danger here!

Mai: You can't! This isn't her fault! I swear!

Ayako: You still believe that crap! Then tell us who is doing it, then butt out!

May: Hold on! Don't ever talk to my baby sis that way! I know you're scared and you want answers, but Kazai isn't behind this. I know it.

Ayako: Really? You think Kazai's innocent too?

May: Innocent until proven guilty... I don't think this is her work.

Ayako: You and you sister are full of it!

May: You're gonna be full of it too in a minute, and by it I mean my damn foot!

Naru: May, calm down. Ms. Matsuzaki, shut up. Who ever it is they're warning us.

Mai: What do you mean?

Naru: We must be getting close to something. The hexer attacked Ms. Hara and I to warn us... from digging any deeper.

Ayako: That's a helluva warning! Masako was pushed down the stairs, Naru.

Housho: Yeah, but not to toot my own horn or any thing, but who knows what would've happened to you if I hadn't scared away that spirit earlier.

Naru: So as long as we get the message, the hexer doesn't really care if one of us get hurt or killed. That tells us a bit more about the kind of person we're dealing with here, and makes our resolving this this case all the more imparities. The targets were Mr. Yoshino, the unfortunate sophomores that sat at that desk and had accidents right after another, ant the entire track team. And let's not forget the Hitou Gata we found in the desk and the locker room makes it clear that culprit makes it clear that was after someone related to them. I think we're all aware that working on this case poses a risk, and for that reason we should want to expose the hexer as soon as we possibly can. Lin, May, Mai and myself will investigate those connected to the deck and the track team. Monk , you and Ms. Matsuzaki will continue to search the school for hitou gata.

Housho and Ayako: Right.

Cut to Housho and Ayako searching for hitou gata.

Housho: How come we always end up doing the grunt work?

Ayako: Yeah, I wish Naru would leave his computer and get his hands dirty for a change. Oh no! My nails are ruined!

Cut to Kazai watching the two from a distance be hind a pillar.

Ayako's voice: I just got this manicure!

Ayako looks over at a pillar to see a girl.

Ayako: (Whispering) Hey Monk, come here...

Housho: What now? (Looks over at the pillar.)

Kazai get scared and runs off.

Ayako: That long hair… Do you think it could've been that Kazai girl spying on us?

Phase back to base, and of course Naru, Mai, May, and, Lin talking with Yuko.

Yuko: So you're trying to figure out if there's a connection between the desk and the track team?

Naru: Who was the first student to sit in that seat?

Yuko: Uhh... First term, I honestly don't remember, but I know that Murayama sat there second term.

Naru: When exactly would that have been?

Yuko: Oh... Let's see the first seating change was in the middle of September. See at our school we always change seats on the fifteenth day of every month. So it must have been from July fifteenth to September- fourteenth with summer vacation in the middle.

Naru: When did Murayama have her accident?

Yuko: A couple of days before the days before the seating change I think.

Naru: (getting up) Alright, so that means the culprit must have put the hitou gata in the desk some time between July fifteenth, and September eleventh and twelfth.

Yuko: Hitou gata?

Naru: The accidents started happening midway through September... So the student before Murayama probably wasn't connected. I think it's a safe bet to that Murayama must have done something to anger the hexer during that period.

Mai: Anger?

Naru: Oh yes, that's obvious. They had to have had a grudge of some kind... Our culprit knew Murayama ... Or at least what she looked like. Witch means we can probably rule out teacher that she didn't have and students in other grades.

Yuko: Umm... I dunno. Sometimes substitutes or administration type people come in. Plus there are club meeting and other things kids come to.

Then some thing occurs to Yuko.

Mai: Hey, what is it?

Yuko: Well, it happened during the Kazai panic.

~Flash back~

_Yuko: (Narrating flash back) Well, some of us kept dragging Kazai in to our class rooms to see the spoon bending thing. It was pretty cool. you know? But then one time Murayama totally stormed in and started yelling at us._

_Murayama: Would you guys give it a rest? I'm so sick of this supernatural crap! I mean c'mon! It's really just a cheap trick, right?_

~Flash back over~

Yuko: I guess Murayama was pretty upset. She even went to talk to Ms. Ubusena.

Mai: Ms. Ubusena?

Yuko: Uh, yeah. She knows a ton about psychic powers and stuff. Didn't you guys know that? I've even to ask her questions about it before.

~Flash back-again~

_Ms. Ubusena: Spoons are stationary objects, which fall in to the category of P.K-S.T. There is also P.K-M.T, which is the psychic ability to control objects in motion. For instance, say you roll the di and you willed that di to be a two and a two actually came up. It's not uncommon for people to possess either of these latent abilities._

_Yuko: (Narrating Flash back) I think that why she always stuck up for Kazai. Even when the whole school went crazy over psychic stuff and people started taking sides._

~Flash Back Over~

Naru: And this is the teacher Murayama complained to about Kazai?

Yuko: Uh-huh. Ms. Ubusena said if she stepped in, it would just stir things up... But pretty soon the other teachers ant the PTAs started freaking out about it and started taking sides.

Naru: So Murayama was the first one to reject psychic powers... Quite interesting...

Yuko: Wow... Ya know I hadn't thought about it till just now, but I don't think the track team had a lot of believers either.

Mai and May look at Yuko.

Yuko: Well, Mr. Yoshino was the team advisor, and he really didn't believe and so the team ended up doing well.. ya know, what ever he said.

Mai Looks at Naru.

Cut to a little while later Mai, Naru, and May are looking at data on the case.

Naru: Here it is. Looks like everyone who spoke out against our friend Kazai, eventually experienced some kind of harm.

Mai: Okay... So then...?

Naru: The probability that Kazai is the culprit has just sky-rocketed.

Mai: Hey! What do you mean?

May: Naru... You can't

Naru: Zuzou doesn't work for just anybody who attempts it. Only those who have had special training, or who are very knowledgeable about supernatural powers can preform them.

Mai: But remember that you said that Kazai's power was unstable Naru? You did!

May: And wouldn't be like really, really hard for her to pull off such a powerful hex? She wouldn't be able to control a Zuzou like that now would she?

Naru: Right... That's a good point. Very true.

Mai: Didn't you say that Zuzou came from Omniodou?

Naru turns to Mai.

Mai: So an Omniouji could dispel them right?

Mini Flash-

Kazai: (to herself) So that would mean he does practice Omniodou...

Mini Flash- over

Mai: In the hall way I told Kazai that you're one of those... And her reaction was kinda weird...

Naru: Why did you tell her that? I am no such thing.

Mai: Huh?

May: Wait...

Mai: You're not?

Naru: Of course not.

Mai: But you used a hitou gata in that case before, didn't you? And Monk said that only an Omniouji could so that.

Naru: Actually, Lin made it.

May: What? ... (sarcastically) Well I feel like the next Einstein... ~_~'

Mai: So Lin is an Omniouji?

Naru: Yes, I guess you could say that.

Mai: Oh... Well it still looks pretty bad for Kazai, doesn't it? Like she's the person behind all of this.

Naru: Well if she thought I was a threat and hexed me for fear that I'd dispel her Zuzou, and then yes; It looks bad for her.

Mai: But what if she didn't mean to do it? Like what if she did it subconsciously or something and didn't know?

Naru: She would know. Practicing Enmy involves actively cursing the subject.

Mai: Oh... then... (Shakes her head) No! It's not right!

May: To me Kazai isn't the kind of person who would do this! Sure she said 'I'll curse you to death!' but she's seems more bark and no bite!

Naru: Is this intuition talking again?

Mai/May: (Nod) Mm-hm.

Mai's inner voice: I know that Kazai is innocent.

May's inner voice: She can't be behind this...!

Naru: If that's what you're guts are telling you I'll trust it.

Mai lifts her head in shock.

Naru: But right not I need to look something up. Go find the others and help them search for the hitou gata.

Mai looks after Naru and smiles. May grins.

Mai: Okay!

May: You got it.

G** | H | **O** | S | **T** || H | **U** | N | **T

Cut to Mai, May, Housho, and Ayako in the court yard.

Ayako: What did you say?

Housho: You're kidding right?

Mai: I'm not. You just made some wrong assumptions about Naru, that's all.

Housho: C'mon, making hitou gata, preforming purifications, and now this Zuzou thing? 'Course we'd thing he was an Omniouji! Anyone would!

Mai: (Sweat drop) According to Naru, Lin can do it.

Ayako: So I ruined a perfectly good manicure for nothing?

Housho: And I've been putting up with his crap, because I thought he's a master, we have to do what master says.

Ms. Ubusena walks up behind the four of them.

May: Hm?

Mai: Ms. Ubusena?

Ayako and Housho turn.

Ms. Ubusena: Yes, I just heard that Masako Hara was injured.

Mai: Yeah.

May: She fell down the stairs.

Ms. Ubusena: Is she going to be alright?

Ayako: At the moment it doesn't appear to be life-threatening. She'd landed any differently; things could've been a lot worse. Maybe you'll see these as an opportunity to wake up and take a good look at this girl you're so interested in defending.

Mai: Ayako!

Ms. Ubusena: Oh I knew it. You've chosen to believe that Kazai is to blame for all of this too, haven't you?

Ayako: Well of course we do.

Housho: There's certainly no reason not suspect her.

Ms. Ubusena: She's so scared... I worry about her. I'm not sure what she'll do.

Mai: Wait a minute... she wouldn't kill herself; would she?

Ayako: I doubt it. I saw her spying on me and Monk earlier. For all we know the little deer is deciding who she wants to curse next.

Ms. Ubusena: Who do you think you-?

Mai and May: We're sorry!

Mai: Really we're so sorry.

May: You'll have to forgive them...! (Glares back at Ayako and Housho.)

Mai: My sister and I don't think that way.

May: I mean, we don't think that Kazai is causing all of these things to happen.

Mai: We're not sure how we know it's true, but we can feel it.

Ms. Ubusena: You feel it?

May: Yes.

Mai: (Puts her hand to her chest) There's a voice in side of me...

Mai's inner voice: I know that Kazai is innocent.

Mai: I can't say it's anything more than my gut feeling and it's so strong, I just have to believe it with all my heart.

May: And I've been having the same feeling. Sure Kazai said some things, but I don't think she could actually go through with it.

Ms. Ubusena: My goodness. And what's your name?

Mai: Mai Taniyama.

May: May Taniyama.

Ms. Ubusena: Well, thank you both, that means a lot and I'm very sure Kazai will be very happy to hear it too.

Mai: Hmm.

Ms. Ubusena: I'd really appreciate it if the rest of would stop accusing that young girl. The poor thing has been through enough as it is. Good day.

They watch Ms. Ubusena walk back inside the school.

Ayako: How can we stop accusing her? What if something worse happens because we sat back and didn't act in time?

Housho: Yeah and it's starting to look like, it could be our turn next.

Cut to later that evening. Mai is helping look for the hitou gata, just like Naru told her to do.

Mai: (Looking behind a bush.) Nothing here. Man! I've looked every where that seems like a good hiding place.

Suddenly she hears crying coming from behind her. Mai walks up to the fence and looks around, but doesn't see anyone.

Mai: (Thinking) Is that a little kid?

She looks around and sees a red back-pack.

Mai: (Concerned) Is some one out there? Hello?

She looks up and climbs over the fence.

(Now over the fence)

Mai: (Shouting) Where are you? Can you hear me?

Crying continues.

Mai: (walking around/shouting) Please don't cry. Just tell me where you are. C'mon! it's okay!

She turns around to see a sewer opened.

Mai: Oh.. How did dome one get in there?

She struggles to peel the heavy steel cover out of the way, so she can see down the hole. At the bottom is what appears to be a young child crying.

Mai: Are you okay? Are you hurt? Don't worry! I'm gonna come down to help you.

She begins her decent down to help the child... The crying comes to a halt.

Naru: (from the other side of the fence) Mai! What are you doing in there?

Mai: There's a kid trapped in here.

Naru: A kid?

Mai: Yeah. They dropped their back- pack over...

Mai looks to the spot where the red back-pack was and it's no longer there. Then she looses her footing on the metal ladder leading downward

Mai: Uh... AHHH!

Naru: (opens the door on the fence.) Mai!

Mai: Uh.. Don't worry I'm fine.

Two ghostly hands wrap them selves around one of Mai's leg and pulls her deeper in the hole. She turns her head to see a child with a disturbing grin on its face, dragging her down. She slides deeper and deeper. Mai is about to fall when Naru catches her.

Naru: Listen to me, calmly put your foot on the ladder. Can you do that?

Mai: Yeah...

She does what Naru has instructed her to do but the bar she places her foot on is old and weak and falls from that light contact and but she and Naru fall in to the sewer...

The screen goes negative as she and Naru fall in to the sewer.

Mai: AAAHHHH!

Cut back to inside the school. May is taking a short-cut through the library to get back to base. Whoosh! A short gust of wind and a shadowed figure rush by her.

May: Who's there?

Out of the corner of her eye she spots a tall shadowed form near a book case.

May: Lin? Is that you?

Silence.

May: Housho? (Thinking) Why am I getting a weird feeling about this?

Still so answer. Then the shadow starts to rock a nearby bookshelf.

May: Hey! Stop that! Are you trying to kill me?

The shadow pays no heed her warning and continues to rock the shelf.

May: STOP!

Finally it stops, but she doesn't realize why it stopped until she hears a bang. The rocking shelf crashes against another one causing a domino effect.

May: (Gasp!)

She begins to run for her life, behind her the shelves begin to fall even faster.

May: (Freaking out) WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME? (thinking) C'mon girl! Get a hold of your self! Find the nearest exit door and get out of here, before you're crushed to death!

Up ahead just to the left is a door leading to the hall that's closest to the conference room base.

May: There!

The book shelves, still pose as an obvious risk her getting out alive.

May: (Thinking) I'm almost there...!

Cut to a negative screening of her foot (for a second). May trips just a few feet away from the door.

May: (Thinking) Shit! I'm actually gonna die! Why? I'm still a virgin!

The door flies open and two strong hands swiftly pull her out just before the last shelf crashes down.

When May finally realized that's she's out in the hall and not under the shelf , she looks up and sees Lin standing above her.

May: (Relieved) Lin!

Lin: Alright, I have two questions for you: One, What just happened? Two, What the hell were you doing in the library?

May: I was taking a short-cut through the library and if felt a strange gust of wind. Then I saw a shadow and I thought it might be you or Housho, but I got no answer. Then it started to rock a book shelf back and fourth. Of course it started a domino effect and I started to run. Then I tripped and then you saved me... (Blush!)

Lin: May, you know it's dangerous here so be careful.

May: I know. I'll try harder.

Lin: (holds out his hand) I'm sure that you don't want to stay on the floor.

May takes his hand and he pulls her right up to her feet.

May: Lin,

Lin: What is it?

May: Has my sister or Naru come back to base?

Lin: Now that you mention it... Neither of them have returned yet.

May: What?

Lin: Neither of them have come back.

May: I'm sure they'll be back...

She follows Lin back to base. Usually when ever she can get his attention she pulls up an interesting topic that Lin can't resist, but tonight, she's nervously silent.

Lin: May, what's wrong you haven't tried to talk to me yet. What's bugging you?

May: ... Well... Earlier I had noticed that Mai had fallen asleep and I placed my hand on her shoulder and I guess I saw what she saw…

Lin: What did you see?

May: First I was staring right a fox fire... I can't explain it but I felt like it was calling to me so I reached out to touch it, but then some of it whipped out at me... then I saw a face but it was only for a second.

Lin: Do you know who it was?

May: (Nod) It was Ms. Ubusena.

Lin: Ms. Ubusena? Why her?

May: That I don't know, but that not all of it. Then I was standing right out side the school and fox fires were burning in nearly every room of the school. And then I snapped out of it.

Lin: Have you told any one else?

May: No... Just you Lin-kun. I've done a little poking around as well.

Lin: Hm?

May: (Opens the door to base) I'll show you.

She walks over the red laptop on the table and opens it up. May turns the screen to Lin to show all that's she's found on Ms. Ubusena.

May: So far it's nothing important but I think that if I keep digging, I'll strike it rich.

Lin: But how is Ms. Ubusena involved in all of this.

May: Seeing her face like that was no accident, and something about her seems a bit strange...

Lin: I gotta hand it to you; you're off to a pretty good start.

May: Thanks. (Smile) Hey, Lin,

Lin: What is it?

May: Do you think that we should go look for Naru and Mai?

Lin: Yeah. I think we should. It has been a while.

Cut later that night out side Mai and Naru are sitting in the sewer. And the ladder is completely destroyed so they have almost no hope of getting out.

Mai: Hm? I fell down a well in our last investigation too... I wonder why this stuff always happens to me.

Naru: Are you alright?

Mai: (Gasp!) Oh, Naru. You fell down the well too?

Naru: Well you were holding on to my hand so tightly... It was kind of hard not to.

Mai: Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't know the ladder would break. I guess some one will some rescue us then.

Naru: Did you tell anyone you'd be here?

Mai: Uhh... No...

Naru: Neither did I.

Mai: (Yelling) Hey! Somebody!

No answer.

Naru: What possessed you to come down here, anyway?

Mai: I heard this little kid crying, so I started to look around and I saw a little girl down here.

Suddenly something hits Mai (metaphorically).

Mai: (thinking) She's gone! (Puts her hands over her mouth.) Of course! Why didn't I think it was strange? It was so dark down here... I could see the little girl clearly. Like she was lit up or something...!

Naru: So know we know that the hexer has decided to attack you too?

Mai: (Freaking out) Oh my gosh, Naru! How can you be so calm in such a scary place? And it's gonna be night soon! (Thinking) And since it's all dark... the spirits might appear again...!And of course _I_ have to be down here with the most cold-hearted person in the world. Sure I made him fall, but I didn't mean to. And I'm scared and he could at least be comfort me or be nice or encouraging! something! Hold on... If you think about it...

Phase to Naru and Mai with a pink sparkly back ground.

Mai: (thinking/voice over) This is like our own little private world!

Naru: Feeling better now?

Mai: - Yeah. (Thinking) Whoa... He looked just like the Naru from my dreams. (Aloud) You could tell I was feeling better?

Naru: Of course. You get depressed first, then you get mad. But after that you normally tend to bounce back pretty quick after that.

Mai: Gosh... How do you know that about me?

Naru: 'Cause it's written all over your face.

Mai: (puts her hands on her cheeks/starts to blush) It is? Oh man...

Naru: Would you like to meet my pet?

Mai: Hm?

Naru: C'mon out here..

He takes out a 500yen coin.

Mai: That's your pet? Oh, c'mon it's just a piddlely 500 yen.

Naru seems to hid the coin in his hand.

Naru: You see he hid because you made fun of him.

Mai: No! You've just got it in your hand.

Naru: (Holds up both hands) Really?

He places a hand on his right shoulder and then on is left elbow.

Naru: Ah… There he is.

Mai: How'd you do that? Naru Let me see it!

Naru: Catch.

Naru supposedly tosses his pet to her. Mai opens her hands but nothing falls in to them.

Mai: Hey! You didn't even throw it!

Naru: (Opens his hands again) I guess your yelling scared him so much he had to hide again.

Mai: Naru, I did not yell.

Naru places a hand on his collar and pulls out the coin.

Naru: Ah... So that's where he was.

Mai: You're really good at magic.

Naru: So you think it's magic?

Mai: Mm-hm.

Coin (Naru- high pitched voice): No it's not.

Mai: (Creeped out/shocked) Whoa...!

Naru: You're not afraid of Mai, are you?

Coin (Naru- high pitched voice): Mm-hm.

Naru: Well you don't have to be afraid of her. I promise she's not as nearly as scary as she comes across.

Mai: (Thinking) How cool. I had no idea that he was a ventriloquist, too. But even though I really know that it looks like the coin is really talking. (Aloud) Please do some more Naru.

Naru: (Puts the coin away) I'm afraid he's decided to retire for the time being.

Mai: Why? Don't you feel okay?

Naru: I wish I had some gear.

Mai: (Thinking) I know it's dark in here, but he looks pale to me...

Naru: Don't worry Mai. When everyone gets back together to report, they'll see I'm not there and come looking for me... at least I know Lin will.

Mai: I hope sis comes looking for me too.

Then drops of water fall in the pattern of foot prints. Then the calm somber look in Naru's eye turns angry and fierce and He jumps up.

Mai: What's wrong?

Naru: What whatever happens, stay close and keep clam.

Suddenly the tunnel becomes dense with fog... GUESS WHO'S BACK?! The spirit that appeared earlier has returned.

Mai: What's that?

Naru: It's alright. The sprit couldn't have gotten much stronger in one day. Stay calm and we'll be just fine.

Again those crimson eyes shoot open and her mouth as well. A wooden handle comes from its mouth and at the end is a short metal blade. In other words it's a sickle.

Mai: What's she doing?

Naru: (Grabs her hand) It will be alright.

Mai: Naru.

This time instead of hanging there, the sprit comes down and begins to move closer toward them. Soon enough its right in front of Naru.

Mai: (Thinking) Somebody... Monk...! Ayako...! May...! Somebody help!

Then with out warning the spirit backs away and disappears. Then a bright light shines down from above.

Lin: (Shouting) Naru, are ya down there?

Mai: (walks over to the bottom of the ladder and shields her eyes from the light/shouting) Hey, It's Lin!

May: (shouting) Mai! I'm so happy to hear that you're okay.

Mai: (Shouting) I'm just glad you and Lin got here when you guys did.

Naru: (Shouting) Well that was quick. We need a rope or a ladder and a flash light please.

Cut to a little while later, everyone is back at base staring at a large pile of hitou gata.

Housho: You know it's impressive that there are this many of them. I never would've thought to look in the sewer.

May: Sometimes, the things that you're looking for the most are in the place you'd least expect. (Looks at one of the hitou gata) Is... that my name?

Housho: (Picks up the doll.) It is.

Naru: And there's Mai... So Mai's doll, and also ones for Ms. Hara, Yoshino, and my self were found.

Housho: Our names weren't there?

Ayako: Humph, well that's a relief.

Housho: I don't know. I kinda feel left out.

Naru: Now we have to burn the hitou gata and throw the ashes in the river, and the power of the Enmy will be broken.

Ayako: (Slamming a first-aid kit) But do you believe that this will stop the hexer?

Housho: We're not even completely sure who it is.

Mai: Know who it's not! It's not Kazai that's who!

Ayako: Mai, c'mon. This is really getting old.

May: Then stop blaming her!

Ayako: How can I when her name is written all over this?

May: You put her name all over this with your wild assumptions! You never bothered to think about it from her point of view!

While they're arguing Naru closes his eyes and his head slumps down... Housho notices Naru's disposition.

Housho: Hey, Naru? What's wrong?

Lin immediately stops what he's doing.

Housho: (walks over to him) You feelin' okay, man?

He places a hand on Naru's shoulder and he collapses out of his chair and on to the floor.

Mai: Naru?

Silence...

Mai: NARU!

**Holy crap! What happened to Naru! Will he be alright? Find out next time in ****File 3: ****The After School Hexer**** Part 4!**** And don't for get to review me and tell me what you think. I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter. Anyway TTFN (Ta, ta For Now- Tigger :D)**


	10. File 3: The After School Hexer Part 4

_While narrating scenes from the previous episode are playing._

_Mai: (Narrating) Masako had fallen victim to the Zuzou curse. _

_May: (Narrating) And the others were starting to feel danger closing in..._

_Mai: (Narrating) Is Kazai really doing all this? It just doesn't feel right..._

_May: (Narrating) I mean she can't be... She can't!_

Mai's inner voice: I know that Kazai is innocent.

Mai: I can't say it's anything more than my gut feeling and it's so strong, I just have to believe it with all my heart.

May: And I've been having the same feeling. Sure Kazai said some things, but I don't think she could actually go through with it.

_Mai and May: (Narrating) And then, the Zuzou even came after us!_

Mai: (thinking) Anybody... Help!

Naru: Burn the hitou gata, throw the ashes in the river, and the power of the Enmy will be broken.

_Mai: (Narrating) And after saying that, he suddenly..._

Mai: Naru!

G** | H | **O** | S | **T** || H | **U** | N | **T

**File 4:**

_**The After School Hexer**_

**Part 4**

**Thursday**  
**Night **

Lin is holding Naru.

Lin: Somebody find a phone. He needs an ambulance!

Phase to the Biology prep room with Ms. Ubusena and Kazai. Kazai is laughing like crazy and Ms. Ubusena is watching with a blank creepy look on her face.

Phase back to base.

Housho: Let's burn the hitou gata and head back to the office and wait for Lin to contact us. We won't change our strategy or pull out of here until Naru gives us the word.

Ayako: You're right. Let's do it.

Mai: (Thinking) This all my fault... It's because I didn't let go of Naru's hand...

Mini Flash- of Mai holding Naru's hand before they fell.

Mai: (Thinking) I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him.

Housho: (Places a hand on Mai's head) Hey don't worry, Naru's gonna be fine. Let's go make a monster bonfire.

Mai: 'K.

May gives her sister a worried look then shifts her gaze to the window...

Fade to black.

**Friday**

Ayako, Housho, Mai, and May are burning the hitou gata like Naru said to do.

Housho: Ontsunba Nitsunba, unbazarun hata. Jaka unban koku!

The fire blazes higher then return to their normal height.

Black... Ayako is shoveling the ashes of the dolls in to a pot.

Mai: (Thinking) We found the dolls, so who's the hexer? Who would put a death curse on me, Masako, Naru, and May?

Ayako pours the ashes into the river.

Mai: (Thinking) I don't want to believe it's Kazai... but could it some how be true?

May: Sis?

Mai: Huh?

May: You alright?

Mai: Yeah...

May: Mai...

Mai: I'm fine. Really!

May: If you say so.

May takes out her cell phone, flips it sideways and starts (what seems to be) texting.

Mai: You're texting?

May: No one. Besides every one that I know is usually asleep around this time of morning. (to herself) Crap, spelled it wrong...

Mai: Wait; isn't that one of those phones that can connect to the web?

May: Yeah, why?

Mai: What are you doing then?

May: Stop being so nosy and you'll find out. (Thinking) C'mon... c'mon... c'mon... c'mon... c'mon! You can find any body on the internet! So why can't I find her! Wait a minute...

Ayako Grabs May's cell phone

**(A/N: Oh no she didn't!)**

Ayako: You can have this back when the investigation is over.

May: (Looks at the river, then back at Ayako) It won't take that long to drown you, will it?

Ayako: (Confused) I'm sorry?

May: Give me back my phone and I won't drown you in the river…

Ayako: Fine, you don't have to be such a baby. (Holds out her phone)

May: (Snatches it back) Do it again and I'll cut off both your hands. (Marches away)

Mai: A warning: Never do that again if you want to live.

Ayako: Thanks I think I got the message...

Cut to later at the hospital May is at the reception desk with her laptop tucked under her arm.

May: Hi, can you tell me the room of Kazuya Shibuya, please?

Woman: Do you know him?

May: Yes, I'm a friend of his.

Woman: Room 503.

May: Thank you. (takes off.)

A few minutes later she's standing in front of room 503.

May: (knocks on the door.) Naru? You awake yet?

The door opens.

May: (Walks in side) Hi Lin. Hi Naru. You will never guess what I found.

Naru: What?

May walks over to the side of Naru's bed sets down her laptop, opens it, and turns it so Naru can see and on it's screen is some shocking information.

Naru: (Scrolling up and down) How did you find this?

May: Four days of hand- cramping research.

Naru: I was waiting to see when you'd catch up.

May: What?

Naru: The thing is – I already found the same article.

May: Really; where?

Lin hands her a magazine.

May: In here huh?

She starts flipping through it and then in the middle of the magazine she finds the same article that's on her lap top screen.

May: Always one step ahead, huh, Naru. (Sighs)

Naru grins.

May: Well I gotta go. I'll back later. We'll take her down today right?

Naru: Today.

Later at SPR, Housho and Ayako are wondering where Mai has disappeared to.

Housho: Hey. What happened to Mai?

Ayako: Huh; guess she must've wandered off somewhere. Did you see her? I thought She followed us back to the river? And where's her temper mental sister?

Housho: Now that you mention it. May's disappeared too. Well we did say we're gonna meet here and wait for Lin. That's strange... Where do you think they are?

May seems to pop out of no where.

May: Well I'm right here, as for sissy-poo, I have no clue. But I'm sure where ever she is she'll be perfectly fine.

Housho: (Snicker) Sissy-poo? (Snicker)

May: Zip the lip. (glare)

Phase to YH. Mai is in the Biology prep room with Kazai and Ms. Ubusena. A heavy silence hangs in the air.

Kazai: So... How's Mr. Shibuya doing?

Mai: I haven't heard, but you know if anything bad happens to Naru, I'll never forgive whoever's responsible.

Kazai: Oh. And you think that's me don't you? You think I cursed you, Masako Hara, your sister, and your boss, Mr. Shibuya. You think that I did the same thing with Mr. Yoshino and all the other people who got hurt. And that I'm making all of these scary things happen around here! Why don't you just come out and say you think I'm guilty!

Zoom over to Mai.

Mai: I can't! Because I've never really believed you are. I know this must sound crazy but, I have this feeling deep in the bottom of my heart...

Mai's inner voice: I know Kazai is innocent...

Mai: So defend your self! It's not you! Kazai you know that you're not the kind to cast curses or hurt people! So why won't you say it!

Kazai: I... Uhhh...

Yuko walks in.

Yuko: Um, excuse me, Ms. Ubusena.

Ms. Ubusena: Yes, what is it?

Yuko: I wanted to tell Mai that was got a call from Mr. Shibuya.

Mai: Naru called?

Phase to the hospital and Housho and Ayako are standing out side of a room with the number of 503.

Ayako: Are you sure he's here? I don't see his name anywhere.

Housho: This is the room number Lin told me. If were wrong we can always say were sorry. (knocks on the door)

Lin: Come in.

Housho: 'Sup, Lin? Hey Naru.

Ayako: (thinking) Humph... Talk about a major fashion over-haul... (places her hand over her mouth.) I like him in white.

Housho: So, how ya feelin' man?

Naru: It was just mild anemia nothing worth talking about. What did you do with the hitou gata?

Housho: We were supposed to do something with them?

Naru: Really?

Housho: Nah, I'm just yankin' ya. We burned them and threw the ashes in the river like you told us to.

Naru: Never do that again.

Housho: Sure. Well now all that's left to do is figure out whoever made them.

Naru: I'm almost positive I've figured that one out...

Housho: You have proof that it's the Kazai girl?

Ayako: Of course. Who else would it be?

Naru: I'd like to meet with the culprit and have a little chat; then this case will be closed and we can move on to something else. You can go now.

Ayako: Wait a sec! We just barely got her, Naru!

Housho: You mean you're not even gonna let us in on who we've been looking for?

Naru: We need to handle this carefully, that's all.

Housho: Well guess what? I made a commitment to this case just like you and I think I deserve to know who the bastard is who we've been hunting down.

Ayako: You're out of your mind, if you think that I'm gonna back out now when were so close to the truth.

Suddenly Mai bursts through the door.

Mai: (At the foot of the bed) Oh Naru! Oh my gosh! Is it true that you're going to be okay?

Yuko and May walk in.

Housho: Yuko? Why are you here?

Naru: I asked her to come. Is Kazai with you?

Yuko: Yeah she's here.

Kazai walks in the room.

Yuko: And one more, c'mon in.

Ms. Ubusena with a bouquet of flowers. May shoots her a look, but nobody notices.

Ms. Ubusena: Excuse me... I hope I'm not intruding on anyone.

Naru looks at her with an intense look on his face. Phase to later, Naru is questioning them.

Naru: Now this one is for Yuko and Kazai. Did one of you hear from Mai, that I may be an Omniouji?

Yuko: Being a what?

Kazai: Yeah, I did. But so what?

Naru: And did you pass that information on to anyone?

Kazai: What the hell kind of difference would it make if I told anybody? (Frustrated) Why are you asking me stupid questions? Just say I'm guilty! Just say I like to curse people!

Mai: Kazai stop!

Kazai: I'm not stupid. Why else would you have asked me to come here?

May: He's asked you to come here to prove that you don't like to curse people and to prove that you're not guilty! So sit back, _shut_ up and listen! Before I'm forced to make you!

Naru: May I can handle this. Now I need you to answer the question, you must've told someone I was an Omniouji?

Ms. Ubusena looks at Kazai, then at Naru.

Ms. Ubusena: Well I suppose that Kazai did confide to me, that she'd heard that. But rest assured that I haven't shared that information with anyone else.

May: (Thinking) That's what I've been waiting to hear.

Naru: I appreciate that. Now I have one last question: Where are you from, Ms. Ubusena?

Ms. Ubusena: I'm from Fukushima, but why do you ask?

Naru: Thank you very much. The case is solved. I believe I have complete picture of the events at Yuasa and the person behind it.

Kazai: You know who did it?

Housho: You figured it out from those questions?

Naru: It's really not that hard, if you consider the facts of the case. We're dealing with Zuzou that use Enmy or Hitou Gata. If the hitou gata are found and disposed of properly, the hex should be broken.

Housho: Okay so who is it?

Naru: Calm down. (To Kazai) It's not you. I doubt you know how to make a hitou gata, or even possess the skill to preform a Zuzou. There fore we can rule you out.

Ayako: Alright then. Who is it!

Housho: Yeah! Quit stalling Naru! Who did it?

Naru: Our hexer is...

May: Ms. Ubusena.

Shock all around.

G** | H | **O** | S | **T** || H | **U** | N | **T

Mai: (thinking) Ms. Ubusena?

Naru: In side a man hole on the grounds we found hitou gata with the names of my self, Mai, And May, Ms. Hara; as well as Mr. Yoshino and many other people of the school. You were the one who made them, weren't you Ms. Ubusena?

Zoom over to Ms. Ubusena.

Ms. Ubusena: I have no idea what you're talking about. And what on earth is a hitou gata?

May: Don't play dumb, Ms. Ubusena.

Ms. Ubusena: I'm not playing dumb. I honestly have no idea what he's talking about.

May: You're lying.

Ms. Ubusena: I'm telling the truth.

May: (Crosses arms) I can't believe that you actually have the guts to look me in the eye and say that. Now just admit to what you did, or this whole charade is going to blow up in your face like an atomic bomb.

May takes a threatening step forward.

Naru: May.

May: Sorry, habit. (Hunches nonchalantly)

Naru: A hitou gata is a straw doll used to cast the Zuzou hex. If there are any more out there please tell me where to find them. And I want you to promise you won't create another one again.

Ms. Ubusena: How can I make such a promise, when I have done nothing wrong?

Naru: You are guilty, Ms. Ubusena.

Ms. Ubusena: There must be some confusion.

Naru: All the evidence points to you.

Ms. Ubusena: And what sort of proof do you have?

May: There is no mistake or confusion; you _are_ guilty so just admit it! You caused the train accidents with those students, you caused that girl act strangely, you caused those strange occurrences with the track team, you caused Mr. Yoshino and Masako to be pushed down the stairs, and you nearly got Naru, may sister, and me killed! That's the kind of proof we have!

Kazai: No! You're wrong. I caused all of this to happen!

Naru: The victims hurt you. They were the ones who attacked and rejected you. And publicly ridiculed your psychic powers. Which makes appear that the motivation for the culprit to begin casting curses was the Kazai panic.

Close up of Ms. Ubusena's mouth.

Ms. Ubusena: (smiling slightly.) And correct me if I'm mistaken but wouldn't that make Kazai more of a suspect than I am? She even just confessed to you just now... Didn't she?

Kazai: Ms. K...?

May: Actually no. Kazai is in the clear because of her relationship with Murayama.

Ms. Ubusena: Murayama?

Naru: Yes, the first student to have an accident sitting at that desk. Didn't they know each other, Yuko?

Yuko: Yeah. I'm pretty sure that both Murayama and Kazai were members of the liberal arts club for a little while, before Kazai quit and joined the biology club.

Mai: Were you really?

Kazai: A little bit. Sophomore year.

Yuko: It was weird when Murayama yelled at her that time. I remember we were all kind of shocked that she had the courage to talk to an upper class man in such a nasty way.

Naru: If our culprit knew Murayama personally, she wouldn't have gone through the trouble of putting a blanket curse on a desk. So why did she do it? Why would someone choose to cure a seat in stead of a person?

May: Easy, the person who placed the curse didn't know Murayama or what she looked like.

Ms. Ubusena: Based on what you just said; I still think you don't have enough evidence to convict me.

May: Oh, I think we have plenty.

Ms. Ubusena: (Completely ignoring May) I could simply ask if it wanted to find out her name.

Naru: Based on Murayama's complaint; those who denied the existence of psychic abilities, banded together and made their feeling known.

May: And at that time you and everybody else who did believed, were made to feel isolated. Would you really have felt free to ask about?

Naru: We also have to consider the names used. Four people outside of Yuasa High school were targeted. That would be Mai, Masako Hara, May and myself.

May: Naru,

Naru: Hm?

May: Could I explain this one?

Naru: Sure, the floor is all yours.

May: Thank you. Alright. Since Masako is famous, her name was a no-brainer. But as for the rest of us, you had to ask. There aren't that many people who know Naru's name, my sister or my own. Now Naru, who were the only people who you told your full name to?

Naru: The principal and Ms. Ubusena. In the lab where we first met.

Mini flash-

Naru: I'm Kazuya Shibuya.

Mini flash over-

Mai: (Thinking) Oh my gosh! I told her my name too!

May: Right, and my sister and I told you our names as well.

Ms. Ubusena: But why would I bring you and Mai in into this

Naru: Mai and May have demonstrated unusually sharp intuition on this case, and-

May: We were also the first to claim Kazai as innocent.

Mini Flash-

Mai: She's not the one... I know it.

May: You gotta believe us Naru! It's not Kazai!

Mini flash over-

May: You were scared that other people might start to believe us, so placed a curse on us and tried to get rid of us. Or at least scare us off.

Kazai: No... This can't be. Ms. K was the only one who believed in me.

Mai: Kazai!

Kazai: I did it! I said it at the assembly in front of everyone! I'm doing all of this.

Mini flash-

Kazai: I'll curse you to death!

Mini flash over-

Kazai: I just wanted all of those people to go away! Everyone who made fun of me and treated Ms. K like garbage just because she was my friend. And then people started having accidents. Mr. Yoshino and Masako are really hurt. (Buries her face in her hands) I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I can't help it! It's me! I cursed them and all of this started! I didn't mean to.

Naru: It's easy to under stand why you would want to protect your teacher Kazai. She was the one to stand up and protect you., but there's no way a novice could cause all of this. You simply don't have the ability to do it. You've even had difficulty bending spoons lately and that's a much easier skill.

Kazai: (Stops crying and looks up)

Mini flash-

Naru: Stop! Right now! You were about to bend the spoon using the edge of the chair weren't you? You do realize that if any one caught you doing that trick they'd never believe you again.

Mini flash over-

Naru: Now where do you suppose she learned that particular trick , to bend the spoon on the edge of the chair, Ms. Ubusena?

Ms. Ubusena: I'm sure I don't know.

May: (Thinking) Detonation, in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... (Evil grin)

Naru: She learned it from you. Yes, you passed on your knowledge. No one else would know to do that.

Lin walks over with an old magazine.

Cut to a negative screening of Ms. Ubusena's face.

Normal screen.

Naru: (Takes the Magazine and begins flipping through it) I began to suspect that your involvement with Kazai's psychic powers and well being weren't for philanthropic purposes. So I followed my hunch and started poking around and found some old papers, and it wasn't before I found this.

Naru: ( turns the magazine and her the article.) According to the date here, this happened during the psychic craze when you were a child. Among the children who claimed they could bend spoons was a little girl named Kai Ubusena.

Shock all around.

May: (Smile/ softly) Finally.

Housho: What are you so happy for?

May: I have been waiting to see this. And I did a little snooping too. Why do you think I was on my phone so much?

Mai: You mean?

May: Mm-hm. I found the exact same article on the internet then I came down here only to find that Naru had found the same article in an old magazine.

Naru: I wasn't finished.

May: Sorry... Please continue... (^_^')

Naru: As the psychic craze grew and drew attention many children came forward and claim that they too had psychic abilities. At first children be came media darlings. Both television and press covered the stories. Running specials and laving them with attention. But as curiosity began to fade, the public began to look down on the children. People began to call them fakes and questioned weather any of them had any real powers at all.

May: And one of the children who came forward happed to be named Kai Ubusena, from Fukushima. And I don't really think that there's another Kai Ubusena out there that's also from Fukushima...

Ms. Ubusena: (pulls the flowers closer) I wasn't a fake!

May: (Thinking) And so it begins...

Ms. Ubusena: I could do it! I really did bend those spoons! And a lot of people saw it! It's just that at times it was easy and other times it just wouldn't work! And then that reporter came to see me...

Mini flash of when Ms. K was a kid-

Reporter: If you really have these powers, you should be able to bend this (holds up a spoon). Would you like to give it a try?

Cut to later and Ms. Ubusena is sitting on a chair trying to bend the spoon.

_Ms. Ubusena: (Narrating FB) I thought if I failed he would write about what I lair I was and everyone would believe him... _

Mini flash disrupted-

Ms. Ubusena: So just that once I decided to use a little trick that another one of the psychic kids shown me for bending spoons. I was just so nervous! There was a photographer... he caught me...

Fade outside-

Ms. Ubusena: (voice over) No one was there to tell me that I didn't have to fake it.

Cut back in side.

Ms. Ubusena: No one was there to teach me that if you can't make it work, it's okay to just admit it.

Naru: I'm sorry. It's a shame that Japan left the reputation of E.S.P. and psychic research in the hands of the media. This should never been left to the court of public opinion the media will always care more about head lines than truth.

Kazai: Did you really do it?

Ms. Ubusena: At first I only did it to defend Kazai's talent... But then it got crazy and people starting saying things like "Why don't you really help that girl?" instead of encouraging her, and asking her how I could call my self a teacher.

Naru: And so you...

Ms. Ubusena: That's right. (Smile) It was just supposed to be a little prank.

Mai: (Thinking) How can she be smiling?

May: A prank...? Heh. A prank? This is your fucked up ass idea of a fucking prank?

Lin: May…

May: No this needs to be said the way that I'm gonna say it. (To Ms. Ubusena/ agitated) A prank is putting plastic wrap on the toilet seat. A prank is someone sitting on a whoopee cushion unknowingly. A prank is making a bucket of water fall on somebody's head. A prank is spraying shaving or whipped cream in someone's then tickling their nose and getting them to slap them selves face with it. A prank is running into someone's bed room with the hose and spraying them with freezing ass water making them literally jump out of their sleep. After all of that you can laugh you ass off like a fucking idiot and no one would give a shit! But this is going way too far! You almost killed Mr. Yoshino, Masako Hara, Naru, Mai, and me! And you call all of this shit a prank? What if one of us had actually gotten killed?

Ms. Ubusena: Yes... I suppose that would be tragic.

May: Yeah it would be. And I would make sure that you _never_ lived that down... Dead or alive... (Gritting) I would hope that you never slept at night and that the fact the you killed someone would eat away at you conscience... Until you finally admitted to what you did...!

Housho: Don't you think that's taking it a little too far?

May: Not far enough if you ask me...

Naru: Ten years ago, there was a car crash out side a small Tokyo publishing firm. (Pulls a news paper clipping from his black book.) The driver who's erratic steering caused the accident, gave a detailed report to the police. He's quoted in saying that: Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere a disembodied hand appeared before my eyes...

Kazai:-!

Yuko: Oh my gosh!

Mai: That's what happened to Mr. Yoshino...!

Naru: the man who caused the accident also happened to be the reporter who published your story.

Ms. Ubusena: Are you accusing me of that too?

Naru: It certainly seems likely, but if you did cause that car to wreck. There's no way in hell that we'll believe these little _pranks_ of yours to be harmless... Luckily no one involved has died yet, but it was only a matter of time. If we hadn't found that hitou gata in that desk and another student had been assigned there might have been dragged to death by a train.

Mai: (thinking) This is so creepy how can she keep smiling through all of this?

Ms. Ubusena: I supposed that would've been terrible... Then if some one had died, maybe people would've learned a lesson about respecting things in this world that can't be explained by science.

Ms. Ubusena gets up and walks over to the other side of the room to the window.

Mai: (Thinking) How did all of this happen? Were people that freaked out over Kazai and Ms. Ubusena bending spoons? I don't think so. I don't think is about certain people being right or wrong. A lot of people went nuts over psychic powers and curses... It divided them., and Ms. Ubusena just got caught up in revenge and fear and lost sight of her responsibility to use her power wisely.

While adjusting the flowers Ms. Ubusena puts her hand in the stems of the flowers and Naru notices something.

Naru: Lin!

Lin rubs over and grabs the flowers and begins look through them.

Ms. Ubusena: Hey! What are you doing! You give those back!

And he finds something, he gives it to Naru and it turns out to be another hito gata.

Naru: you must be exhausted by now Ms. Ubusena. A Zuzou takes both mental and physical strength and it seems you're beginning to look pretty worn out.

Ms. Ubusena: Perhaps... I suppose you could be right...

Mai: (Thinking) If having powers makes you as sad and as crazy as that..? I don't think I want 'em...

**A few days later...****  
**at SPR H.Q Mai and May are taking a test to see if they might be psychics.

Housho: Wow... All of 'em?

John: To miss that many of them...

Masako: It's terribly impressive Mai.

Ayako: Or something.

Naru: I knew it. Everyone, Mai is a latent psychic.

Mai: I am?

May: Nice job sis.

Naru: You've attempted to guess which of the bulbs in the box would light up and hit the corresponding button over a thousand times now. Not to get a hit is a mathematical impossibility. I think this means Mai's sharp instincts on this case is no coincidence. But now it's your turn, May.

May: Eh? Why me?

Naru: You were the first one to suspect someone other than Kazai. Also you've been having some incidents where you loose touch with reality…

Housho: Really?

May: Lin told you didn't he?

Naru: Afraid so.

Housho: Okay, I'm lost.

May: You see earlier in the case I had this weird vision these fox fires and then Ms. Ubusena's face popped into my mind. And that was no coincidence. So I decided to look into Ms. K's case. When I found the about the article on her I ran down to the hospital and showed Naru, only to find that he'd already reached the finish line long before me.

Naru: That's why I need to test you too.

May: Alright...

A little while later...

May: (Huff! Huff...) Damn, that sucked!

Mai: Now you know.

May: Do I have to do that again?

Naru: No.

May: Thank God! So... am I a latent psychic or not?

Naru: ...

Everyone leans in for the answer.

Naru: I guess the gift runs the family. May you're a latent psychic as well.

May: Sweetness. (Me gusta face)

Housho: I gotta say I thought they were rock stars a long time ago. Remember at the creepy doll house? When they fell down that well and they had those trippy dreams and then when the gas line broke and you guys saw that kid. You absolutely sure that wasn't a spirit.

Mai: Eh!

May: -!

Naru: Well that could be true. Mai has a very good sense of self preservation; On the other hand May isn't afraid to speak her mind. But both girls are very sensitive when it comes to those who are intent on doing harm. Much like a wild animal, they can instinctively sniff out friend from foe.

Ayako: So even though they look ordinary on the out side on the inside they're all jungle cat?

Nearly everyone laughs.

Mai: (Angry) Who are you calling an animal? If that's true, then I guess bending spoons makes you big hairy gorilla!

Lin: Hey, what is she talking about? Tell me.

May: Mai! You were supposed to keep that Q.T! Remember Lady Loud Mouth!

Naru: Mai!

Mai: Humph!

Lin: You need to be more careful.

Naru: I know.

Lin: Apparently you don't!

Naru: I know what you're going to say. I won't do it again.

Housho: Hold on. There's no way we're gonna let you off the hook now.

Ayako: Naru, if you really have been hiding that little ability away I'm dying to see you do it.

Masako: I had no idea you could do that.

Naru lets out a sigh and grabs the spoon next to his teacup.

Lin: Naru!

Naru: I don't have much of a choice.

He places a finger on the tip of the spoon and bends it.

Ayako: That was amazing!

Housho: Alright Naru, you maybe able to fake-out these dupes but I'm not buying it.

Mai: What are you talking about?

Housho: Ah! You guys are so freaking gullible you'll believe anything! (takes his spoon) Check it out, you just bend it by pushing it with this finger, you just support the handle in with your palm like this. Try it.

John tries what Housho just said and it works.

John: Hey, he's right! It works!

Ayako: You weren't using psychic powers! You were just making us look like idiots.

Masako: I expected more from you.

Naru: The best way to keep from falling victim to a trickster is to make sure you know all the trickster's secrets.

Mai: (Thinking) Trickster? Does that mean the bending the spoon in the biology lab wasn't real either?

May: (Thinking) Whadda ya know... It was a trick all along...

Lin walks over to Naru.

Naru: I know I'll keep a lid on it.

Lin: We'll see about that.

Mai: (Thinking) Man... I thought I was beginning to figure him out a little. Now... I don't think I know him at all.

This is the end of the **'****The After School Hexer'**case. I hoped you enjoyed it. I'll see you next time in **File 4: ****Ghost Story In The Park!**And don't forget to review! TTFN- Ta, ta For Now- (Tigger :D)


	11. File 4: Ghost Stories in the Park!

**YAY! IT'S FINALLY HERE! CHAPTER 11! I know all of you have been waiting to read this so... DO IT ALREADY! And R&R!  
-Raven -Chan! :)**

**December  
Day 1**

Its evening and school is letting out. In side Mai, Michiru, and Keiko are still in their class.

Mai: Oh, so you think you have a case for Naru to investigate?

May walks in the classroom.

May: C'mon Mai. We got to get going. I can't be late any more…

Mai: Hold on. Michiru might have a case for us.

May: Oh, do tell. Do tell. (Smile)

Michiru: Yeah, it all started a week ago, when I was on a date with Akira at the park.

Flash back to last week with Michiru and her boyfriend Akira at the park-

Michiru and Akira are walking when out of nowhere they are drenched in water.

Michiru: (Narrating flashback) We were just walking and all the sudden were just drenched in water! It was so weird.

May: Really? Shiori said the same thing happened to her.

Michiru, Mai, and Keiko: Really?

May: Yea, no joke.

Mai: How weird.

Keiko: Maybe someone was playing a prank.

Michiru: There was nobody else around us.

Mai moves from in front of her friend to her right to hug her.

Mai: (grinning) So what were you two planning with no one else around?

Soon the grin faded and Mai straightened and gave a slight apologetic bow.

Mai: Sorry. You're really freaked out about this aren't you?

Michiru: Yeah. After this thing happened, I've been way too freaked out to go back there and this makes me really sad because that's the place where we had our first kiss.

Mai puts a hand to her mouth.

Mai: So you have fond memories of this place? There's a good chance that Naru will take it.

Michiru: You really think so?

May: Hold it girly; you see Naru only takes cases he's interested in.

Mai: Yeah.

**G | **H** | O | **S** | T || **H** | U | **N** | T**

**File 4:**

_**Ghost Stories in the Park?**_

Cut to the outside of SPR.

Mai and May Are telling Naru about the case that Michiru brought up.

Mai: … so that's pretty much it.

Naru: She'll have better luck taking that to the police.

May: Really you don't think this is sprit related at all?

Naru: No.

Mai (Thinking): How'd I know he'd say that?

Naru: If there's nothing else, Mai would mind making some tea?

Mai (turning around): Yes Sir!

Naru: And May, I need you to organize these files.

May: Sure… -_-'

Cut to Mai pouring Naru's requested tea.

_Mai (Narrating): It's been six months since my older sister and I started working here and I'm still no closer to figuring out Naru._

Cut to Mai setting the Tea on Naru's desk.

Mai: (Happy) Here's your tea, boss.

Naru (Reading something): Fine.

_Mai (Narrating): He never goes to school, he never watches T.V, or listens to music. All he does is read_ books about psychics and ghosts and stuff.

Naru: (Looks up at Mai) You can go now, Mai.

"Dot, dot, dot" (…) moment.

Mai: Mm-?

Cut to Naru's door slamming behind Mai.

Mai (Thinking): For crying out loud! You could at least say "thank you" or something! GAWD!

Then Lin walks by.

Mai: Hey Lin?

Lin: Yes?

_Mai (Narrating): Lin is shrouded in even more mystery. All I know about him is his name and he rarely speaks… But since May spends so much time with him she could probably tell me his whole life story._

Lin: What is it?

Mai: I was just wondering if you would like some tea.

Lin: No thanks. (Door slams)

_Mai (Narrating): And that's how it always ends._ (Aloud) Oh well I guess he still doesn't like me…

May: (Running) Damn, I just missed him didn't I?

Mai: Yep…

Just then Masako walks in.

Masako: Good afternoon.

May: Hey. What brings you here?

Mai: Masako! (Running to her) Long time no see! How are you?

Masako: Is Naru here?

May: (Thinking) Figures…

Mai (Thinking): Well! "Good to see you too."

May: Hold on as soon as you get here all you have to say to us is "Where's Naru?"

Masako: I'm sorry. I decided to drop in because there's a case I came across that I think Naru may like.

Phase to later. Masako is explaining the case that Mai just explained to Naru like not even ten minutes ago…

Naru: So what is that you want to talk about?

Masako: A friend from the T.V station has specifically requested your help. Apparently there's been a strange phenomenon that has been interfering with the filming with a filming of a new show.

Naru: There have hundreds of cases reported of sprits appearing in side film studios.

Masako: That's just it. They haven't shot anything the studio.

Phase to the park.

Masako (Voice over): Every time they shoot there without fail the actors are suddenly doused in water.

Phase back.

Mai: That's what happened to my friend Michiru!

Masako: So you've heard of it? Actually a number of these types of incidences have been reported as of late, but the first report was as of six months ago.

Half screen: Naru-Right. Masako-Left.

Naru: Sounds to me like some kids having fun.

Masako: That's exactly what I thought at first, but if this is really just some practical joke, then there should be some evidence left behind.

May: She's right. This is what we were trying to tell you earlier.

Masako: And since the only evidence is the wet clothes of the wet victims, this case is a mystery.

Naru: The culprit doesn't have to be nearby.

Masako: That's exactly what I told the director yesterday.

Fade to yesterday.

Director: Don't give me that nonsense! I've seen it with my own eyes! The water appears out of nowhere, straight from the sky! Everyone on set is starting to get worried. Please help us Masako!

Fade back.

Masako: And that's all I know. So what do you think?

Naru: I would recommend that if they're concerned with their safety that they should either change location or halt their shooting all together.

Masako: That script calls for that specific location and shutting down production would cost thousands of dollars.

Naru: (gets up from the sofa.) I don't see how that's any of my concern.

He starts to walk away but Masako stops him.

Masako: Look I owe the director a favor and I would really like to work this out somehow. You can understand that… Right Naru?

May (Thinking): I have a feeling that something ironic is going to happen…

Mai (Thinking): Good luck… Everyone knows that Naru only takes case he wants to.

Naru: Which Park is it?

Mai: (Thinking, Lighting bolts -!) SAY WHAT!? We told him about the exact same case earlier and he shot me down! But He'll do it for Masako?

May: What? WE (rapidly pointing between her and Mai) told you pretty much the same thing earlier but as soon as Masako says she owes somebody a freakin' favor you say yes? I should take that same tray that Mai is holding and beat you into a coma with it!

Naru: Mm-hm.

Masako smiles.

Fade to black

**Day 2**

Cut to everyone stand in the park.

_May (Narrating): We calmed down once we realized that our case was still being investigated. Technically … But I should've still kicked him in the ass for that… DX~_

_Mai (Narrating): And so it began…_

Housho: So this is the location?

John: This one seems a bit odd don't you think?

Housho: I know Spiritual phenomena that attack couples…?

Naru: We have yet to determine if it actually is a ghost.

Housho: I have a feeling that's what we're about to investigate right?

Masako: Where's Matsuzaki?

Mai: I called her, but I guess she must be running late.

Housho: You know how she is. She'll waltz in here and say something like (Imitating Ayako) "This is clearly the work of an Earth spirit."

Ayako (Just arriving): This is clearly the work of an earth spirit.

"Dot, dot, dot" (…) moment.

Mai, May, Housho, and John start laughing.

Ayako (irritated): Care to fill me in on what's so funny?

May: (Still laughing) You got powned like as soon as you got here! (Laughter) Up top Housho-kun. (High-five)

Naru (clearing his throat): Now that we're all here, we can start the investigation.

Fade to later.

As usual Naru is explaining everything.

Naru: This is a case that only happens under specific circumstances. This means that you will all have to-…

Ayako: Ugh, yeah we know. Get to the point already. We'll exorcize the spirit right?

Housho: (Looks around) Huh? I'm not about to do my ritual in front of all these families.

Masako: For this case exorcisms will not be necessary.

John: So what exactly do you plan for us to do?

Masako: The plan is to have you all act as live bait.

Everyone except Naru and Masako: Bait?

Masako: The term sounds worse than what it really is. However, it's the quickest way to draw out the spirit.

Ayako: I have a feeling this was your goal from the start wasn't it Masako?

Masako: (Covering her mouth with her sleeve to cover the fact that she's smiling) Now we just have to divide ourselves into three bate couples.

Housho: (Whispering to Mai) Hey Mai, this is your chance to score a date with Naru.

Mai (Blushing/thinking) He's right…I better… (Aloud/raises) her hand Okay I'm in.

Ayako starts walking toward Naru

Ayako: Alright then I think Naru and I should be the first team.

Mai (Thinking): Ayako, you suck!

Ayako I'm the only girl here who doesn't look out of place on Naru's arm. What can you do? (Turns Naru's face to ward her own) I think we make a fantastic couple don't you Naru

May: (Whispering) I don't know about you but I wanna keep my food in my stomach not on the ground.

Phase to sever minutes later…

Ayako: It's not fair…! What's so great about her?

Cut over to Masako and Naru. And Naru is reading… (Really, Naru?)

Masako: Does it make you resentful that I forced this case upon you?

Naru: (Closes the book) Ms. Hara sensing something?

Masako: I'm feeling a faint presence of some kind…

Cut back to everyone else.

Mai (Thinking): You're so lame Masako… This whole bate thing is just a scam…

Fade back to several minutes earlier.

Ayako: Don't you Naru?

Masako (Stepping in between the two.) Bad Idea. Putting you and Naru together would look more like brother and sister, that an actual couple, (looking up at Naru) but I however…

Fade back to now.

Mai: Whatever… Masako and Naru look so alike.

Housho: Are you still whining about that?

Mai: So what?

Ayako: Have you considered the possibility of her black mailing him? She must have some dirt on him or he would've chosen me.

Mai and Housho: Get over yourself.

PUNCH! PUNCH!

Mai and Housho are holding their heads

PUNCH!

Ayako is holding her head.

May: Touch my little sister again and **I WILL** throw you in front of an oncoming car!

Ayako: Okay. Geez…

John: Not to change the subject, but are you as surprised as I am that Naru even accepted this case?

Housho (Lets go of his head and turns around) Yeah, I thought it was a bit strange myself.

Mai: He refused when May and I told him about it when Masako asked him about it he changed his mind.

Ayako: I knew it! She is black mailing him.

Masako walks over.

Masako: Everyone. If you don't take this more seriously we'll never be able to draw out the spirit.

Housho: Should we be making-out or something?

Ayako: What about you Masako, this is your big chance you might as well kiss him.

Masako: Oh! Even the thought of that is totally unprofessional.

Mai (Thinking): Don't tell me that she's actually going to kiss him? That would be my worst nightmare!

Masako Anyway we need to change some things to draw the spirit out. Split up into couples and act independently of each other. (Turns and walks away).

Ayako: If only Lin was here that would give me some real motivation…

Mai: You like guys that quiet?

Ayako: Only the hot ones…

May: BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!

As soon as she realizes what she just said May slaps her hands over her mouth.

Ayako: Well looks like someone has a crush on Lin… (Evil smile)

May: (Blushing Hard) I do not…

Mai: Sis when it comes down to it you're really bad at lying about this stuff…

May: Sigh… Fine… I do, BUT if any of you leak a word of this to him I am more than capable of killing you.

Ayako: So you really think I'm afraid of you?

May: If you were smart… (Glare) You should be

(Mai, Ayako, and May are talking in the background.)

Housho: (To himself) Of all the days to get sick… Lucky dog…

Cut back to the office, to see Lin still working his ass off, then he sneezes. (Bless you Lin! ^/^)

Cut back to park.

May: (Sigh) Why the hell did I even come?

Mai: Because you wanted to.

May: I'm going to walk around.

Housho: What? And leave us like this?

May: Weeeellll… There's no one for me to pair up with unless you wanna do this tag team style?

John: I don't think that's a good idea. If we really want to draw out the spirit we all have to act as real couples.

May: Right. And there are five of us… Either way someone is alone. So I'm gone. For now.

Leaving it at that, May walks away.

May: (Thinking) Once I think about it maybe I should've stayed with Lin… Well just to keep an eye on him…

Just then May bumps into what almost seems to be a brick wall, then she realizes that it's one of her schoolmates/boyfriend. Arashi Nakamura.

May: Oh! I am soooooo sorry! I wasn't paying attention as to where I was going…

Arashi: It's okay. I don't mind bumping into pretty girls…

They start walking together

May: So what brings you here?

Arashi: Nothing really. I just wanted some fresh air. The same for you, huh?

May: Well not really. I'm actually working on a case right now.

Arashi: You work at that psychic research place right?

May: Yea.

Arashi: Wouldn't your boss get mad at you or something?

May: Maybe, but for a case like this and being one man short, I don't think he could have any thing to say to me.

Arashi: Oh, Okay. But why the park?

May: Well my boss heard that people were suddenly becoming drenched with water. And I don't mean like one person at a time, I mean couples.

Arashi: One of my friends said that happed to him and his GF.

May: That's really weird. My sister's friend said that happened to her and her BF…

Arashi: So you're here trying to figure out why this is happening?

May: Yup.

Arashi: You know it's been forever since we've spent anytime together.

May: I know. Between work and lessons; by the end of the day I'm beat…

Arashi: You could text me.

May: I'm sorry but the last thing on my mind is texting.

Arashi: May, don't you love me? (wraps his arms around her).

May: Yeah, and I don't mean to leave you out of my life but, I've just been so busy lately.

Arashi: I know life can be busy, I have a job too, you know.

May: (breaks out of his hold) You work on the weekends at Foot Locker; I however work damn near seven days a week and I have lessons that I have to attend as well.

Arashi: But I feel so lonely with out you.

May: (Thinking) Am I the woman in this relationship or is he… I mean (Aloud) You know, something just occurred to me… Ever since I bumped into you, I've only heard you talk about you, you haven't even asked me how _I'm_ doing, how do _I_ feel.

Arashi: This isn't just about you. (mumbles) So selfish.

May: (Offended) Me selfish?! I have done nothing but cater to you from the day you asked me out. And all I've heard from you was: "me, myself, and I". You never ask me, your _girl_friend, anything. I bet you don't know anything that I like.

Arashi: Please I know exactly what you like. I know your favorite color is yellow, your favorite food is shrimp, you listen to American music half the time and your favorite group is the Plain White Tees, when you do listen to Japanese music you listen to Yui and your favorite animal is a tiger. You also like lady bugs.

May: How much faith do you have in your answer…?

Arashi: Why?

Cut back to Mai, Housho and John, Ayako.

_Mai (Narrating): Well we did "Rock, Paper Scissors" To see who ended up with who. Monk and I ended up as one team and John and Ayako as the other._

Ayako: (In the back ground) Go on! Catch the Frisbee!

While trying to catch it, John runs past Naru and Masako.

(A/N: I hate the way their names sound together! DX~)

Naru: (His arms are folded over his chest) is there a certain place here where the phenomenon tends to occur?

Masako: the only thin of which I am sure, are the shooting locations in side this park.

Naru: So then if it only happens here maybe it really is a site bound spirit… Interesting.

Cut to May and Arashi.

May: Because you are so wrong! My favorite color is purple, I don't have a favorite food I'll eat anything, and I like Fall Out Boy and Daughtry, my favorite Japanese artist are ON/OFF, Miyavi, and Miho Fukuhara, My favorite animal is a Lion and I like Butterflies and Dragonflies. That's really sad you don't even know the basics about me and we've been together for almost two years. I can tell you everything about you. You really do care more about yourself than me… And it's gonna stay that way. I can't do this anymore.

Arashi: What are you talking about?

May: I am breaking up with you.

Arashi: All because I don't know what you like?

May: No, because you're self-centered, conceded, and you don't care about me at all!

Arashi: Well I can change.

May: No you can't you'll always want some one to cater you your every need and some one who will only talk about you, and I don't need someone like that.

Cut to a dual screen of a negative shot of Masako's and May's Faces.

May: I have to go.

Arashi: May, wait!

May: BYE! (Runs off)

Cut back to Masako and Naru.

Masako: It's here! (takes off running)

Naru: Hold on a second! (Runs after her)

Cut to Mai and Housho feeding and looking at the pidgins.

The pidgins are doing their thing when suddenly they take off without any warning.

Mai: Well… Uh, that was kinda weird…

Housho: Why is it so quiet now?

Mai: Well no one's here…

Suddenly the bushes start to rustle and Mai cowers into Housho. From the bushes out jumps a black cat.

Housho: it's okay It's just a cat.

Mai: Oh, that's cool.

Out of nowhere, a drop of water falls on to Mai's shoulder then just like all the other couples water falls from the sky and on to them. Mai and Housho jump away from each other (basically). Masako, Naru and Mai run up from the other side.

Naru: Ms. Hara, Mai What do you see?

Masako: It's here. It's a woman. She's right behind Mai.

May: She's young and seems to be in her mid-twenties.

Suddenly Masako gets this zombified look in her eyes and falls to her knees.

Naru: MS. HARA!

Housho: What happened?

Naru: I don't know… She just collapsed.

Masako starts to rise to her feet giggling, then in turns into full on obnoxious laughter.

May: I know exactly what happened… =_=;

Naru: What the…?

Masako (although it's not really her…)/ (tilts her head and puts her hand to her face in some way…): Serves you right!

**G |** H** | O |**S** | T || **H** | U | **N** | T**

Masako: (although it's not really her…)/ (tilts her head and puts her hand to her face in some way…): Serves you right!

The screen guts in to four: Housho, John, Mai, and Masako in that order.

While "Masako" is laughing like she's lost her mind, everyone else is wondering what exactly happened to Masako…?

Mai: What happened to her? Did she hit her head when she fell and became a crazy person or something?

May: No, Masako's possessed by the spirit of the woman we saw….

Housho: What are you doing with your phone?

May: Up loading this straight to YouTube… (Evil smile.)

Naru: Put it away.

May: The people of the world deserve to see this…

Naru: (glare!)

May: Fine… (Pout/Thinking) I will embarrass the holy hell out of her one day!

Then "Masako" realizes that they're talking about her. And she notices Naru.

"Masako"(Sparkly Eyes/ rubbing her cheek on his arm): Oh! He's hot! I would've done anything to get with a guy like this when I was a live…

Ayako: Well she's not one to mince words.

Housho: It's kind of funny hearing that come from Masako's mouth.

Mai (Thinking/ fiery back ground/ chibi form) It's NOT FUNNY AT ALL! If she doesn't let go right now, there's going to be a BIG Problem!

Naru: (Turns to the possessed Masako.) Now tell me truthfully Spirit; Are you the one who's responsible for raining water down on people who come to this park?

(From now on "Masako" *for this episode will be called Spirit. Until we learn her name.)

Spirit (Chibi form-Chewing on her sleeve): Yes that's me! They can all die of pneumonia for all I care.

Naru: But why would you want that?

Spirit (Dramatic spotlight/ trembling): Because I hate them. I hate them for coming here and flaunting their love in front of me… (Pan out. Mai and Housho- sweat drop. -_-;) Why must they mock me when I hurt so much?

Mai (Holding out her hand): But what is it that's making you hurt so much?

Spirit (Grabs Mai's Hand/ comically teary eyed): Oh you really wanna know? It's the most heart wrenching, tear jerking of lost love you'll ever hear.

~Flash Back~

A young woman with long wavy hair is walking through the park with a bag of groceries. She drops some veggies (or something) and a handsome young man with spikey hair noticed she dropped them and called her attention back to the fact that she had.

_Spirit (voice over): This very park was where I first set my eyes on him._

Man: Um, Miss ?

Sparkly back ground as soon as she sees him.

Spirit before she died: Yes?

_Spirit (Voice over): Fait brought us together that day …_

Cut back to present.

Mai: Over some leeks ?

Housho: C'mon… That sounds like the plot for some lame black and white movie…

Spirit (twinkly eyed/ blushing/ hands on cheeks): We would often meet here at eh park for the most romantic dates. Everyone around us would get so jealous over how close we had become…

(Turns around to Mai and Housho and becomes scary. They turned to scared chibis.)

But then…!

Spirit(close up on Teary eyes): He… He…

Go back to flash back.

Just like the first time the spirit before she died is waking through the park with a bag of groceries. She notices the boy she's been dating…. She waves to him but sees another woman on his arm…

(OHHHHHH!)

Spirit before she died: No… This can't be!

Phase back to present.

May: Dickwad! I'd turn him and the ho he was with into a ball and use them for soccer practice!

Housho: You mean that jerk was two-timing you? What a piece of garbage!

*Spirit (Doing some weird/ LAMO swaying motion) Yes it's true! I loved this park before I met him and now it only brings back bad memories…

Naru: But what's you reason for using water?

Go back to Flash back… Again…

She drops her bag and runs over to him.

*Spirit (before she died): Who is this woman I deserve an answer! No say something!

Guy: Get lost will you? (pours water on her head.) Can't you're bothering my lady friend?  
Cut back to present.  
Mai: This guy must be the scum of the earth!

*Spirit: You can say that again… I was so lonely and depressed over this guy I decided to end it all right here. In these gorgeous gardens that held only my most precious memories.

Mai: You mean… Suicide?

*Spirit: Yes...I do…

Flash back to her suicide attempts…

The girl is standing on a stool holding a looped rope tied to a branch. She places the rope around her neck and kicks the stool from under herself. But instead of hanging there the branch breaks and falls to the ground bring her with it. Next she's standing on a bride with a jar of poison pills.

Police Officer: Hey Lady what do you think you're doing?

The girl was startled by the police officers sudden appearance and dropped the jar off of the bridge into the water.

*Girl: NOOOOOO!

*Spirit: (Narrating flash back) I failed every time… But once I gave up and started waling home…

Suddenly the bushes started to rustle and a black cat jumped from them startling her causing her to hit her head on the base of a street light.

Cut to her funeral picture and some incents.

Cut back to present

*Spirit: It was almost six months ago…

Naru: Which is when the first accident first occurred.

*Spirit: Now I'm stuck in this awful limbo…

Mai: Why don't you go up to this guy and haunt him directly?

John: Now Mai, that wouldn't be a very good idea.

Ayako: Sounds to me like this guy need to have a scare or two put in him.

*Spirit: That's that I thought and I did try that… but…

~Flash back~ again

The spirit is floating next to the two timing scum… while he's sleeping.

Spirit: I curse you! I curse you!

Cut to a while later the guy is on a date with the girl he was cheating on the *Spirit with. The sprit is clinging to his shoulder.

Guy (Laughing): I can't believe how much we are alike. It's like I found my soul mate or something you know what I mean?

*Spirit: I curse you… I curse you! Hey I curse you! UHG!

Flash back over

*Spirit: Each time I was a total failure…

Housho: This guy sounds pretty insensitive…

*Spirit: I couldn't bare going through this pain alone (Turns to Ayako and John) so decided to haunt all the couples here and let them know how I feel.

She wiggles her finger in a down ward motion and water falls on Ayako and John.

Ayako: Damn…

John: Was that really necessary?

*Spirit: (Laughs) Serves you right. (Laughs more)

Mai: Stop it! Attacking random people just because you're mad at some jerk is just going to make every one mad at you. Is that what you want?

May: Listen to my sister… I've been cheated on and dumped before and even had guys stolen from me.

*Spirit: Really?

May: Yeah But every time I always say "I'll get another try".

Mai: May is right! You shouldn't have let that jerk get to you. You could've just let him go!

Housho: Whoa, Mai what's got you so worked up?

Mai: Well… I just

Flash Back:

The ghost of the woman from the doll house case.

Mai: I just can't stand grudges… Life is too short for that…

Ayako: *sigh* You know they're right if you keep this up you'll be come what's known as a "Sight Bound Spirit".

Housho: Trust us you'll be happier crossing over now then trying to get even.

John: If you'd like to do that there's still time.

*Sprit: Are you all in some nerdy ghost club?

All sweat drop except Naru.

Ayako: Well not exactly…

Naru; so what do you think? I would have to imagine living in limbo like this must get boring after a while.

*Spirit: Maybe it is time to move on…

Mai: Wait a second even though I don't believe in holding a grudge crossing over now would be dealing with the problem you would just be sweeping it under the rug!

Gasp!

Mai: Well I mean it's not fair for the guy to the away with it. And I think you deserve some closure.

Housho: You shouldn't worry what comes around comes around.

John: He'll get his just deserts alright.

Ayako: If she's content with letting it go we shouldn't pry.

Mai: (Looks at the *Sprit) It's all up to you.

*Spirit takes a moment. Then a negative close up her eye (Shock)

*Spirit: (Normal color now/ Points) It's… _him._

They all turn to see the guy she had been talking about.

*Spirit: I wanna teach that dirt bag a lesson he'll never forget!

Ayako: But you've already tried that. How will this time be any different?

May: Allow me to help…

She begins to march after the guy when Housho stops her.

Housho: Not so fast Ms. Kick-Ass…

May: (thinking) DAMN!

Mai: I have an idea…

Fade to black...

Fade in…

The guy is walking in the park by himself when he walks past Housho…

Housho: (behind the guy) Excuse me… You did something did something extremely cruel to someone who cared about you very much…

Guy (Turns around) Huh?

John: I sense a very evil aura surrounding him.

Ayako: I can see it… the spirit of a woman who was led to suicide by you.

Guy: Who are you people? I don't know what the hell you're talking about!

The screen cuts in three…

Housho (Middle segment): You practically killed her

Ayako (Right segment): They say a woman's curse lasts a hundred generations…

John (Left segment): You should have her exorcised as soon as possible.

Guy: You all must have me mistaken for someone else. I mean why would I need an exorcism?

Then the possessed Masako (AKA *Spirit) steps in front of this guy. He looks at her and recognizes her from TV. At this point she has a water bottle in her hand and an evil smile on her face.

Guy: Hey… You're from TV.

*Sprit pours the water over his head just as he did her six months ago…

Guy: Hey: Stop! What the hell?

He knocks the water bottle out of her hand. We get a negative close up of his eye… Meaning he realizes what's going on.

Guy: It's… It's you!

Slowly pan up to see *Sprit a blue aura forms around her and he sees *Spirit's true from.

*Spirit: how does it feel to be on the other end of your torment?

Guy: ! SPARE ME! Please! I didn't mean to hurt anyone! I swear!

Mai, May and Naru are all standing in the bushes watching the sweet outcome of Mai's plan (;D)

Mai: (from afar) Alright!

May: OMG this is going straight to YouTube!

Fade to black...

Fade back…

In the park everyone is gathered around *Spirit; who is rather happy.

*Spirit: Thank you so much! I feel so much better now! I can finally crossover without any regrets. (voice is cloaked with Masako's voice.) Thank you…

*Spirit leaves Masako's body and ascends into heaven.

Mai: (Narrating) And with that the woman's spirit was purified.

Fade out…

Fade in to SPR Head Quarters!

Housho: Mai you were awesome today!

May: Yeah totally! Up top!

Mai hi-5's her big sis.

Ayako: But let's not forget the hilarious performance Masako put on today…

Masako: Really? What did I do?

Suddenly there's a sparkly back ground and Housho is comedic imitating was Masako was doing today.

Housho: You went up to Naru and stared hugging ad cuddling. 3

Ayako: Then you topped it off with a big kiss (:x)

Masako: I kissed him seriously? (embarrassed face)

Ayako: Only about a dozen times!

Mai: No she did not! Why would you guys lie right in her face?

May: Calm down Mai their just having some fun…

Masako: You guys were lying to me?

Ayako: Well you did hug him and paw him a little.

Masako breathes a sigh of relief mentally.

Masako: But I didn't kiss him is that right?

May: No Masako… You didn't kiss Naru.

Mai (Thinking with a "NO YOU WILL NOT!" glare) I will never let you kiss him…! Never in a million years! Just you wait Masako… Next time I won't even let you-! (Aloud) Gasp!

The door opens and it's none other than Naru!

Naru: You're all still here? Is there nothing better to do? (Walks toward the book shelf

Ayako: We just love being in your presence… And must we remind you why you finished your investigation early?

Naru: (Turns to Ayako) As much as I appreciate your help with the investigation; I never imagined that you would have so much free time that you would start hanging out here after work.

Ayako Jumps up and starts screaming at him John and Housho are holding her back Mai and May are watching

Ayako: What are you saying? Are you saying that I have no life? You're the one who keeps…

Masako (Gets up from the couch to talk to Naru) Naru I would like to buy you some dinner to thank you for the help you've given to me.

Mai (Thinking): Yeah right… Like Naru would fall for such an obvious come on…

Naru (To Mai's surprise): That sounds nice.

May (Thinking): WHAT?

Mai (Chibi- shocked): What! You're going?

Masako: (takes his arm) Of course he is. This isn't the first time we've gone out together. Just last week we saw a movie. (Looks up at Naru) Let's go Naru.

*A/N: Well we all know that this is NOT okay!

Mai (Thinking/ Chibi pout): Naru you idiot! Why didn't you tell her to get lost like you always do?

Housho: Ayako may be right… I think she is black mailing him.

May: Maybe… If I was him I wouldn't date her even if my life depended on it…

John: I always just assumed that they had a patron together

The screen spits in four different angles.

Ayako, Mai, Housho, may (Freaked) Patron!

The back ground goes to a flower design and everyone is a chibi.

John: Actually it's quite common in the US and Europe. Paris psychology isn't a recognized field of science yet, so all research labs need some type of financial support. They'll often find private sponsors or large corporations to help with funding.

Everybody snaps out of their daze in relief.

Ayako: So _that's_ what you meant…

Mai: You had me worried there.

John: Why?

Housho: Well in Japan the word patron has another meaning having to deal with geishas.

John: Oh…

Housho: Yeah... File that away for future reference. He may be right if he has a sponsor it could be Masako's dad.

Ayako: Well then he may feel obligated to date Masako. Huh…

Housho: For him to afford the rent on a place like this he must have a sponsor.

Mai: Is it that expensive here?

Close up on Mai.

Ayako (Voice over): It's not just the rent. You have to factor in all the equipment.

Three packs (?) of money fall on Mai's head in a comedic way.

Housho (Voice over): Have you ever looked at the price tag on one of the high speed cameras he owns?

Mai (jumps up and covers her ears/ the money falls off of her head) I DON'T WANNA KNOW!

She runs to the window. She looks down to see Masako and Naru walking. Masako is talking away and Naru looks like he well… Naru.

Mai (Thinking): It must be nice to have a date with Naru…

Housho (Walks up beside her and puts his hand on her shoulder): Hey Mai would you like to go catch a movie with me?

Mai (Turns to face him): I guess so…

Housho: Alright then it's a date! (Grabs her cheeks) Later we'll grab some food OK? Anything you want, huh?

Mai (Thinking): Aww… Monk… That's so nice... He's trying to cheer me up.

Mai suddenly wraps her arms around him in a hug that caught him off guard.

Mai: I love you monk! That's so sweet!

Ayako: Looks like you got your own Lolita now.

Housho: It's better than having a date with my couch unlike some one I know!

Ayako: (Stands) Well it turns out I actually do have a date.

Mai: But I think Lin's working late tonight.

May: WHAT DID I TELL YOU? STAY AWAY FROM HIM!

Ayako: Whoa, chill out May, it's not him…

May: Well who?

Ayako pulls John in with a sly look on her face while John on the other hand is cluless.

John: (Points to himself) She means me?

Fade to later and everyone is off on their dates…

Ayako: Don't worry John I'll play nice.

Housho: Look out John

Mai: Would you mind closing up when you're done?

May: Sure… Have fun.

Mai: I will. See you later.

May is on her laptop playing some kind of video game when she hears Lin Sneeze.

May: (to herself) He really should go home when he's sick like this….

She closes her laptop and begins to walk over to his office when her cell phone rings.

May: (Thinking) Who could this be? (Aloud) Hello, this is the one and only May Taniyama speaking.

Boy's voice: Hey May.

May: I thought I broke up with you.

Arashi: You did. I just wanted to call tell you I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be the way I am and you deserve better than a selfish jerk. But can we still be friends?

May: …

Arashi: Hello?

Lin (In the back ground): A CHOO!

May: Sure. See you later.

Arashi: Thanks. See you later.

Click.

May knocks on Lin's office door and walks in.

Lin: (Without turning around) What is it May?

May: You shouldn't be here if you're sick.

Lin: Well no one else is going to do my job.

May: I'll do your work for you until you get better now get going.

Lin: I appreciate-

May stomps over to Lin and spins him to face her.

May: Listen! You are sick and you don't need to be here working yourself to the point to where you might very well end up in the hospital from exhaustion!

Lin: I'll be fine.

May: Lin (Yanks him from his chair) You are going home to get some rest and that is final!

Every man knows there is no point in trying to argue with a woman.

Lin: Fine… I'll call Naru in the morning ad tell him I'm not going to be here.

May: Wait…

Lin: What?

May pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket and writes something on it.

May: (Hands the paper to Lin)

Lin: What's this?

May: It's my mom's recipe for chicken noodle soup. She made it for Mai and me when we were kids. That always did the trick. My cell number is on there if you need anything just give me a call.

Lin: Thanks.

May stands on her toes to reach Lin's cheek to give him a quick kiss.

May: Get well soon.

Lin: I'll try.

With that he left and May got to work.

May: I can't believe I just kissed him! (Squeal!)

Lin: (in his car) I didn't think she'd ever have to guts to kiss me… (smirk)

_**Alright how was that for a chapter guys! and once again I'm sorry that it took me like for ever to up load and I'll try to post chapter 12 ASAP ok so look out for that and I'm Going to edit chapter 1 again...**_


	12. File 5: Silent Christmas Part 1

**This is Chapter 12! And I have to say that this saga is pretty sad… I almost cried at the end. Anyways please R&R!**

Open with a black shadowy circle out with an ominous blue surrounding it.

Young Boys Voice: Are you ready? Are you ready yet?

Slowly a young boy fades in black and white color. He's curled up in a ball… waiting…

Boy: (Thinking) C'mon…Find me… I'm right here…

**December 24**

It's Christmas Eve in Shibuya! And everyone is feeling the Christmas spirit!

A man and a woman are selling Christmas cakes.

Guy: (Yelling to catch people's attention) Get your Christmas cakes Right here!

Woman: (Also telling to catch people's attention) They're really delicious!

Cut to SPR HQ which is also decorated and ready for Christmas.

In side Mai is decorating a small Christmas tree, humming to herself. Meanwhile May is hanging some garland and small reefs in the windows. Naru and Lin walk in.

Mai: (Cheerily) Naru! Lin! Good Morning!

Naru (Walking over to Mai): What are you doing?

Mai: It's Christmas Eve, silly! And I think this room is in dire need of some festive color.

May: She's right. When I walked in this morning I was a little disappointed to see the office so drab and lifeless.

Naru: Take it down.

Mai and May: What?!

Mai: I spent the last hour putting this tree up.

May: And I spent the last hour trying to situate everything around here!

Naru: Take it down. Take it all down.

Mai: (sadden) C'mon…

May: No freakin' way!

Just then breaking up the argument, Masako walks in.

Masako: Oh, my… The office looks wonderful.

Mai and May: Thanks Masako.

Both Girls shoot smug looks at Naru.

Ayako and Housho walk in.

Ayako: Hey Guys.

Housho: Hey.

Ayako: Wow, this place looks amazing!

Housho: It really puts you in the Christmas spirit doesn't it?

Everyone is gathered around the tree.

Ayako: You're a monk that celebrates Christmas?

Housho: Look who's talking Ms. Priestess.

Lin: Why are you all here? There's no work at the moment.

Ayako: (Helping with the tree) We're just spending some time with our dearest friends. After all It's Christmas Eve.

Housho: What do you say we throw a little office party?

May: I like the sound of that. I can bake some really good stuff.

Mai: I can back that up. One year May made a Santa cake that was so good I thought she had went out and bought it from a bakery. But that was until I saw the mess in the kitchen.

Naru: If you're so desperate to celebrate find yourselves a church. I don't throw Parties in my place of business.

May: Wow. We have our very own Mr. Scrooge! This holiday is not yet complete; now all you need are the ghosts of Christmas past, present, and future and the ghost of an old business partner that you double crossed to warn you of their coming.

All of them except Lin and Naru.

Just then they hear the door open again, and Naru looks over his shoulder and Lin turns to see who it is.

Naru: Let me guess… You've come to join the party as well?

It's John.

John: Um, No. In fact I came by for something entirely different. (Puts his hand behind his head.) I was wondering If you'd be interested in a case. It's for my local perish.

Dot, Dot, Dot Moment (…)

Mai: A Case on Christmas?

Fade to Black.

G** | H | **O** | S | **T** || H | **U** | N | **T

**File 5:**

_**Silent Christmas **_

** Part 1**

Everyone is gathered in front of a huge white church.

Mai: Wow… Check this place out it's huge! Christmas at an actual church! Its sure beats out an office party.

Naru: We didn't come here to goof around, Mai.

Mai: I know we're here to work, I'm just excited. (turns to May) You are too sis, right?

May is staring at the building with a spacious look.

Mai: Sis…? You alright?

May: Yeah I'm Alright… ^-^' Why?

Mai: You didn't answer me when I asked if you were excited to be here. I was expecting something like a (Clenches fist and goes Chibi with a fire back ground * Imitating May*) HELLZ YEA I AM! (normal again) Not a "…" Look from you.

May: I'm fine.

Masako: This is fantastic!

Ayako: This just doesn't get any better, celebrating Christmas at a church.

Housho: Yeah, we get it.

Naru: Look we have a job to do.

Masako: (Walking over to Naru) And that's why we're here. To work. Though you have to admit it's tough to working on a holiday.

Housho: We're gonna have to wrap this up kinda quick today. There's a party later on and you're gonna be there right?

John: Yeah sure, sounds fun.

They begin walking toward the church. Waiting for them on the steps is a middle aged man who is also a catholic priest like John.

Man: Ah, Father Brown.

John: G'day Father.

Man: I appreciate you coming by.

John: Now Kazuya, I'd like you to meet the pastor of the church, Father Tojo. And Father this is my associate, Kazuya Shibuya, he's the head of Shibuya Psychic Research.

Tojo: It's a pleasure to meet you.

**A/N: I'm calling Father Tojo, Tojo because I don't wanna write out Father Tojo every time he says something… Yes I am just that lazy!**

Cut back to Mai and everyone else.

Mai: Wow…

She looks up to see a giant cross and behind it are three statues. From left to right it's an angel, Mary, and another angel.

Mai: So Pretty.

May and Ayako: Mm-Hm.

They all look around to see children playing on the playground.

Housho: Wow. There's got be a child from every place in the world on that playground.

John: Father Tojo helps run a daycare center inside of the church for x-packs who work in the city.

May: Aww... That's sweet :D

John: A majority of these children parents are foreigners who are over here on work visas. The rest are either orphaned or a waiting placement in a foster home…

Mai: That's so nice.

Sniff, sniff.

They all turn their head to see an emotional May. A very unusual site…

Mai: Sis, are you OK?  
May: Yea… I'm fine I got something in my eye…

All: Yea sure…

John: As you can see they all love it here.

Children: Who's that lady?

Cut to Masako being surrounded by children.

Little boy 1: I've seen you on TV.

Little girl 1: You're that psycho.

Little girl 2: You mean psychic.

Little girl 1: Yeah, that.

Masako: Oh hello children.

Little boy1: C'mon why don't you talk to the spirits for us?

Younger boy: I wanna see a spirit!

Then all the other children start begging and Masako don't seem to know what to do.

Mai: (Stepping in so save Masako) It's not that easy kids… Maybe some other time OK?

Tojo: Settle down children. (To Masako) I am so sorry.

Masako: It's fine.

Ayako: I'd be worried if they weren't excited, ya know? (Turns to Mai and Masako).

Masako: You have a point.

May: That's true.

Mai: (nods) Mm-hm.

Naru: While Father Tojo briefs us on the details of the case; I'll need all of you to stay here and play baby sitter with the children, until we return.

Mai, Masako, May, and Ayako: HUH?!

The children cheer.

Housho: ALRIGHT! Who's ready to have some fun on the swing set with Takigawa?

Mai: Monk! You're just riling them up!

Housho: Follow me! (Marches off playfully with the children and girls following him.

Phase to five seconds later, everyone's playing on the playground.

Housho: (pushing a little boy on the swings.) There ya go! Wanna go higher? Just hold on tight now!

Pan over to Ayako and Masako sitting on the bench May is standing behind the bench surrounded by children.

Little girl: You're that psychic!

Little boy 2: Are spirits scary?

Little girl: Show us one! Show us one!

Younger boy: Please! I wanna see.

Masako: Well Believe it or not, it's a lot harder than it looks.

Ayako: Honey I don't think you'll be seeing any ghost today.

Younger boy: What do you know grandma?

Ayako: Oh… Isn't that sweet.

May: Hey kid respect you're elders!

Younger boy: Make me!

May: Alright then…

She walks over to the boy and crouches next to him and starts tickling him.

Younger boy: (laughing) Please! Stop! My side…! My side hurts!

May: Well that's what cha get for disrespecting Ms. Ayako!

Cut over to Mai playing soccer with some of the older kids.

Boy: (stops soccer ball with his foot.) Nice pass. Mai! The ball's comin' to you next!

Mai: Bring it on!

The boy passes the ball to Mai.

Mai: Here goes!

She kicks the ball but she kicks it too hard and it flies in to the forest.

Mai: Sorry.

Fade To black…

Fade in…

May is in a room in the church. The walls are covered with children from the churches past. May spots one in an oval frame somewhere off to the side. The picture is of a little boy who has grey eyes and black hair. He's wearing a white sweat shirt with large red stripes going down the length of his arms.

Maid Lady: Oh, I see you found Kenji's old picture.

May: This is Kenji?

Maid Lad: Yes. He was a wonder full little boy.

May (Thinking): "Was"? (Aloud) What Happened to him?

Maid Lady: One day while he and the other kid were playing outside, he disappeared…

May: That's so sad…

Maid Lady: Yes…

Cut Father Tojo, Naru and Lin are all sitting in a room somewhere inside the church.

Father Tojo: Now gentlemen… Every so often unexplainable things will happen here at the church. Earlier this morning one of the children was behaving erratically at which point I telephone Father Brown. He suggested that I contact you right away.

John: (To Naru) You know the kids from earlier? The ones in the day care? Like clockwork, every couple of weeks one of them will become possessed by a spirit. I've exorcised spirits from them a number of times…

Naru: But you're saying that no matter what the possessions reoccur?

John: (Nods) That's right.

Naru Looks down.

Tojo: However the possessions never seem to do any permanent harm to the children. They just behave like e completely different person. They're all obsessed with hiding.

Naru: Hm… They're hiding?

Cut to Mai walking in the forest trying to find the soccer ball.

Mai: Now where could that stupid ball have gone?

Mai turns her head a couple of inches to the left and spots the ball at the foot of a tree. She walks over and picks it up and smiles to herself. Then her smile quickly disappears when she finds a small dark skinned child curled up at the foot of a tree a few feet away.

Zoom in on the boy.

There's a vacant look in his eyes and a stick in his hand.

Cut back to Tojo and the others.

Tojo: Whatever child is possessed they will always play a game we call "Stick".

Naru: A game called "Stick"?

Cut back to Mai.

Mai: Excuse me? Are you lost?

The boy doesn't answer. He just stands and runs away.

Mai: Wait! Come back here!

She chases after the boy.

Mai: Hey! Wait up! Why are you running!? I'm just trying to help you! Stop!

After a bit more running She stops to look around for the boy.

Mai: That's weird… where'd he go?

Turns around to see him standing behind a tree.

Mai: There you are.

The boy takes off running.

Mai: Please don't run! There's nothing to be afraid of!

Mai stops once again when she hears the tapping of a stick.

_Tojo: (Voice over) Stick is essentially a game of hide and seek. But instead of shouting the kids will beat a wooden stick against something. One hit means they're not ready yet but more than hit means they've found they're hiding spot._

Mai: What is that sound?

She looks around to see what the strange nose could possibly be, but she can see no answer.

Mai: Why is it so hard to tell where it's coming from?

Cut back to Tojo and the others.

Father Tojo stands.

Tojo: I'm afraid Thaunaught is hiding again.

Naru: But what's that noise?

Tojo: That's stick. The child that's been behaving strangely, must be in the forest somewhere.

Naru: We should all split up and find him.

Cut to the playground all activity has stopped and all the children seem to be scared.

Housho: (Near the swing set) What the… do you hear that?

Cut to Masako and her group.

Masako: Is there something wrong?

Little boy 2: Must be Thaunaught…

Ayako: What's he doing?

Little girl: He's been hiding in the forest since this morning.

Younger boy: I just hope he's alright…

Masako and Ayako look at each other.

Cut back to Mai in the forest.

Mai: Hey, where'd you go? I can't find you!

Mai is looking in all sorts of places but she can't find the boy. Eventually she finds the boy hiding a corner hitting his stick against the ground.

Mai: So this is where you've been hiding.

Naru and everyone else runs up behind her.

Naru: Mai are you alright?

Mai: I'm fine.

The boy turns to face every one a smile spreads across his face and the boy begins to run toward Lin.

Tojo: Wait a second!

Thaunaught: (hugs Lin) DADDY! It's you!

All: Holy Crap faces

**You: WHAT THE HELL!? **

Mai: huh…? O.O

John: What did he say?

May: (Faint.) THUD!

Lin: …

G** | H | **O** | S | **T** || H | **U** | N | **T

Inside the church the children are playing and Lin is playing with his son…

May (Emo corner): My life is over… I can never be with him now that he has a child…someone please put me outta my misery… TT^TT

Masako: He really likes Lin…

Ayako: At least somebody does…

Father Tojo: Thaunaught, come over here for a second.

Thaunaught stops and looks a father Tojo with a saddened look. He walks closer to Lin and crouches next to him shyly.

Lin: It appears he's mistaken me for his father… Would you mind telling him the truth?

Cut to May in the Emo corner

May: (Emo corner) You mean that kid isn't his?

Mai: (walking over to May) You've been hit in the head to much. Of course not! Look at Lin and then the kid…They look nothing alike.

May: And? Have you ever heard of genetics? The child can look more like one parent than the other!

Mai: You do have a point but the kid and Lin are not related now get out of the corner… You're embarrassing.

May: Fine…

Cut back to Lin, Tojo and Thaunaught.

Tojo: the thing is you bear an uncanny resemblance to the Kenji's father.

Mai: Who's Kenji?

May: My guess it's the sprit that still haunts these halls.

Naru: You're exactly right May. According to Father Tojo there used to be a boy her named Kenji. Then one day he disappeared. Shortly after that The possessions started occurring.

Cut to Lin and Thaunaught playing blocks. Thaunaught gives Lin a triangular block to put on top of a tower of other different shaped blocks.

By this point Lin Looks a little irritated.

Thaunaught cheers and hugs Lin.

Cut back to everyone else stating near the door way. An old maid lady walks up behind them with at tray full of tea.

Lady: Hello, you must have gotten a chill while you were outside, so I made some of mu famous hot tea for everyone. Would you all care for some?

Mai: Oh, yeah that sounds wonderful!

Cut to every one sitting in the same room Tojo, Lin, Naru and John were sitting in earlier drinking the tea.

Mai: (Taking her tea) Thanks a lot.

Masako: Yes thank you.

Mai: (Drinks her tea) Mmmm…. ^-^ That's good..

May: Amazing! TTuTT

Mai: So Naru do we know anything about that boy that went missing?

Naru: Actually, Father didn't you say that this time of year held some sort of significance to the phenomenon? Kenji First arrived to your church around this time.

Tojo: That's right. It was the week before the church moved in to this building from another location in this city

~Flash Back~

_30 Years Ago…_

_The flash back in in old film _

_The church looks a lot different. _

_Pan down to a younger Father Tojo Standing in front of the old church with Kenji and his father. Kenji's face can be seen but not his father's._

Naru: (Voice over) You said that Kenji was originally brought here by his father. But even though he promised to return for his boy the following Christmas, the man vanished without a trace

_Kenji's father bows and walks away._

_Young Father Tojo: Why Don't we go inside Kenji._

_Kenji Nods_

Naru: (Voice over): It was apparent from the start that Kenji suffered from a mental disorder which left him unable to speak like a normal child…

~Flash Back Over~

Fade to Mai and Masako Looking sad.

Mai: That's Terrible…

Cut to May

May: Wow... My heart really goes out to the little guy.

Cut back to Mai. Suddenly her head perks up.

Mai: (To Naru) When that boy saw Lin earlier, he called him daddy; wouldn't that mean that Kenji is able to talk?

Housho: He must've had strong feelings for his dad to notice him through another body…

Ayako: I bet that's why he was able to speak up when he saw Lin. It must have been over whelming over such a long time…

Mai: (Nods) Mm…

Maid Lady: Even though he might not have been able to speak like the other children he was happy and playful. The other kids took a liking to him immediately.

Tojo: (nods) Mm…

Naru: They even crafted playground games to include Kenji. Such as the hide and seek game called "Stick"

Tojo: At that Time the perish in itself was in its infancy and the church was under construction.

_30 Years Ago…_

_The flash back in in old film _

_There are children playing and things covered around them._

Tojo: (Voice Over) But the children were so happy to be getting a new home they just decided to play around the construction. They actually found it to be quite exciting.

_Young boy: Hey! Who wants to play Hide and Seek?_

_Girl with Pigtails + Another boy: Me! I do!_

_Pan to Kanji Who also raises his hand._

_The three other children look at Kenji worriedly._

_Pigtail Girl: Kenji do you wanna play too?_

_Kenji nods._

_Other Boy: But you can't say anything… So if you can't shout I'm ready or not yet how are you supposed to play?_

_Young boy: He's right…_

_Kenji lowers his head saddened. The three children look troubled because Kenji can't play._

_Pigtail Girl: I know! What if Kenji could give us a signal when he's ready or not instead of saying it._

_Other Boy: I found this stick. You just tap it once if you're not ready and a bunch when you are ready._

_Kenji nods and takes the stick happily._

_Cut to shortly after The Boy who found the stick is IT._

_Other Boy: Ready yet?_

_Pigtail Girl: (somewhere) Not yet!_

_Cut to Kenji running to find his hiding spot. He crouches between a pile of material cover by a tarp and a truck._

_Other Boy: Ready yet?_

_Kenji smiles and taps his stick against the ground multiple times, signaling that he's ready. _

_~Fade Back to Present~_

Naru: Apparently Kenji was very fond of this game and played it quite often. (Looks up at the Maid Lady) Would you say that's true?

Maid Lady: Oh yes. Kenji was known around the playground for being the best at hiding. The other kids could call him the master of stick for that. Even now (cut to an old picture of Kenji.) I can still see the smile on his face when he would step out from where ever he was hiding, so proud that no was able to find him.

Cut to Mai smiling.

Naru: Later for his birthday Father Tojo gave him a whistle on a string to communicate and replace the stick for the whistle while playing the game.

Tojo: Right.

_30 Years Ago…_

_The flash back in in old film _

_Young Tojo: (Placing the whistle around Kenji's neck) Now try to keep this with you all the time._

_Kenji looks at with a 'wow…'_

_Young Tojo: Now pay attention. If you need something you can blow the whistle rather than use your voice._

_Kenji: (Smile) Mm-Hm._

_DOOOM! The Screen Goes black and white on Kenji's smiling face._

Naru: (Voice over) Unfortunately… Not long afterward Kenji went missing.

_Cut to The church looking nearly completed. The Children are running around and having fun._

Naru: (Voice over.) This was at a time when the church was nearly completed… And the children were looking forward to having their first Christmas in their new house.

_Cut a storm going on outside and the children and Young Father Tojo on the inside._

_Young Tojo: What!? Kenji's gone when did this happen?_

_Other Boy: Well we were all playing stick at the new house when it started raining on us._

_Yong Boy: We said we were going back in but Kenji never came out of his hiding place._

_While the young boy is telling Young Father Tojo Ha look of great concern places itself upon his face._

_Cut to the outside and everyone who helps out is looking for Kenji. _

_Young Tojo: Kenji!_

_Young Man: Father! There's no sign of Kenji out back._

_Young Tojo: Oh no… Where in the world can he be?_

_Young Man2: Father! Over here!_

_They all gather around to see a collapsed scaffold _

_Young Tojo: The Scaffolding… Don't tell me he's trapped under there…_

_Young Man: I'll get some more hands._

_Young Tojo Looks up to the sky and prays silently. _

_The rain falls and then turns into snow. _

_Pan to the church and fade out._

~Flash Back over~

In the room all is silent…

Naru: After Four Hours of intense searching… no one ever found a trace of Kenji…

May: Aw… Poor little guy…

Mai: And then…

Naru: (Takes a drink of his tea) The next day, the staff began a broader search for Kenji. They found a whistle similar to the one he wore behind a storage ship behind the church.

May: They found it behind the church?

John: There's an aqua duct that runs east to west back there…

Mai: -?!

Cut to Earlier when Mai was holding the Soccer ball.

John: (Voice over) It's Quite deep and at the time they hadn't erected the fence that was there now.

Cut back to present

Ayako: So you believe that he fell into the aqua duct?

John: I do…

For a moment there was a heavy silence.

John: the police did an extensive church of the aqua duct and the river it leads in to… They never found one piece of evidence.

Masako: So the police could never find the body… Poor child that's horrible…

Mai's head once again perks up.

_~Flash Back~ _

_Mai is standing in the forest and the sound of the sick is echoing everywhere._

_~Flash Back over~ _

Mai: Were those sounds I heard earlier today… could they be from Kenji? Could it be the he's still playing "Hide and seek"?

Naru: Anything is possible, Mai.

Mai: I wonder if he's still out there beating his stick because he lost is whistle so long ago. As He's begging to be found…

May: Could be little sis… Could be…

Housho: It doesn't sound like there's any danger…

Mai: Hm?

Naru: But there is the possibility that this could escalate into something bigger.

May: Wait… What do you mean by escalate?

Mai: Do you mean that this could turn into something worse?

Naru Nods yes.

Mai From what I've heard so far this is an innocent haunting because Kenji would never do anything to harm the people he cares for.

John: Yes, but no matter how many time I drive him out he always comes back, plus from what Father Tojo told us he's been appearing a lost more frequently than he used to which could be a sign for the worst…

Housho: The possessions are changing him…

Mai: Really?

May: How so?

Housho: Well you hear people say that the spirit of their ancestors is haunting them right?

Mai+ May: Yeah.

Housho: But do you think a spirit would do something knowingly horrific to their own family?

Mai: No…

Housho: Sometimes that **is** the case. My point is that, dead people who are left to wander can change over time. Though 'change' isn't the right word… Think of it as though they absorb the thought around them and are altered in the process.

May: So you're saying that humans can influence the way a spirit acts?

Housho: That's one way of putting. Otherwise they'd become too attached to something on earth and just end up embodying the very thing they left behind.

Mai: So that means… Kenji might have been nice when he was alive… But he might not be so nice in the afterlife.

Housho: that's pretty much it.

Ayako: Mm-Hm.

Naru: That's simple… We just start looking for him. Now let's get to work…

Cut to everyone watching Lin play with Thaunaught which from now on is "Kenji"

John: It's so odd…

Housho: Well that's an understatement.

Mai: Lin looks like he'd actually make a pretty good father.

May: Yeah…

Fade to sparkly pink and yellow back ground with her and Lin playing with small child that resembles each of them.

May: AWW! ^/^

Mai: Sis, you OK?  
May: HUH?! Yeah I'm Fine…

Cut to Ayako holding a video camera.

Masako: You're filming?

Ayako: Strange things like this need to be immortalized on tape.

Cut to in the camera screen "Kenji" playing with a red toy car.

John: (Voice over) Usually Kenji will emerge from the child after playing a game of "Hide and Seek".

"Kenji" Gives the car to Lin expecting him to play

Mai: (Voice over) Maybe he feels more secure thinking his father's around.

Cut to Naru and John.

Naru: One thing's for sure, shooting video isn't going to help. So John, let's see if you can drive him out.

John: Okay.

Fade to Black…

Fade back in.

Mai closes the curtains to the room.

Mai: All the curtains to the room are closed.

Naru: You ready John

John: Yes.

John Begins to walk toward "Kenji who is clinging to Lin. John Pains a cross on "Kenji's" Forehead and begins reading from his bible.

John: Our Father, whoa art in heaven, hallowed be they name. Thy kingdom come thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespassed against us.

Mai: I feel bad for Kenji… He just looks so happy thinking he was with his father again

John: (Back Ground) And Lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom the power and the glory…

Housho: But for Kenji to be happy, Thaunaught has to stay possessed. And that's not fair to him.

Mai: Yeah I know but… (Lowers head sadden.)

May: I know how you feel sis, but that's the way things have to be.

Cut back to John, who have just finished reading. There's a tense silence…

John: May God have mercy on your soul.

"Kenji's" eyes widen… Then Thaunaught passes out and Lin catches him.

John: (Keeling next to Thaunaught.) It's alright He's no longer possessed.

Naru Nods.

Housho looks over at Mai and Rubs her head to try and make her feel better.

Mai looks at Thaunaught who is still passed out for a tense moment.

Cut to a Negative screening of Mai. A voice says something that sounds like either "Father" then the lights start to flicker.

Cut to close up of Mai's face spinning in ward.

Ayako: can you guys… feel it?

Naru: Those are not normal sounds…

Everyone looks around worried.

Then the strange noises stop…

Housho breathes a sigh of relief and looks to his right to see Mai on her knees.

Housho: Mai, You okay?

May: (Keeling next to her) Sis, are you alright talk to me!

Cut back to John, Thaunaught who is now awake, and Lin.

John: How do you feel Thaunaught?

Thaunaught: Okay… (Nods)

Close up of Mai who's still on her knees. She looks up dazed toward John, Thaunaught and Lin.

_**A/N:I probably should have explained this earlier but any time someone is possessed I'll put their name in quotation marks.**_

"Mai"( Thinking): Hey what happened to me father…?

"Mai's" eyes land in Lin. The back ground behind him turns white making him stand out. Mai walks over to Lin crouches next to him, lays her left hand on his shoulder and hides her face from him. Lin turns his head surprised.

Cut to a profile view of May. The back ground turns blue with a white line shooting past her abdomen. The back ground is normal again and May drops to her knees.

May (Thinking): No…!

Housho: May! What's wrong?

May: Mai…

Cut back to Mai and Lin.

Lin: Mai… What are you doing?

"Mai" raises her head and smiles happily at Lin.

Everyone's face turns to shock as they realize what happened.

Housho: What no way!

May: (Getting to her feet) That's right.

Cut to close up of Mai Smiling at Lin.

May (Voice over): Kenji Just possessed Mai…

Close of Naru giving the most intense look ever…

YAY! What do you all think!? I was attending to up load both parts by Christmas but stuff happens… any way I'll try to get Part 2 up loaded ASAP so anyway please R&R! Oh, Happy Holidays!


	13. File 5: Silent Christmas Part 2

**Hey Guys this is Raven and I thank you all so much for all the reviews! This is only the beginning of something new! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Oh! Also I probably said this before but if the name of the spirit is mentioned I will put the spirit's name in quotations and use that in place of the character's name like in this episode Mai will be "Kenji." And I know May's name should spelled "Mae" cuz she's Japanese but I'm not about to go back and change like two million "May"'s to "Mae" unless you really want me to 50 reviews in one month and I'll do it. If not I'll keep it the same.**

_Mai: I was Christmas Eve and John stopped by with a case from his local church, so we devised to go check it out._

_May: They run a day care and orphanage out of the church and the children often become possessed by the spirit of a boy who used to live there over thirty years ago..._

_Mai: Whenever they become possessed they play a game of hide and seek they call stick._

_May: They so that because the boy that went missing couldn't speak so she would bang a stick on the ground to signal when he was ready. _

_Flashback of last episode:_

_John: Plus from what Father Tojo has told me, I Kenji has been appearing a lot more frequently that he used to and that could be a sign that the worst may be yet to come._

_Cut to later in the episode when John is in his priest robes. _

_John: May God have mercy on your soul._

"_Kenji's" eyes widen… Then Thaunaught passes out and Lin catches him._

_Cut to close up of Mai's face spinning in ward._

_Then the lights begin to flicker_

_Ayako: can you … feel it?_

_Naru: Knocking sounds…_

_Mai walks over to Lin crouches next to him, lays her left hand on his shoulder and hides her face from him. Lin turns his head surprised._ _Lin turns his head surprised._

_Cut to a profile view of May. The back ground turns blue with a white line shooting past her abdomen. The back ground is normal again and May drops to her knees._

_May (Thinking): No…!_

_Housho: May! What's wrong?_

_May: Mai…_

_Cut back to Mai and Lin. _

_Lin: Mai… What are you doing?_

"_Mai" raises her head and smiles happily at Lin._

_Everyone's face turns to shock as they realize what happened._

_Housho: What no way!_

_May: (Getting to her feet) That's right._

_Cut to close up of Mai Smiling at Lin._

_May (Voice over): Kenji just possessed Mai…_

**G | **H** | O | **S** | T || **H **| U | **N** | T**

**File 5: **

_**Silent Christmas **_

** Part 2**

**December 24**

Fade in to Mai and laughing happily at Lin, then cross fade out to every one gathered round the two.

"Kenji" Hugs him.

John: (Voice over) My exorcism on Thaunaught worked but it looks like…

The Screen splits into three: Housho, John, Masako, May, and Naru in the upper left panel and Ayako, Tojo, and Thaunaught in the lower left… Lin is in the right panel with his hands through his hair with "Kenji's" arms around his neck.

Housho: We have our work cut out for us is what it looks like.

Lin: Well don't just stand there do something about it.

John: Sorry I didn't see that coming.

May: I don't think any of us did.

The two left panels merge into one. Profile close up of Naru's face.

Naru: Why don't you keep her company for a little while "Dad"…?

Panels vanish the normal screen is back. "Kenji" is still clinging to Lin.

May: Well he doesn't have much of a choice does he?

Tojo: Why don't you go play with the other children okay?

Thaunaught look at "Kenji" and Lin" then at Father Tojo.

Thaunaught: Okay.

Thaunaught leaves.

Cut to Naru, Housho, and John.

Naru: (Motions them on) Let's go somewhere we can discuss this privately.

They exit leaving "Kenji" and Lin alone.

Cut to the playground and the children are of course playing happily with each other.

Pan up to see Naru standing in the window.

Cut to the window, Naru is looking out John ins standing a little ways behind him and Housho is meaning against the wall turning his head to look out of the window.

Naru: John how many times has this happened?

John: He's never possessed another child this quickly before.

Naru: And the knocking sounds?

John: This is the first time.

Housho: The fact that Kenji has never done this before is troubling to say the least.

Naru: You said the possessions were happening more often, is that all?

John: The amount of time the kids spend hiding has increased as well. That's what Father Tojo told me.

~Flash Back~

John and Tojo are sitting in the room that everyone was sitting in in the last episode.

Tojo: A few years ago we used to have one or two possessions a year but now we get that many in week. (cut to a diagonal close up of Tojo's lower face) I'm afraid if this continues another child will disappear just like Kenji.

~Flash Back over~

John: In the past when I would remove Kenji from a child he wouldn't put any resistance but his time was different. He was almost an unpleasant feeling.

Naru: What do you believe would happen if you were to drive him out again?

John: Don't rightly know… I'd have to say he'd tempt to possess another nearby child.

Cut to the outside of the window and pan down.

John: (voice over) I'd have to say that he'd become more upset than he already is.

Cut back in side. Close up of Naru's face.

Naru: I agree.

Lin opens the door with "Kenji" on his back.

Lin: I can't take this any longer!

May: (Walking in behind him) Just hold on for a little while longer… It's not like Mai will be like this forever. (I hope)…

Lin: She's driving me insane!

Mai: (Scurries in front of him) Please Lin, do it for me? (Puppy dog pout)

Lin: (Sighs in defeat) You're lucky this is your sister…

May: Thank you (Kisses him)

The screen splits into three. Housho, John, and Naru are in the long top panel and All of them are in the small lower left panel.

Housho: (Thinking/ trembling and trying not to laugh but he still is...) Try and keep it together Takigawa. You're a professional and this is serious.

Panels disappear.

Naru: Let's see if we can find Kenji before it's too late…

Crossfade to everyone standing where Thaunaught was found in the previous episode.

John: this is where they found Kenji's whistle against that fat tree.

Housho: this looks like where the old trash incinerator used to be.

He walks inside the boxy place and looks over the brick wall.

Housho: Looks like the aqua duct is behind her too.

He lifts himself up and on to the wall. Naru and John turn To see Housho on the wall next thing they know he jumps…

John: TAKIGAWA!

Housho: (Pops up) Hiya!

John: GYAAH! (Let's go of walls and falls)

Naru: (Looks over the wall.) So there's a place to stand here?

Housho: Yep. I can see why he would choose this spot not many kids would think to look over here.

Naru: But a child his age couldn't scale a wall this high.

Cut to a position on the other side of the wall.

John: that's true. But at the time tis entire area was under construction.

Housho: He would have easily climbed on some scaffolding or lumber to scale the wall.

John: Well that would've made it a lot easier for him…

Crossfade into the past with the lumber stacked high enough where Kenji could climb it.

Skip to different time periods of Kenji climbing the wall.

Housho: So he starts out be jumping on some lumber then as he's climbing over he wall his whistle gets caught and falls to the ground.

Close up of whistle falling

Housho: After he's made it over he accidently falls into the aqua duct.

Kenji falls in the aqua duct

Cross face back to the present.

Housho: Water was cols that time of year… Poor kid never had a chance… (Turns to Naru) That sound about right to you?

Naru: (while looking at a map.) There's no way of knowing but it is worth considering. I'm going to go see if I can make any more progress on finding Kenji.

As he's walking away Naru starts pouting orders as usual.

Naru: Lin, continue baby sitting Mai, Monk, John stay with them.

Housho jumps the wall again and makes his way to "Kenji" and Lin.

Housho: So Kenji, what should we play?

"Kenji" gives him a stubborn look because he doesn't want to leave his "father".

Housho: (Pats "Kenji" on the head) Its okay your daddy can play too.

"Kenji" laughs and smiles.

Lin: Would you stop that!

Laughing, "Kenji" runs off but not too far from his "father".

Housho: (Whispering to Lin) I know it sucks but as long as he's clinging to you he won't go hiding the woods… (Aloud) Now let's go have some fun!

Cross face to the kitchen where Masako, Ayako, May, and Tojo are baking either chocolate cakes or brownies.

"Kenji" runs in and stares at the girls creations.

Housho: Aw, girls you shouldn't have. It's like a bakery in here.

John: Everything really does smell delicious.

Masako: Thank you boys. They'll be handing these out tonight to every one who comes to midnight mass.

Housho: That's nice. I'll get my hands dirty if you need some help.

The Maid lady looks at Tojo for approval and Tojo nods.

"Kenji" Looks at Lin with a smile that's impossible to resist.

Housho: I bet our father-son team is game.

Lin: (Sigh…)

Cross face to every one sitting in what seems to be the dining hall.

Masako: Now all that's left is to cover the cakes with foil and Gift wrapping. Do you want to do that?

"Kenji" just smiles and nods.

John is wrapping some cake and one of the kids stops him

Boy: Wait! You're not doing it right!

John: Well then how should I do it, then?

Little girl: Like me silly!

John: Oh… Okay then…

Cut over to Housho and two other little girls.

Housho: There! Now you match the cake.

The blond girl points to herself because she wants a bow.

Cut over to Lin and "Kenji" tying bows on the gift wrapped cakes. "Kenji" tries but can't seem to tie the bow so he gets Lin to do it and he ends up untying some more. As "Kenji" does so the Screen splits in to four different panels.

The screen is back to normal.

Lin: You want me to do it again?

Cut over to Housho covering the smile on his face seeing what's going on over in Lin's portion of the room.

Cut to a bit later and the Maid lady is standing by Ayako, Masako, and John who is seated.

Maid lady: Kenji was such a sweet hearted child and waited patiently for his dad.

~Flash Back~

Kenji is standing out side of the old church waiting for his father.

Maid: (Voice over) He would often stand at the gates of the church which is where he said good bye to his father for the last time…

Close up of Kenji's sad face then crossfade back into "Kenji's" smiling face.

(~Flash Back Over~)

Ayako: and now that he thinks he's with his dad again he can't take his eyes in his off him…

Masako: Imagine the joy he must feel reuniting with his father on Christmas Eve.

May: Yea… It's gotta feel pretty good…

John: Can't blame him for feeling so happy…

Crossfade to a while later and the cakes are ready and wrapped.

Housho: Alright! All done! After we get everything put away we can have play time!

All the kids and "Kenji" cheer.

Housho: I know it's a little bizarre but it's kind of heart warming seeing them together.

John: Yea…But it is still pretty weird.

Housho: But you have to admit it is pretty cute seeing Mai act half her age. Now if only Lin were more into it.

May: Yeah… That would make it soooooo CUTE! ^/^!

Housho: Don't you have a major crush on Lin?

May: HUSH! (Harsh whisper) Not so loud; he CAN hear you!

Lin: (off screen) ENOUGH ALREDY!

Everyone: Huh?!

Cut over to Lin and "Kenji" and pan up to see that Lin has his arm in the air and "Kenji" is shocked at this action.

Everyone runs over to the two of them.

Housho: Hey, Lin what's the matter?

Lin: (Irritated) Why should I have to put up with this charade any longer?

May: (taking off apron) He thinks you're his father and we need to find his body so he can pass on. Please Lin-kun…

Lin: No! I've had enough of this crap!

"Kenji" tries to comfort Lin my hugging him but Lin yells at "him".

Lin: Get off of me!

Housho: Take it easy, Lin.

May: (worried) Lin…

Lin: No, (turns to "Kenji") you need to understand that I am not your father! This is all a big mistake and I want you to _leave_ me alone!

Close up of "Kenji's" face… "He" begins to cry and run away.

May: (Runs after "Kenji" until she reaches the door.) Sis- I mean- "Kenji"!

There is a heavy silence… slowly May walks back and settles herself in front of Lin's form.

Lin: May?

The next thing every one hears is "SLAP!" Lin stumbles and grabs his left cheek.

Lin: (Surprised) What is-!

He cuts himself off when he sees the look of pure rage on her face.

May: (Furious) WHAT IS YOUR DEAL!? Was it really killing you that much inside to play the roll of "Daddy"? Were you really dying that much inside?! I honesty thought that you could play along until we found his body, but no you had to go and yell at the poor kid! (Eyes begin to water/voice be comes shaky) I thought you were better than that.

Lin: But you don't get what it's like to have someone cling to you like that.

May: (Furious) I'm sorry I must have slapped you a little _too _hard! I live with her, you idiot! Mai is my little sister. When we were kids she was always clinging to me like that, even now she does that— sometimes — But if I want my space I ask like a human being not like an asshole! You fail to realize that I am my sister's keeper as she will be mine one day…

Lin: (Trying to reason) But she's not really your sister right now.

May: (Pissed/nearly screaming) _**I DON'T CARE!**_ I could care less if she was possessed by Al Capone or "Jack the Ripper". That's still my little sister! And keep in mind that she is possessed by one of the best hide and seekers ever known to child-kind! You better pray to whatever goddamn deity you believe in or hope that nothing happens to my sister; because if she does end up hurt— I will personally make your life a living hell.

May starts to walk away.

May: (Stops/Doesn't bother to turn around) Before I forget, don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't glance in my direction, and don't you even let my name slip out your mouth until she is found. As a matter of fact as until then, you, Lin Kojo, are dead to me.

Lin: (Feels terrible) May, I-

May starts walking again and ignores Lin's attempt to reason with her.

May walks into the hall looks both ways then starts running in the direction that her possessed sister went.

May: (Running) Mai! (Huff…) "Kenji"!

Housho: She can't look for Mai on her own. We have to go help her.

All: Right.

Crossfade to the three of them walking out side the building.

Naru: What's wrong?

Housho: Mai ran off.

Naru: Lin, why is there a hand print on your face?

Lin: (Blushing /Embarrassed) Uh… Never Mind…

Then they hear the sound of a stick tapping multiple times.

John: It sounds like Kenji using his sticks…

Housho: I Think you mage him angry…

Cut to May looking every where she can possibly think of for her sister.

May: She has got to be here somewhere… Alright, think Taniyama… Think! You know that every kid that's been possessed by Kenji would hide in the forest so that's where they have to be…

May takes off running into the forest

Crossfade pan up to the statues on top of the building.

**G | **H** | O | **S** | T || **H **| U | **N** | T**

While the ominous tapping is going on, every one is looking for "Kenji". Housho looks in the shape jungle gym and Naru is near some hold with a cross on it. Close up of "Kenji" sitting a tree…

"Kenji": Daddy… Are you leaving me again?

Cross fade into a ~Flash Back~

Kenji's father put his hand on Kenji's head and crouches before him.

_**A/N: Kenji's Dad is K-Dad.**_

K-Dad: I'll be back for you as soon as I can. Now be a good boy and do what the father tells you to do.

Kenji: (Thinking) How soon will you be back? Tomorrow? The next day?

K-Dad: I promise that we will be spending next Christmas together. (Rubs Kenji's head.)

Kenji runs after his dad for a short distance and looks after him with a heart broken face.

Kenji: (Thinking) I'll be a good boy…! Please come back soon daddy.

Father Tojo walks up behind Kenji and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

~Flash Back Over~

Crossfade back to present and the tapping noises are still echoing around the church grounds.

Lin, Naru, John, and Housho are all standing in a semi-circle just outside forest, and then suddenly the noises stop.

Housho: The noises stopped…

The bushes state to rustles and May stumbles out.

May: Shit! (grabs ankle and lifts up pant leg) That stupid shrub cut me! I knew I shouldn't have worn ankle socks to day… Never mind the cut I gotta find my sister/Kenji…

Naru: May.

May: (Worried) Naru, have you found her yet?

Naru: No. If we had, do you think we would be standing here?

May falls to the ground.

Naru: Why'd you let her run off?

Housho: Lin just snapped at her and she got offended and ran off.

Naru glares at Lin. Then turns away.

Naru: That's very disappointing.

May: Actually, Kenji is the one in control, so it was Kenji who got offended and ran off.

Naru: Answer my question.

May: I felt that if I had grabbed her in the wrong way I'd only make things worse… I really didn't figure out what was going on until I saw her leave the room.

John: Let's focus on where she could be hiding.

Housho: Wait I know!

They all run back to the area by the aqua duct.

Housho: (Looks be hind it) Hey Mai!

Naru: Anything?

Housho: Nope nothing… And there's no sign that she fell in the water…

May: You all have to remember that she is possessed by a kid who was the King of "hide and seek". You also have to remember that "Kenji" saw you guys look here so this would not be his first choice.

Housho: You're right… but do you have any ideas?

May: Some but I've already checked most of my guesses and they obviously turned out to be a let-down.

John: (Sigh) If we are to go off of what he's in the past he'll leave Mai any time now.

Naru: John drove Kenji out of Thaunaught just a few hours ago and quickly after that he possessed Mai who was nearby apparently it was the first time he had done that.

Lin: Then…

Naru: This is also the first time knocking sounds were involved. (Turns to John) You said that you felt an unusual resistance from Kenji when you drove him out of Thaunaught… he must have been really reluctant to leave his father's side with that reaction.

John: That could be the case… The reaction and the knocking sounds were definitely more intense this time around.

Naru: (to John) You also said that the frequency of Kenji's appearance has increased this time around… Up to this point, he's willfully removed himself from any children he possessed, however this time that may not be the case. (to Lin) That's the reason why I asked you keep him company.

Housho: (Leaning against the wall) Well let's be fair, Lin was never made aware of that.

The screen begins to split in three. Housho's is first and in the middle.

Housho: So what do we do now?

Naru is second and on the right.

Naru: Do we know what just happened to Kenji's father of did he just disappear?

John is the last one and he obviously is on the right.

John: Practically… All I ever heard is that after he left Kenji here, he got a job in Osaka.

Then the screen cuts in two on the top John is talking to every one (Pan left) and on the bottom is a close up of his eyes (Pan right)

John: (Voice over) He was never heard from again… A few weeks after Kenji disappeared; Father Tojo received a letter saying that he passed away. The letter never explained how he died…

May: Wow… that's gotta suck… Waiting for your dad to come back then disappear before you hear that he's never coming back… poor kid…

Housho: Yeah…

Naru: But why does he do it?

Housho: What?

A flash back of Thaunaught's behavior from earlier is going on as Naru is talking.

Naru: He hides then signals to the others wanting to be found…

Fade back to present.

Naru: He eventually comes out with out being found, so hiding is not his objective. Now it could be as Father took believes is that Kenji wants to be noticed… But why Kenji… why do you continue to play the game?

Lin: Because he wants to go back…

John: Go back? Where?

Naru: Back to the church.

Housho: Oh I see… He thinks that if he comes back to the church that his father will come and get him...And the two of them will go home. (Looks at Lin) Way to go dad…

Lin gives them the "you all can suck my balls!" look.

May: Wait… maybe he wants us to figure out where his body could be…

Housho: But if he fell in the aqua duct we'll never find his body.

May: Maybe he didn't fall in the aqua duct maybe he's some where else…

John: But where?

May: We'll just have to figure that out.

Naru: That's it! Kenji's spirit is lost so he's forced to possess the children and play "hide and seek". He does this because it's his only chance of being found. He wants to end the game.

Housho: Well let's stop talking about this and go find him, because the longer we wait the more worried I get about Mai's well being.

May: True… It is December and she's not wearing a coat.

Naru: This is obviously going to take more than the five of us. Looked around for about an hour and came up empty. Unless we ask the children to help.

May: Naru! I love you!

All: What?

May: Asking the children to help look for Mai is a great idea! We can make it seem like a massive game of "Hide and Seek".

Housho: But how is that going to help. If the kids couldn't find him thirty years ago, what would make you think they can find him now?

Naru: That's why we'll be following the children as they look for Mai.

John: To look in the places the children haven't looked right?

May: And to see if we see a pattern, right?

Naru: Right.

Housho: That is brilliant why didn't I think of that?

Naru: Let's hurry.

Cut to the church. Inside Housho is giving the kids the gist of the game.

Housho: Time to play a little game. When I say go, I want you to find our friend Mai who's hiding somewhere. Sound good?

Kids: YEA!

Housho: Ready? (Claps Hands) GO!

The children scatter like roaches to find Mai.

The group watches the kids as they search for Mai.

Lin is with Naru watching a group of kids doing what Housho said. As they do so… Mai's saddened eyes flash across his mind… Then May's angered expression… Man does he feel like a douche bag!

Cut to Housho Monitoring a croup of Kids. A boy in a yellow and blue long sleeve top jumps on to Housho's back. And two girls grab onto his sleeves

Housho: Easy! This is supposed to be "hide and seek" not wrestling.

As the children Housho was monitoring wrestles him, he lifts his head to fin John completely over run by two children spinning him in circles! John falls over in a comedic matter with the swirls in his eyes.

Fade to black…

Housho and John are standing against a book case watching a group of children.

Housho: Man, these kids are either total sweet hearts or totally outta control. You okay, John?

John: Yea… I think they just get excited when new people come to visit. I know they may seem happy but I think many of them are lonely since they haven't seen their parents in a long time…

Housho: I suppose you're right. Hold on what are you getting at? Are some of these kids gonna start thinking that I'm their dad?

Just then Naru and Lin walk into the room. Housho and John prop them selves back on their feet.

Housho: Don't worry we're working. Honestly!

At that moment Thaunaught runs to the book shelf adjacent to the four of them and looks _underneath_. Once h realizes that Mai is not there he takes off and look in another spot.

Housho: Nice try kid but, too obvious. (Looks above) Of course!

Crossfade to a little later Housho and John are walking in the halls and Housho is explaining what he noticed.

Housho: So If you'll look closely, you'll see that the children only look in places that are easily accessible to them.

Close up of Housho's eye. His eye wideneds and shrinks from shock. He and John are standing in the church and _ALL _the children are looking _underneath_ the pews.

Housho: Hey, John… Have you noticed? None of them are looking _up__…_

John: Ah…!

Pan up in three different directions

Housho: Since they're all so small they're not considering the space above them to be a hiding spot. And neither are we… Mai could've climbed any where.

John: What I'm really more concerned about is out side the church.

Cut to Masako, Ayako, and May watching a group of children search in a bedroom.

May watches a girl look underneath a bed and a little boy look under the bathroom sink.

May: That's it!

Ayako: What's it?

May: The children are looking underneath thing and not above.

Masako: She's right! Look!

Bird's eye view of the entire room and all the kids are looking under things.

Ayako: That means your sister could have climbed into a number of places…

Cut to a negative screening of May's face for second then the screen fade back to normal.

May: (breathy) You're right… You guys take over. I got something to do. (takes off running)

Ayako: Wait! Don't leave me with them! (Sigh) She never listens to me…

Cut to a few moments later John and Housho run out side he church and May quickly follows.

Housho: Man she could be anywhere out here…

John: I'm willing to be she climbed up a tree.

May: I don't doubt that for a second.

Cut to a bird's eye view of the three of them.

John: (Left of view) I'm gonna go over here and check this side of the church. (runs off)

Housho: (Center) Right I got this side. (runs off)

May: (Right of view) I guess I'm stuck with this side. (runs off)

As Housho is looking, he hears John's voice.

John: Mai!

Housho: No way! You found her already?

Housho turns around to see Mai high in a tree.

May: Sis…!

Housho runs over there, May close behind.

Housho: We've been looking for you.

Cut to him climbing a tree to get her down. He get's close enough to her and holds out his hand.

Housho: (Holding out hand.) It's ok.

Cut to him climbing down with Mai on his back. He reaches the ground and crouches down to let her off.

Housho: Poor thing. (Takes off his coat.) You must have been freezing being up in that tree for so long.

"Kenji": (Sob.)

Housho gets a nervous look on his face.

Just then Ayako. Masako, Naru and Lin walk up.

Naru: You found him.

Then "Kenji's face lights up and Lin gets that almost. "Not again…" look. "Kenji" let's Housho's coat fall to the ground and hugs Lin.

Housho: Aw, man! What does Lin have that I don't? I mean I'm a nice guy right?

John put up his hands like "I kind of don't wanna be put in the middle of this."

May is silent lookin over at her sister with faded eyes.

May: (thinking) I'm so happy you're safe sis…

Cut over to Lin, "Kenji", and Naru.

Naru: (bending down to "Kenji's" Level) Hello Kenji, that man is not your father. You're real dad is waiting in heaven and he want you to be with him. You don't have to play hide and seek ever again. Kenji, where are you hiding?

There was a silent beat then "Kenji" lifted "his" head and looked in the direction to where he was last hiding thirty years ago. It takes awhile for every one to find it until Naru points it out.

Naru: Ah…! He's right there.

Housho: Where?

Naru points up to the direction of the three statues. As they all concentrate they can see Kenji's remains…

Ayako: My God…

Masako: No way?

John: How did he get up there?

Crossfade to see a skull hidden in the shadows of the left statue.

Crossfade back to "Kenji's" face back up a but as "he" looks at Lin then "Kenji" smiles at him. "Kenji" then runs over to Naru with much of a sullen look when Naru looks at "him". Then "He" smiles.

"Kenji": (Spoken) Thank you sir.

With that Mai faints as Kenji's spirit let's go of her body. Housho runs over to catch her body.

Crossfade to a ~Flash Back~ of the rainy night thirty years ago when they were searching for Kenji.

Young Father Tojo: Any sign of him?

Man1: It doesn't look like He's here. May be we should spread out and keep looking.

Pan up to see Kenji sitting just out of sight behind the left statue.

Kenji: (Thinking) What should I do? Father Tojo and the others are about to leave! I'm right here!

View of the sky and the rain turns into snow and Kenji's just about caked in it.

Kenji: (Thinking) I'm so cold… Daddy please come get me soon… I miss you so much daddy.

Then a tens parent hand places itself on his head. Kenji turns to see who it is. He smiles and a bright light appears.

Kenji: (Thinking) Daddy.

After the bright light is gone, back up just enough to see that Kenji has died with his knees pulled to his chest and had buried in them.

Crossfade back to present. Mai is lying in a bed in the infirmary, not yet awake but tears seek their way through. She wakes up and the tears quickly disappear. She turns her head to see Lin sitting next to her bed drinking tea. May is siting at the foot of her bed.

Mai: (hoarsely) Hey there…

Lin Smiles at her.

May: Thank God you're awake… I was beginning to worry…

Mai wipes away remnants of tears and looks at the ceiling.

Mai: I guess Kenji made it just in time for Christmas

May: Guess so.

Crossfade to the other side of the window looking in and all three of them are looking out at the sky.

Lin: Let's go. Naru's waiting for us.

Mai: Yea. He doesn't have much patients.

May: I'll be there in a bit.

Crossfade again to a children's choir singing quite beautifully (Panning right), and Father Tojo is standing at the front of the church.

Crossfade again back to the room, this time Mai is sitting up and they're looking out the window.

Crossfade (AGAIN!) and the entire group is standing out side and Mai is embracing the snow.

Housho puts his hand on Mai's shoulder bringing her back to earth.

Housho: What do you say we throw that party now?

Ayako: I'm in!

John: WOOO-WHOOO!

Housho: Alright?

Mai looks at Naru for approval.

Naru: A party sounds nice.

Mai: Alright!

Naru: Wait… Mai?

Mai: Yea?

Naru: Where's your loud mouth sister?

Mai: I don't know… She was with us a minute ago…

Lin: I'll go find her.

Naru: We'll wait.

Crossfade in to the building and May is standing in the room where she, her sister and, Lin just were looking absently out the window.

Lin: May?

She doesn't answer.

Lin: I know you told me not to talk to or anything like that until Mai was found. You sister is safe and you don't have a reason to ignore me any more.

May slightly turns her head then pulls out an ear bud.

May: (stiffly) Hi.

Lin: (Thinking) She couldn't hear me anyway (aloud) May, I know you're still pissed at me about what happened.

May: You're right… Lin, you put me through hell today wondering what could've happened to my sister.

Lin: I know and I'm sorry… I could've held it together just a little bit longer. It was just so-

May: Irritating?

Lin: Yes.

May: But I have one question, what would you have done if it were me?

There was a silence and Lin just blushes and turns his head.

May: (Walks closer) You don't have to answer. I have an idea…

Lin: What's that supposed to mean?

May: Never mind. (Walks away)

Lin: May!

Fade to later and everyone is back at Headquarters in the usual room they meet in.

Housho: This is what the holidays are all about! Spending time with the ones you love!

Mai: AW! We love you two, Monk!

Just then the door flies open and none other than May is behind it pushing a cart.

Housho: Wa-oh! What's all this for?

May: Just a little something I whipped up you show you guys how much you mean to me.

Housho: Aw. We love you two May.

May: Well, you're about to love me even more…

She pulls off the tarp to reveal that the entire cart has holiday themed treats on it and on the top in the center is a three and a half foot tall Christmas tree cake, decorated with edible ornaments.

Ayako: Alright there's no way you made all this.

May: You're right. I bought all the smaller treats; I just spent the last few hours baking this Christmas tree cake.

John: (Awed) You really mean made this cake?

May: Yea. I've been baking ever since I was eight or something like that, and I learned from my mom. Well I don't know about you guys, but I want some cake. (Pulls out a knife and paper plates.)

Fade to later and the cake is just about gone and the only thing left are the little presets under the tree.

Ayako: I have to say that that was amazing!

John: I never would have thought of using Pocky stick for the base of the branches.

May: It was either that or have no branches.

Masako: I have one question. Are the presents edible?

May: No. They're actually for you all.

Everyone: Really?

May: Yeah. You think that I wouldn't get you something on Christmas?

Everyone except Mai: Maybe...

Mai: Well you have to get me something. I'm your sister.

May: (-_- ;) Never mind that little fact. Look for your name and grab your gift… You can open it now or later I really don't care…

Housho: Wow thanks May, now I feel kinda bad that I don't have anything for you.

May: Listen you don't have to feel bad that you didn't get me anything, its fine. This season is all about giving not receiving.

John: Behind that Kick- butt attitude is a really sweet girl.

May: Thank you, John.

Ayako: It's getting late and I need to get home. I need my beauty sleep.

May: I'm going to resist baggin' on you just cuz it's Christmas.

Ayako: Thanks… Well Good night to all and to all good night.

Everyone: Bye. See ya.

After that everyone else left one by one leaving behind only Mai, Naru, May, and Lin.

May: Well I should probably take this down to the kitchen.

Lin: I'll help.

Lin helps May out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Mai and Naru are picking up the little scraps and things left behind by everyone else.

Naru: Mai,

Mai: Yes?

Naru: Don't tell your sister this but she's not half bad. Making a cake for everyone and getting us gifts… Honestly I would never expect her to do that.

Mai: I know… but when it comes down to it she can be really sweet.

Fade down stairs in the kitchen and Lin is helping May wash all the cake tins and other dishes she dirtied.

May: Lin you really don't have to do this.

Lin: Well after you made a cake about the size of toddler and got gifts for everyone, this is the least I can do.

May: You're trying to make forget about the Mai incident aren't you?

Lin: (flat) No.

May: (smiling) I'm just poking at you. (places all the dry dishes that go in the same spot on top of each other.)

May uses her apron to dry her hands and grabs some tins to put them away.

May: Alright these go up here and- WHAAA!

While she is reaching to put the cake tins away she doesn't realize that there's soapy water on the floor (from her own error) and slips.

Lin: May!

Not only dose she drop the cake tins, May tries grabbing onto something to stop her self from falling, so she grabs Lin's hand She brings him down on top of her.

May: (Blushing/Embarrassed) I am SO sorry! I was just trying to stop myself from falling. I was not trying you bring you down with me.

Lin: It's fine. (picks himself up) Here. (offers hand).

May: Thanks. (Blushing) I'll go get the mop to clean that water up so neither of us falls again.

Lin: Good idea.

While May is mopping up the water Lin continues where May left off.

May: Lin… What's it like being so tall?

Lin: What?

May: I mean do you wish you could be short?

Lin: Only when I smack my head into something. But being tall has its pros and cons…

May: I bet. (looks at the floor) that's better (goes to put the mop away.)

May walks over to the counter top and starts to help Lin put the rest of the dishes away where they belong.

Fade to a little later and The kitchen is clean and May and Lin are heading back up stairs.

Lin: I'm sure that Naru's ready to go and he's probably irritated.

May: (smirk) Is that supposed to be something new?

Lin: I guess not. (chuckle). Well he's gonna have to wait a little longer I have a few things to take care of before I go.

May: Alright, I'll see you.

Cut back in the office and Mai and Naru just finished cleaning up the place.

Mai: I'm glad that's over. I wonder if May and Lin are finished?

Naru: They better be I want to go home and He's my ride.

Mai: Oh yeah… I forgot you're not old enough to drive…

Naru: One more year. (puts on his coat.) I'll wait out side.

Mai: Hold on I'll go with you. (puts on her coat.)

As they leave Mai remembers that May had put some mistletoe at the top of the door way (just for kicks).

Mai: Naru… (blushing)

Naru: (Stops) What?

Mai points out the mistletoe above their heads.

Mai: You know the tradition when two people stand under the mistletoe right?

Naru gives her the "Yeah, so?" look.

Mai: Well I mean that you don't really have to kiss me if you don't want to I was just-!

Naru cuts Mai's idiotic blathering off with a kiss. Her eyes are wide with surprise, even when Naru pulled away Mai is still looking at him wide doll-like eyes.

Naru: If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask, Mai. Don't let your stupidity talk for you.

Mai: (Thinking) Wow he can even ruin the greatest moments… -_-;

Before she can even think of anything to say to him Naru is already gone.

Mai: (Out loud) I can't believe he kissed me! I need to go find May.

Way to excited for her own good, Mai bolts down the hallway looking for her sister, when Mai takes a left, May and Lin come from the right.

May: (Walking into the office) Wow, they're already gone…

Lin: Naru's probably out side waiting for me and Mai is probably looking for you…

May: Right.

The two of them grab their coats and begin to leave. Lin stops in his tracks causing May to bump into him.

May: Lin, what's wrong?

Lin: What's this?

May: Mistletoe… I put it there just for kicks... I wasn't really planning on anyone following the traditional kiss…

Lin: So it's a tradition for people to kiss under this plant?

May: Yea… silly really. (Starts Blushing.)

Lin: But it would be bad if we broke that tradition… right? (Leans in.)

May: Guess so. (Leans in)

Lin: (Whispering) I think so too.

With that their lips finally meet. A kiss that both of them have been wanting for a long time but nether of them could figure out how to set it up. Both of them lost track of time (even though they were only there for about a minute.) Finally Lin pulls away.

Lin: I have to go now. Naru has been waiting long enough. Merry Christmas, May.

Lin smiles as he walks away from her. He thinks that May doesn't see it but to the contrary she does.

May: Merry Christmas to you too Lin!

Just as Lin walks out of the building Mai comes running form the other end of the hall.

Mai: Sis! (Huff, huff…)

May: What?

Mai: (out of breath/excited) You will never guess (breath) what just happened (breath) to me.

May: (Excited) Oh my God! You won't guess what just happened to me either!

At the same time:

Mai: (Shouting) Naru kissed me!

May: (Shouting) Lin kissed me!

Mai: (Shouting) What?

May: (Shouting) What?

Mai: (Shouting) No way!

May: (Shouting) No way!

Mai: (Shouting) Yea way!

May: (Shouting) Yea way!

One of them is talking at a time and both of them are walking out f the building.

Mai: Sis,

May: Yea?

Mai: This is going to be the best Christmas ever!

Pan up to see the snow falling from the sky.

May: (voice over) You said it sister.

**Alright The Silent Christmas Arch is over I hoped you liked it. So you know how I usually would set you guys up for the next arc? Well I can't do that this time. When I was correcting things and updating the chapters I accidentally uploaded the wrong corrected document and deleted chapter 2 so the current chapter2 is chapter 3. Yes there are two chapter 3's and now I have to go back and Do episode 2 all over again. I am SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO SORRY GUYS! You're gonna be waiting a while for the Forbidden pastime Arch. I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! So please be patient as you were when you were waiting for me to add Chapter 11. Any way love you all and super late Happy holidays! Birthdays included! **


	14. File 6: Forbidden Pastime Part 1

**Hey Guys! This is Raven-Chan and I am BACK With a brand new chapter of GHOST HUNT! I have been waiting forever to write this chapter! So please R&R as I know you will; also the high School that they investigate… I have no clue how to spell that… Sorry!**

Fade into a teens room pan down center screen to his desk.

Male Voice: I am not a dog…

Fade out

**January **

**Day 1**

Open to the outside of SPR.

Mai: (Voice over) Ooo! It's freezing out there!

May: (Voice over) I know! I thought my fingers were going to fall off! (Rubs hands together)

The girls close the door.

Mai: I told you to grab your gloves but you were all like "Eh, I'm not gonna need them…" Look who was right…

May: Shut up… (-_-;) (mumbling) I hate it when she's right

Naru: (In a different room) You're late! I need tea.

Mai: I know. I'm Sorry but Rukuryo High School was on the news again and I wanted to see it. This time there was a group of students saying that they had gotten bit by a dog right in the middle of class! (putting coat away) Can you believe that?

May: Oh and get this, The teacher claims he didn't see a thing! That is some crazy shit man… (Puts her coat away)

Mai walks over to the sink and starts making the tea.

Mai: (Trying to open the tea) Wait a minute… Didn't we get a call from their principal once?

She looks over her shoulder to see an unfamiliar figure in the other room.

Mai: Wait a minute who is that?

May Looks up and see the figure as well.

May: I don't know…

The girls enter the room to find a tall young man with black hair and glasses in a high school uniform.

Young Man: I'm the student council president from Rukuryo High School. The name's Yasu.

Mai gets the tea container open only with a huge shock that the kid standing in front of her is from the high school she and her sister had just heard about.

Mai: Uh?! What's going on? I though you turned them down…

Yasu: Actually, that's why I'm here… I was hoping you'd reconsider. The situation has gotten much worse. The student body as become more and more frightened.

Naru: To be honest with you I'm actually quite interested in the string of the events that have surrounded your school.

Cut to a viewing of Rukuryo High.

Naru: (Voice over) However, I usually prefer to stay away from any cases that the media is covering.

Yasu: (Voice over) I can understand that. (cut back to the office) There have been over a dozen reporters outside the school for the past couple of days. So that's why we're hoping this case can be solved as soon as possible, so we can put this all behind us. (bows pleadingly) Please sir we need your help.

There was a long silence and everyone thought that Naru was going to stick to his guns…

Naru: (Sigh) Mai, call Rukuryo High School for me Tell them to take the case. May, call the every one and let them know we have a case.

Mai: ALRIGHT!

May: YES SIR!

Mai throws her hand in the air but forgetting that the tea container was open… Tea leaves go everywhere. Her face goes from a happy chibi to a 'really?' chibi.

G** | H | **O** | S | **T** || H | **U** | N | **T

**File 6:**

_**Forbidden Pastime**_

** Part 1**

**Day 2**

Yasu: (Voice over) Thanks for coming.

Cut to inside the school and Naru, Mai, May, and Housho are there.

Yasu: I'll show you to the principal's office.

As they follow Yasu to the principal's office a man in the attendance, office glares at Mai as she passes.

She hurries on to catch up to the group.

Mai: Well that was uncomfortable….

Housho: From my experience, schools don't like outsiders coming in.

Mai: Maybe they're just suspicious of you Monk.

Housho: Get real. Hey, have you seen Lin?

May: He's waiting back at the office to hear what kind of equipment we'll need.

Housho: Why aren't you there with him?

May: I wanna get the feel of the school first… (Thinking) This isn't good... I've only been here about ten minutes and my stomach is killing me… I'm getting strange vibe from this place… But I can't put my finger on it…

Mai: John and Ayako are coming with him; I guess that Masako is too.

May: (Snapping out of her thoughts) Did you say Ayako was going to be with him?

Mai: Yeah… Is there a problem with that? (smirk)

May: (Blushing/waving hands furiously) Uh…. No! There's no problem with that! (Thinking) If that useless priestess lays a finger in him, I'll KILL HER!

Phase to the principal's office.

Yasu: (knocks on the door)

Principal: Come in.

Yasu: The people from Shibuya Psychic Research are here. This is their manager-

Principal: Look, I don't need to know their names, just fix the problem, and so it quickly. Ghosts? I don't believe it. It's nonsense. What would the board of directors say when they find out that I hired ghost chasers to handle this?!

Mai: (Thinking) What is this old geezer?! Does he want us to do this or not?

May: (Thinking) Holy crap… I hope all old people aren't this ornery and rude.

Teacher: Yasu… Why are you not in class?

Yasu: I have a shortened schedule today sir.

Teacher: Is that so?

Yasu: I wouldn't worry. If it's alright, I'd like to keep this brief. I'd like to get them settled and I'd hate for it to cut into my studying time. (Smiles)

Principal: Well Yasu, you are one of our best students and I trust that you're on top of things… (Turns to the teacher guy) Mr. Matsuyama, will you please show them to the conference room?

Matsuyama: Yea.

Phase to everyone following Matsuyama in the hallway.

Matsuyama: (To Naru) So you're the one running this show? How old are you?

Housho: Ah!

Mai: (Thinking) How rude!

Housho: (thinking) This is gonna be a fun Job…

Naru: I'm seventeen.

Matsuyama: And you're not in school?

Naru: I'll leave that up to your imagination.

Matsuyama: Is that what you told your parents when you decided to become a drop out?

Mai: GRRR!

May: (Thinking) Wow… he's only been around five minutes and I think that I really hate him

Matsuyama: I don't know where this occult garbage comes from, but what I do know it that young minds are impressionable and people like you take full advantage of that. I'm not afraid to admit that the idea of you profiting off of this scam makes me sick to my stomach, if it were my choice I'd throw you out. Come in here. (Throws the doors open.)

Cut to Mai and she is so ready to kick the crap out of the guy!

Mai: (Thinking) HOW DARE YOU TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!

Housho: (Holding Mai) Watch it Mai, you're wearing a skirt…

Cut to a few minutes later everyone is inside the classroom.

Housho: This seems decent enough to set up base. What's up first?

Naru: Let's see… Why don't we start by rounding up and talking to all the students that have been involved?

Yasu: I can do it for you.

Matsuyama: Just make sure you do it quickly… I have things to do myself.

Naru: Actually, you're free to leave.

Matsuyama: I'm staying here. It's my job to keep an eye on the students.

Mai: (Thinking) Manage?! Who does this guy think he is?

Naru: Once they're involved in a haunting, the victim becomes a client of mine and as my client it's impaired that I ensure their privacy.

Matsuyama: Since when are children allowed privacy?! I can see what's going on here! You're trying to get rid of me because I make you uncomfortable.

Naru: A client is a client regardless of age. Now please go.

Matsuyama: I'd like to know what they were thinking by calling in some kid to do a man's job.

Naru: (Giving up) Okay, then go and ask the principal.

Matsuyama: What?

Housho: He's right. The principal did hire us… Why don't you go and ask him?

Matsuyama gets up and leaves.

Matsuyama: It's fine by me! Let him be to blame when you kids destroy the school! (Slams the door.)

Mai: (Pointing a finger after Matsuyama) What the heck?! That Guy is a real jerk! How is he supposed to manage the students, if he can't even manage himself?! He may be top dog around here but he needs to be house broken!

Housho: (Tries to be discrete) You're making a scene Mai…

May: I swear his parents did not teach him to respect other people (Mumbles) regardless of age. I should beat him with a bat.

Naru: I don't think you should do that. He and the principal already have a reason not to like us. I don't think they need another.

May: He needs some sense beaten in to him.

Yasu: (laughs) You two are hilarious!

Housho: I'm impressed Naru, I was expecting you to unload on the guy. I was definitely fighting the urge.

May: I'm just as surprised as Housho-kun. I was seriously about to open a can of whoop-ass on him.

Naru: (Looking through a black notebook.) There's no use in lecturing a pig.

Yasu: It's like you already know him.

Naru: (Gives the note book to Yasu) This is for you Yasu, a list of all the students who have been involved so far. Once class has ended, once class has ended bring them all to this room.

May: (doubling over in pain) What…?! What's… going on now…?

Mai: Sis, are you okay?

May: I don't think so…

Just then a loud CRASH! is heard and a girl's scream.

Housho: What was that?!

Housho thrusts the door of the conference room open.

He makes his way over to the girl along with everyone behind him.

Housho: Are you alright?

Girl 1: (Points to the classroom) It's… a dog.

They all turn their heads to see a dog as clear as the day itself! The classroom is a mess and there are three other girls huddled by the window in fear.

In the classroom shot, a small panel of Naru and Housho appear on the right and a close up of the dog in the left of the shot.

Naru: The one we're here for…

The dog growls, a menacing growl. It barks and runs at Housho and Naru and jumps in the air then… it disappears like it was never there…

Phase to Yasu

Yasu: It's gone…!

At the other end of the hall there's a huge band of frightened students and Matsuyama makes his way through the crowd.

Matsuyama: Everyone get back to class!

Housho: Mai, are you alright?

Mai: I'm fine but…

Cut to a close up of Girl 1's leg.

Mai: She needs help. I'll take care of you, okay.

Girl 1 buries her face in her hands and begins to cry.

Cut to the inside of the room, looking out at Naru in the doorway.

Yasu: (From the outside) I'll carry her.

Naru: Hey Yasu, I need you to group the students depending on the accident and bring them back to the conference room.

Yasu: Will do.

Mai: (To herself) Geez… He's all work.

She walks to the nurse's office with Yasu.

Housho: (Sigh) Well that was crazy… Maybe now that that teacher has seen what's going on, he'll be more cooperative… (Looks into the class room)

The teacher of that class is on top of his desk blue in the face with terror.

Naru: It didn't waste any time getting started; did it?

Fade to a blue screen….

Pan down center screen to reveal an embryo of some sort…

_BA-Bump… _

_BA-Bump…_

Two light energies with tails of blue encircle it.

Fade to the school in the evening.

Naru: (Voice over) You said you're afraid to come to school because of ghosts in the class room.

Cut to Naru sitting in the conference room taking to a group of girls.

Naru: Can you tell me why you feel that way?

Girl 2: Yes, sir… but it wasn't a regular classroom. I was in the language lab listening to a tape I had made the night before… (Cut to that day in the Language lab) It was for a homework assignment. (Listening to the French tape/ voice over) As I listened closer, I could hear this strange voice.

_Girl 2: (Thinking) Why is there so much static…?_

_As she listened closer, she could hear a laugh…_

_Girl 2: (Thinking) That's not me…! _

_She turned up the volume to hear it better._

_Girl 2: (Thinking) It sounds like a child. (Aloud) Creepy…_

_Suddenly she jumps and looks down at her lap._

_Girl 2: (Thinking) Is someone down there?_

_A hand is seen and it places itself on her knee. _

_Cut to a negative screening of Girl 2's eye and cut back to her lap (in normal screening) to reveal a child as clear as day. With that, Girl 2 screams in horror. _

Cut to black.

Cut back to the conference room.

Girl 2: (Ready to cry) I told my teacher about it but she refused to believe me! (Buries face in hands and cries) I swear I'm telling the truth!

Naru: Has anyone else seen him?

Girl 3: (Places a hand on Girl 2's shoulder) We've all seen him, and I know everyone in class has heard him.

Girl 4: We've all told the teacher, but she though we all wanted to get out of class… That's when we decided to stay home from school.

Housho: (Writing in a notebook) So there's a child's spirit hiding in the language lab.

Naru: Are there any more strange occurrences that have happened here at school?

The group of girls looks at each other.

Girls: Umm… Hmmm….

Girl 5: Yeah… there's the unopened locker.

Rest of the group: (Gasp!)

Girl 4: And the anatomy model that breaks apart when no one's there.

Girl 3: And strange sounds in the music room, they say when you open the incinerator door an old man's face appears upside down.

Girl 6: Oh and in the nurses office, in the second to last bed they'll suddenly be someone in it!

Cut to Housho, Mai, and May in chibi form.

Housho: Whoa! Slow down!

Mai: This place is messed up!

May: I figured that out a long time ago…

Girl 2: (Stops crying. Wiping eyes) I heard someone say they had seen Sakauchi…

Girl 3: I heard that too…

Girl 4: I think they said they passed him in the hallway or something.

Girl 6: I heard that someone had even seen him in the classroom!

Naru: Sakauchi… Who is that?

Girl 7: Um… He was a freshman that went here… he committed suicide.

Mai: (quiet gasp/ Thinking) Suicide?

May: (Thinking) What?

Girl 5: All of this started happening sometime last fall. It was right after Sakauchi decided to take his own life… I mean if you look at the timing of the whole thing it can't all just be a coincidence…

Girl 8: And when you look at the suicide note he left it was more chilling.

Naru: What did it say?

Cut to a back shot of who might have been Sakauchi standing in almost total darkness.

Girl 8: (Voice over) Just one sentence: "I'm not a dog."

A small panel revealing nothing but Naru's eyes appears on the right side of the screen, then another panel with Housho and Mai on the left and May at the bottom center.

Naru: (Taps his finger on the table twice) Do you know what it could mean?

Girl 8: Yeah I think I do know what it means… Everyone who goes to this school has thought about it.

I do all the time.

Fade to Black…

Fade in to the conference room. The group of students is gone and everyone is discussing the situation.

Housho: Did any of you notice how much they hated school?

Mai: Yeah, so what?

Housho: You tell me.

Mai: Hm?

Housho: Think about it. The school, the uniforms, the hairstyles, it's like none of these kids are allowed to express themselves. I mean I haven't seen one kid with their hair bleached have you?

Cut to a pleated background with flowers and Mai and Housho are chibis.

Mai: Monk that was out a really long time ago.

Housho: I know. Just how old do you think I am?

Mai: Do you wanna know?

Housho: No I don't.

Mai: Fine…

May: (sitting at the table) Aside from that, you do bring up a good point Housho-kun.

They turn to look at her.

May: (Stands) It's like everyone here is on a leash and they don't get much freedom.

Housho: She right. Judging from what I've seen, this school has some very strict rules.

Cut to a very scary looking picture of the principal and Matsuyama.

Housho: Just look at the principal and that Matsuyama guy. They act like their running a boot camp not a high school.

Mai: Yeah, you're right…

Housho: For a lot of these kids, school is where they spend most of their time; and with so much pressure from the staff, the stress has got to get to them.

May: That's true. High school is already stressful enough, with schoolwork and exams… It's gotta suck having a drill sergeant up your ass 24/7. I couldn't attend this school mainly because I would have killed that Matsuyama jerk… I could never handle some one treating me like an animal on a leash.

Mai: (Thinking) I'm not a dog…

Just then, the door opens.

Mai: Hey…

Cut to reveal Yasu.

Naru: Yasu, are you a victim of this haunting as well?

Yasu: Yes.

Naru: Good, can you tell me everything you remember from the experience.

Yasu: Yes. It actually started just this morning when an awful nauseating smell came into our classroom.

~Flash back~ to this morning in Yasu's class.

_Teacher: What's the matter are you sick? Well, try and keep it together until class was over. Now keep it together! We've got a lot to cover!_

_Girl in the back of the class: Excuse me sir… I don't feel good either… Can I go to the nurse?_

_Teacher: Nurse?_

_Hands fill the air asking to go to the nurse. _

_Teacher: What?! (Slams hand on the desk) Stop messing around!_

_One boy races out of the classroom._

_Teacher: Hey! Get back here! Yasu go get him!_

_Yasu gets out of his desk to go do what his teacher asked him to do, but he was overtaken by the acrid odor just like all the other student's._

_Teacher: Yasu! Go Get him!_

_But Yasu was unable to move._

Fade back to the conference room.

Housho: That's horrible…

Mai: (Thinking/looking at Naru) Wow… This is even more serious than I had thought…

Cut to a sign 3-1.

Yasu opens the door to the classroom.

Yasu: Get ready, it's pretty rank.

Almost immediately upon entering the room Mai, May, Housho gag.

May: What the hell died in here?!

Yasu: I assume you can smell it?

Again, the three of them turn chibi.

Mai: Yep…

May: We can smell it.

The back ground is a blue and sickly green and then a picture in the back ground there's a picture of a guy standing in the door way and in the fore ground there something green on a plate (What I assume is shit) and the guy is freaking out.

Housho: (Holding his nose) It smells like a fish that's been left out in the sun for a few days to rot.

The picture changes from the guy freaking out over a plate of shit to frogs.

Mai: (Holding her nose) No it smells like a tank of stinky frogs.

The picture changes to something dead in a corner

May: (Holding her hand over her mouth and nose) It smells like something died in here! It seriously smells like something crawled in the corner messed itself and died! GOD!

Yasu: That's about it…

The three of them scramble over to the window and thrust it open to get some fresh air.

Cut to Naru, whose standing in-between a row of desks on the left side of the room.

Naru: The odor doesn't seem to be coming from a specific area…

Yasu: That's just it it's like the air itself is causing it.

Naru walks forward toward Yasu.

Naru: Have you been doing anything in here?

Yasu: I haven't the slightest clue as to what you are talking about.

Naru: Séances, perhaps?

Yasu: Séances?

The two girls behind Yasu start whispering.

Girl 9: (Whispering) He's talking about Orakiri-Sama.

Girl 10: (Whispering) No you dummy, he is not!

The girls turn around to see that Naru, Housho, Mai, Yasu, and May are staring at them.

May: What's Orakiri-Sama?

G** | H | **O** | S | **T** || H | **U** | N | **T

Yasu: It's a popular game started over a year ago. It's Called Orakiri-Sama

Girl 9: Oh! I've got one right here!

She Pulls a piece of paper out of her pocket with some weird markings on it.

Girl 9: It hasn't even been used yet.

Housho takes it and he get mad…

Housho: You two were Ouija boarding?!

May: Let me see that. (Takes it from Housho)

Pulls out a book from her pocket and flips to a page with that picture on it.

May: Have you lost your goddamn mind?!

Mai: (Looks at the paper) That's it?

Girl 10: No! Ouija board summons spirits, but Orakiri-Sama summons Gods instead. They help you find your true love and stuff.

May: Do you really believe that?

Housho is getting angrier by the second. He crunches the paper in his hands.

Housho: Cupid, Angel, Gaugin, Hanako, they're all alternate names for Ouija boarding. No matter what name you give them; playing games with spirits is dangerous and wrong.

Girl 10: I thought that since Orakiri-Sama uses gods instead it's safe?

May: Well who ever told you that was on a bunch of BS.

Mai: How do you know so much about this sis?

May: Not only do I have books on this sort of thing … I did the same thing my freshman year of High

school… I thought it was harmless until I almost was killed during a "game" of "Cupid" well that was the one we played.

Mai: What?

May: Yep… I was in middle school. And I was as dumb just like any other middle school girl. The only reason I did it was because I had a crush on this one kid.

~Flash back~

_A middle school classroom is shown. May's hair is much shorter than what it is now (shoulder length). She surrounded by two girls. The one to her right is Shiori; she is short and stalky, with brown hair and deep blue eyes. And the other to her left is Haruko; she is short and skinny with black hair and green eyes._

_Shiori: Hey, have you seen the new kid? _

_May: (apathetic) No… I don't see what's so special about him…_

_Haruko: He's a foreign exchange student, from England!_

_May: So…?_

_Shiori: (To Haruko) She's just mad that she wasn't here yesterday to see him._

_Just then a boy with blond hair and light brown eyes walked into the room and all the girls (except May) sigh inwardly. _

_Haruko: (Happy) Isn't he gorgeous!?_

_May: One day he and I are going be married… _

_Shiori: Why don't we find out if that's really is your future._

_May: What? How do we do that?_

_Shiori: "Cupid" it's a game that can tell your true love… (devious smile)_

_May: Okay…_

_Fade to later that day and the girls are in some old classroom sitting on the floor._

_May: So how does this work? (Staring at the strange looking board)_

_Haruko: You put her hands on the pointer, ask a question involving your love life and let Cupid do his job. It's that simple._

_Shiori: Here I'll start. (takes a deep breath) Will Masaki ask me out this week?_

_And the pointer started moving May soon realize that neither of her friends were moving it… It really was some otherworldly force._

May: (Voice over) I was an Idiot to even play something like that. That night after school my friends and I gathered in the old art room that was supposed to turned into another lab of some sort and we "played Cupid".

_As she talks there are pictures falling in the center of the screen that show time passing._

May: (Voice over) We had gone to the room everyday for a straight month and I was convinced that I was going to be with that kid forever… But one night after school I had a bad feeling that something was going to go wrong… to my dismay I was absolutely correct.

_May: Cupid… Are Michael and I ever going to live a happy life together?_

_The pointer had begun moving and right in the middle of its sentence it stopped. May and her friends sat still in confusion._

_Haruko: (Confused) What's going on?_

_May: I don't know…_

_Shiori: I'm going home! _

_May: Shiori! NO!_

May: (Voice over) Shiori did the one thing you are never supposed to do when you're Ouija boarding… She took her hands off the board…

_Just then, Things started shaking and slamming and flying around the room, the girls shriek in fear something flies toward them all._

BLACK…

Cut back to now.

Mai: What happened?

May: I was just getting to that.

Cut back to the ~Flash Back~

May: (Voice Over) When I woke up I was pinned under two collapsed desks I tries to wriggle free but the more I tried the harder it became to get free…

_May: Shit… I can't move…_

_Person: (Breathing heavily)_

May: (Voice over) I looked to my left and saw a woman with a menacing look on her face… She smiled at me and vanished.

Cut back to now…

Housho: (Still angry) The moral of the story is that any armature can summon a sprint, but sending it back takes training! Never do it again!

The two girls physically flinch

Naru: He's right. You said it was popular… How many use it?

Girl 10: Well pretty much everyone at school…

Girl 9: Honestly, I'd be surprised if any one didn't use it.

Zoom into Naru's intense gaze.

Cut to later and Mai has just returned from talking to people about the use of Orakiri-Sama.

Mai: (Holding a crap load of papers) I'm back and everyone I've talked to says that they've done it at least twice.

Yasu: Some do it multiple times a day.

May: No wonder this place is messed up. Stupid kids are playing with something that could potentially end them.

Mai: (Turns to Yasu) Um… Are you okay with doing so much work for us?

Yasu: Yeah, it's fine.

Housho: Oh man! This is way worse than I thought! The entire student body is Ouija boarding! How may spirits do you think we're dealing with here?

May: Let's see… If you could put spirits in a dump truck…

As she counts on her fingers three tiny dump trucks with little ghosts coming out of them pop up above her head one by one.

May: (counts on fingers for a second) A hellvua lot.

Housho: (Turns Chibi) This school is like a cattle car crammed to capacity.

Mai: (Turns Chibi/ Sweat Drop) That's one way to put it…

Cut over to Naru in leaning against the doorframe looking the other way think way to intensely.

Housho: (Voice over) Are you prepared for what's to come, Naru? Ouija boards used incorrectly can drudge up some really nasty stuff. And I am not looking forward to it.

Cut to Yasu

Yasu: I hope you can do something about it—

Housho: (Runs over to Yasu and grabs him by his shoulders) Oh I know! I'll teach you to drive out spirits so you can do it! (Pats Yasu on the shoulder with both hands) Right! That's it sound good to you?

Mai: (Angry Chibi) Grrr…. ! Monk!

Housho: ( Hides Behind Yasu) Hey, stop it I'm a pacifist!

Naru: (Voice over) Of all the schools in Japan, how many of them do you think take part in Ouija boarding?

Mai turns around still in chibi mode. This time she's a "Huh?" chibi.

Yasu: I would assume not many, so I can see how odd it must seem that so many practice it here.

Naru: Just because a group of armature kids hold a séance doesn't mean a sprit will be summoned. Now let's say some one succeeded in calling on a spirit, and if that spirit just so happened to be a strong one I could see that Spirit doing some damage- be it physical or mental- but, I just can't see that happening on such a wide scale.

Housho: (Still somewhat shocked) I know.

Mai: So, can playing with an Ouija broad really summon spirits?

Housho: It all depends on if you're a spiritualist.

Mai: (Takes a deep breath) Sis, please promise me that you won't kill me for this…

May: (Eyes narrow) Go on…

Mai: I was able to summon a spirit once when I was in middle school. A coin moved all by itself and it even knew some of my thoughts sure seemed real to me…

Naru: Try this, put your finger over the desk, and keep it still.

Mai does what Naru says.

Mai: Like this?

Naru: It's shaking. Keep it still.

Mai: What? I thought I was. I swear I'm keeping it as still as I can.

Close up of Mai's finger shaking.

Naru: When you do that with several other people, the vibrations of each finger work together to move the coin. When you move your finger the movement of the coin seems mysterious.

Mai examines her finger closely.

Housho: (Walks behind Mai) It sounds to me like you don't have much faith in the ancient art of Ouija Boarding.

The screen fades into a creepy dark blue and two orbs cross into different directions.

Pan down to see a boy with no mouth or eyes.

Naru: (Voice over) The way I see it is spirits only know two things living humans do not.(A girl's figure appears around the boy) Death and the world after death.

Face back to the room

May: I guess that's true when you think about it.

Naru: Be that as it may, (walks over to a seven-inch tall stack of reports) There are so many spirits here I honestly don't know where to start. We may have to wait until they all come together and throw whatever we can at them and see what sticks.

Phase to the school at night and the gang's all together.

Ayako: (Voice over) NO HOTEL?! (cut to her ranting in the conference room) You mean to tell me that I rode three hours in the back seat of Lin's car

While Ayako is ranting to Naru about the situation, cut Mai to standing somewhere in the room plugging her ears as an irritated chibi and the back ground is intricate.

Ayako: (Still Bitching) and now I have to sleep on a cot in a room with a _**BUSTED**_ heater for the _**ENTIRE INVESTIGATION**_!?

Mai: Would you calm down Ayako?

May: Would you quit your bitching and moaning al-fucking-ready?!

Ayako: (takes Mai's hands out of her ears) You probably don't understand! Try being cooped up in a car with Lin for three hours!

Mai: (Sweat drop)

Ayako: That man seems to pride himself on not uttering a word to his passengers!

May: And…? He's the quite type. We all know that. In fact I'm not really all that surprised.

Ayako: But three hours?! C'mon! That was maddening!

Lin turns around.

May: You can't seem to shut the fuck up for three minutes! That's probably why he didn't want to talk to you…

Mai: Alright you guys! But think about it this way. We're still better off than the guys are! I mean with Masako and May… Never mind…

Ayako: Sigh…

Fade out.

Fade in to the bulletin board that Naru has clogged up (Neatly) with reports.

Naru: Here's where we stand: There are too many eyewitness reports and not enough equipment.

Once Ms. Hara's here we'll see if she agrees with May on the topic of whether there are any spirits here or not. Once we know they're here, I'll have John, Takigawa, and Ms. Matsuzaki ready for exorcisms.

Cut over Lin in a sea of monitors.

Naru: (Voice over) Lin and I will investigate anything that seems uncertain or vague.

Cut Back to the group.

Naru: I'll have Mai stay here and watch over base. May since you much else to do either once you've none a couple walk trough's with Ms. Hara you can come back here and help your sister or Lin. Both of you be sure to report back to me if ant thing happens.

Mai: Yeah? Like what?

Housho: You two are the psychic sense girls. Wasn't it a few cases ago you two were told you had latent ESP powers?

Mai: Right. I guess I forgot… (Sweat drop)

May: I can't forget…

Yasu: Wait you're clairvoyant Like they are? I thought you were just normal like me.

Mai: (In the corner of the screen Chibi rubbing back if neck) I wouldn't say normal.

Ayako: (Talking behind her and) Certainly not! In out last few cases you've even been of some use haven't you? (laughing)

May: (Lighting back ground) You're one to talk… you've failed every exorcism and haven't even solved a case… (GRRR!)

Ayako is still in a standoff with the Taniyama sisters and she's still laughing rhetorically like an idiot along with Mai.

Yasu: Well you three get along well.

Mai: Wait, don't you need to get home Yasu, It's getting late.

Yasu: No. Actually I was just thinking I could run errands for you guys if you wanted me to.

Housho: (damn chibi/ blue swirly back ground) We've got enough people in this room already…

Naru: Thanks Yasu. We're grateful for all the help you've given us, but it would be best if you didn't stay the night. It's dangerous.

Yasu: Hey, if I'm overstepping my boundaries, please let me know and I'll leave.

Naru thinks about it for a second and flashed the tiniest of smiles (More cunning than actually smiling)

Naru: On second thought, maybe you could help us tonight.

Phase to later and Mai, Yasu, and May are setting up the equipment.

Mai: We set up these mics in case we pick up any weird noises.

Yasu: Do all spiritualists use such high tech equipment?

May: Some but not all.

Mai: By the way Naru's no spiritualist.

Yasu: What?

Mai: He would rather refer to himself as a Ghost Hunter.

Yasu: I've heard of them.

The girls shoot him a questioning look.

Yasu: (Places hand on chin/ looks up) Sakauchi, you know the kid who committed suicide? On the career assessment he filled out before going to this school he put down "Ghost Hunter" as career choice. At the time I assumed it was a joke.

May: That's cool I respect people like that. (Thinking) So he had a passion for this huh? The boy who wanted to become a Ghost Hunter. He'd probably freak if he saw us here now.

Cut to the door and There's a figure of what must have been Sakauchi standing there. Both girls look to the door but, Yasu sees nothing…

Yasu: Is something wrong?

Mai: It's nothing… (Thinking) I could've sworn There was someone there…

May: (Thinking) That was strange… I know someone was standing there…

Yasu: Hello?

Mai: (Yelp!)

Yasu: Alright, where so we set up next?

Mai: (Pulls out a note pad) Well, people have been hearing cat's meow in the gym right?

Yasu: Alright chief, whatever, I'm not used to being at school at night. I don't always handle the scary stuff to well…

Cut to the three of them are talking.

Mai: So why did you call me chief back there?

Yasu: Well, I'm working for you right? But I guess I could call you boss…

Mai: I don't like that either.

Yasu: Right, then I'd have to call Mr. Shibuya "Big Boss." I'll figure something out.

Mai stops for a second and a picture of Naru appears behind her.

May: Knowing Naru, he'd probably love that. His ego of his is so big there's enough for everyone.

Mai: (Laughing) You two totally nailed it!

Yasu: I love how you two can be so calm in a situation like this.

Mai: I just seem that way because you two are making me laugh!

Mai, May, and Yasu walk off screen; pan left to see the same figure that The girls saw before only this time it's generating a blue aura. It smiles and fades away.

Zoom in on Mai standing alone in a dark area.

Mai: (Confused) Wait, where am I? Just a second ago I was handling equipment with Yasu and May.

Just then she hears a laugh. Cut to a boy that seems to be glowing and looking at something over a railing. She walks over to the boy who's still laughing.

Mai: (Thinking) Wait a minute that's the school, so that means I'm on the roof.

She squints to see an orb of light with a blue tail fly past a window. Then more orbs start coming out of the school and more orbs with blue tails fly in strange patterns past the school.

Mai: (Thinking) Are those souls? (Aloud) Do you know what all those little lights are?

Boy: (Laughing) Of course I do, that's why it's so fun.

Mai: So fun?

Cut to a full body shot of the boy at an angle.

Then cut to his face.

Boy: So much fun. There's nothing in the whole world that feels better than this…

Mai: It's you!

~Flash Back~

_Conference room:_

_Girl 7: Um… He was a freshman that went here… he committed suicide._

_Class room with Yasu: _

_Yasu: (Places hand on chin/ looks up) Sakauchi, you know the kid who committed suicide?_

~Flash Backs over~

Cut back to a three fourths view of Mai's shocked face. Then zoom in to Sakauchi's left eye to reveal the same embryo that was seen earlier.

_BA- Bump…_

_BA- Bump… _

Cut back to the room and everyone is out cold. Everyone except for May. She digs into her coat pocket and grabs her phone...

May: (Thinking) It's almost two in the morning and I'm still not asleep... How can I bring my A-game and I'm not getting any sleep!

May sits up and faces the door For a quick second she see a figure dash by. She gets up and makes her way to the door. May's hand trembles with apprehension as she reaches for the door. Surely enough she opens the door and peaks outside. At the end of the hall there is a male figure that of which she cannot make out. The figure gives her the signal to follow and for some weird reason she follows it through the twists and turns of the school. After ten long minutes, May finds herself in front of a classroom that looks like it hadn't been used for a while. She slides the door open to see a male student standing in the center of the empty room. He's glowing as if someone is shining a light on him.

May: (Shaky voice) Who are you...?

All he does is smile.

May: Wait a minute...! Are you Sakauchi?

The student smiles and vanishes... May's eyes widen in a mixture of fear and shock and she collapses to the ground. She sets her head against the door frame, at the moment picture of rooms and signs fill he head. May picks her head off the door frame and gets to her feet. She bolts back to the room with a feeling of unease.

May: This isn't good... (huff) We have to solve this case and fast!

**Well Guys I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, soooooooo sorry that I made you wait so long. School is a bitch! Any way Review like I know you will! Anyway chapter 15 will be on its way soon!**


	15. File 6: Forbidden Pastime Part 2

**Hey Guys! Raven her with yet another exciting chapter of Ghost Hunt: Sprit Files! This is my favorite case for so many reasons! Any way R&R like you guys always do!**

_Mai (Narrating): Recently a string of odd events have been occurring at Rukurio High School._

_May (Narrating): The principal had requested our services but Naru turned him down._

Yasu: Oh, hi. I'm the student council president from Rukurio High school. The name's Yasu.

Mai opens the jar of tea leaves and spills the majority on the floor.

_Mai (Narrating): But after Yasu further explained the situation and its dire need for action, we ended up taking the case. _

_May (narrating): The school staff was extremely strict and that bugged me to NO END!_

_Mai (Narrating): And to make things worse: we were nearly attacked by a phantom dog out for blood! _

_May (Narrating): We knew we had our work cut out for us at that point… We eventually figured out that the hauntings were caused by students using "Orakiri-Sama" which had become really popular at this school._

_Mai (Narrating): I had a dream that included the freshman Sakauchi who had committed suicide earlier in the year._

_May (Narrating): And I saw a figure that led me to a class room… that figure just so happened to be Sakauchi… What ever is going on here at Rukurio High school has deeper roots than we could ever imagine… _

_Mai (Narrating): I'm starting to get worried… What's going to happen?!_

G** | H | **O** | S | **T** || H | **U** | N | **T

**File 6:**

**_Forbidden Pastime_**

**Part 2**

**January  
Day 3**

Housho: You don't see any spirits?!

Cut to every one sitting around two tables that are pushed together in an "L" shape.

Housho: Well you did just get here so maybe we should give you a minute to settle in.

Masako: Just because I can't see them doesn't mean they're not here. I do fee they're presence though.

Mai: Huh… Well that's too bad because you're the only one of us that can see spirits.

Housho: This case it _not_ going to be easy.

John: (Holds up hand) Now hold on. Maybe we should give her a chance to settle in like you said.

Housho: May since you've been here since day one, how many spirits do you think are here?

May: Like I said before, I think- no- I know there are a lot of spirits here as for what types… I don't know.

Masako: I agree, I too can feel an abundance of spirits around the school and they're location, but I can't make out what kind of sprits they are either.

Housho: C'mon guys, try harder.

Masako: Wait… I'm getting something… I see something but I can't quite make it out…

Ayako: Great… So you're useless… Thanks for the help.

A little block with Masako sitting in it rolls in.

Masako: (covering mouth) Ms. Matsuzaki, we all know that you're the _last_ person with _any_ grounds to say _that_.

Ayako: UGH! DO YOU KNOW HOW AGRIVATING YOU CAN BE?!

Mai: (Thinking) Oh man… Here we go again… (Yawn)

Ayako: (In background) GROW UP!

Masako: (in background) I'd say you're already up well there in years.

Yasu: Did you get any sleep?

Mai: Oh! Um… No… (Turns away thinking/blushing) I barely got a wink thanks to that freaky dream. But it did tell me one thing… (Cut to a clip of Sakauchi) that kid is involved. (Fade back).

May: (thinking) Why would he have led me there…?

Flash Back to May standing in front of that class room…

Cut back to present.

May: (Thinking) When a spirit leads you some where there's always a reason…

Masako: I'm getting something else… This spirit has a very strong presence.

Naru: What else can you tell us about it?

Masako: Definitely a boy and he is about my age…

The screen cuts in half and the Taniyama sisters are shocked at what they're hearing.

Housho: Which would put him at about the age of sixteen right?

Masako: I sense strong emotions from him… He's had some kind of bad experience at this school.

Cut to a scene of Sakauchi standing in the dark. His figure is in black and white and fuzzy.

Masako: It's like he's being held captive by the school.

While Masako is talking Naru gets up out of his chair.

Masako: He committed suicide and from the level of hostility it didn't happen long ago…

An image of Mai fades into the image of Sakauchi's blurry figure.

Mai: (thinking) Could it be him?

Cut to Naru giving Masako a piece of paper.

Naru: Here. Is this the boy you see?

Masako takes the paper and Mai stands over her looking at it.

Cut to a close up of the paper in the top center there is a photo of a crestfallen boy.

Masako: Yes… his name is—

May: Sakauchi.

Everyone looks at May.

John: How did you know?

May: Just call it a gut feeling…

Naru: (Slipping paper in to his black book) I don't think he's being held captive by the school. Lin, how did last night look?

Lin: (Takes off his headphones) There several places in which the temperature dropped. (stars clicking and moving the mouse) It was especially pronounced in class rooms three dash one (3-1), two dash four (2-4) and the language lab.

Just then something occurs to May.

May: Can you repeat those areas, Lin?

Lin: Classes three dash one (3-1), two dash four (2-4) and the language lab.

Quickly flash back to last night: The sign in front of the class room read: 3-1.

May: Last night Sakauchi lead me to class 3-1.

Lin: Really?

May: No joke!

Lin: I don't see anything weird on the cameras. Do you know what time it was?

May: I checked my phone and it was around two in the morning.

Lin starts to check the cameras again. When he hit the 2:15 the camera turns off…

May: That's when he must have appeared…

Lin fast forwards to 2:25 and the camera turns back on again and the class room appears normal.

Naru: Lin any thing else? (starts marking the board)

Lin: Aside from the experience May had last night, there isn't much to report. There are no unusual images to be found, but three microphones pick up some strange noises in the art room, the gym store room and class room two dash four (2-4).

Naru turns around from marking the board with red dots.

Naru: Interesting. That's quite a response considering it was our first day… (Starts tapping his finger on the table)

Mai: (to Yasu) Yea, usually when ever we show up to a haunting, the spirits will hide at first since we're out siders.

May: (also to Yasu) They're normally very shy. So when ever you get a response that quickly that means the spirit is strong.

Yasu: Oh… I see.

Naru: (Stops tapping on the table) Now let's get to work.

At that moment every one who isn't standing gets up.

Naru: Ms. Hara, comb the school and find every place you feel a spirit.

Masako nods in response to Naru's orders.

Naru: I want Ms. Matsuzaki to accompany her and drive out and spirit she finds.

Ayako: Ok.

Naru: Mai will stay here so please keep in close contact. Do NOT take these spirits lightly, use extreme caution. I'd like monk and John to take care of the places we just mentioned. Once you have finished with those link up with Ms. Hara and assist her.

Housho: Sounds good to me.

John: Will do!

Naru: Lin, May, and I will continue to look for more locations. Yasu will you help?

Yasu: Sure.

Naru: Mai,

Mai: Yeah?

Naru: Try not to fall asleep.

Mai: I Know. (sweat drop)

The screen pulls out.

Fade to later and poor Mai is sitting all alone at base wishing Naru and everyone else would hurry up.

Mai: (thinking) Hurry up Naru… (Sits up) If I'm just sitting here… (begins to wobble in seat) I'm… going… to… get a little… drowsy… No Mai! Stay awake! (slaps her hand on her cheeks) OW!

The back ground turns blue with white lines coming down; Mai is slumped over her hands still on her cheeks and she has a sweat drop on the back of her head with a crooked bubble with a line in it coming from her head.

Mai: (thinking) I hit my self too hard…

Next thing she knows is she's standing in the hall way.

Mai: What am I doing in the hallway?

Male voice: Mai.

Mai turns to see Naru behind her.

Mai: Naru! You're back… did something happen?

Naru: It's getting dangerous here. You should leave for your own safety.

Mai: Huh?

The hall turns black but everything is out lined in white and little white orbs appear everywhere.

Mai: Naru, you see that.

Naru: Those are spirits; there are many that have been trapped here.

Mai: It's just like in my dream last night…

Mai looks down to see, she standing directly above Ayako and Masako.

Mai: Hey that's the locker room…

In one of the lockers a small purple fire appears...

Mai: What is that…?

Ayako: (waving her charm) I ask that my humble plea be heard…

As Ayako chants the small flame twitches and glides across the floor and leaves the room.

Naru and Mai watch the flame as it travels from room to room.

Mai: Where's it going?

Naru: The announcement, room now watch.

The purple flame glides across the equipment to a little white ball of light the devours it like a Lion to a gazelle… the purple fame pulses darker then gets bigger and return to it's normal color.

Mai: It got bigger.

Naru: This doesn't vote well for us… the spirits are devouring each other and growing… Like a virus pure evil… Listen Mai, it's too dangerous for you.

Mai: But Naru… I can't leave right now… What if you get into trouble…?

Naru: Fine, but you should learn some warding magic. And what ever you don't go near any of those evil Fox Fires got it?

Mai: Understood.

Male voice: Understood? What are you talking about?

Mai opens her eyes to see Yasu staring at her with even wider eyes.

Mai: AH! (stands up)

Yasu: If you keep sleeping on the job I'm gonna have to tell the big boss.

Mai laughs nervously.

Phase to May, Lin and Naru walking down a hallway on the other side of the school.

Naru: May, are you getting anything?

May: I'm getting a lot right now… (Places hand on stomach.)

There was a silent pulse before May bolts down the hallway.

Naru: May where are you going?

May: (Stops) Just shut up and follow! (Starts running again)

The three of them run for a while before stopping at a class room that says music room three.

Lin: Is something here?

May: I'm afraid to find out. (Swallows harshly)

She opens the door to find most everything covered in white tarps.

Naru: Looks like this room hasn't been used for a while.

May: Maybe not for educational purposes but, some one was Ouija boarding here and recently…

Naru: How can you be sure?

May: I felt a really strong presence here like ten seconds ago. It's not here in this room but it's gone some where else in this school… It'll show up again…

Suddenly the scene switches and May is back at base but no one else is there…

May: Lin-kun? Naru? Sis? Where the hell is everyone? They should all be her by now…

May goes to look out the door but when she looks down there's nothing but black…

May: (Horrified) What…?!

She walks over to the table and sits down at the table and buries her head in her arms…

May: This isn't happening… This isn't happening…

Female voice: (warm and inviting) You need to leave…

May lifts her head to see a faceless woman.

May: (scared) Who are you…?

Woman: (warm and inviting) I am simple a messenger. You and your friends must leave in on of two ways… Of your own will or (a face begins to appear slowly) In a body bag.

May's eyes widen in terror… The face that appeared on the apparition was not that of a kind one but that of a corpse. There were no eyes in the sockets… The skin on her face was peeling and her mouth looked like a sharks full of razor sharp teeth…

Woman: (monstrous voice) This is your first and _**FINAL**_ warning…

The woman disappears and May finds her self in another room where a purple fox fire appears and makes its way to a little ball of light and devours it.

May: This isn't good… We have to do something…

Naru and Lin are at least two feet from the door way when they realize that May isn't following. They turn to see her still standing facing the covered bass drum. Lin makes a move to touch her but Naru holds out his arm to stop him.

Naru: Don't touch her… May. (stronger) May! Answer me!

She begins to fall to her knees and Lin catches her.

May opens her eyes only to be greeted by Lin's worried gaze.

Lin: What did you see?

May: Words will never describe what I just saw… But I can say this…We have to watch out backs or we all might not make out of this school safely…

Fade to later at base and Mai and Yasu are having either tea or coffee.

Mai: Hey Yasu, don't you think it's weird how everyone school is Ouija boarding? Or wait you call it 'Orakiri-Sama' right?

Yasu: Yeah, funny thing is, there are all sorts of rules you have to follow. Like once you use a piece of paper it can never be used again and you have to dispose of it at a shrine and you have to say an incantation.

Mai: Really?

Yasu: Yeah. It goes "On Orakiri-something-or-other…"

Mai: Huh… Wow I didn't know that. I wonder how this entire thing got so popular with the entre school?

Yasu: If you think about it, it's just something different to do. It's just novelty. There's no sense in analyzing a fad because it just takes all the fun out of it. (takes a sip of Coffee and/or tea)

Mai: You're a very rational person for your age, huh?

Yasu: Yeah, I've heard people say I'm an old soul. A politician in training. They'll say "I can never tell if you're really friendly or really full of it."

He and Mai laugh.

Yasu looks at the calendar…

Yasu: uh-oh… It's been twelve days… There's going to be another fire in the locker room.

Mai flashes back to the evil fox fire eating the other soul in her dream she had a little while ago.

Mai: (absent mindedly) It may not be in the locker room…

Yasu: Huh?

Mai: Oh nothing, I was just thinking out loud. I don't know maybe the fire could be any where may be in the on I don't know… announcement room?

Yasu: What make you say that?

Just then Housho, May, and John return.

Housho: Oh.. Hey guys… Do I see a budding romance here? Aww isn't puppy love cute?

Mai holds her head down like "oh god…"

Mai: Monk we were having a serious conversation.

Yasu: (Green sparkly back ground) We were just starting to hit it off… now if you'll excuse us.

Everything goes back to normal and John is on his knees probably out of shock…

Housho: Listen bud it's time you and I had a little chat, 'kay? I know you have a crush on Mai but there's a time and place for that. You have to you know… get her in the right mood.

Yasu: Right makes sense.

Housho: So you do have a thing for Mai!

Yasu: Yeah can't you tell?

Mai: (Blushing) Say what?!

Yasu: However that Naru is cute as well… he's a stud, but not like you… 3

Everyone's grow wide.

Cut to Yasu Holding Housho's hand with is eyes closed an blushing in a sparkly yellow and pink background.

Yasu: (blushing) You are so hot.

And that sent Mai, May, and John (literally) through the roof.

Zoom out to Housho and Yasu Still holding hands in a in a sparkly pink back ground.

Housho: (creeped) You're kidding, right?

Yasu: Yep.

Housho: (Seriously creeped out) That's not funny man…

Yasu: I thought it was.

Everything is normal again and Housho is slumped over on the table with purple wavy lines on his head.

Housho: No it's not… That seriously creeps me out…

Yasu: (Smiling) That was just a little pay back for interrupting us… So how did everything go?

Housho: (still creeped) Don't ask…

Fade to Black…

May is walking through the halls when she stumbles across Matsuyama.

Matsuyama: (Disgusted) Aren't you supposed to be chasing your little ghosts?

May: I was wondering if you could help me…

Matsuyama: I thought you were supposed to help us?

May: You say that Sakauchi was an outsider

Matsuyama: Yeah… Why?

May: Where would he hide out?

Matsuyama: In some of the old classrooms and sometimes in 3-1.

May: Thank you.

Matsuyama: Why'd you ask?

May: I'm just doing my job.

Fade out.

Mai: That bad?

John: Yea, we were exorcizing every place Masako told us to but It was like we're not having any affect…

May: Wow… rough stuff.

Mai: Oh, that reminds me: Monk, do you think you can teach me some warding magic?

May: Why do you want to learn warding magic?

Mai: To keep the evil spirits away.

May flashes back to the disturbing image of the female apparition's face.

May: I think I need to learn some too… (-_-;)

Mai: So will you teach us Monk?

Housho: (Stands/serious) If we have to rely on you two to preform exorcisms were in big trouble.

Mai/May: HEY!

Housho dashes from his seat and stands in front of the two girls.

Housho: Put your hands like this.

The girls do as he says by putting their hands together with only the heels of their hands, their middle and ring fingers, thumbs touching with their index and pinky finger slightly bent.

Housho: This it the seal of the immoveable one stand up straight and say "Namaku san man dan bazara san kan."

Mai: (Clueless) Huh?

May: Little slower please…

He walks over to the board where Naru was earlier and slaps a piece of paper on the board with the incantation on it.

Housho: It's a mantra. "Namaku san man dan bazara dan kan" If that doesn't work make the seal of the sword and focus your will.

Mai and May fold their fingers together holding their index fingers together in a point and be gin chanting.

Mai/May: Namaku san man dan bazara dan kan. Namaku san man dan bazara dan kan. Namaku san man dan bazara dan kan.

Phase to later and everyone is taking about Masako.

Housho: (Drinking tea) I don't know what to think about Masako.

Mai: Naru said she's the best in Japan, right?

Housho: Yea. but she seems to be off. May, you were supposed to be with Naru and Lin did you get any thing?

May: Got something alright…

Housho: Well what about you Mai; do you sense anything?

Mai: Geez, ya can't put me on the spot like that…

Yasu: You remember when I said there was going to be a fire in the locker room? You corrected me saying it could be in the announcement room.

Housho: Really?

Mai: Well I was taking a nap and it was in dream I had…

May: Well by now you should know that you have precognitive dreams and what ever you dream is most likely to come true. Just like me… when ever I have vision no matter how awful, it's likely it could come true.

Phase to a few minutes later and the girls have told everything.

Housho: I see.

Cut to Housho and Mai standing in a polka dotted background with Housho shoving a pillow in Mai's hands.

Housho: Now be a good little girl and sleep.

Mai: But Monk I'm not tired!

Housho: Whether you like it or not your dreams have meaning; This is purely for collection information; now sleep!

May: Don't make my sister do something she doesn't want to do. (angry chibi)

John: Well Masako and Ayako did exorcise the locker room earlier so maybe you're on to something.

Mai: It was just a dream!

Housho: You've had dreams that have related to a case before.

Mai: But I can't sleep on queue!

Housho: UGH! May what about you? Can you have another vision?

May: Sorry, I can't control it like that. For the past couple of weeks everything I've been seeing is has been at random. I'm still trying to make sense of it all myself…

Yasu: Just hold on. We'll see if Mai's prediction will come true soon enough. If the prediction does come true, then this will prove that her dreams do have relevance and I'd like to see her more involved with the case solving process.

Housho: Since when have you been Mai's personal manager?

Yasu: Since now. (Fixes glasses)

John: You two keep trying to one up each other like you're related.

Mai: Grrr! (Thinking) I'm tired of him running his mouth about whatever he wants! Just because I've been right in the past doesn't mean I'll be right this time.

Fade to a hallway in the school at night and the sound of a clock ticking is echoing in the halls…

_May (Narrating) Later that night… more accurately at 4:32 am… that's exactly what happened… _

Finally a clock in the announcement room strikes 4:32 and the fire starts out of no where.

G** | H | **O** | S | **T** || H | **U** | N | **T

**Day 4**

Everyone is in the announcement room analyzing the damage of the fire.

Housho: (Holding fire extinguisher) What'd I tell Mai?

Mai: (Thinking in shock) I don't believe it… I was right… I never really thought it would actually happen… I mean I'm glad to help besides being a gofer all the time but…

Housho: Still, this is more damage than we've heard of before… It did more than scorch the walls

Yasu: I've never seen it this bad…

Naru: (To May) May, you said the other night when Sakauchi led you to that class room when you rested your head against the door frame, picture of fox fires flashed in to your head, right?

May: Yeah.

Naru: (To Mai) Mai, and you said that in your dream with Sakauchi, when you were on the roof fox fires appeared in other room in the school?

Mai: Yea.

Naru: (To Mai and May) Where are they?

Mai: The printing room…

May: The language lab and the Nurse office were the bigger ones.

Mai: But the chance that we know is pretty slim right?

Naru: I'm not counting on you all that much.

Mai: Yeah, I wouldn't think you would!

May: Calm down sis, it's too late to be going at it with him…

Housho: (Over by the camera) Sorry Naru, looks like your camera's toast.

May: (Looks at the camera) Doesn't look like I can fix it either…

Naru: That's ok, insurance covers it.

Mai: (-_-) Naru, you remember when you asked May and I to be your assistants because we could never afford to pay you back? Was that so you could get some free help out of us? Promise you'll tell the truth,

Naru makes his way over to Mai.

Naru: (smiles/ places hand on Mai's shoulder) You're getting smarter and smarter every day.

Naru leaves the room.

Cut to a few moments later and Housho is holding Mai back.

Mai: (shouting at Naru) WHY YOU?! HOW DARE YOU! YOU TRICKED ME!

Housho: He's not worth it!

May: (surprisingly calm) He's right…

Mai stops.

May: If you think about it, if he hadn't told us that… We would have never figured out that we have psychic abilities and we wouldn't be here right now…

Mai: (puzzled) But aren't mad at him too?

May: Yeah, but there's no point in being mad at an egotistical jerk like him. You're just going to waste your energy.

Housho: Wow… I thought I was going to have to hold you back too… What's the matter?

May: The only reason I'm not going after him is because I'm too tired to give a flying fuck… But I'm, also glad he tricked us… other wise I would have never gotten my dream job. (smiles warmly)

Phase to late that morning and Mai is pacing back and fourth with her arms crossed over her chest.

Mai: (Thinking) I can't believe that jerk tricked me! Sure I'll admit I was naïve but the least he could do is be honest! But I have to admit he did give me a really cool job.

May: Mai stop pacing, I told you you're just wasting energy…

Male voice: Hey you!

Mai turns around to see Matsuyama.

Matsuyama: Are you people done yet?

Mai: (thinking) Oh, not him again…

Matsuyama: I heard there was another fire this morning. Guess your silly little exorcisms didn't take.

Mai: Well Sir…

Matsuyama: (Disgusted) The problem is the only place ghosts exist is in you imagination. You exploit weak minded people to earn a buck…

May: (offended) I'm sorry?!

Matsuyama: As well you should be. Making people believe in all this paranormal crap.

Mai: (fed up) Excuse me sir, but I really need to get back to work now.

Matsuyama: Would you like to know what happens to those who ignore their studies and waste their time with this occult nonsense?

Mai continues to walk.

Matsuyama: It happened to a student of ours… He be came so obsessed with the dark side of life it eventually led to his demise.

May: Yes sir we are aware of what happened to Sakauchi.

Matsuyama: Oh… well make sure you don't end up like him. I'm sure he's regretting what he did in the after life.

An image of Masako flashes in to her head.

Masako: It seems like he's had some sort of bad experience happen at this school.

May: (Clenching fists) Let me get this straight; you don't feel the least bit sorry for what happened to Sakauchi?

Matsuyama: What?! I never said such a thing.

May: That's what it sounded like to me. But I would never expect someone like you to feel sorry for anyone anyway.

Matsuyama: (Offended) Excuse me?!

May: I mean all you do is put people down! Do you ever encourage any of your students? Do you tell them how proud you are! I'm assuming you don't! All you've ever done is put us down and express to us how you think we're noting but a cheap trick! Now I know how Sakauchi felt hearing that type of stuff day after day! You are a terrible person!

Matsuyama: Well you sure do have a loud bark for such a little dog. Do you really think I care about what you think of me? You might want to keep your mouth shut or I might just have to put a muzzle on you.

Matsuyama proceeds to walk away when suddenly he finds himself flying down the hallway. He props himself up on his elbows when a dark shadow looms over him. It's May. She squats down and grabs him by his hair and lifts him to meet her near dead gaze.

"May": Listen to me… Matsuyama… I don't appreciate you calling me out of my name… I will say this once and only once – I am not a dog…!

Just for a second Matsuyama could've sworn he heard Sakauchi's voice come from the girl squaring in front of him.

She lets go and rises to her feet and proceeds to walk away. Half way back to base she collapses.

Mai comes out of the room to see what all the noise was about, but instead she finds her sister lying in the middle of the hallway.

Mai: (Worried) Sis! Sis, are you alright?

She doesn't move.

Fade to later in the school's infirmary.

May: (Waking) Mmm… Where am I?

Mai's Voice: The nurse's office.

She looks to her right to see that her sister is sitting next to her.

May: What happened? (Sits up)

Mai: (Apprehensive) Well… Matsuyama said that you attacked him and soon after you passed out.

May: (Defensive) I never did such a thing! Sure I thought about kicking his ass a few times but I never did anything!

Naru's Voice: Really?

Mai: Naru!

Naru and Lin come marching into the room.

Naru: (Calm yet angry) Do you have any idea how much trouble you got us into?

May: Naru, I never touched the guy! I swear!

There was a heavy silence that fell amongst the three of them.

May: I mean… the last thing I remember was him calling me a dog and to shut my mouth… The next thing I knew I was here.

Lin: Do you think it could have been a possession?

May: I had to be! I know I didn't hurt Matsuyama…

Naru: Until we get this cleared up I don't want you anywhere near him, unless you're going to apologize.

May: Why the hell should I apologize for something I didn't even do?!

Naru: That's why you will not go anywhere near him and that is final.

Cut to later and they're all waking back to base

Just then May feels a stabbing pain in her stomach and screaming is heard down the hall. The three of them take off and the rest of the team meets them at the door.

Housho: Mai, what's going on?

Mai: I don't know.

The open the door too see the phantom dog from yesterday but only bigger… Everyone stands terrified at the site of the massive phantom dog.

Masako: It smells awful in here.

May: You're worried about the smell?! That dog got bigger! A LOT BIGGER!

Mai: (Thinking/scared) That can't be the same dog as last time… it just can't!

Mean while the dog continues to tear apart the room and a desk goes flying.

Housho: (Grabs Mai) Mai, watch out!

With another sneer and growl the massive phantom dog disappears…

Masako: (covering mouth) I've never encounter a spirit like this before… It's as if it had physical substance.

May: Well ya don't say?! (Chibi mode) IT TORE APART THE ENTIRE FREAKING ROOM!

Naru walks in to the room and takes a quick look at the scene.

Naru: (To Matsuyama) Excuse me, (more firmly) Excuse me, Matsuyama.

Matsuyama looks at Naru with wide eyes.

Matsuyama: (shocked) Huh?

Naru: Call an ambulance. We have some injured students.

Matsuyama runs away to call an ambulance just as Naru had asked.

Mai: Was that really the same dog we had a run with yesterday?

May: Well it must be unless the other one was like its child.

Housho: If that's happened, then we really need to hurry up and solve this case.

Cut to Naru kneeling in front of an injured male student.

Naru: Looks like it's getting stronger.

Masako walks into the center of the room where the phantom dog was just seen.

Zoom into Masako's face. The screen goes negative and Masako drops to her knees.

(Normal screen again) Mai and May run up to her in concern.

Mai: Masako are you alright?

May: Masako, at least give us some sign you're OK.

Mai: What's wrong?

Half screen

May: C'mon talk to us!

The half screen of their faces becomes distorted.

Mai ends up floating in some weird purple space.

Mai: This is just like my dream…

Female Voice: Just like your what?

Mai turns her head to see her sister floating next to her.

Mai: How are you here?

May: I don't know…

Fade to a while later and they're standing a good distance away from some purple blob that seems to be eating something… or some one…

Mai: No get away! If you stand to close you'll get eaten!

May: I have to help him!

Mai: No don't!

May stays by her sister's side. They both watch in horror as the figure struggles to get free of the purple mass. At that moment Mai realizes the figure looks familiar.

Mai: Oh my god… Is that…?

May: Sakauchi… It's him…

Sakauchi struggles and struggles but to no avail… He was devoured by the purple mass.

After eating the student's soul the mass shoots out into spikes splattering everywhere and a bright light appears phasing back to reality.

Mai and May are on the ground horrified by what they just witnessed, while Masako has her hands buried in her face

Housho: Are you three all right? You just fainted and that scared us.

Mai looks at her hands to make sure she's not hallucinating and she looks over at Masako.

Mai: I take it you saw it too?

Masako lifts up her head and tears are streaming down her face.

Masako: Yes… Sakauchi's gone… He's disappeared…

Cut to later and everyone is back at base.

May: It's was just like Mai had seen in her dream…

Masako: The spirits have begun to devour each other. Sakauchi was absorbed by another…

Ayako: So every spirit we drive out isn't being exorcised, it just flees to another location where it's being eaten by another bigger spirit…?

John: And the ones that cannibalize the others become stronger… it's quite frightening…

Mai: (thinking) And here I thought it was just a dream… If this continues to escalate then…

Housho: So what do you think we should do now?

Pan over to Naru.

Naru: We should hold off on the exorcisms for now… there's no telling what will happen if the run off this time.

May: (thinking) This is getting worse…

Just then Yasu enters.

Yasu: (Opening door) Um, excuse me…

(Closes door)

Naru: What is it?

Yasu: (Walking over to the "L" table) I heard something that was a little disturbing…

Naru: And what's that?

Yasu: I traced back to the first use of Orakiri-Sama in the School. My conversation with Mai got me thinking… It Looks like the Orakiri-Sama fad began shortly after the new semester. (opens black notebook/ turning pages) There were two groups the freshman class and the art club. It seems they both started using it around the same time. But there's more to it than that… and unfortunately it's worse… Not only was Sakauchi a freshman he was also a member of he art club I'm not drawing any conclusions from this but it is interesting. It definitely seems like it could be relevant.

Naru: While this is an interesting development, it doesn't change the fact that the practice spread through out the school. Countless séances took place and spirits were summoned as a direct result. However… There is still a piece missing… Something strange and nefarious is taking place in this school despite how many séances were preformed I seriously doubt armatures could summon any spirits… So what now…? This is a tough one.

Fade to later and Mai is walking in the halls by herself with a flash light to guide the way.

Mai: (to herself) What was I thinking…? I should've had some one else come with me. This school is the creepiest place in the world at night; I'm just waiting for a monster to jump out at me… C'mon Just stay Focused and it will all be okay. All I need to do is get he tape and head back to base.

Phase later and Mai is in the Biology lab.

Mai: Cool, I'll just grab this and go.

Mai Tries to open the camera to get the tape but, it won't open.

Mai: (nervous) What…?! Naru's gonna kill me if I broke it!

Just then he flash light goes out…

Mai: What?! You've got to be kidding me, a power outage?! Talk about bad timing…

Mai examines the flashlight and begins to think…

Mai: (Thinking) Wait… a power outage wouldn't affect my flash light… I'm just gonna turn around and head back to base.

Mai tries to open the door but it's jammed…

Mai: C'mon door open already! There isn't even a lock on this thing!

Banging and knocking noises sound and children laughing can be heard. Mai looks out the window ad sure enough pale white figures of children are seen…

Mai: Children…? What are they doing here? It's the middle of the night… Unless they're…

Cut to a close up of their faces and you can make out the skull like faces of the children.

When Mai comes to the all too horrifying conclusion that the children are spirits, everything in the Biology lab begin to shake and rattle… Jars of dead animals fall off the shelves break.

Mai: (alarmed) That smells like phamaldahide… But where's it coming from? (turns around and starts banging on the door) SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY! MAY! PLEASE!

She stops mid-struggle from being overtake by the fumes.

Mai: (Thinking) Please someone… help me…please…

With that she passes out…

**So that was the end of this chapter! I'll post chapter 16 soon! So please review like I know you guys will!**


	16. File 6: Forbidden Pastime Part 3

**Hey Guys! It's me Raven and I have been flying through chapters! I thank you for your patients and review you all have been so nice! Love you and this is my favorite chapter and you will see why 3 to R&R like I know you will! **

_May (Narrating): SPR has been hired to investigate a series of dangerous hauntings that have occurring in Rukuryo High school._

_Mai (Narrating): Unfortunately we can't exorcise the spirits because Masako is having trouble __**seeing **__the spirits._

_May (Narrating): Mai started having vivid dreams where fox fires were swallowing other spirits making them grow larger and more dangerous… While I was having visions of the same things…_

_Mai (Narrating): What we we're seeing became a horrid reality when the ghost dog from the first day came back… _

_May (Narrating): Only bigger, angrier and more dangerous… Things are getting serious here…_

_Mai (Narrating): Now Sakauchi's spirit that was trapped in side the school has been eaten by a fox fire…_

_Eventually even I was attacked… Please some one save me! _

**G | **H **| O | **S **| T || **H **| U | **N **| T****  
**

**File 6: **

_**Forbidden Pastime**_

**Part 3**

**January**

**Day 4**

Mai is sitting in that purple space once again dazed and confused. She snaps out her confusion when something small wisps by her eye. It is another spirit. I continue to fly but it hovers to close to a purple fox fire and is devoured like those before it.

Mai: (thinking/scared) Oh no… Not again… It's being eaten up by that ugly purple thing…

The fox fire pulses and grows bigger as another one had done before. Mai closes her eyes no longer wanting to watch. Images of what had happened to Sakauchi flash into her mind…

Mai: (thinking/scared) Just like Sakauchi…

Out of no where there is a gust of wind; Mai opens her eyes and a bright light appears behind her and the ends up in a bedroom.

The room was a simple one: Bed, desk, curtains, and a book shelf full of paranormal books. On the desk are a school bag and a wallet.

Mai: (thinking) Now where am I?

She turns to see all the books on his shelf.

Mai: (Thinking) Whoa… Look at all the books… These looks like the books Naru and my sister read all the time… In fact May has most of these at home… (turns around) But there's something about this room that feels lonely… Like the person who lives here has been away a long time…

Mai walks over to the desk and grabs the wallet she opens it up and she notices the train pass is expired and the name in the corner of the pass is very familiar.

Mai: (Thinking) This is Sakauchi's room…!

She starts to cry and her tears start to fall on to the plastic cover of the pass…

Mai: (Thinking) I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I couldn't help you… (sob)

A bright light appears

Male voice: Mai… (stronger) Mai…

Mai wakes up to see Naru's worried expression.

Naru: Are you alright?

Mai sits up way to fast and gets dizzy.

Mai: I don't feel so good…

Naru: Then don't sit up so fast dummy…

Mai: Gee thanks…

Some one places a damp towel on her head. She turns to see Ayako with a relieved face.

Ayako: Stay still.

Mai: Okay…

She turns her head to see Everyone sitting on a bed adjacent to her from her.

Housho: Morning sunshine.

John: G'day.

Just then the door opens and closes.

Mai Sits up just a little to see her sister standing there ready to burst out in tears.

Mai: M-

May: (tackles Mai/crying/chibi) Oh, sis I was so worried! I thought you had fallen in to a coma! You had me so worried! (SOB) You had us all worried (hic)

Mai: (Chibi/ swirly eyes) Can't breathe.

Ayako: (peeling May off of Mai) Alight! You might actually send her into a coma if you don't stop choking her!

May: (Normal/drying eyes) Sorry… (sniff) But I was really worried about you. Why in the hell were you out by yourself last night?

Mai: I had to get a video tape…

Ayako: (Shocked) What?!

Pan out to May in a grimy blue back ground giving Naru a death glare.

May: (Scary angry) What on God's green earth would possess you to send my baby sister out in such a godforsaken environment… and answer correctly because your life is on the line…

Cut to Naru's face and he looks like he always does…

Ayako: I don't even think he's paying you any attention… Anyway, Mai tell us what happened.

Mai: Well…

Cut to a little bit later and Mai has explained what happened.

Ayako: The spirits of children, huh? Masako, can you still tell if they're here?

Masako: They're gone… I can't feel their presence…

Ayako: May?

May: I got nothing.

Housho: Why didn't you use the warding magic I taught you?

Mai: I totally forgot.

Naru: (standing abruptly.) If you're not injured then there's no need for us to stay here. May, Matsuzaki: Keep and eye on her.

May: You don't have to tell me…

With that everyone leaves.

May: When I think about it I have to get something.

Mai: (grabs her sleeve) Please stay with me.

May: (smiles) You got I, kid.

Mai smiles back and falls asleep.

May sits on the bed across from her sister and pulls her knees close to her chest.

Ayako: What's wrong?

May: I just keep getting a weird vibe from this room…

Ayako: You don't have a fear of nurses' and doctors' offices do you?

May: No, that's just stupid…

Ayako: Then what is it?

May: That's just it – I don't know… (Thinking) I'm getting some strange energy from this place…

She closes her eyes and a picture of a shrine flashes into her mind… An image to the Growing fox fire flashes by, then a picture of four massive fox fires scattered across the school. May's eyes shoot open; she looks around and everything seems normal. Her eyes land on her sister who is soundly sleeping…

Fade to Mai standing in a foggy area in front of a shrine.

Mai: (Thinking) That shrine looks important… I wonder if it's another dream. C'mon Mai of course it is… Well I guess I better start paying attention because it'll probably some true… Since this is a dream…

She turns to see Naru walking up behind and she turns to face him.

Mai: (thinking) Yep there he is…

Naru: It's dangerous here… It's not safe here Mai…

Mai: What?

Naru: Wake up time to go.

Mai: (Puzzled) Wake up? You mean not here but the nurses office; that's not safe?

Just then the back ground pulses and turns a dark murky purple.

Mai turns to see the she and Naru are in front of the school.

_BA-Bump…_

_BA-Bump…_

She looks at the school to see in the center there is a massive foxfire with an embryo in the middle.

Mai: Is that a fox fire…?

Naru: It's sleeping now… You can see how it's been feeding on other souls due to how large it's grown. It'll be hatching any day now… Once it does I don't think we'll be able to stop it.

Mai: What?

Naru: There is a total of four fox fires… One of them is in the nurse's office… (pan over to the nurse's office) See it?

Mai: (Gasp!) It's Yasu and John…! Don't tell me they're about to go in there! I gotta stop them! I'll be right back okay?

Cut to Naru as Mai is running away.

Naru: Please… Be careful.

Mai's eyes shoot open and she sits up entirely too fast and makes her self dizzy again. She falls back and Ayako catches her.

Ayako: What do you think you're doing jumping out of bed like that?

Mai: (Places hand on Ayako's shoulder) Please Ayako get to the printing room on the first floor! John and Yasu are about to go in there! On of those things waiting for them; they're in danger! Please, go!

Ayako: I don't think it's a good Idea to leave you here…

May: It's cool, I'm here.

Ayako: But you two are defenseless if something happens.

Mai: Its okay, Monk thought us some warding magic. It's the seal of the Immovable one or something like that…

Ayako: Fine I'll go… but remember this one too… (Holds up Index and middle finger and begins moving them in a formation) Rin, Pyo, Ho, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen. There are nine of them.

Mai: Horizontal first right?

Ayako: Yes, recite them after the seal of the Immovable one. (Running off) I'll be right back.

Mai lies back down and places her hand on her forehead.

Mai: I hope I get better soon…

May: Me too… I don't like seeing you like this.

Mai: (turns to face May) Thank you for staying with me, sis.

May: You don't have to thank me… It's my job. (Smiles)

Mai smiles back.

May: You remember the time we both caught the chicken pox…

Mai: Yea, we were miserable (giggle)

May: I remember one night mom sang to us because we couldn't get to sleep…

Mai: What was the song she sang?

May: I think it was called _Stars shall I find_ or something like that. It's an American poem…

Mai: Do you remember the words?

May: Why, you want me to sing it to you?

Mai: No. I just wanted to know.

May: Mm-Hm… (Smirk)

At that moment May gets an intense stabbing pain in her stomach.

Mai: What's wrong?

May: S-something's here…

The lights begin to flicker and go out completely.

Mai: Uh-oh! What did that girl say happens in here again?

Girl 6: (Voice over) In the second to last bed, there will suddenly be someone in it.

Mai Looks to her left and there is a murky purple apparition in the bed next to her…

The view shrinks back a bit. Mai begins to get out of bed.

May: What are you doing?

Mai: I have to see of this thing is real.

Mai continues to get out of bed and the apparition follows her lead.

May: It's real Mai…

Mai: We just have to do what Ayako and Monk thought us.

May: Right!

Both girls make the seal of the sword and begin to chant the Seal of the Immovable One.

Mai/May: Namaku san man dan, bazara dan kan. Namaku san man dan, bazara dan kan. Namaku san man dan, bazara dan kan.

As they recite this chan the apparition starts to spread out, as if it's getting angry.

Mai/May: (Left) Rin, (down) Pyo, Ho-

They hear a mighty thud and stop in the middle of the incantation and both are sent flying.

Mai screams while flying through the air. They hit the wall with great force.

Mai: (coughs)

May: (concerned) Are you okay?

Mai: Yeah…

Cold air fills the room creating a smoke machine affect.

May: Cold air… The temperature is dropping…!

Mai Looks at the bed the apparition was just in to find that's it's gone.

Mai: Where did it go?

May: I don't know but I think now is a good time to leave.

They ease toward the door slowly. Just as Mai's hand touches the door, both of them are forced to the ground.

Mai: Ow… That hurt… Why do things like this keep happening to me?

May: This time it ain't just you!

Mai stands up to get to the door but the door is gone…

Mai: Huh? Where'd the door go?

May: Look around…

Mai turns around to see that the floor caved in.

Mai: The entire floor collapsed.

There was a silent beat between the two when stringed noises are heard.

Mai: (Scared) What is that?

May: (Scared) How am I supposed to know? I ain't nocturnal!

Mai: (Scared) Is it a mouse I hope it's a mouse…!

The sounds continue.

May: (Scared) I don't think that's a mouse…!

Mai has a flash back of those horrible ghost children. She covers her ears and screams.

May: (Concerned) Sis are you okay?

Mai: No I'm not! I'm scared and I want to get out of here!

May: What about staying calm?

Mai: Forget being calm! I want to get out of here!

May: Fine, don't raise your voice at me; I'm not the one whose making you stay here. Let me see if I can reach the door.

May reaches up for the door she slides open the door and hoists herself up on to what's left of the floor.

May: (reaching toward her sister) Hands.

Mai grabs her sister's hands and May begins pulling. The older Taniyama stops pulling on her sister as a feeling of exhaust and loss of strength slowly overcomes her body…

Mai: Sis, what's going on? (let's go of Mai)

May: (Falls back on butt) I don't… know… I just… all the sudden feel… tired and weak… I… (Passes out)

Mai: MAY! (screams) SOMEONE GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Cut to Naru walking down the hall, he hears Mai's scream and goes charging. He stops at May's unconscious body.

Naru: (thinking) May…? What happened?

He gets on his knees to listen if she's still breathing, to his relief she is.

Naru: (thinking) I have to move her so I can get to Mai.

Carefully Naru, moves May to the side of the hall.

Naru walks in to the door way and looks down to find Mai still in the hole.

Naru: Mai!

Mai: Naru! I'm so glad to see you!

It dawns on him that the room is different he looks round to see that the whole room is a disaster.

Naru: What the…? What happened here?

Mai: (Machine-gun talk/scared) I dunno. There was a loud sound and the next thing I knew I was down here.

Naru crouches and grabs her hands.

The screen goes black and a red crack makes its way up the screen, the left side of the crack is Mai on the right is Naru, they both are startled by the noise.

The screen is normal and at an angle birds eye view and Mai and Naru look up towards the ceiling.

Cut to a view of the ceiling, and a crack makes its way all the way around the ceiling, and a loud noise is heard. Again the screen cuts into un even halves, Naru on the top and Mai on the bottom.

The ceiling begins to fall.

Mai: (Voice over/ Screaming) NARU!

**G | **H **| O | **S** | T || **H**| U | **N **| T**

Fade in to Mai in another dream, and this time the area surrounding her is warm and inviting.

Mai: (Thinking) My back feels heavy… I guess it would since the ceiling fell on me… Why is it so warm?

Ayako: (Echoing) Mai! Mai! Can you hear me? Answer me! Mai!

Mai starts to wake up.

Naru: We're fine.

Mai wakes up to see that Naru huddled over her and she screams out of embarrassment.

Cut back to the conference room (AKA: Base) Ayako is looking Mai over to make sure she's okay.

Ayako: You know, you two are luck you aren't seriously Injured. I'd expect you to be more cautious Naru, The fact that you two are walking away with only scratches is a miracle.

Naru: This school is in dire need of renovation; the ceiling collapsed because of weak beams, it's no big deal.

May: I know you wanna play it calm, but Naru if you hadn't been there Mai would've died… and you know it. It doesn't matter that this place is in need of renovation it's in need of cleansing other wise when the student's come back someone might get seriously hurt! I can't stand being scared of something that might attack me and on top of that, I can't even touch it and Mai's been attacked twice in _**ONE**_ night. We need to hurry up and solve this case.

Housho: I understand you might be scared, but we can't just go in charging blindly.

May just crosses her arms and leans against the wall.

Housho: (places hand on Mai's Head) Maybe we should take you to a hospital just in case.

Mai: No really I'm just fine! I'm sure Naru's back took most of the brunt anyway.(Blushing/Thinking) That's right… If Naru hadn't protected me…

Mai Looks over her shoulder to Masako who turns her nose up in a "Humph!" fashion.

Housho: Does any one think this is weird? It would take an incredible amount of power for a spirit to make a ceiling to collapse like that.

Yasu: So this spirit is stronger than what you usually encounter?

Housho: But what's more alarming is its brutality.

Mai and May feel something… and grimace.

May: (Softly) This isn't good…

Mai: (Softly) It just hatched… It was sleeping up until this point… After it absorbed enough power it hatched like an egg… (Thinking) If that dream I had was true… then, now no one can stop it.

**Day 5**

Its day and Housho has some news for everyone.

Mai: Go home why?

Housho: Apparently they decided it at their meeting.

Cut to a flash back of the principal and he is Furious!

Principal: (slams hand on desk) The reason the situation has be come this bad is because you and your team of _armatures_ have failed to do what you promised!

May: How are we going to go home when everyone is still in danger here? That's like them continuing school once a confirmed psycho path has been confirmed in the building!

Housho: Our hands are tied. When the client says "Go home" you go home…

Mai: We can't just go home when our job isn't even done yet, (turns to Naru) Right Naru?

Naru closes his black book and says nothing.

Mai: But… we're… we're not done… (thinking) That horrible fox fire I saw in my dream… We can't just Leave it here…

May: If we go home now, when those kids come back they'll be in serious danger! We are by no means leaving until this is done!

Mai: The spirits will keep eating each other until one really big and dangerous one is left!  
Naru lifts his head as if God has spoken to him.

Naru: What did you just say? They'll feed on each other until the strongest remains?

Naru stands there with shocked look on his face.

Mai: What's wrong…?

Naru: How can that be…?

Half screen

Naru: (Left side) Is it possible that we're up against a Koudoku using spirits?

Lin is on the right side of the screen surprised as well

Mai: What is that?

May: I was reading about this a couple of days ago. A Zuzo hex that dates back to ancient China right?

Naru: Correct. It's been thought to be extinct for years now. (Dramatic close up) Zuzo normally use hitougata, talismans, and other charms to preform a curse, but some can use living things. That is a Koudoku.

Cut to an image of an incest squirming.

May: (Voice over) Usually and incest referred to as a Golden Silkworm is used to preform this curse. It is still unclear of what type of bug that is. (other types of bugs crawl in) Worms and centipedes are also common for this practice.

Naru: (Voice over/shadowed man burring bugs in a pot) They take the bugs and place them inside the pot and bury it in the earth. Several months later they dig it up. (shadow man looks in pot) What is left is one bug that has devoured the others. The Curse is preformed with this one lone survivor.

May: (Voice over) The bug takes control of the house being cursed and brings in a great amount of wealth, however, in turn, a human must be scarified for the curse to continue. (cut to the bug crawling away leaving a trail of blood) If no human sacrifice is provided, then the bug will devour the home owner.

Fade back to base

Mai backs up after hearing the last part.

Naru: (Sets black book down on the table) If one is not able to feed the bug, they must exchange all the wealth has produced plus interest for gold and silver and leave it in the road.

May: This is called the "Golden Silkworm Transfer".

Mai: But if it's all lying in the road, what's stopping some one from taking it all for themselves?

Ayako: Whoever takes it would see the money, but never really know what they have.

Housho: And then then they would be eaten as well. Man…

Naru: The same idea would be used as a death curse.

Fade to a dark screen and ancient Chinese money is falling from the sky.

May: (Voice over) You preform the Koudoku curse and send the bug along with some gold and silver to someone you despise… They don't know its meaning, neglect o feed the bug and devoured in the process...

A dark reality soon comes to Mai's understanding.

Mai: Putting the bugs into the pot and letting them eat each other… that's exactly like what's happening in this school!

Naru: That's why I believe it's a Koudoku curse.

Housho: So instead of the usual bugs we have spirits eating each other.

Mai: If they continue eating each other until one powerful spirit remains… What will happen?

Naru: If someone is doing this intentionally, then the reaming spirit will be used to implement the Zuzo. (Fade to image of school) But if this happened by chance because the school sits in a spiritually closed off location… There's not telling what could happen.

Housho: Then if just one spirit is reaming, the school that its taken possession will have to feed it just like the home owner, right? (places hand on chin) Like the way they feed a human to the bug…

Ayako: Now hold on!

May: I know it sounds insane but that's how it works! If it's not fed the home owner is eaten!

John: But it's different in this case. Just who would the home owner be?

Mai: Yeah, right?

Naru: Probably the students that summoned the spirits.

Mai: What?! Are you serious can we do anything to avoid that! I mean no one knew the consequences when the first started Ouija boarding, if all the students were eaten that would include Yasu too! Tight Naru!?

Naru stays silent for a moment as if contemplating how to answer.

Naru: There is nothing I can do…

Mai: (GASP!)

Naru: However… Lin, your thoughts?

May: Please, Lin there's gotta be something to prevent this.

Lin: (Takes off his head phones) Koudoku is a form of cursing that is thought to be lost among parapsychologists. In my entire career I have never come across one. If this was preformed as a Zuzo then it will act as any other Zuzo.

Screen splits in half, Lin is on the left.

Lin: Breaking the curse would not be too difficult; however if this is merely a product of chance, then there are only two ways of dealing with it.

Naru: (right side) Transferring it to someone or giving in.

Lin: Right.

Normal screen.

Mai: You can't be serious!

Naru: We still don't know if this is a Koudoku, but if it is a Zuzo then Lin can take care of it. But we should continue with out investigation.

Fade to the school in the evening and the final bell has just rung.

Cut to base.

Mai: Man, I really hope Naru convinces the principal to let us stay.

Housho: But if the principal still insists on booting us out, then the case is as good as lost, but knowing Naru he'll make it work. (Balances the chair on back legs) But even though he told us to keep investigating I'm not really sure what to do.

Ayako walks over to Housho.

Ayako: Isn't it obvious? Use your brain for once.

Housho: (Lookin up) Same applies to you. Wait, I'm sorry I forgot! You don't have a brain!

The screen goes black. All that can be hard is Housho falling and Ayako's grunt of anger.

Normal screen.

Housho jumps up and get all in Ayako's face.

Housho: (Pissed) EASY! My cranium can only take so much abuse!

Ayako: (In his face more/ Pissed) SHUT UP! You don't even know what cranium means!

Cut over to Mai, May, John, and Yasu.

Mai: That's enough…

John: Please, just get along.

Housho: (Background/Pissed) I do too! It means 'Head'!

Yasu: Maybe now is a good time to organize out information we have. It's gotta be better than this?

Mai: (Runs hands through hair) Yeah…

Ayako: (Pissed/ background) Well it's too bad all that space is wasted on that TINY BRAIN OF YOURS!

Housho: (Pissed/ background) Oh yeah!? Just shut up!

Fade to negative image of school from a sky view.

Yasu: (voice over) For starters we know that Orakiri- Sama (which is a form of Ouija Boarding be came popular here around the wand of summer vacation last year… (close up of Yasu) Immediately following the school had become inundated with stories of ghost sightings.

Mai: Because the school happens to be closed in a spiritually closed location, all the spirits that were summoned here were trapped here.

John: And as a result they began feeding on each other, creating a situation common to a Koudoku curse.

Mai: (Voice over while Ayako is strangling Housho) You know the way they do Orakiri- Sama with the chant and everything? (Ayako stops her assault) It's so different from the times I've played with Ouija Board.

May: I'll say.

John: There are many different styles of doing it depending on what region you're in.

Mai: Well yeah, but even the paper they're using is weird.

Fade to the paper. While the discussion is going on the specific places mentioned are shown.

Mai: (Voice over) It's got the alphabet, numbers and the "yes" and "no", so everything is normal up until that point.

May: (voice over) Right, but from my past experience, I thought in order to be a valid Ouija board, there had to be a Torii Arch in the middle, but instead there's some strange squiggle pattern. (fade to paper wit characters encircling it slowly) And on top of that they've got the character for "demon" encircling the entire board.

Mai: (voice over) Right.

Cut back to base.

Lin: (Jumps from his chair) What…?!

May: Huh?

Lin walks over to the res to the group.

Lin: What kind of pattern is it?

Mai: I'm not sure. (To Yasu) Wait, Yasu do you remember?

Yasu: I've only done it once but I can try…

Lin: (voice over) You said it was called "Orakiri-Sama"; It comes from the incantation used, right?

Yasu: Huh?

Lin: (Pan up from chest) "On Orikiri te merite, Mewei ashimari souwoka."

Yasu: That's it!

Lin: Then after you use the paper you're supposed to bury it somewhere.

Yasu: Yeah. You can only use it once. Then after you're done with it, you're supposed to dispose of it as a particular shrine.

Both girls flash back to that shrine they saw. The sisters look at each other with some unspoken message.

Mai: There wouldn't happen to be a shrine near by, would there?

Yasu and Lin Look at Mai.

May: It's a little one. With a small Torii Gateway and foxes?

Lin and Yasu turn their attention to May.

Yasu: That's right down the street.

Cut to later and the girls have led the group to the shrine.

Mai: This is crazy… This is just like in my dream.

May: (Thinking) So there was a reason for that vision…

Lin: This is where you bury then right?

Yasu: It is, but what does that have to do with the case.

Girl 9: (whispering) Uh-oh… Someone's here.

Girl 10: (whispering) No one's supposed to see us do this, right?

Housho: I don't believe this! I told them no to do that anymore!  
Lin: (walks past Housho) Excuse me, (walks up to the Girls 9 and 10/ hold out hand) I need to see that piece of paper.

Girl 9 holds is closer.

Yasu: (runs up to them) It's okay you're no in trouble or anything.

Mai, May, and Housho go over as well.

Lin examines the paper.

Lin: I knew it.

Mai: What Lin? Is it bad?

Lin: to confound a cross roads; to kill at an either shrine.

May: Please start making sense because I'm lost.

Lin: (turns to everyone) This is a talisman. When buried under a shrine, it curses a person to death.

The screen splits in four; each section has a shocked member in each.

Mai: To death…?

Zoom out Birds eye view.

Naru: (Voice over) A talisman?

Lin: If it is buried at a cross road it will confuse a person, if it buried under a shrine, it is a death sentence. Someone spread these talismans around school claiming they were harmless Ouija boards. Whoever has participated in this has aided in casting a death curse.

Yasu: (Slams hand on table) No way!

Lin: We should consider ourselves lucky that the person behind this is an armature. A professional like me could easily kill a person with one of these.

Lin hands Naru the paper.

Naru: (taking the paper) Judging from the evidence thus far it's clear that we have a Koudoku curse.

Lin: I agree.

Naru: What will happen once the Koudoku is complete?

Lin: The person whose name written on the talisman will die…

Naru: And who would that be?

Lin: Hideharu Matsuyama.

**Well guys that was chapter 16! Review and let me know what you think! I had a lot of fun with this chapter well chapter 17 will be on its way shortly so hang tight! **


	17. File 6: Forbidden Pastime Part 4

**Hey guys! It's me Raven-Chan and chapter 17 and things are heating up as the team manages to bring this case to a close! Any way R&R like I know you will! Please and thank you!**

_Mai (Narrating): I was attacked by evil spirits, but when I woke up in the nurse's office, my sister and all my friends were there. But even that place wasn't safe! _

Cut to the ceiling falling scene.

Mai (Screaming) NARU!

_Mai (Narrating): The ceiling collapsed and I was almost killed!_

_May (Narrating): But then Naru realized something,_

Cut to base and Naru's mind is reeling about what could be going on.

Naru: How could that be…? Is it possible we're up against a Koudoku using spirits?

_May (Narrating): The hauntings are being caused by lost from of cursing called Koudoku and the paper the student's used for Orakiri-Sama are the talismans used in this type of curse. _

Cut to Lin explaining to Naru and the others about the talismans.

Lin: (holding talisman) Some one spread these around school falsely claiming that they were harmless Ouija boards… anyone who has participated in this has aided in casting a death curse.

Naru: What will happen when the Koudoku is complete?

Lin: The person's name that is written on the talisman will die.

Naru: And who would that be?

Lin: Hideharu Matsuyama…

**G | **H** | O | **S** | T || **H** | U | **N** | T**

**File 6: **

_**Forbidden Pastime**_

** Part 4**

Mai: (shocked) Matsuyama…? You don't mean the teacher that's been bugging us do you?

May: (sarcastic) No, he means the Matsuyama right down the street from us.

Mai: There is no Matsuyama down the street from us.

May: (cynical) Ya don't say?

The door slides open, behind it is the very man they were just talking about.

Matsuyama: You were asked to leave. But it doesn't look like you're packing up, are you coming up with more bogus ghost stories to tell?

May is about to say something but Naru intervenes.

Naru: I think it would be in your best interest if you didn't hear our discussion.

Half screen: Matsuyama left.

Matsuyama: Why are you trying to justify your fee or something?

(Full screen) Cut to Mai and she is so close to telling him off but Housho is holding her mouth shut.

Matsuyama: It's time you cut your losses, we know you're fraud.

Naru starts toward him with the talisman in hand and shows it to him.

Matsuyama: What is that?

Naru: Sir, were you aware that Ouija boarding has become popular around the school?

Matsuyama: What; you mean that silly little game?

Naru: This is the board for the game known as Orakiri-Sama. Someone has been spreading them around school with out realizing the dangerous implications.

Matsuyama: Why are you telling me this?

Naru: These talismans are solely used for preforming a death curse.

Matsuyama: Death curse? That's ridiculous! Do you really think a piece of paper can kill someone? And who exactly is this "Death Curse" for?

Naru: You. And it's very real.

Matsuyama is taken aback by what Naru has just said.

Naru: Isn't that right Lin? (Handing talisman to Lin)

Lin: (taking it) Yes.

Matsuyama: (flustered) Hey, That's not you joke about.

Lin: (Showing talisman to Housho) Takagawa, can you read sand script?

Housho: Well, yeah more or less…

Lin: Look at the right side, the name written on the right side is the one being cursed.

Housho: Let's see here… That can only be read as "Hideharu Matsuyama."

Lin: (Looking at the talisman) It doesn't necessarily have to be written in sand script; In fact on the left side of the talisman the age of the person is written in Kanji; Naru would you mind reading that?

Naru: When it comes to Kanji, I'm pretty clueless.

Lin: It says "Tousai Goju-san" Which translates into fifty-three years old this year.

Naru: If I had to guess, he's around that age.

Lin: Writing out the Kanji in this way is more of a formality. However…

Naru: If Matsuyama was written normally, anyone could be the suspect, that's why some one went through the trouble of writing it in sand script.

Matsuyama: Who the hell would do this?!

Naru: The person who made Orakiri-Sama was a freshman in the art club; this is an advanced form of cursing that no ordinary student could come up with, it would have to be someone who had done extensive research on the subject.

Matsuyama: Damn Sakouchi! That punk! How could he so something like this and why would he choose me!?

Mai: (thinking) Sakauchi…

Yasu: Mr. Matsuyama, excuse me, but would you like to know the reason why Sakauchi chose you?

Matsuyama: Why?

Yasu: Because of how you treated him. His suicide not simply said "I'm not a dog." (Fade to a creepy image of the school) We were all aware that the school was trying to control us, as if we _were_ dogs. And if anyone were to ask who personified this type of treatment, they'd name you and I would agree whole heartedly.

~Flash Back~

Sakauchi is reading an Occult book and Matsuyama walks in.

_Matsuyama: Sakauchi, (takes book from him) I thought I told you not to bring these books to class. If you allow your mind to be warped with this crap, you'll never amount to anything! (rips the book in half.) Maybe you should read one of your text books before wasting your time with this crap. _

Matsuyama leaves and on his way out he throws the torn book in the trash.

Sakauchi stands there with his head hung low over what just happened.

~Flash Back Over~

Fade in to Mai and May who are thinking over that really must have influenced Sakauchi.

Naru: The identity is of little use to us now; the die has already been cast against you. Not event the originator can't even stop it now.

Matsuyama: What can you do?

Naru: (To Lin) Do we have a solution?

Lin: Nothing yet.

Naru: You could reverse the Zuzo?

Lin: I could, but are you sure you want me to do that?

Naru: I don't think we have much of a choice. I doubt many people would mourn him if he died, but we can't stand idly by when he knows it's going to happen. Reverse the Zuzo.

Mai: You're going through with it?

Naru: We're going to turn the curse back on the one who started it.

Fade to a white screen and black splatters appear.

Naru: (Voice over) We don't have much time until the last few spirit finish consuming each other… When that happens, all that will await Mr. Matsuyama will be death… Most likely in a very painful and brutal way… (Normal screen) But before that happens…

Matsuyama suddenly starts laughing and all eyes glide towards him.

Matsuyama: I'll be spared won't I? (Chuckle) I didn't do anything… I'm innocent. (Laughing out of mixed emotions.)

Mai: (Thinking) What a horrible person.

May: Matsuyama, (he stops) You are the cause of this, don't sit here and think you're off scotch free! Ever since we've walked through the door, you've been doing nothing more than harassing us about how much of a scam we are! (walking forward) If the principal hadn't changed his mind, I bet you any amount of money your sorry ass would be dead! You should be on your knees thanking Naru and Lin!

Matsuyama breaks eye contact with May knowing damn well she's right.

Housho: Wait a minute Naru, Sakauchi isn't even alive anymore… Can you even reverse a Zuzo on to a dead person?

Naru: Turning a Zuzo back on the deceased is impossible, but that's irrelevant seeing as how he isn't he one responsible for the Zuzo in the first place… When you reverse a Zuzo it returns to who ever cast it. Even though they weren't ware of the consequences, the student's are responsible for starting the Zuzo.

Mai and Yasu are horrified.

Mai: But what will happen to them? (thinking) So if the student's are the ones who started it and the Zuzo returns to whom ever started it those horrible fox fires are going to go after the students?! (aloud) You can't do it Naru! There's got to be a better way!

Naru: So you'd rather us ignore Matsuyama's death? Failure to realize the end result is no excuse for the students; even if they aren't punished by the law, they'll be accessories to murder. The curse will return to the students. This man who caused all this will repent his sins one way or another. Sounds like a fair solution to me.

Mai: Naru… no… Sis! Please explain to Naru there's another way!

May: I'm sorry but this can't be helped… I have at least five books explaining curses and cursing some one and how to reverse it… this is the only way out.

Mai: What…?!

May: When you think about it logically there's nothing else you can do. I don't want them to so this either…

Yasu: What do you think will happen once the Zuzo is returned to us?

May: With such a large with such a large number of people who cast it, the effect should be weakened… meaning that the harm that comes to each person should be minimal if any at all.

Naru: At least that's what should happen.

Mai: You guys!

Yasu: We came to you to resolve this and if this matter and if there's really no other way to finish this…

Naru: There isn't.

Yasu: (exhale) Then you have our permission to move forward. (bows)

Mai: So Mr. Matsuyama gets off totally un harmed, but all of the students could get hurt or even killed?! How come he's the only one that's safe! That's not fair at all!

Naru: Murder is never an option no matter how a person conducts themselves.

Mai: But the possible death of hundreds is okay?!

Naru: I think it's reasonable for everyone to bear the responsibility of their own actions.

Mai: But they didn't know what they were doing…!

Naru: Ignorance is hardly an excuse.

At this point Mai has had enough of the back and fourth game…

Mai: I hate you Naru! Do you hear me! You're a terrible person!

May: Mai!

Naru: Lin, let's get ready to move.

Lin: Right.

Naru and Lin leave the room and everyone else is left in a heavy silence.

May: Sis…

Mai: I know… I know… Naru is right… (crying) But still I can't always do what he says (wipes eyes) And I can care less if he likes me less for it… It not right… It's just not right!

May steps up and grabs her baby sister in a bear hug.

May: I under stand how you feel remember? I saw what you saw… And I know you think it's not right but…

Ayako: Our hands are tied right now; it's a tough pill to swallow but there's nothing else we can do.

For a while Mai's sobs continue to fill the room.

Mai: I'm stopping him…

May: What?

Mai: I'm stopping him! (pushes away)

Ayako: What?

Mai: I have to! He's making a horrible mistake!

Mai makes a break for it a leaves the room.

Ayako: Mai wait!

Housho: Mai!

May: Sis, get back here! (to everyone else in the room) I have to go after her… Mai wait!

Cut to Mai running down the hallway.

Mai: (thinking/running) Maybe what Naru said about the students is right, but no one hated Matsuyama so much they wanted to see him dead!

~Flash Back~ to what Naru said about the students.

_Naru: It's reasonable for everyone to bear the responsibilities of their actions._

~Flash Back Over~

Mai: (Thinking/Running) How could he turn the Zuzo back on the students when he's fully aware of how painful it will be for them?! Is that his idea of justice!? Either way there's got to be something else we can to stop this curse!

May: SIS! (Huff) Wait! Please!

Mai stops and turns around to see her older sister running after her.

May: Thank God I caught up to you! (huff)

Mai: Look I know you-

May: Just listen. I know you want to help the students here but there's not much either of us can do.

Mai: I'll never know unless I try! (Runs off)

May: Mai! (getting angry) Goddamn it!

Cut to Mai in the parking Lot standing beside a blank parking space.

Mai: (thinking) Oh no! Lin's car is gone! Where'd they go?!

Fade out…

Fade back in and its night time and Mai is sitting on the stairs. Mai has her knees pulled up to her chest and

Mai: Why can't I find them?

Cut to earlier and Mai is checking in at base for Naru and Lin. But no one has seen them.

Mai: (Voice over) They never went back to base.

Cut to an image of the office

Mai: (voice over) They didn't go back to the office either!

Cut back to Mai sitting on the darkened steps.

Mai: This is so frustrating! While they're getting ready to hurt those kids all I can do is sit here!

Mai buries her hands in her knees.

Images of the Talisman, the sleeping fox fire, Sakauchi's ghost and Yasu come to mind. Mai lifts her head and determination is written all over her face.

Mai: There is something I can do.

Phase to Mai in front of the Printing room

Mai: I'm gonna exorcise those foxfires before they get back.

**G | **H** | O | **S** | T || **H** | U | **N** | T **

Mai opens the door to the printing room

Mai: There's nothing in here…

Mai takes a quick breather and walks inside. She stops at the sound of splashing.

Mai: Water?

Mai shakes it off and walks deeper inside with May close behind. Both girls stop in the center of the room.

Mai: We have to give it a shot.

They stand back to back and make the seal of the sword and begin chanting.

Mai: Namaku san man dan bazara dan kan. Namaku san man dan bazara dan kan. Namaku san man dan bazara dan kan.

Mai: Namaku san man dan bazara dan kan. Namaku san man dan bazara dan kan. Rin (right), Pyo (down), Ho (left), Sha,

The water starts bubbling as if something's coming up… And something does, a puppet like face comes out of the water.

The doors shut and the Mai stop.

Mai: Kai! Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen, Be gone!

The water splashes on to her but soon they realize that the water isn't water any more…

Mai: (Looks at her arm)This isn't water… It's blood.

She looks at the blood and it begins to bubble and these white figures emerge immediately Mai makes the seal of the sword and begins chanting.

Mai: Namaku san man dan bazara dan kan.

Nothing they are doing is having any effect instead the number of things keep growing and eventually Mai is backed against the door.

She looks out at the horde of white apportions still coming closer!

Mai: Get away! Stay Back!

Just then a shadowed pair of hands reaches in and pulls Mai out.

Mai: (Thinking) This is it! I'm done for! I wasn't strong enough.

Housho: (holding some sort of tool) Unkiriri Bazara!

Mai opens her eyes to see Housho standing in the doorway fending off the white creatures and May Hovering over her.

Mai: (Thinking) Monk! So I t was his hands that grabbed me.

May: You okay?

Mai Nods.

May: Good.

Housho: Orjiri manda manda Unhanda!

A barrier forms causing the figures to splat against it at that point he turns around and grabs Mai's hand, who in turn grabs her sisters hands

Housho: RUN!

Having no other choice the girls are dragged down the hallway.

Cut to later and everyone is outside.

Housho: (out of breath) Idiot! What were you thinking!? Did you really think you had a chance against them!?You just learned magic the other day!

Mai: (Shaken) I'm sorry!

Housho: If I hadn't been there to save you, you could have died!

That reality seemed to slam into Mai like a ton of bricks.

Mai: (Buries her face in her hands and cries.) I'm sorry…

May: (takes Mai in her arms) It's okay… You're alright… (Voice trembles) It's alright. You're safe now.

Ayako: I'm glad he made it in time…

John: (walks over) It's alright. You're with your friends now.

Mai: (Thinking/ Takes her hands off of her face.) I'm so stupid… I ran off on my own and made my sister and friends worry about me… What was I thinking!

**Day 6**

Ayako, Mai, Masako, and May are standing in front of the school.

Ayako: It's awfully quiet, huh?

Masako: The only thing I'm sensing right now is a big void.

May: That's what worries me… It like this place has been deserted.

Mai: It seems like classes should have started already.

Housho: (from afar) Hey! Come and check out the gymnasium!

The girls walk over and look in the small window of the gym to see the feet of the students.

Housho: It looks like the Zuzo hasn't been reversed yet; let's go back to base.

Housho opens the door and there before them is Naru and Lin.

Naru: What are you doing here? We're not here to put on a show for you.

Mai: (Thinking) Looks like Naru and Lin are back.

Housho: We were just wondering what's going on.

Mai notices that Lin is sitting in front of a self-prepared shrine.

Mai: (thinking) I don't believe this! They're still planning to reverse the Zuzo on the students! Those fox fires could kill them. Even Yasu's in danger! (out loud) Lin, wait!

Mai moves across the room toward Lin.

Housho: Mai!

Mai: Lin, wait! Listen to me Lin, don't do it! Please!

A hand gabs Mai's wrist. That had belongs to Naru.

Naru: Are you still going on about that nonsense?

Mai: You're crazy! And you're wrong too! Those students don't deserve to be punished they didn't know!

Naru: You're in our way. Now leave.

Mai: NO! The entire school is still here! They're all in the gym! They don't know what's going to happen to them, do they?!

Naru just lowers his head and sighs.

May: THAT'S ENOUGH!

She rushes over to her sister and gabs her wrists and starts to haul her out of the room.

Mai: Ouch! Sis, let go!

May says nothing and continues to walk.

Naru follows.

May opens the door and drags her sister out in to the hallway.

Naru: Everyone outside! Don't bother Lin!

Naru is standing in front of the door listening to Mai yell at him and as usual he doesn't look affected by what's coming out of her mouth.

Mai: (furious) ANSWER ME! Why does that jerk Matsuyama gets off scotch free while everyone else is put in danger?! Don't you care about what happens to them? Even if they are partly to blame for the Zuzo curse they didn't know what they were doing! You're trying to kill innocent people!

There was a heavy pause in the air.

Mai: You're a murderer…

Housho: (warning) Calm down.

Mai: As long as you solve the case, nothing else matters right? If anyone happens to die in the process that's just an acceptable loss, right!?

May: That's enough; you're going too far! This is our only choice!

Mai: What?! You actually agree with him!? I thought you were on my side!

May: I'm not the kind to choose sides, reversing the Zuzo on the students is our only option! If there was another way, they wouldn't be doing this!

Naru: Get her out of here. No more interruptions. (Goes back in side the conference room.)

May: Right.

Mai: Don't you walk away from me! (looks around franticly.) C'mon somebody stop him!

She looks back at Naru but all she sees is the back of his head.

Mai: Naru!

Black…

Fade to Mai sitting on a stair case curled up sulking. She sits up when she hears footsteps gong down the stairs. To her consternation it's her sister and Housho.

May: C'mon take a walk with us.

Mai: What if I don't want to…

May: I'll haul you around on my shoulder.

Mai: Fine. I'll walk.

Phase to a little while later and the three of them are walking down a hall way.

Mai: Why didn't you guys back me up? I mean Monk I could understand you, but, May…?

May: I understand how you feel, but I've said this at least six times now, there really isn't much we can do…

Housho: And besides, has Naru ever let us down before?

Mai: But-!

Housho: Has he?

Mai: No…

Housho: Exactly. So have a little faith.

May: There's always a good solution to a bad problem floating around in his fat head somewhere.

Mai: So you count this as a "good solution"?

May: Don't get me wrong… Housho-kun and I are worried about the students too, especially Yasu.

Housho: So just believe in Naru.

Mai stops and begins to cry.

May: Oh, come 'ere ya big baby. (hugs Mai.)

Mai: (Thinking) I'm glad to know that every one else is as worried as I am. I'm sure Naru is Worried too…

Cut to Naru and Lin. The room is darkened and candles are lit… And Lin is still sitting at the table concentrating. All that can be heard is the uneasy ticking of the clock…

Fade back to Mai, Housho, and may who are sitting on the stairs. Mai hears the door open and gets up and runs over to the group.

Mai: Is it over?

Naru says nothing.

Mai simply turns around and runs down the stairs heading to the Gymnasium.

Housho: Mai wait!  
Cut and zoom into the gym

Mai: (thinking/voice over) Please be ok…!

She opens the door and stops.

Mai: (gasp!)

Housho: (from behind) What? What are you looking at?

He peaks in the door and sees what Mai sees.

The entire gym is full of hitougata.

Mai: Are those hitougata? But what happened to all of the students that were in here?

May: Obviously they were hitougata.

Naru: (picks up a piece of a hitougata.) Monk,

Housho: Yeah?

Naru: Split up and check all the names on the broken Hitougata. Ms. Hara, Ms. Matsuzaki, May, and Mai,

Mai: Yeah?

Naru: Split up and search for the unbroken hitougata.

Mai: (Thinking) So they made a hitougata for every student?

Fade out…

Fade back in to see May walking into the principal's office.

Principal: (Bitter) What do_ you_ want?

May: (Polite) I'm looking for Matsuyama-san.

Matsuyama just so happens to walk into the room.

Matsuyama: Did you come here to finish me off?

May: (Faces him) No… I came to apologize for what happened the other day… I should have never lashed out on you like that and I hope that you can find it in your (thinking) cold, bitter, shriveled up, black (aloud) heart to forgive me. (Bows)

Matsuyama looks at her for a few moments.

Matsuyama: (Skeptical) Did your boss put you up to this?

May: (Polite) No sir, this is all of my own will.

Matsuyama: (Skeptical) In that case, I guess I'll forgive you. Just a tip for future reference, learn how to control your temper…

May: (Smiling) Of course Sir. Have a nice day.

She bows once more before leaving.

May: (Thinking) I have perfect control over my temper… Maybe you should learn to watch what you say.

Cut to a sign that says "office".

Mai: Just to be clear you've never messed around with Orakiri-Sama right? (pause) Okay thanks! (ends call) (to Ayako, Masako, and May) Alright guys we're good! She's never done Orakiri-Sama.

Pan down to the hitougata in Mai's hand

_May (Narrating): There were enough Hitougata to cover all the students._

Cut to an image a number of students_._

_Mai (Narrating/voice over): The effects of the Zuzo that should have went to the students,_

The students fade to hitougata.

_Mai (Narrating/Voice over): Went to the Hitougata instead. _

Mai: (Thinking) This was Naru's plan all along.

Cut to Naru standing out side.

Mai's voice: Hey Naru!

Naru: So how'd we do?

Mai: They're all safe. They've never done Orakiri-Sama.

Naru: That's good news.

Mai: If you were planning to make Hitougata for everyone, wouldn't it have been better to make one for Matsuyama?

Naru: Which sounds like better odds to you: Four against one? Or Four against six-hundred?

Mai: Grrr… Jeez you dummy! If you had just told me from the beginning, then all of this drama could have been avoided.

Naru: Reversing a curse onto a hitougata is incredibly difficult, even Lin wasn't sure everyone would be safe.

Mai: I just wish I would have known…

~Flash Back~

Mai: Murderer!

~Flash Back Over~

Mai: That was such a terrible thing to say…

Naru: I'm sorry… I said some very inconsiderate things. You just get so caught up in the welfare of others… It must have been awful for you, and for that I apologize.

Mai lowers her head to hide the look on her face. Naru walks by with out saying another word.

Mai: Not fair!

Naru turns around to face her.

Mai: (blushing madly) Here I was about to apologize but Naru had to go and to it before me! I don't know if it's just me but you seem to take all the best moments and hog them for yourself!

Naru says nothing. He just smiles. An honest to god smile…

Mai stands there surprised that Naru smiled at her.

Cut to the front of the school.

Yasu: I wanted to thank you for all that you've done. Since Sakauchi's curse started this whole mess I was thinking of holding a memorial for him to keep any possibility of future problems in Check.

Housho: Sounds like a good idea.

Mai: It makes me wonder… Is Sakauchi disappointed the curse didn't happen or is he relieved?

Housho: Well how do you think he feels?

Mai: Honestly, I don't know…

Housho: So tell me Yasu, you were scared back there weren't cha?

Yasu: You mean when Naru and Lin said they'd be reversing the Zuzo back on us?

Housho: That's right!

Yasu: Well you see I had faith…

Housho: In what?

Close up of Yasu pushing up his glasses.

Yasu: My self.

Mai and Housho turn white

Yasu: (chibi) I've never done anything so bad that some one would want me dying at such a young age! So I was confident that out of every one, at least _I_ would come out of it unscathed.

Housho: ('Give me a break' chibi) You'll live a long life with that attitude.

Yasu: That's what I plan on!

All three of them laugh…

C

**Well this arc was fun and the next arc will be just as much fun! Please review and I thank all of you who have favorite me and who have reviewed! I love you all and keep watch for the next arc "File 7 The Blood Stained Labyrinth'! **


	18. File 7: Bloodstained Labyrinth Part 1

**Hey guys! It's Raven here and I am back with my favorite arc in GH! I probably said that about the last one but I can have two favorites! Enty way read and review and what ever else you wanna do. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and will review and I love you all! :D **

** - Raven-Chan ^-^ ^W^ :D **

Fade into a room that looks like part operating room, part bath room.

Female voice: Help…!

Images flash by of a girl being carried into this room by two men in white coats.

Female voice: Help!

This time and image of a blood covered bath tub fills the screen.

Female voice: (crying) Someone please help me!

One man puts on his gloves.

Female voice: (crying) Help! Help me please…!

A long knife gleams wickedly in the light.

Zoom in closer to this table with leather straps.

Cut to blood spatters on the wall.

The echoes of her cries are heard.

Largest splat of blood drips.

Raspy male voice: I don't want to die…

**April **

**Day 1**

It's a beautiful day in April. Zoom into a beautiful mansion.

Male voice: Call me Ohaji. I have been given full authority on be half of the client to handle this matter. If you have any questions or need to speak with him I will be your direct contact. May I ask who is in charge here?

Yasu raises his hand.

Yasu: Yes, that's me. Kazuya Shibuya.

Ohaji: So the rumors of your young age were in fact true. Tell me who have you brought with you today?

Cut to Ayako, Housho, and John standing in height order from tallest to shortest. (RL)

_**Note: For the majority of this arc whenever Yasu is addressed by someone other than the characters we know so far, I will write Kazuya instead of Yasu and Naru will be Narumi.**_

Kazuya: And over here we have my assistants.

Yasu offers a hand to his left.

Lin, May, Mai, and Naru are also standing in order from tallest to shortest.

Narumi: Narumi Kazou, sir.

Mai: (Sigh).

_Mai (Narrating): There is a reason for all of this… _

**G | **H** | O | **S** | T ||** H** | U | **N** | T**

**File 7:**

_**Blood Stained Labyrinth**_

**Part 1**

**~A few days ago~ **

Fade into the out side of SPR HQ. Naru is in the room where he normally speaks to clients or when someone from the crew has a case.

Naru: I have accepted a new contract. It's a very high profile case, the client has exercised that we use the utmost confidentiality. If the media got involved it would no doubt blow up into a massive story. I think the safest bet would be if we worked on this together.

Masako: Excuse me, but did you speak with a Mr. Ohaji?

Naru: You got a call from him as well?

Masako: Yes.

Ayako: So tell us who are we talking about?

Naru: (opens black book) Ohaji is just a representative. The real client would be…

He takes out a piece of paper with a picture from the news paper attached to it. Every one gasps in shock.

Ayako: Are you serious?!

Mai: Isn't that the ex-Prime minister?

Housho: Wow… that would be a major story for the press…

Naru: Which is why we should avoid as much attention as possible. And a good way to start is by asking Yasu here to stand in for me.

Yasu: Uhh… what are you talking about?

May: (Standing behind Yasu) That's why you asked him here today. And here I thought you wanted to throw a party for Yasu and me for passing all of our exams. (Puts a hand on Yasu's shoulder)

Housho: (Happy) You guys got into college?

They both nod.

Everyone (except Naru) erupts into cheer. Naru slams his black book closed causing everyone to quickly quiet down.

Naru: So do you think you'd be willing to stand in and take my place, Yasu?

Yasu: Yeah, of course! You guys are great and I'd be more than happy to help out. And plus I think I owe you guys one. I mean if it wasn't for you, the case at my school would have never been solved.

Housho: Wait a minute… I understand that you want to steer clear of the media, but do you really think that calls for a body double? (splays a hand towards Yasu.)

Naru: The client has apparently been calling in a number of other psychics, including some shady bottom feeders; I'm sure it's no surprise I have no interest in associating with those types.

Housho: Nice. So you're pushing it off on Yasu, all because you don't wanna do it?

Naru: If you have a problem with it, no one is forcing you to stay here…

May: C'mon you two play nice now…

Just then the door slams open, and Mai is blown to the side.

Woman's voice: (angry) PLEASE!

Cut to the woman walking in casually as if she didn't just throw open the door. She's rather tall woman (minus the heels) dressed in a sleeveless turtleneck and a pink wrap jacket and a long purple skirt. Her hair is a faded red color and her eyes are amber.

Mai: Excuse Miss, are you looking for someone?

She continues past Mai as if she said nothing. She makes her way over to Naru and begins talking to him like a mother would to her son.

Woman: Here's a shocker: When you're asking people favors there's actually an appropriate way to do it. I've said this before, but no, ya never learn do you?

Everyone in the room is trying to comprehend what's going on but it's clear by the stupid looks in their faces they're as lost as a person can get.

Woman: Please excuse him; this little boy is still learning his manners.

Mai goes "super-shocked chibi mode" with a lightning back ground. Mean while May is trying with every fiber of her being not to laugh.

Mai: (thinking) This… "Little Boy"?!

Naru: Madoka… Would you mind having a seat and being quiet? We're trying to work here.

Madoka: (leans to the side/ smiling) And that's why communication is so important.

Pan back from the two of them.

Madoka is standing to Naru's left as chibi with a crown flashing above her head. While Naru is looking the other way as a "please go away" chibi.

Mai: Um, excuse me; ma'am how is it that you know Naru.

Madoka: Well I guess you could say that I'm his teacher.

Housho: (puzzled) Wait, his teacher?

Madoka: Yes, I'm the one who taught Naru everything he knows about ghost hunting.

Shock all around!

Naru turns his head. (Probably out of embarrassment.)

Madoka: To be completely honest, I'm the one who asked Naru to take on this case. I know it's weird and you don't know me, but I really hope you'll work with us. (bows)

Out of respect everyone bows back.

_~Fade back to present~ _

_May (Narrating): And that brings us up to now. _

The group is being led down the hall by Mr. Ohaji. As they walk the notices that the house doesn't look like a normal house…

Mai: This house is so weird…

As they look around there are stairs on the wall and, doors that lay on their sides, windows and shudders that lead nowhere.

John: Have you guys ever seen those paintings that are like this?

Ayako: I was thinking about that. It makes me think if the owner is an artist…

May: This place reminds me of somewhere… I just can't put my finger on it…

Mr. Ohaji opens the door to a room.

Ohaji: In here.

As everyone else enters the room, Mai and May stop in their tracks; an image of a bloodied figure flashes by.

Mai: (alarmed/thinking) Is that blood?

May: (Thinking) Blood? But from where?

Both of them look down the hall hoping to find an answer but nothing is there.

Housho: (turns around) Are you okay?

Mai/May: Yeah…

Mai: (thinking) What was that just now…?

May: (Thinking) I don't like the energy here…

The girls enter the room.

Ohaji: This house has been unoccupied for quite sometime now. Local teen agers have taken advantage of this and suck in here to explore and scare each other.

Black and white images of the incidents phase by as Ohaji explains.

Ohaji: (voice over) However, two months ago, it was learned that two months ago that one of them went missing… A young man from the fire brigade who was searching from the young boy also went missing.

Fade back into Naru's intense gaze.

Ohaji: Shortly there after people began seeing foxfires in the mansion. In fact there are many souls who would swear on their very souls that his house is haunted… while the house was being remodeled there were similar stores of workers going missing. Of course we don't want anyone else to some to harm and we'd like to control any more negative rumors, which is why you've all been called here. Who ever exorcise the house successfully will receive a substantial reward.

Man in white Chinese clothes: Interesting.

Ohaji: If you have to withdraw from the case at any point in time I will understand. If you would remain on the premises I would greatly appreciate it. (bows) Now please allow me to introduce everyone who has so graciously offered their services today.

Cut to an older woman with her hair braided and a younger woman with a bob haircut.

Ohaji: (V.O) Ms. Igurashi (older woman bows) professor at Otoha University and her assistant, Naoko Suzuki. (younger woman bows),

Cut to Masako.

Ohaji: (V.O) Renowned medium, Masako Hara (bows)

Cut to Man in white Chinese clothes with a younger gentle man next to him in a yellow sweater.

Ohaji: (V.O) Reimei Minami of the Psychic Research Council (bows) and staff member Hideo Atsuki. (bows)

Cut to an older man wearing glasses.

Ohaji: (V.O) And from the English Psychic Research Council, Dr. Oliver Davis.

Everyone gasps in awe at the name Oliver Davis.

Ayako: (whisper) Shut up! Now way!

Mai: Whoa! Isn't that cool! Who knew that we'd be working with the famous Oliver Davis on this case Monk?

Mai looks up at Housho who isn't all that elated about the subject at hand… Mai looks over at her sister who hasn't said a word either…

Ayako: Look at them all star struck and freaking out.

John: I gotta say… Who would have thought that such an authority figure on Psychic research would show up here?

Reimei: I assure you we'll have no problem handling your case. After all we have the famous Dr. Davis with us and not to mention the efforts of all these other talented and fairly important people. (Laugh)

Phase to a while later and they're setting up base.

Yasu: So who is this Davis guy and why is he such a big deal?

Ayako: Because he's incredible that's why. But he's not involved with the psychic power side as much as he's done a lot of really fantastic spirit research.

Housho: There was this one time a few years ago when he did this really fantastic PK demonstration.

Ayako: Was that the one when he took that giant aluminum bock and slammed it into the wall?

Housho nods.

Ayako: I had to miss that one…

John: There was also that famous case when Dr. Davis helped find and rescue that American billionaire's son that had been kidnapped.

Housho: Yeah, Yeah! The kid had been buried alive in the ground!

Ayako: That means Dr. Davis is Clairvoyant too!

Mai: Isn't that weird that someone that famous would be here without someone making a big fuss about it?

May: Actually, his fans are limited.

Naru's voice: Glad to see you're all enjoying yourselves.

Housho: Hey Naru, where'd you disappear to?

Naru: I decided that I would start bringing in the equipment. We are here to do some work right?

Everyone jumps like "Crap! I forgot!"

May: Jeez Naru, I'm totally sorry!

Mai: (runs over to Naru) Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! (Picks up monitor) Let me help!

Naru: No Mai, leave it there. (Turns back to her with a smirk on his face) Besides the equipment is too heavy for a woman to carry.

May: No, we can help you… It's nothing.

Just then Ohaji walks in another door on the other side of the room.

Ohaji: Well this is very impressive.

Kazuya: Ah, Mr. Ohaji.

Ohaji: I hope this room will be efficient enough for your needs.

Kazuya: Yes, this is fine. We're getting settled in. Do you mind if we take this time to ask a few questions?

In the background, everyone is helping move things.

Mai: (Thinking) Yasu's asking questions?

Ohaji: Yes, you can ask me anything.

Kazuya: Great. Narumi, proceed.

Mai: (Thinking) Oh I get it.

Cut to a while later, everything is set up and ready to go. Naru is across from Ohaji, while Lin and Yasu are at opposite ends of the table.

Narumi: You said the house had been unoccupied for sometime…Do you mind telling us who the previous tenant was?

Ohaji: The Prime minister's wife's grand father and former family head.

Fade to a old image of the house.

Ohaji: (V.O) He actually built this house around Meiji ten (1877), but since then there have been numerous renovations and add-ons… In fact up until the last head of the family add-ons were made every year, it's very unlikely that much of the old house remains.

Narumi: Tell us more about the former head of the family.

Ohaji: His name was Kaneyuki Miama and he owned a lot of land here in the Tsua region. He ended up building a silk mill here and was known for his involvement in various charitable works, even opening a orphanage at charity hospital. Unfortunately he lost most of his ventures when the market crashed and the hospital and orphanage had to be shut down. He passed away shortly there after.

Narumi: Mr. Ohaji, have you witnessed anything out of the ordinary?

Ohaji: I haven't

Narumi: Would it be at all possible to interview those who were in the house at the time of the child's disappearance?

Ohaji: Well we prefer to keep this as quiet as possible.

Narumi: Do you have any idea as to the source of the ghost stories?

Ohaji: Mm… No but the old head of the family might have suspected something.

Cut to a figure of an old man on his death bed holding an open hand out in the air.

Ohaji: (V.O) His final words were instructions… To leave the mansion alone, to let the house deteriorate over time…

Narumi: (to himself) His final words…

Lin: You wouldn't happen to have floor plan of the house, would you?

Ohaji: Unfortunately, no.

Lin: I see.

Ohaji: (to Kazuya) Excuse me, who is this man?

Lin: I'm Lin Kojo. (Slightly bows.)

Ohaji: I would guess that you're Chinese?

Lin: I'm originally from Hong Kong.

Everyone gasps.

Mai: (surprised) I had no idea that you were from China!

Lin: So what?

Mai: (nervous) So nothing. (nervous chuckle)

Ohaji: If that's, all I'll take my leave.

Kazuya: Yes. Thank you very much for your assistance.

Ohaji bows before closing the door after himself.

As soon as Naru is sure the coast is clear he starts spouting orders as usual.

Naru: Alright, let's start by taking temperature readings through out the house. And After the sun goes down no one does anything alone, Agreed? Ms. Matsuzaki, I want you to make some charms make sure you make enough for each of us and all of the rooms.

Housho: (rubbing back of head) C'mon man, don't you think you're jumping the gun a little here?

Naru: That's exactly what some one would say to excuse their own laziness.

Housho makes a stand to say something but Naru keeps talking.

Naru: This is haunted mansion that's been haunted for along time; there are numerous stories and there's no floor plan. Given what we know and what we _don't_ know. It's only common sense to be cautious.

After hearing that, Housho stands down.

Shortly after that May drops to her knees with one wrapped around her abdomen and the other around her mouth.

Ayako: May, are you alright?

May: (thinking) That smell again…!

At this time Masako almost faints.

Housho: Are you alright?

Masako: There's a foul presence here… and I think I smell blood…

That brings Mai back to earlier. That image of a bloodied figure gripping blood flashes back for just a moment.

Mai: (freaked out) I think I smell it too…

Cut to Naru gazing at them intensely.

**G | **H** | O | **S** | T || **H** | U | **N** | T**

Yasu, Mai, May, and Housho are walking through the elaborate hallways of the Mansion at each turn can they see how confusing the house is, but how it really hasn't been kept up with.

Mai: Man… This is like a maze…

Yasu: Well he did say that there were a lot of additions but this is kinda crazy…

Yasu opens a door that leads them to another strange room in the house.

Mai: What is this?

Yasu: I guess it's just another weird room.

May: This place just gets more confusing as you go…

Mai: You said it.

Housho goes around opening every door he can find, each one is something different. One is a dark room and the next one is all boarded up.

Cut to Mai and Yasu. Mai sets a special thermometer on a dresser and waits for it to take the temperature of the room.

Yasu: You don't think we'll discover one the bodies of anyone who went missing do you?

Housho: (standing near shudders) I'm sure if it's some where we can find it the police would have turned it up along time ago. (opens shudders) What the-?!

Yasu and Mai: (scared) What did you find a body?

Housho: Not really…

May: A room hidden behind shudders… This house is fun.

Mai: You think this is fun?

May: I've always wanted to be in a maze-like house and I'm in one. So I'm having fun.

Mai: But why? (looks into the room)

Housho: Well the shudders look kind of new so I'd day that this is just another one of the additions.

The thermometer beeps and Mai records the data.

Mai: Just over four degrees. (Celsius)

Yasu: So shall we keep moving?

Mai: Yeah. Uh, which way did we come in again?

May, Yasu, and Housho point in three different directions.

May, Yasu, Housho: This way.

Mai: Wouldn't it be hilarious if the four of us got lost in here?

Phase to later and the four of them are standing in front of a small green room.

Yasu: A room inside a room. No way It's totally like were in an RPG.

Housho: A dungeon maybe?

Yasu: Well if this were a dungeon there'd be something in it. (Opens door)

Behind the door is nothing but darkness.

Mai: Well there's nothing there.

Housho: Was the place the Winchester Mansion?

May: Yeah! That's it!

Yasu: The Win-what?

May: Well to start off Sara Winchester was the wife of William Winchester, who manufactured guns.

Housho: William soon fell ill and died leaving Sara and all his assets behind.

May: Sara soon became paranoid that the people killed by her husband's guns would come after her to get revenge, seeing as how William was no longer a live.

Housho: So having all his money,

May: Plus stocks and bonds,

Housho: She hired an entire construction crew and they made addition after addition to the house, after a while it ended up like this.

May: Thirty-Eight years of labor and one hundred sixty-eight rooms to show. There are tours that go on and people out side of the family keep up with the house and there are a regular (if you average the sightings) fourteen point five two sighting of paranormal things in that house.

Mai: So you mean some one wanted the house to end up like this?

Just then another door opens and Minami and Atsuki enter the room.

Minami: Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize that some one was in here. You're all with Shibuya Psychic Research aren't you?

Mai: (To Housho) Who is this guy?

Housho: (To Mai) I think his name is Minami, the guy who brought Dr. Davis.

Minami: Ah, the eagerness of youth… I find so refreshing really, but when it comes to psychic research it's all about experience, so I'll be very curious to see how well you kids do.

Kazuya walks towards Minami.

Kazuya: I realize I look young but I actually turned two hundred forty nine this year.

Minami's face drops.

Kazuya: I have great genes! Everyone in my family practically lives forever.

Minami: Look I don't appreciate being made fun of, kid. If that's true when were you born?

Kazuya: Horaki eight. You know you young kids to day are just super, but if I had talked to my elders with the same disrespect you just showed me, I'da felt it for a week. Yep, the times sure were tough back then… I'll never forget he great tenmae famine

Housho, May and Mai are all giggling in the back ground

Housho (giggling): Man Naru totally knew what he was doing…! This kid's amazing…!

Mai (giggling): I know…! It's kind of freaking me out a little bit…

May (giggling): This is hilarious!

Cut back to Yasu talking to Minami.

Kazuya: … and they scared me to death with stories of the Onen War.

Yasu opens his eyes to see that Minami and Atsuki are walking away very slowly.

Kazuya: Oh, wait! Mr. Minami!

Slam!

Mai, Housho, and May walk over in praise at how Yasu handled the situation.

Housho: You were amazing.

Yasu: I actually feel a little bad… (puts hands together) Please forgive me for being a jerk _to_ the jerk.

Transition to a little while later and the group is back at base.

Mai: All the temperatures we took were on the low end.

Naru: I don't think we should call it a day until we get the night vision cameras, thermography, and condenser mics set. And remember tick together no matter what. Tomorrow I want us to measure the rooms and the hallways and we'll use that to create a working floor plan.

Mai: How bout it Lin, feel like drawing up a floor plan?

Lin says nothing and by the look on Mai's face, it's obvious she's hurt by him ignoring her.

Housho: (grabs case) Alright everyone, back to work. Well this won't be over anytime soon.

Housho looks over at the girls.

Housho: Don't you think you should call home?

Mai: (writing on clip board) What do you mean?

Housho: You know just to let them know where you are.

May: I know where she is. I'm here.

Housho: No, I mean your parents.

Mai: Don't have any. Our dad died when we were little and Out mom passed when I was in middle school.

May: I was just starting High school back then.

Ayako: Don't you have any Aunts or Uncles?

Mai: Uh-uh. Our parents didn't have any brothers or sisters.

John: So who's been taking care of you all this time?

May: Well we've been taking care of each other… more or less… (smiles at Mai)

Mai: There was this teacher I had that let May and I stay over her house for a while, but Now we're all grown up.

May: Our High school is really good to people who are having hard times so my and Mai's tuition is free (Leaning on Mai), and because the cost of college tuition had gone up the last couple of years, they help me get a full scholarship to the school of my choosing.

Mai: Right. Between school and our job everything we need is covered. And Since I'm supporting my self now (since big Sis is going away) They let me take off when ever.

Ayako: I get it, So you wanna skip all you have to do is say you have to work.

Mai: Yep! I can stay out as long as I want.

May: That's if you let me know first.

Mai: Correction, almost as late as I want.

Yasu: (Naru impression) No wonder you're so stupid…

Mai: (Smiling) Oh wow you sounded like Naru.

Housho rushes over and wraps the girls in a huge bear hug.

Housho: If you ever life ever gets you down, you just some you can cry on Monk's shoulder.

Mai: (Muffed words) *Breaks free* No way ya dirty old man!

May: I'll keep that in mind…

Housho: Thank you, May. (To Mai) As for you, you don't need to be so rude. (taps Mai on forehead)

Image of Housho picking on Mai fades in

_Mai (Narrating): These cases may be scary, but I wish times like this could last forever. _

_May (narrating): When we're all joking around and having a good time…_

_Mai (Narrating): It's times like this…_

_Mai/May (Narrating): That makes us so happy._

Close up of the girls' smiling faces.

Fade out.

Fade back in to the out side of the mansion and it's now late at night.

Cut to the inside and Masako, Mai, Ayako, and May are sharing a room.

_Drip…_

Mai stirs in her sleep…

_Drip… _

Mai: (Thinking/sleepy) Is something dripping…?

She gets up and walks into the bathroom. She twists the faucets, but… that's not what's dripping.

_Drip…_

Her eyes widen as she looks towards the bathtub. She looks down to see a streak of blood come from the tub.

Mai: It smells like metal…

Mai reaches out with an apprehensive hand to open the curtain. In a flood of courage she tugs aside the curtain to see a naked corpse taking a bloodbath…

She wakes up horrified at the sight of her dream. But soon calms down.

Mai: (thinking) It was just a dream… But it was so awful… I feel a little sick…

May walks over and settles herself on her sister's bed.

May: You okay? You look like you saw a ghost. (pun intended)

Mai: Something like that…

May: You'll be okay. Well I'm gonna take a shower before Ayako or Masako wake up. You wanna get in first?

Mai thinks back to that horrifying image just for a second and shakes her head trying to rid herself of the image.

Mai: No, I'm okay.

May: You sure?

Mai: Yeah…

Mai's eyes follow her sister to the bathroom door. She watches as May grasp the door knob.

Cut to May's eyes widening as images of buckets filled blood, corpses, a strange tiled room, and unspeakable acts flood her mind. May rips her hand off the door and falls on her butt mortified at what she just saw.

May: (trembling) What… what was that?

**Day 2**

Everyone is doing what Naru has ordered the night before: Taking the house's measurements.

Mai: This is so weird,

Cut to bird's eye view of the room.

Mai: If you look at the out side measurements, it says it's a rectangle.

May: But if you look at the in side it's a square.

Yasu: So that means the walls are three meters thick (roughly 9.8 ft. thick)

Housho: It is weird; maybe we just got something wrong.

May: Well this house did have a lot of additions…

Just then Ms. Igurashi walks up behind Yasu.

Igurashi: Excuse me, Mr. Shibuya,

Yasu takes a minute to answer realizing that Ms. Igurashi is talking to him.

Kazuya: Oh, yes, I'm sorry, what is it?

Igurashi: I think it would be a good idea to conduct a séance her to night. I'd like to invite everyone in the mansion to attend if at all possible.

Phase to later and everyone is walking in to the séance room and Ms. Igurashi is at the door greeting everyone.

Igurashi: Hello, Thank you for coming.

Mai: (whispering to Housho) There's Dr. Davis! Try not to freak out on him.

Housho: Keep it down would you?

Phase over to Kazuya.

Kazuya: (to Minami) I'm sorry about yesterday.

Minami simply clears his throat and heads in Ms. Igurashi Direction.

Minami: Ms. Igurashi, could we get some light in here. It's difficult to shoot with the room this dark.

Igurashi: Oh… Is that a regular camera?

Minami: Yes, I use it often.

Igurashi: When you said that you'd be recording this experience I assumed you'd be using a night-vision camera.

Minami: I beg your pardon?

Igurashi: I'm sorry Mr. Minami, there will only be one candle lit during the séance. Spirits do tend to dis like the light.

Minami: (turns head) I'm sure it'll be fine.

Cut to Mai who had just seen the whole thing.

Mai: (Thinking) Wow, how could he no know something as basic as that? (Aloud) We have a night vision camera, right Lin?

He still ignores Mai as if she isn't there and she's still confused.

Narumi: Well sir, shall I go get our camera?

Kazuya: Yes Narumi, Please do.

Out side the moon is shining a ghostly white… the clouds that pass by distort the pale light.

A little while later, inside everything is set up and ready to go.

Let the séance begin…

Ms. Igurashi and her assistant are seated at around table with Kazuya, Minami, and Dr. Davis.

Igurashi: Let us take a deep breath and call out to the spirits…. those living here in this house.

Everyone takes a deep breath: calmly and slowly.

Igurashi: To those that dwell around us I welcome you to use this woman's hand to speak to us your will. Please, speak to us to help us understand your wishes. If you can hear my voice, please use this woman to speak you will to us.

An eerie silence passes… The flame on the candle grows and the squeaking of the marker in Naoko's hand is heard.

Masako senses something and Mai picks up on this.

Mai: Masako?

Over on the other end May feels an unfamiliar hand on her shoulder, but there is nothing to be seen.

May: (thinking) What just touched me?!

Almost everyone's mouths drop at the sight of her writing with no effort at all.

As the spirits use Naoko's hands to write, the house shakes with loud banging noises. Even a vase on the walls shakes.

Mai: (scared) What's going on up there?

The pain in May's stomach becomes to great for her to fake through and she falls to her knees gritting her teeth praying the pain will stop… and soon.

Housho: May, (kneels next to her) Are you okay?

May: (gritting through teeth) It hurts…!

The candle on the table falls over and goes out. Minami stands up out of fear looking for a way out.

Igurashi: Please Mr. Minami, sit down, you must remain still!

Mai hears knocking behind her.

Mai: (turning around) Who are you!?

Cut to a close up of Mai's eye wide with fear…

Mai: (Thinking) I know there's some one here…!

Housho (Makes the seal of the sword) Namaku san man dan bazara dan kan!

Just seconds later the banging stops and all is quiet.

Narumi turns on the light.

Over at the table Igurashi is looking after Naoko, who looks fairly tired. Minami on the other hand is curled up in fear under the table.

Igurashi: (to Naoko) Are you alright?

Naoko: Yes, Ma'am.

Narumi: (picks up paper) It would appear that you've summoned a spirit.

Narumi shows the paper to everyone else. The word written on it is in black ink.

Mai: It says… _"Help"_

Ayako: (picks up another paper) This one's the same.

John: (Picks up another paper) This one too.

Housho picks up a paper and it's different…

Housho: Hold on this one's different.

He turns it to everyone.

Mai: Who wrote it?

Written in _red_ it says _"I don't want to die…" _

Fade out…

_Drip…_

Two wide eyes fade in that seem to stare into your very being…

Raspy Male voice: I don't want to die…

**Alright guys that wraps up this chapter! I got the chills while writing this! Any ways read and review and Look out for part two of the Bloodstained Labyrinth! **


	19. File 7: Bloodstained Labyrinth Part 2

**What's happenin? It's me Raven here and I am back with Part two of Bloodstained Labyrinth! And shit's about to get scary! Anyway R&R like you guys always do and thank you in advance for all the reviews and favorites! **

** - Raven-Chan ^W^ ^-^ :D 3**

**April**

**Day 2**

Everyone including Ms. Igurashi and Naoko are at base. Lin and Naru are watching the tape.

_***Note: Since there are two people in the room that are not with SPR, like last time Naru is Narumi and Yasu is Kazuya. When someone other than the people they work with are around or when and if they are addressed by the strangers.**_

Narumi: (to Naoko) Tell us what it felt like.

Naoko: (Places hand over mouth) It was like my arm was being yanked around by the marker… I honestly felt that If I let go, it would just fly off on its own…

Housho: (to Kazuya) Hey boss, you sure were incredibly calm.

Kazuya: (smiling) That's because I have nerves of steel.

Narumi: Stop!

Cut over to "Narumi" and Lin at the computer.

Narumi: Rewind it to around fifty-three seconds and go frame-by-frame.

Lin nods.

They all watch the paper closely. It's blank while it feathers to the floor… However, once the paper made contact with the ground… The message _"I don't want to die"_ appears.

The screen cuts in to three triangular pieces to reveal the shock that linger through out the room.

The screen then cuts into two pieces: The close up of the paper on the left then Ayako on the right.

Ayako: (In awe) There wasn't anything on it till it hit the ground…

Seconds later May swoons and looses her balance, she grasps the chair behind her for stability, playing it off as if she merely tripped Immediately after her, Masako nearly passes out as well.

Mai: (catching Masako) Masako!

Masako: (hand over mouth/weakly) I'm sorry I don't feel very well…

Mai: (soothing) Let's go to our room.

Narumi: Ms. Matsuzaki, would you please go with them?

May: I'll go too.

Mai: We should be okay by ourselves.

Narumi: No way!

Mai: (jumps) Uh… Okay.

The girls head out from base and head to their room.

Mai: (looking over shoulder at Naru/Thinking) Wow… Naru's more jumpy than usual…

**G | **H** | O | **S** | T || **H** | U | **N** | T**

**File 7:**

_**Bloodstained Labyrinth**_

**Part 2**

Fade into the girls' room, Mai is sitting on the edge of her bed talking to Masako, who is sitting in her bed and May is on the other side of the room listening to her iPod.

Mai: So you smelled blood?

Masako: Yes, it was like my clothes were all soaked with it… The smell was so strong I thought I was going to be sick.

Mai: The same thing happened right after we first go here right?

Masako: Yes, but his time it got much worse after all those wrapping noises started.

Mai: Do you think that it could be a scent from the spirit? Like at Rukuryo High school, there was that class room that had that horrible smell.

Masako: (tilts head) What do you think, Mai? Are you… sensing any spirits?

Cut to a view of both of them in Chibi mode.

Mai: (sweat drop) I-I don't know what you mean. Why would you be asking _me_ that?

Masako: Because the last case we were on you saw the same apparition I did.

Mai: What apparition? Oh… you mean Sakauchi?

Flash back of Sakauchi being eaten by that large purple fox fire.

Mai: (waving hand) Yeah that was crazy. But I'm not the only one who saw it, right sis?

Mai turns around to see that May hadn't heard a word she just said and she turns into and exasperated chibi.

Mai: (turning Back to Masako) But I haven't been having any of those dreams though.

The bath room door opens to reveal Ayako fresh out of the shower and ready fro bed.

Ayako: (drying hair) Well, you two seem to be getting along.

Masako: You must be joking?

Mai slouches a bit with her head tilted and an awkward smile.

Masako: Surely you don't expect some one like me to associate with some one like this?

Mai: Hey what's that supposed to mean?

Masako: Just how you are. I didn't say it was a _bad_ thing.

Mai: (pointing) You're an awful person!

Masako: (holds up chibi style finger) Maybe, but at least I'm prettier and unbelievably talented.

Mai: You're one of the meanest girls I've ever known! Why do you hate me?!

Masako: (turns head) I'm really not sure, I guess it's because you're breathing.

Mai: (Furious chibi) I'll breath all over you, ya creep! (throws pillow) NNHGAHHH!

Masako simply leans to the side and allows the pillow to nail Ayako in the face.

Ayako: (cynical) Oh that's great you two are really on your way to be coming best friends…

Mai/Masako: Oh no! I'll never be friends with her!

Ayako simply sighs.

Fade out…

In the darkness someone can be heard splashing around in something…

Fade in to see after every step, pools of crimson around a gaunt figure.

Cut to a profile view and the figure smiles, from his mouth comes a green cloud from his wretched breath…

**Day 3**

It's a beautiful day at the mansion. The beauty of this day is soon to be replaced by sorrow.

Cut to the inside of the mansion, and Mai, Ayako, Masako and May are walking down the hall when Lin is walking by.

Mai: Good morning Lin!

Ayako: Good morning.

Masako: How are you today?

May: Morning, Lin. (3)

He just walks past them as if they aren't there.

Mai Looks back at him still confused as to why he won't say anything!

May: (Thinking/Irritated) What the hell is his problem!

Cut to the foyer and Ms. Igurashi is in tears.

Igurashi: Are you sure that none of you have seen Suzuki?

Mai's group walks in.

Mai: What's the matter?

Housho: It seems that Suzuki has gone missing.

John: Take it easy.

Kazuya: Please Ms. Igurashi, try to calm down.

Narumi: When was the last time you saw her?

Igurashi: It was around daybreak and she was sleeping right there.

Narumi: Do you know what time it was?

Ms. Igurashi nods "no"

Narumi: What time did you get up this morning?

Igurashi: Seven o'clock.

Housho: (Checking Watch) Well it's ten o'clock now so we can say that she's been missing for the past three hours at least.

Ohaji enters the room.

Ohaji: Sorry to keep you waiting. I questioned the staff to see if they had seen her any time last night or early this morning , but so far there's no news. I just recently checked the front door my self and it's still locked so…

Kazuya: So we can probably assume she didn't go outside.

Igurashi: Oh no, Suzuki has very bad eyesight (cut to a close up of Igurashi's hands holding Suzuki's contact case) I know for a fact that that she wouldn't have gone any where with out her contacts.

Mai: Wait a minute, why don't we ask Dr. Davis to help us find her. I mean he was able to find that billionaire's son with his clairvoyance, right?

Igurashi: Is that true?

At this time Minami's group enters.

Minami: Ms. Igurashi, we just heard about what happened. How terrible for Ms. Suzuki. We'd be delighted to help in any way we can.

Igurashi: Oh thank you. Maybe Dr. Davis would be able to attempt psychometry with this contact lens case she left behind. If the Dr. Would at least try o would be very grateful.

Minami hesitates before saying something.

Minami: Of course, yes (takes case) I will ask him. (turns to Davis) Dr. Davis?

Dr. Davis nods his head with approval and Minami hands him the case. An apprehensive silence hangs heavily in the room.

Minami: I'm afraid he is un able to see with this item.

Igurashi: (surprised) A- But why not?!

Mai: It's something that belonged to her right?

Minami: The Dr. is limited, he can only utilize something that was with the person at the time of the disappearance.

Igurashi: Oh no… (cries into her hands)

May: (Mad) So you suggest that we should look around for something like a shoe?!

Minami: (rude) This isn't my fault little miss.

May: (deadly/in his face) Don't talk to me that way.

Minami backs up and clears his throat.

Minami: Has anyone considered that the séance traumatized the poor thing and she simply went home? Young people these days don't seem to have much staying power.

Mai: (offended) What?!

May: (Offended) Excuse me?!

Igurashi: (stops Crying) That could be it. It could be a possibility. (To Mai) Thank you so much.

Mai: Ms. Igurashi…

Kazuya walks over to Ms. Igurashi.

Kazuya: The rest of us will divide up and look for her, now let's see if Mr. Ohaji will show you to the phone.

Pan over and Zoom in to Mai's worried expression.

Fade in to later and May, Housho, Mai, Ayako, and Masako are eating breakfast.

Mai: She has to be in here. I mean this house is so gigantic and weird there are probably a bunch of places we don't know about.

Ayako: The floor plan will go a long way to helping us out so you guys keep at it.

Housho: If it's so important, then why am I not hearing you offer to grab a roll of measuring tape and help out?

Ayako: Because I'm exhausted trying of walking around this screwed up place trying to sense spirits. Right Masako, May?

May keeps eating.

Masako: Right but you do tend to whine and complain about it more than us…

Ayako: Oh, shut it… You know you're tied too.

Phase to later and the team is investigating an area of the house that has no electricity. So they're using flashlights.

Mai: Do you think she could have been taken away some where?

May: Possible.

Housho: If so by whom?

Mai: Maybe by a spirit that believed that Suzuki could help them or something.

Housho: I hear you; she was the person who actually experienced the spirits calling out for help.

Cut to Yasu holding a flash light under his face to make himself seem ominous.

Yasu: Or maybe she faked everyone out and wrote all those words on her own and ran away because she didn't want to get found out.

May: Well if that's the case genius, what about the note written in blood, huh?

Mai: Yeah, and what about all the knocking sounds?

Yasu: Oh… right.

Argument defeated.

A loud creaking sound echo's through the darkness and Mai Jumps.

John: Hey guys! The floor sinks down over here!

Everyone goes running to John. Once there they find a door…

Yasu: A door?

Mai: Where's go?

Housho: Only one way to find out.

Housho opens the door to find that it leads under ground.

Mai: (looks in) What is this…?

Fade to later and the group has made it back to base.

Naru is checking out the report.

Naru: You found a hidden space.

Mai: Yep! (smiles)

John: And we ran across this while we were checking it out. (has cloth in hand)

The cloth just so happens to be a lab coat.

Housho: Check out the tag Naru, It says "Miyama Charity Hospital".

Naru: That means this lab coat was in fact issued by the hospital.

Housho: So what would that be doing here hidden in a secret room?

Naru starts looking at the coat and notices something.

Naru: I see something…

He walks over to the table and lays the coat flat and starts feeling around in it and finds a piece of paper. It turns out to be old money.

Mai: Wow, that money must be really old. And I think I can some kind of writing on it.

Ayako: Well Mai what does it say?

Naru hands the money to Mai and she begins to read the writing on it.

Mai: Yo- ge- ku- ki- ta -sa- ni- ra- ru- kyo- shi- mina- rai- sho…?

Cut to Naru and Zoom in.

Ayako's voice: What the hell is that? It doesn't make any sense.

Mai's voice: It's so dirty…

Naru is thinking and thinking hard…

Housho's voice: Who would write on money?

John's voice: Maybe whoever it was didn't have anything else to write on.

Cut to a wider view so the whole group can be seen. Naru pulls himself from his thought and turns to them.

Naru: Let's keep investigating and whatever you do make sure you stay together.

Phase to later and The Taniyama sisters are at base alone with Lin… (this should be good.)

Mai: (thinking) May's on her laptop with her ear buds in and she can't hear a thing… So technically I'm here keeping watch with Lin. He's been in such a lousy mood since yesterday and he hasn't said two words to me this whole time! (stands/aloud) I'm going to get some tea, do you want some Lin?

Lin: No… thank you.

Mai: Oh… okay… So what do you think happened to Suzuki?

Lin continues typing as Mai had said nothing to him. Focus in on May who noticed that her sister is talking to Lin. She takes out her head phones and gently closes her laptop.

Cut back to Mai.

Mai: Why aren't you talking to me Lin? I didn't mean to do anything to offend you, I was just surprised that you're Chinese and I guess I must have said it wrong or something… Because I think you're great and the last thing in the world I'd want to do is hurt your feelings.

Lin: I'm fine.

May: Then why haven't you been talking to us?

Mai: Sis!

May: Tell me why you have been ignoring us!

Lin: I hate the Japanese.

Both girls are taken aback by his words.

May: (Still in shock) You cannot mean that… Can you?

Lin: Do either of you know about what has happened historically and about what has happened to my country? I suggest you pick up a book about it. Not to be rude, but I don't have any interest in befriending Japanese. Especially those who don't know their history.

Mai: (thinking) My heart is pounding so fast… This is usually how I feel when I'm mad… But this is different… I feel… sad…

May: (Gritting) Watch who you're talking to… Don't talk to us like we're idiots! (Furious) I know what Japan has done to China over the years and the events that are recorded are _very_ horrific, but China isn't he only country that's ever suffered! Japan has attacked Australia and helped Germany blitzkrieg London during World War II; you don't think those people have something to be angry about?! And all of Japan's wrong doing was returned by the British and the Americans in the 1945 bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki! Not to mention Japan has invaded countless other countries! Every country has a dark history and the wrong things they did to other countries may never be rectified! But you can't let those things influence you now. Yes hearing and learning about these things in school and from your elders is infuriating but you have learn how to let things go! None of those things happened to you personally, so why carry a grudge about it!? Why hate all Japanese people?!

Lin says nothing at her argument.

Close up on May's face, she bite her bottom lip and fights the urge to cry but the tears come any way.

May: (crying) Why hate _us_? Mai and I have been nothing but nice to you from day one! I can't believe you would say something like that! (Laughs coldly) Riddle me this… if you're so dead set on not befriending the Japanese, then why are you dating one, jack ass… Or are you? (Storms off)

Mai: (starting to cry) She's right… Hating people for what happened then, now… I don't know but it seems really wrong… Just think if the whole world did that, then everyone would hate each other forever and it would be awful… We're gonna have to learn to forgive each other. I can understand if you don't like me because I'm annoying or something, but I really wish you wouldn't hate me just because I'm Japanese.

There was a short pause before Lin starts laughing.

Mai: (chibi/Thinking) Um did I say something funny?

Lin: Sorry… There was some one else who told me the same thing along time ago. You girls just made me remember that.

Mai: Was it Naru?

Lin: Oh no. When I told Naru, I believe his words were: "That's stupid".

Mai: That sounds like him… (Smiles)

Lin: I don't hate you Mai, and I'm sorry for making you think that I did. It's just that my heritage is very important to me and I just can't throw away my feelings like that. (stands up) So will you forgive me for saying such hatful things? (bows)

Mai: Absolutely, and please for give me too. (bows back). But I'm not the only person you should be apologizing to… (makes a gesture towards May in the back room.)

Lin: Right.

Cut to May sitting in the corner with her head buried in her knees.

Lin's voice: May?

May: (refusing to look at him) What do you want? I thought you hated me…

Lin: (kneels next to her) I don't hate you; I could never hate you… And I'm really sorry for making you believe that I did. It's just that my heritage is very important to me and I just can't get rid of my feelings on a whim.

May: (looks at Lin) I understand that; heritage is important to us all but…

Lin: I know, Mai explained the rest to me. If I'm going to dislike someone… I should have a good reason… And their race isn't one of them.

May: (smiles) Glad to hear it.

Then her smile fades.

Lin: What's wrong?

May: Lin… do you really have feelings for me or have you been leading me on all this time? I mean… All those times that we shared together… felt too real to be a façade…

Lin: They weren't. I do have feelings for you, May and there's nothing anyone can do to change how I feel about you. But I have a question for you too.

May: What is it?

Lin: Can you for give me for saying such hateful things and making you cry?

May: (Smiles) Yes, I forgive you.

Lin studies May for a moment. He can still see the troublesome doubt in her beautiful emerald eyes. He reaches out and gently lifts her face to meet his.

May: Li-?

Lin captures her mouth in a passionate kiss.

May: (Speechless) Wh…What was that for?

Lin: May Taniyama, I love you. No matter what I say or how I act, that will never affect how I feel for you.

May: I know that…

Lin: (Puzzled) Then what's the matter?

May: It's nothing… really.

He knew that if he pressed her more that she would shut him out completely. Lin had no choice but to leave well enough alone and change the subject.

Lin: (Standing up) Then let's go back into the other room before everyone else get's back.

Just as the two love birds waltz back into the room everyone else comes walking through the door.

Mai: Welcome back everyone.

May: Is there anything new to report?

Just then a tapping sound is heard. They look towards the window and a white figure is tapping at the window. Mai and Ayako grab onto each other out of fright.

Mai/Ayako: (scared) It's a ghost!

Cut to the bottom of the window and a pair of denim covered legs come through. Pan up to Madoka and she has a manila envelope under her arm.

Madoka: Hi everyone!

**G | **H** | O | **S** | T || **H** | U | **N** | T**

Fade back in and Madoka is sitting in a chair and everyone else is gathered around her.

Naru: Madoka, why in the world did you come here?

Madoka: I wanted to tell you what turned up in my investigation.

Naru: Know that it's extremely dangerous here. What if something had happened to you?

Madoka: Well, I guess that you'd have to come and rescue me right?

Naru: *sighs*

Cut to a close up of Mai.

Mai: (sweat drop) I can't believe that he's taking that…

Cut back to Madoka who now has a small notepad in her hands.

Madoka: (opening notepad) Alright, let's start with Suzuki the girl you called me about this morning. I contacted all the taxi and bussing companies that operate in this area and they all said they hadn't picked up any woman fitting her description.

Flash to a dark image of the house and figure can bee seen staggering away.

Madoka (V.O): Moving on to the disappearances two months ago. The first was a boy who was apparently here parting with a group of friends. They reported that he staggered out of the room at one point and… never came back.

Fade into an image of the fire brigade searching for the boy.

Madoka (V.O): A week later an official search was ordered; the police came out to search the property and that's when the twenty- one year old man from the fire brigade went missing.

Flash to a black and white image of the silk mill and black figures slowly appear.

Madoka (V.O): And as for the Miyama's well… I'll begin with Kaneyuki Miyama. The Listen to this: The man was meticulous. An employee at his silk mill had been embezzling money from other workers and was understandably fired, but he also fired the man's oldest son who also worked at the mill as well as his three other sons who were on staff at the hospital.

Fade back to base and Madoka is still explaining.

Madoka: The house that they all lived in as well as his daughter and son-in-law; were actually rented to them by Kaneyuki and they were all evicted from their properties.

Mai: (stunned) He threw them out?!

Madoka: (nods) Mm-Hm. (holds up finger) Apparently the embezzler's parents were on staff here at the house and he told them to clear out too.

Ayako's voice: Jeez talk about thorough.

Madoka: Yeah. It seems the man became sort of famous for it.

Flash back to another black and white image of the house with a figure walking in to it.

Madoka (V.O): He wasn't a very sociable guy and always insisted on hiring his maids from out side the area. He was always very adamant about keeping people away from his house and over time the locals began to suspect something was fishy was going on here.

Cut Naru who is going over all of this information.

Madoka's Voice: His son Hiroyuki tried to keep people away and was known to say some pretty strange things too.

Naru: What kinds of things?

Madoka: When someone asked why he was ways adding on to the house the answer he always gave was:

Flash to a man sitting in chair with his hands griping his head.

Hiroyuki: There are ghosts in there! I'm doing it to shut the ghosts in side and keep them from getting out!

Cut to Mai.

Mai: Can't get out…?

Cut back to Madoka and Naru.

Madoka: (holding up manila envelope) You'll find everyone'd files in here. Nice and neat. Is there anything else I can do for you?

Naru: Yes I'd like you to investigate Miyama Charity Hospital.

Madoka: You got it.

She runs over to the window and props herself on the sill.

Madoka: (turns around) Bye!

Naru simply glances down at the money he found in the lab coat.

Phase to later in the hallway and the girls are headed to their room for the night.

Coming from the opposite direction is Atsuki.

Atsuki: I'm sorry I wasn't much help to you girls this morning.

Mai: It's alright; I should have never been so rude.

May: Me either.

Atsuki: I just hope we can find Suzuki as soon as possible. Well good night then.

Mai: (Looking in the direction of Atsuki.) Atsuki seems like a really nice guy, why would he be working with someone like Mr. Minami?

Masako's voice: What's even more baffling is why Naru would want you to work for him.

She turns around to see that Masako, Ayako, and her sister are almost at the end of the hallway.

Mai: Hey! What the heck do you mean by that?!

Just then May speeds past her sister to go after Atsuki.

May: Atsuki, wait! Come back!

May soon notices that no matter how fast she runs; Atsuki gets farther and farther away from her until he finally vanishes in the darkness of the halls.

Cut back to May standing in the hall with a blank look on her face.

Ayako: May? Are you alright?

May: Huh?! Oh, yeah I'm fine! (smiles anxiously)

She turns around to see Mai trying to catch up from the end of the hall.

May: (Thinking) So it really was just a vision… But should I really go after him?

Cut back to Mai who's just catching up to the group and suddenly everyone disappears. The next thing she knows she's standing in a blue space.

Mai: Huh…? Where did everyone go?

She turns around to see Atsuki walking away.

Mai: (yelling after him) Atsuki wait! Come back! Don't go that way! If you do something really bad will happen! Atsuki! Atsuki!

Mai's calls seem to be in vain and Atsuki keeps walking until he vanishes in the darkness.

Suddenly a loud banging noise is heard and Mai is ripped from her dream about Atsuki.

Mai gets out of bed and heads towards the door.

Mai: Yes?

Minami: (On the other side of the door.) It's Minami.

Mai opens the door to see that Minami is rather disoriented.

Minami: I know it's rather late, but have you by any chance seen Atsuki tonight?

Mai: (Thinking) First Suzuki disappeared… Now Atsuki's gone too…

Cut to everyone gathered in the dining room.

Ohaji: Sorry to say that none of our staff have any information about Atsuki.

Igurashi: Shouldn't we again use this opportunity to ask Dr. Davis to use his abilities to locate Atsuki and if the Dr. can't use clairvoyance then perhaps someone else can.

Minami: Ah… Yes. But perhaps….

Igurashi: (slams hands on table and stands) This is an emergency sir! Two people have gone missing in two days and one of them is your assistant! Why wouldn't we ask Dr. Davis for help unless you've been lying about the identity of the man you brought with you to this house!

Ms. Igurashi stands down upon realizing that the Dr. Davis sitting in front of her may very well be an imposter.

Igurashi: (shocked) Is it true…? Is this man is just an imposter?

Minami: (Stands) Well I'm not going to sit here and take this! Not only did you insult me, but the honorable Dr. Davis as well! Well It's obvious that we're being forced to solve this case all by ourselves. (to Davis) Please come with me professor.

The group watches Minami and Davis leave.

Ayako: Something's bot right with that guy…

John: There's no actual proof the man _is_ Dr. Davis.

Cut over to Naru, who is looking over his shoulder almost in an angry fashion.

Kazuya's voice: You mean apart from Mr. Minami's insistence?

May's voice: Right.

Mai's voice: And he didn't use his clairvoyance again.

Fade out…

Fade back in to see the gaunt figure smile and breathe out green noxious gas

Fade out…

**Day 4**

_Mai (Narrating): It's been four days; the case is at a stand still._

_May (Narrating): And there's been no sign of Suzuki or Atsuki. _

Cut to the inside of the house and Housho, Mai, Yasu, May, and John are walking up the stairs.

Mai: I just can get used to this house.

Yasu: Yeah. I mean, you would never think of some one going missing in a house, but here-

John's voice: Hey! There's a door here!

Everyone gathers around John as he opens the door.

Housho: Fantastic… Another secret room?

John opens the door and clouds of dust escape before he can take a look inside.

He shines a flashlight in the space to find that it's nothing more than an old bed room. In there he finds and old portrait.

Cut back to base and of course Naru has the painting in his hands.

Naru: So who do we have here?

Housho: It says: Meiji 32 (1899), self-portrait Urado.

Naru turns over the picture to see the writing on the back is exactly what Housho just said.

Ayako: So who's Urado?

John: Well since his-self portrait was hanging there, I would guess that he was someone very close to Mr. Miyama.

Yasu: Should we ask Mr. Ohaji if he knows anything about it?

Just then Naru notices something.

Mai: What is it Naru?

He turns towards the table and begins looking for something.

Naru: (to himself) Urado… (sifting through papers) Wait… Yes.

He lays the old money down next to the portrait.

Mai: (looks at the money) But wait, wouldn't some one read that as "_Tora_"?

Yasu: Didn't we say that his money is from the Meiji era? And since they read opposite of how we do to day it would really be right to left.

Yasu walks up to the table, grabs a paper and a pen and begins re-writing the message.

Yasu: The writing would look something like this right?

The re-written message reads as:

"Everyone _ _dead _ _ here _ heard _ _ by Urado_ _ away."

Housho studies the note a little closer to get a better translation.

Housho: The first part would be… "_Everyone who has come here is now dead._" I think…

Mai: (Thinking) dead?

Ayako: And I'm guessing that the last part there is "_Run away._" Do you think could be a message to some one?

Yasu: Remember that "_here_" refers to this house.

Mai: Remember what Madoka said…

May: She said that Kaneyuki wouldn't allow anyone to come here.

John: Maybe this Urado person did something really bad and Kaneyuki didn't want anyone to find out.

Ayako: That's a lot of trouble to go through, why not just expose him?

Housho: Maybe you're right. Maybe Kaneyuki was holding him hostage and the only thing that Urado had to communicate to the out side world was this bill…

Naru: We've learned some very interesting things today and once we use them…

Masako's voice: Let's not for get we know something else as well.

Cut to close up of Masako.

Masako: The spirits spoke very clearly at the séance.

Flash back to all those papers saying "_help_".

Masako: Because of this new information I am now very certain that those were the spirits of the people who died in this house.

Fade to later that day and John, Housho, May, and Lin are at base.

Housho: Do you guys have any idea what could me going on here?

John: No. I haven't got any ideas.

May: Where's the lab coat?

Housho: Why?

May: (Walks over to the coat) I want to see if there's anything else that we may have passed over.

She walks over to where the coat is laid out and begins to examine it. A dark blotch that goes all around the collar catches her attention. Apprehensively, she reaches out and touches the blotch. Almost instantly she finds herself lying on a small metal table in a small tiled room. She guessed a bath room. There are buckets of dark liquid an either side of the table and the smell of the room is nearly unbearable. She looked around to see more than just buckets of dark liquid. There were surgical tools and rubber tubes here and there as well. The sharpening of steel is heard. Upside down, A tall man, who is also wearing a white lab coat, stalks towards her with a knife in hand. Her already racing heart goes into turbo mode.

May: (On the verge of tears) Please! Don't do this! If you let me go I swear I won't say word to another soul! Please let me go!

In that instant May realizes two things: One – She would never bargain like that and Two – That was not her voice.

His features are obscured due to her tears and the terrible lighting. The man smiles menacingly and brings the knife into the light causing it to gleam with wicked satisfaction. The man grabs her hair and pulls her head back giving him a clearer cut of her throat. He placed the cold steel gently against her warm skin. Within seconds, blood flooded her mouth and nose… Slowly her world went from red to black…

Horrified, May rips her hand away from the stain on the coat and falls to her knees shaking.

The guys run over to her worried.

Housho: (Concerned) May! Are you alright?

John: (Concerned) Talk to us.

May sits in horrified silence for a few moments to gather her senses.

May: (Barely audible) Unspeakable acts… have been committed within these walls…

Lin: (Confused) What are you talking about?

May points to the coat with a shaky hand.

May: That coat belonged to someone who died in this house…

John: How do you know?

May: Grab the coat.

John does what she says.

May: Look at the collar.

All three of the guys look at the collar to see the dark stain going all the way around the collar.

Housho: That's blood…!

May nods shakily

Lin: You touched the stain and…

May: Witnessed someone's last moments of life. (Tearing up) Sitting in a small room strapped down on a metals table like some sick science experiment, crying, begging, and being scared shitless knowing that there wasn't a damn thing she could do to get out of that hell hole!

Housho: What did the room look like? Was there anything in there that might seem strange?

May: (Shaken up) I–it was small and tiled like a bathroom. Umm… there were buckets of what I would assume blood scattered about and bloodied medical tools and tubes…

The four of them sit there in silence trying to make sense of what just happened.

May shakes her head and stands up on still shaking legs.

May: I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed.

Lin: We'll walk you to your room…

Fade to later and it is now late at night. And Mai is lying her bed wide awake.

Mai: (thinking) People who died here? But who did the hospital coat belong to? Could it be that Suzuki and Atsuki… I can't move!

Cut over to the door and the knob slowly twists and the door opens with an ominous creak… Behind the door are two rather burly men in while lab coats but because of the darkness their faces cannot be seen. Mai turns her head to look at the girls sleeping on either side of her but both are sound asleep.

Mai: (thinking/panicking) Why can't I talk!? Ayako, Masako, Sis, wake up!

The men head towards Mai making not a sound to wake anyone else.

Mai: (thinking/panicking) No please! Stat away! Please!

She lets out a terrified scream but it's all in her head and not a sound leaves her lips. The men grab Mai by her arms and take her way.

Mai: (thinking/panicking) Let me go! Please, let me go! Let me go, please!

The door shuts slowly behind them, and Mai gives one last silent pleading look over her shoulder hoping that someone would wake up.

_Click_… goes the door.

The next thing that Mai realizes is that she's now in some den with a wine glass sitting on a table in front of warm cozy fire.

Mai: (thinking/panicking) What room is this?! (look at the glass)Some one's here!

The men in lab coats take her to a door on the right side of the den that leads out side.

Mai looks down at her feet to see gavel.

Mai: (thinking/panicking) No… I have to be having one of those dreams again! Because if I'm not then…

Mai looks up to see that she is yet again in front of another door. This door opens with yet another cold creak… The door opens and an acrid smell hits Mai in a gust of wind…

Mai: (thinking/scared) It smells like blood!

Down the stairs they go and they come to a green door.

Mai: (thinking/panicking) Stop! Don't wanna go in that room!

She tries to resist but the men forcer her in to the room. Mai takes a look around a sees the gore and horror of this place. Blood filling a blood-spattered bathtub and buckets with tubes leading into them.

Mai: (thinking/ scared) What is this place!?

Once in side one of the men proceed to undress her and under her pajamas she is some how wearing a plain white kimono.

Mai: (thinking/scared) Why am I wearing a kimono!?

She looks down ad realizes that she's standing in a pool of blood. At that moment one man grabs Mai by he hair and pulls her along.

Mai: (thinking/terrified) WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME!?

Next thing she knows is she's lying on the table strapped down with her head hanging over the top. Mai feels the table cut in into her skin a bit and she bleeds a little.

Mai: (Thinking/terrified) This is a dream! (looks at the men in the lab coats) I have to hurry and wake up! If I don't then…

Raspy Male voice: I don't want to die.

Mai is lookin straight at the man with the knife stalk towards her.

Mai: (thinking/terrified) Someone…!

Raspy Male voice: I don't want to die!

Mai: (thinking/terrified) Please…!

The man pulls her hair down forcing her neck to bend more and places the cold steel blade against her neck…

Negative screening of the terrified look on Mai's face.

Mai: (thinking/mortified) No…!

**Holy crap! Is Mai going to be okay? Well we'll find out next chapter Bloodstained Labyrinth Part 3! Anyway review and thanks for those who do and another thanks** **to all those who** **favorite and who favorite this story! See you all next chapter! :D **


	20. File 7: Bloodstained Labyrinth Part 3

**Hello everyone! I'm sooo sorry it has taken me so long to update! Along with school, looking for a job and my computer being in the shop, it's been a helluva few months! Anyway I'm getting closer and closer to the end of the series, but do not fear! I plan to continue my work and write a second GH story! Now on with the show! **

Fade in at night and Mai's terrified scream is heard though out the estate.

Cut to the girl's room and Mai is still screaming until a hand slaps her across the face.

Slowly, with terror still fresh in her eyes, Mai turns back to the concerned faces of her sister, Ayako and Masako.

Tears start to form in Mai's eyes; she sits up and grabs on to her sister and starts balling.

May: (Genuinely worried) Sweetie what's wrong?

Mai: (Thinking) I was so scared…! I really thought that I was going to die!

Just then there's a loud banging at the door. It's Housho

Housho' voice: Hey! Open up!

Masako walks over and opens the door and let's the boys in to the room.

Housho: Is everything okay in here? What happened Mai?

Mai lets go of her sister and wraps her arms about herself.

Mai: (Nearly whispering) A dream… Actually it was more of a _nightmare_.

Housho: You mean one of _those_ dreams?

Mai: (nods) Yeah I think so.

Yasu: Can you tell us what it was about?

Mai: (staring into her lap) I dreamt that I was being killed… Two men came in…

Flash to the two men taking Mai away.

Mai: (staring into her lap) They carried me to room covered in tiles…

Flash to the last scene of the last episode of one of the men placing the steel blade at her neck.

Mai: (staring into her lap) Then they cut me… (voice growing weaker) It felt like there was a thin trail of ice over the skin of my neck… blood…

Housho: (Places a hand on Mai's head/husky) That's enough… I didn't mean for you to relive it.

The door creaks open.

Mai: (thinking) Naru…!

Cut over to the both of them. Naru has his jacket draped over his shoulders and is holding a cup of tea. In pure silence he walks over to Mai and hands her a cup of hot tea.

Mai: (Taking the tea) Thank you. (Thinking/ smells tea) This tea smells so good.

She smiles and takes a sip.

Mai: (Thinking) I feel much better now.

Naru: You okay?

Mai: Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you.

**G | **H **| O | **S** | T || **H **| U | **N **| T**

**File 7: **

_**The Bloodstained Labyrinth**_

** Part 3**

**April **

**Day 5**

Fade in to day time at the manor and, Mai, John, Housho, May, Yasu, Ayako, and Masako are eating breakfast in silence.

Mai: I can't stop thinking about that nightmare.

May: (Thinking out loud) That dream she had was a lot like the vision I had earlier that night…

Mai: What?

May: The spirits are obviously trying to tell us something and what they are trying to tell is disturbingly clear.

The screen divides in three. Yasu left, May Middle, Mai right.

Yasu: What does everyone think about this theory? We know that Suzuki and Atsuki have passed on. Could what you two have seen be an accurate representation of what they suffered at the hands of this unknown killer?

May: There is no "could" what we saw was exactly what happened to those people, including Suzuki and Atsuki.

Ayako takes Yasu's half.

Ayako: If that's the case, then they've both been murdered.

John takes Mai's portion of the screen.

John: All we have to do now is figure out who and why.

The screen is normal again.

Cut to a head shot of Housho.

Housho: This may sound crazy, but…

Screen divides unevenly. On the right are the employees of the manor , on the left is Housho.

Housho: Do you think the employees are up to something here?

Mai looks at him rather shocked to hear his suggestion.

Housho: I mean just look at the situation. They've been working here for a full week, and we've only been here for three days and two people have already disappeared.

Yasu: Now that you mention it, no one directly associated with the house has gone missing.

Half screen again – Mai Right, Yasu Left.

Mai: So only out siders are affected? Hm?

Left – Employee walking away.

May: But this could also be a possibility – all the employees are in a much older age group. The two who disappeared were both in our age group. Meaning the killer favors younger prey over older prey.

With that said, the screen divides in to six panels to reveal their shocked expressions.

Cut to base and they've told Naru what they believe is going on.

Naru: Nice work. Yasu, Mai, May, make sure you are never alone while in this house.

Yasu, Mai, May: Right.

Naru: (Addressing Ayako) How much faith can I entrust in you?

Ayako: What do you mean by that?

Naru: It's become far too dangerous for Yasu to protect him self. I need people I can rely on under any circumstances.

Ayako: Okay I understand.

Naru: (Pushing) So to what extent can I count on you?

Ayako: (Somber) Just some warding magic.

Naru: That's not good enough. (Addressing Masako and Ayako) Ms. Hara, Ms. Matsuzaki, you two are not allowed to leave each other's sight. (Addressing Masako) I know that you mainly focus on being a medium, but you can at least protect yourself right?

Masako: I can

Naru: John, Monk, the two of you will protect Yasu.

John: Right.

Housho: Got it!

Masako: But… Who will protect Mai and May?

Naru: Lin will protect them.

Lin: (Jumping out of his seat) But Naru who will be looking out for you? Don't forget you can't preform warding magic. (Walks across the room to Naru)

Mai: (Thinking) That's right! I always forget that Naru isn't a spiritualist. He's a paranormal researcher. (Aloud) What are you going to do?

Naru: I'll manage.

Lin: You're out of your mind. (Gestures towards Housho and John) Monk will protect Yasu and Father Brown will protect Mai and May.

Naru: Monk can't handle it alone.

Housho: (Angry/Offended) Hey man! I'm not an amateur!

Naru: I don't think you understand the danger here.

Lin: Then send one of them away! I cannot allow you to be alone in this house! If you were to come to harm on a job, how would you expect me to explain that to the professor!

Mai: (Thinking) The Professor?!

Think of how your parents would feel if that happened?

Mai: (Thinking) Wait are Naru's parents professors?

Naru: If you don't like the way I conduct my investigations then you can leave.

Lin: (Unaffected by Naru's comment) How quickly you seem to forget. It's my Job to protect you at all cost!

Mai: (Thinking) Wait what is Lin Talking about!

May: (Thinking) Wait a minute! Is Lin like Naru's body guard?

Shock all around!

Yasu: (Raises hand) I'll volunteer.

Fade out.

Later that night, Yasu as taken his leave and everyone else is still in the house. At base, Lin is giving a rundown of the information he's found. While he is explaining things there is a map of the house and its levels on the computer screen.

Lin: This house is built up higher at its center. The floors slope up toward the center of the structure leaving it higher than the perimeter. Judging from the over all structure of the house the owner added windows and expanded outward from the center. That's about all we know at this point.

Naru: (looking at a print out) What we don't know is what's inside this empty space.

Housho: (Slightly awed) If it's a hidden room it's gigantic.

May: But if the owner wanted to expand, why didn't he just start on that level. But if he wanted to get rid of it, there was always the option of tearing down and starting from scratch.

Ayako: You make a good point. Why build over it?

Naru: What if the owner didn't want to do any of those things. What if he intentionally sealed the area away?

All: Huh?

John: Well, if that's true, is there a way to get inside?

Naru: The way inside may have been sealed along with the room or no longer exists.

Mai: What would be the point of doing that?

May: Think about it this way; If you kept a diary full of secrets that you didn't want anyone knowing about, wouldn't do your absolute best to keep it hidden from the public eye?

Mai: Yeah, but what does this have to do with the case?

Housho: Maybe the previous owner has something in that room that he doesn't want anyone else to know about.

Naru: That could be it as well. The only way to truly know for sure is to figure out how to get in there and see what's inside.

After a moment of contemplation silence, there is a tap on the window. It opens and Madoka and Yasu enter.

Madoka: (Whispering) Hey everybody!

Yasu: We have more information for you.

Mai: Yasu!

They enter the room through the window. All of them gather in a circle.

Naru: (To Yasu) I thought I told you it was to dangerous come back here?

Yasu: Don't worry about me I'm just here to assist.

Madoka: Oh relax… It's perfectly safe out side the mansion. They've even got a little playground out there?

May/Mai: Really?

Madoka: Yeah. The back yard for this place is huge. Before all these incidents started happening the children of the neighborhood would use it to play soccer, thus proving he danger only lies within the house.

Yasu: (Reaching for an envelope) But there was something odd that I noticed from out side the house. (Takes out picture of exterior of the house) It's the number of chimneys. When we were investigating the house I believe that we found ten or eleven fire places.

Lin: (not bothering to pay much attention) There are eleven.

Yasu: If you look here, there's an extra chimney.

Everyone leans in to examine the photo further.

Mai: You're right. There's an extra one.

Yasu: If you notice the extra chimney is much thicker and round; made of brick instead of plaster.

Housho: That's right above the part of the house with the hidden space.

Naru: There is definitely something there…

Cut to Mai suddenly saddened.

Mai: (Thinking) But what..?

An image of the room from her dream appears behind her off center.

Madoka: We also have more information on Kaneyuki; his health condition had been quite fragile since childhood.

Yasu: Ever since he was a child, he was told that the chances of him living a full life we slim. He then traveled extensively and had foreign doctors examine him for second opinions.

Madoka: As soon as Kaneyuki moved into the house, he kept two employees with him at all times.

Cut back over to Mai.

Her heart nearly stops hearing of the two assistants. An image of the two men from her dream comes into her head.

Mai: (Eyes wide with terror/ Thinking) Two of them…!

Cut back to Yasu.

Yasu: (Reading from a small brown journal) At the time there was a room detached from the house; the two were connected via complicated maze of hedges.

Cut over to Mai again and she is doubled over from fright. Images of the hedges to the strange room and the two men taking her there flood her mind. Her breathing becomes shallow.

Cut back to Yasu.

Yasu: It was so creepy there most of the staff would avoid working there as often as possible. They would also complain that the room had putrid smell and the staff was constantly changing…

Naru: Did you find anything connecting Kaneyuki and Hurado?

Cut over to the portrait that John found earlier.

Yasu: (V.O) As a matter of fact I did. Hurado was an assumed name he often went by.

Everyone is taken aback by this news.

Cut over to Mai once more. She hunched over with her arms wrapped around her.

Mai: (Thinking/ Terrified) I don't want to hear anymore.

Housho: (Voiced echoing and distorted) You mean Hurado and Kaneyuki were the same person?

Mai: (Thinking) I can't… I can't take it any more.

May looks over at her sister who's been acing out of sorts. May begins to take a step closer when a sad and terrifying pang hits her heart and causes her to stop.

Housho starts to walk over to Mai when Masako stops him.

Masako walks over to Mai and places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Masako: Not this person. She is incapable of saving you. Remember, you are already dead. Now come out. (the background changes to a calming blue.) Now don't be frightened, just look for the light and walk towards it and then you will find some peace.

Mai's shaking stops and her demeanor goes back to normal.

Mai: Thanks, Masako.

Masako: Since we were talking about them, one of the spirits trapped in the house possessed you. I Believe that it was one of the staff members.

Mai: (buries her face in her hands.) She must have been so scared.

May: (Thinking) Is that what I felt…? That woman's fear and sadness?

May snaps out of her thinking and takes her sister in her arms.

May: It's alright sweetie…

Mai: Being murdered like that…

Housho: You saw the Spirit's memories?

Mai: It must have been terrible… (Starts balling)

Naru: So those who have been murdered in the same way are still trapped in this house.

Mai thinks back to the séance and all the messages that were found and the one that said "I don't want to die…"

Mai: (Thinking) Those were the voices of spirits…

Just then the lights go out.

May let's go of her sister and staggers back doubled over in pain.

Mai: Sis!

May: I'm fine just stand still and be quiet…!

Screams of people fill the room. Everyone stands there listen not sure of what to do.

Mai: (Thinking) What's happening! I've never heard something as horrible as this!

**G | **H** | O | **S** | T || **H** | U | **N** | T**

Fade in. The Group is still listening to the screams of the people.

Mai: Naru!

Naru: Don't move.

Just then, the lights turn back on. They look around to see messages written in blood on the wall…

May falls to her knees breathing heavily.

Housho: Are you alright?

May: Yea, I'm fine… (Thinking) There is too much negative energy trapped in this house.

Mai walks around the room and finds something chilling on the wall.

Mai: Look! Urado's name one the wall.

Ayako: (V.O) It's over here too.

Everywhere they turn, Urado's name is either written in Katakana, Hiragana, or Kanji as well as other messages.

Footsteps are heard coming towards the room rather quickly.

Madoka: (Whispering) C'mon Yasu, let's go.

Soon as they leave Ohaji and the others come bursting into the room.

Ohaji: Is everyone okay? Looks like this room's got it as well. I don't know how it happened, but this strange writing appeared on the walls.

A few moments later, SPR is ins the hallway. The bloody writing is there as well and the messages have not changed.

Ayako: How many spirits are trapped in this house?

May: I would say a lot. Not two or three spirits could do this damage on their own…

Cut to inside the room and Naru is knocking on the wall where the first writing Urado was found.

Cut to the money with the writing on it that was found along with the lab coats.

Naru: (V.O) The name Urado must be more important than we ad originally thought. I doubt it's a simple alias.

The screen splits in three: Naru's eyes on top, the Writing on the wall in the middle and, the money on the bottom.

Naru: (Thinking) If only we knew what it meant. (aloud) Ms. Hara, do you feel up to preforming a séance tonight?

Masako: Yes of course.

Mai: (Upset) Hold on, you mean allowing Masako to be possessed by a spirit don't you! You can't do that!

Naru: She is a professional.

Mai: I won't let you! What if she suffers the same terror I had to go through?

Cut over to Naru, whose eyes suddenly appear haunted.

Mai: (V.O) Do you have any idea what it's like to see and feel the agony death! (Cut over to Mai) Do you have any idea how frightening that can be! Sorry, but I won't allow Masako to take part in a séance! Not here!

Naru gives up on asking Masako.

Naru: You' leave me no other choice…You want a shot at it Lin?

Lin: Yes I do.

May: But Lin!

Lin: Don't worry, What I will do is call Shokon and it will only summon the spirits.

Cut over to John, Housho and Ayako.

John: (Whispering) What is this "Shokon?"

Housho: it's derived from ancient Chinese wu gu shamanism. I believe you need information on the subject such as their name and birthdate.

Lin: I can only summon Suzuki and Atsuki, assuming that they have passed on.

Naru: Right, Now let's go.

Mai: (Thinking) What was with that look on Naru's face? For some reason I feel like I may have offended him…

Cut to later and Lin is setting up his Shokon séance. With a traditional bush and ink, he writes the information for Suzuki in Chinese.

Lin: (To Naru) What about the date of death?

Naru: The day after she disappeared would be my best guess.

Now that he has all the required information, Lin places the paper in the middle on top of the items that are already there. He lights the candles and takes in his hands a sword. He inhales, closes his eyes, and whistles. Only it is not a normal whistle, the sound is similar to that of a Chinese flute.

Pan over to the sisters standing against the wall with the rest of the group

Mai: (Thinking) Is that Lin? What a pretty sound.

The flame of the candles wavers.

May: (Thinking) Hold on…! Something just blew on that candle!

Cut over to Lin, who opens his eyes to see a blue-white mass form in front of him.

This mass morphs into Suzuki.

Naru: You are Naoko Suzuki, right?

Not looking at Naru, she nods "yes".

Naru: You are no longer of this world are you aware of that?

Suzuki turns and looks at Naru with disbelief.

Cut over to Mai.

Mai: (Thinking) She doesn't even know she's dead…!

Cut over to Suzuki once again.

Naru: (V.O) Do you know why you died?

Suzuki nods "no".

Naru: (V.O) Did anyone commit a vile act against you?

Suzuki nods "yes".

Naru: Was it Urado?

Suzuki nods "no" and brings her hands up to her chest then grabs her head and bends back as if screaming.

Naru: You know him don't you?

Suzuki begins to point and mime words with her mouth.

Cut back to see that she is also holding her own throat. She jolts up right as if in pain.

Cut over to Lin and Naru.

Lin: Naru, were out of time.

Naru: On last question: Where are you now?

Cut back to Suzuki. She points at the wall franticly then vanishes.

Naru walks over to the light switch and turns on the light.

When the lights come on Mai notices something written in blood on the wall that Suzuki was pointing to.

Mai: (Scared) What's that? Did Suzuki write that?

Housho: I guess Urado's real name is Vlad.

Mai: (Confused) W-wait a minute… You mean Vlad as in _Dracula_ the vampire right? (Just as confused) Dracula? The one the sucks peoples blood! So you're trying to tell me the Urado sucks people's blood too?

May: Hold your horses sweet heart. There is no such thing as vampires; however the book _Dracula_, published by Bram Stoker in the 1800s, was based off of an actual historical figure.

Naru: His name was Vlad Tepes or more commonly known as Vlad the Impaler. He was the King of Wallachia – now known as Romania – during the fifteenth century.

May: After the defeat of the Ottoman Turks, he was revered as a hero, while simultaneously as the child of the dragon or son of the devil.

Mai: That sounds scary…

May: Yeah…

Naru: Vlad's father's name was Dracul. Back then in Wallachia, Dracul had a double meaning to it. It meant dragon or Devil. The word "Dracula" means dragon or child of the Devil.

May: This is why Vlad the Impaler was feared as such. But the horror doesn't stop there. To the people of turkey, he was often called the "Impaler Prince"

Mai: How come?

May: Vlad was meticulous as well as brutal… His favorite way to dispose of this who had betrayed him was to impale them on large steaks and place them out side his castle, as a warning to everyone not to cross him. Though, if the mother or father was against Vlad, he would take the entire family and impale them or he would take the children, kill them and invite the families over for dinner and make the families eat their own children. This would also act as a warning to other families.

Mai: That's terrible! (Thinking) Wait a minute… Meticulous…! *Madoka's voice* Kaneyuki was very meticulous. He fired an entire family the worked for him when one of them was caught embezzling.

Housho: Vlad and Urado… The do have some similarities…

Naru: By the time Kaneyuki had traveled abroad, Dracula had been published. I would find it odd if he hadn't known of it. Then there is Elizabeth Bathory, a Hungarian Countess in the 1700s who is often associated with Vlad the Impaler.

Ayako: There are countless stories of Elizabeth being so obsessed with her fear of growing old, she would kill young women and drain their blood She would bathe in it. Hoping it would restore her youth.

Mai: (thinking) Just like in my dream!

Naru: Kaneyuki must have grown tired of his frail body and began using the blood of young people hoping to reverse it.

Mai: That would explain why the staff kept changing so often.

Naru: I would imagine so…

Housho: Now we can decipher what was on that five yen bill. "All who have come here are dead. I heard they were killed my Urado. Run away.

Ayako: So it was a warning for the next person who came here…

John: No way… But the coat that the five yen bill was found in belonged to Miyama Charity Hospital. Why was it there?

John pauses for a moment only for all of them to realize a horrible truth…

John: The people in the hospital…

Mai: No way… How could he do something like that! Killing all those people to keep himself alive!

Ayako: Wait a second… Isn't it possible that Hiroyuki knew what his father was doing in here?

May: That would explain why this place is the way it is! Maybe Hiroyuki was just as superstitious as Sara Winchester and built on to the house too keep the spirit of his father and those he killed killed away from him and the out side world and to keep the dark things that his father had done a secret from the world.

Housho: That makes sense when you put it that way.

Mai: That doesn't make any sense.

Ayako: What do you mean?

Mai: Kaneyuki died a long time ago, so why would people still be disappearing today? Also, before, what did Suzuki mean when she pointed to the wall?

Naru: (Walking over to the wall where Suzuki was pointing) Kaneyuki didn't live a full life and that was obviously a major disappointment for him. He killed others in an attempt to stave of death, but still died sooner than he had wished. Urado is still here in this house and he is far from being done with his sacrifices.

Fade out…

**Day 6**

The room is dark and Naru is shining a flash light on John and Housho who are breaking down the wall with pic axes.

_Mai (Narrating): The next day we decided to see what was behind that wall where the extra space and Chimney were. _

Housho breaks through the wall.

Naru: Let's head through.

They all go through the hole in the wall.

Housho: Ugh, what's that smell?

Naru: (Shines flash light around) There's a door.

He opens the door to find that it is bricked up. The rest of the group looks around the room to find that all other exits are bricked off as well.

From another side of the room, John gives a startled yelp.

Housho: What is it?

They hole of them walk over to John and sees the reason for his cry.

In a whole in the western wall there is a body covered in a sheet.

Not too much later, SPR and the rest of the people in the house are sitting around the dining room table listening to what Naru has to say.

Naru: It's most likely the body of a person that died two months ago.

Ohaji: That's terrible. Excuse me while I contact the Prime Minister.

Naru: With the discovery of this body, there's little hope that we will find the other still alive.

Igurashi: (In disbelief) Are you saying that Suzuki is probably dead?

Naru: The same goes for Atsuki.

Igurashi: But wait! You said that body was from two months ago. Couldn't she have just gotten lost?

Naru: The room was completely sealed off from all sides. Unless human beings have adapted the ability to walk through walls, I believe that they were taken there through a rift in the space time continuum. Do you have any idea how much power it would take to accomplish that?

Cut over to Minami and Professor Davis.

Minami: I'm leaving! (Gets up from table) My own safety is at stake.

Professor Davis follows him.

Mai: Wait! Don't leave! Aren't you going to help us search or Atsuki?

Minami: He's probably dead…

May: (Angry) Why you…!

Ms. Igurashi jumps out of her seat and seizes the Professor's hand.

Igurashi: (Begging) Please Sir! You have got to help us find her! Please! Please, I'm desperate!

Pf. Davis: I can't do this! I'm not who you think I am! (Turns to Minami) This was all his idea!

Minami: What? That's preposterous… (Nervous laugh)

Cut over to Naru, who has this look on his face that says "Though so"

Pf. Davis: I admit it! I am not Dr. Davis! My name is really Raymond Whal! This man has been fooling you all!

_**A/N: From now on Pf. Davis is Whal. **_

May: You're even less of a man than I thought you were…

Minami: Excuse me?

May: Can't admit that you're wrong even when you're caught red-handed… Tsk, tsk…

Whal: I don't know about you but I don't want to be apart of this charade any longer good day! (Leaves)

Minami: (Following Whal) Get back here! You have some nerve embarrassing me like that!

Igurashi and the rest of SPR sit in silence fro a moment.

Naru: I think you should leave now ma'am. We are leaving as well…

Mai: What? We're leaving too? Why?

Naru: Because, Exorcism is impossible here…

**Alright! This was chapter 19 and I hope all of you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Any way please read and review and keep an eye out for chapter 20! **

** ~Raven-Chan~**


	21. File 7: Bloodstained Labyrinth Part 4

**Hello readers of Fan fiction! It is I the amazing— Nah, just joking. But seriously, hello to all! It's me Raven here and I want to tell you that once again my computer broke. So my foster mom had to buy a new one. That's why I haven't updated in like twelve years… Any way this is the final chapter in the Bloodstained Labyrinth, and as always I hope you guys enjoy and R&R like I know you will! **

** Raven-Chan :D (^o^) ^W^ XD**

**April **

**Day 6**

Fade into the mansion. Everyone is still in the dining hall. Naru is the only one that is still seated at the table.

Mai: (Angry) What do you mean? How can an exorcism be impossible?

Naru: Urado isn't here because of an obsession with satisfying a grudge, he's here because he wants to extend his life.

A heavy silence settles amongst them.

Naru: I have no idea how he brings people through walls, but I know he hunt because he in search of prey.

Cut to negative of two bony blood covered hands leaving streaks of blood on a wall.

Cut back to the dining hall.

Naru: Calling him a ghost is no longer accurate… Imp, demon, devil… He's turned into a monster.

Mai: (Pleading) But Naru-

Naru: Monsters lie in a different realm in which I am not skilled. That is why an exorcism is off the table. Unless someone can come up with a way to hunt monsters safely, we're done here.

May: (Counting on her fingers) Ok, first I'm gonna need some bait, rope, a series of pullies, a large net, a machine gun, silver bullets, a wooded steak, and a mallet. Oh! And some peanut butter.

Naru: May, this isn't an episode of _Scooby-Doo._

May: Well it was worth a shot.

Mai: (Upset) What about Suzuki and Atsuki? Are we just gonna give up hope on them?

Naru: They're dead… there is no hope.

Mai: (Heartbroken) Oh…

Cut to an outside view of the mansion.

Naru: (V.O) He does have one weakness… Urado is trapped within these walls… Trapped within the very scene of his crimes he is completely incapable of escaping.

Cut to Housho

Housho: Now that you mention it, didn't Madoka say that the area outside of the house is completely safe?

Cut to a close up of Naru's hands.

Naru: If we were to call the police they could have the house dismantled and locate the missing persons. (Clenches hands)

Cut to a close up of Naru's face.

Naru: Unfortunately, that is not out job.

Fade out

**G | **H **| O | **S **| T || **H **| U | **N **| T**

**File 7:**

_**The Bloodstained Labyrinth **_

** Part 4**

Fade in…

Mai: (Upset/confused) What's up? It's not like you to run away from a case like this!

Naru: I'm not running Mai. We were hired to hunt a ghost, not a monster.

Mai: You're turning your back on a threat is that not running away?

Naru: It's not. Now I haven't disclosed this yet listen…

Fade to Madoka with a sparkling pink flower back ground.

Madoka: There's a rumor floating through the grapevine that the Minami Psychic Research Council is peddling around an imposter that is claiming to be the great Oliver Davis. So could you check that out for me, please?

Fade back and everyone is in chibi mode with a "really?" expression on their faces.

Naru: That was the actual reason Madoka hired us to come here. And when you take that in to consideration out job is done. So why should put ourselves in any more danger. We're pulling out.

Mai: So you lied to us just so you could play a game of 'Who's who' for a few days? Naru where do you get off lying to us, when we put all our faith and trust in you?

Naru: I didn't lie; It's what some would refer to as a strategic secret. (Looks right at Mai) Something I had to do, because some of us can't keep things to ourselves.

Mai: (Offended Chibi) Oh! Who? Me?! I'm sorry unlike _you_, I prefer _not_ you deceive people! And since we're being so open, (Turns to Igurashi who is still sitting at the end of the table/ Bows) I'm sorry ma'am. Our manager is an imposter too. (Upright/ points to Naru) He's the real boss!

Naru: Enough!

Mai gives Naru smug look.

Naru: We need to start breaking down HQ.

Mai: (Smiling) Ok Mr. Manager.

Cut over to Masako sitting on the couch. She looks at Naru and Mai and looks away, with a pained look on her face.

Fade to later. May and Lin are packing things up at base.

May: Do you think Naru is making the right call?

Lin: Why? Do you?

May: I guess so… But I just get the feeling that we're not finished her yet…

Lin: There it is!

May: There what is?

Lin: That look – something is bothering you.

May: (Sigh) Fine… Ever since we got here I've felt sad and lost and scared and hopeless all at the same time. A side from my normal pain, I have no idea what to do…

Lin: Can you pick up on how people feel around you?

May: Sometimes… Why?

Lin: You're empathic. You can pick up on how spirits and other people around you feel. If you learn how to use it, it can be a very useful ability. Though you have to be careful… when you allow yourself to pick up on the emotions of the deceased, you also open yourself up for possession.

May: That would explain what happened in the last case!

Lin: What do you mean?

May: Remember when that Matsuyama guy said

Fade to later. Masako and Mai are alone in the room.

Mai: (Zipping her bag) I'm not sure about this… I think leaving is a bad idea. What do you think Masako?

Mai turns to look at her, but all Masako does is look away.

Mai: What's wrong?

Masako: (Bitter) Nothing. I just prefer that someone like you not call me by my first name.

Mai: (Straightens up) What the heck?! What do you mean when you say someone like me? Why do you hate me so much?

Masako says nothing.

Mai: Hello? Are you there?

Masako: Why? Why are you the only one that Naru calls by their first name?

Cut to a view of the both of them in chibi-mode. Masako's fade is neon red.

Mai: Huh?

Cut to Masako (Normal).

Masako: He always calls me and Ms. Matsuzaki by our last names, but for some strange reason, he calls you by your first name, but for some strange reason he give you special treatment.

Mai: You really believe that? I'm not the only one he calls by their first name. He calls my sister by her first name too. I mean it would be confusing if he called her by her last name seeing as we are sisters.

Masako: I saw you and Naru fighting… It was like you two were married or something.

Mai: Hold on, am I detecting a hint of jealousy?

Masako: Please, I'm not jealous of _you_.

Mai: That is so adorable! (Sit down on her bed) Seriously, there is absolutely not thing for you to be jealous about. Every day, Naru finds a new way to make me look like a complete idiot. And to be perfectly honest, if there's anyone he gives special treatment to it's you.

Masako: You really think so?

Mai: Yep! You got some dirt on Naru, don't you?

Masako: (Wistful) Yes, I do, but I really wish I didn't.

Mai: What do you mean?

Fade to an Image of Naru.

Masako: (V.O) Well, as we all know, Naru has a great deal of pride, so even the thought of anyone having the upper hand on him upsets him. And that's why I believe… (Fade back) Naru doesn't like me.

Mai: Even if that's the case I don't see any reason why you should think he doesn't like you.

Masako stand and heads for the door.

Mai: Hey, wait! You're leaving? You can't be by yourself, I'll come too.

Masako: No. I need to take a few moments for myself is all. I'll be right back. I'll be right out in the hallway here.

Mai: You sure?

Masako: Yes, I don't want to be around you.

Mai watched with concern as Masako leaves the room.

Mai: (to herself) Okay… So he doesn't like me. (Yawns/ falls back on the bed) I get special treatment? That's the last thing I expected to hear…

~Flash Back~

Masako: Naru always calls you by your first name.

Present

Mai: (Thinking with a smile) I guess behind the celebrity she's just a normal girl.

The door closes as another opens; the bath room door to be exact. Ayako enters the room with a change of clothes and all of her things in her hands.

Ayako: Ah. Now that's better.

Mai: (Sits up) Sure took you long enough. You better hurry up and start packing.

Ayako: Yeah… I know. You're sister isn't back yet?

Mai: She's either still helping break down base or she's off with Lin somewhere.

Ayako hunched, but she also noticed another person was missing.

Ayako: Where's Masako?

Mai: In the hallway…

At that moment Everything that's happened in the past three days rushes back to her.

_John: Everyone who's disappeared had been younger._

_Naru: Make sure you're never alone in this house._

_Even Suzuki's distressed soul and "Vlad" written in blood on the wall. _

Mai gets up from the bed and runs to the door.

Ayako: Mai?

She opens the door and looks into the hallway… With horror she realizes that Masako isn't there. Mai looks to her right then left to find no sign of Masako.

Mai: Masako? But she was right here! Oh no…!

Fade to later. Everyone is gathered at base, including Madoka and Yasu.

Naru: How could you allow her to leave the room by herself?

Mai: (In soft tones) I'm so sorry…

Housho: (To Madoka and Yasu) So what are you two doing here?

Yasu: We got your message about striking camp and wanted to come by and help you out.

Madoka: We had no idea that the situation was this dire.

Naru: We need to search that hidden area.

John: I'm in.

Housho: Me too.

Footsteps echo throughout the room.

John: Hey Naru, where ya goin'?

Naru: You go ahead without me. I'm going to check Ms. Hara's bags for clues.

Fade to later and everyone is searching the hidden area.

_Mai: (Narrating) it didn't take us long to realize that Masako wasn't in the hidden space. _

May: Alright, this is a waste of time. It's obvious that Masako isn't here.

Housho: She's right. We've already wasted half the day. Is that last floor all that's finished?

Yasu: It is. (Points to a gray space on the map) This one here, right?

Housho: (V.O) Then let's find a place where the walls are the thinnest.

May: Well let's get a move on. We don't know how long she has left.

Housho: She's right.

Pan over to Mai who's still upset about allowing Masako to leave.

Cut to a close up.

Mai: (Thinking) I should have tried harder to stop her from leaving. (Slides down the wall) What am I gonna do? If anything happened to her…

May: You alright?

Mai: I should-

May: Don't blame yourself, hone…

Mai: But…

May: it's gonna be alright. I promise.

Mai: How can you say that at a time like this?

May: Call it intuition. If you're tired you know you can take a nap.

Mai: But…

May: It's alright. You might have one of your dreams and you might even be able to help fin Masako.

Mai: I'll take one… I guess.

She closes her eyes and drifts off.

Fade to Mai standing in a negative of a section of the mansion.

Mai: (thinking) this is the same dream that I always have.

A white orb passes her face. Mai makes a shocking discovery. The place is full of them!

Mai: There are so many spirits! Are they the ones that were killed here?

She looks around to see Naru in the distance.

Mai: (Thinking/Blushing) Naru! Get a hold of yourself Mai! (Aloud) Naru have you see Masako around here?

He points to a green door.

Mai: Is she… OK?

Naru says nothing then vanishes into the darkness.

Mai: (thinking) Naru!

She pulls herself together once again and walks towards the door.

Mai: (thinking) I've seen that door before.

She opens the door and peaks her head in to the room before fully entering.

Mai: This room… This is where they took me in that dream.

As she looks around the room she spots Masako by the table curled up in a ball.

Mai: Masako!

Immediately she rushes over to Masako.

Mai: You okay?

Masako: Mai…

Mai: Thank goodness you're safe. Are you hurt?

Masako: (Lowers head) Naru was just here…

Fade to a small bubble of both of them.

Masako: (V.O) He was right there comforting me. You should have seen him smile. He was so handsome.

The image fades to white.

Naru's voice: It's going to be ok.

Cut back to Masako and Mai.

Masako: Isn't that strange?

Mai: (Nods) Not at all.

Masako smiles but it soon lost to her oncoming tears.

Mai: What's wrong?

Masako: (Crying) This is all a bad dream right? I just went through the most frightening experience entire life! I couldn't figure out whether I was dead or alive.

Mai: You're still alive Masako! You gotta believe me! (Reaches into her pocket) Take this.

Masako looks down to see that Mai Placed a key into her hands.

Masako: What's this?

Mai: It's the key of the house that I used to love in when I was little. After my dad passed away, she used it as her good luck charm and now I use it as my own. It's a lot easier to believe in something if you're holding on to a piece of reality.

Cut to Masako looking at the key still teary-eyed.

Mai: (V.O) You are very much alive and you're not dreaming. Can you feel the key? You wouldn't be able to if this weren't real.

Cut to a close up of Mai.

Mai: I want you to wait her and believe. We'll come get you.

Masako: Hurry back… Please Mai…

Masako begins to fade away.

Masako: Please Mai…

Cut to Mai waking up.

Mai: Sis! You were right! I had one of my dreams!

May: Really?

Mai: Yeah! Masako was in it! She was safe!

Everyone turns around.

Housho: Really?

Mai: Yes and I made her a promise that we would save her! We cannot let her down!

Everyone gets to work look for weak spaces in the walls. Before long Lin locates a spot and it turns out to be a yellow door that had a chain and lock on it. Housho looks at Naru for the OK and uses a pick ax to rip the chain off.

Mai: (Thinking) Hang in there Masako. We're coming to get you!

**G | **H **| O | **S **| T || **H **| U | **N **| T **

The door creaks to reveal a large room with a stair case that runs into the ceiling.

Yasu: (V.O) See how the stairs run into the ceiling? I think this is the first floor above it.

Cut to a bird's eye view of the view of the group.

Naru: I think this is the main building where Kaneyuki used to live.

Housho: Does this look like anything from your dream?

Half screen. Mai on the right.

Mai: Mm–mm. The room had a fire place and there was some kind of closet on the right side.

Phase to a flashlight spotting the room.

May: (Shocked/thinking) I've seen this room before…!

Mai: There! It looks exactly the same. And there should be –

Half screen again Mai on the left, May on the right.

Mai/May: A corridor in side that closet. ]

Normal screen again.

Mai: How did you know?

May: Vision.

Naru walks across the room to the closet and opens it confirming what the girls had said.

Cut to later and they're walking down the dark corridor.

Mai: (thinking) If this is the same as my dream…

May: There should be a hedge maze after this…

They reach the end of corridor and May is correct.

Housho: How do we get through her without getting lost?

May: Everything was moving too fast for me to recall the way through here.

Mai: I know.

Cut later as the team makes their way through the maze.

Suddenly the hedges become full again and Mai is brought back to her dream the other night.

Mai: (Thinking) It's exactly the same again…! Which means…

Housho: There's another door.

Naru: This makes sense now. This place was elevated in the center area to keep this place covered up.

The door way is only large enough to allow one person to enter at a time. Once Housho enters the room using the light of their flashlights she spots a stair case leading to the door.

Mai: It's up there!

She pushes past Housho and up the stairs.

Naru: Mai!

Housho: Mai wait!

May: I'm going after her!

At the top of the stairs May spots her sister staring at the door.

May: This is it, huh?

Mai: Yep…

The girls look at each other and brace themselves for whatever may lie ahead.

Cut to the inside of the room and the door creaks open. Mai is the first to enter followed my May.

Mai: Masako?

May: Masako, are you still here?

As they walk through the room Mai slips in something slippery and wet and catches herself on the table that's covered in something wet as well.

May: Mai are you alright?

Mai: Yeah… be careful over here the floor is wet…

May: Yeah I see that, but the question is – with what?

Masako's voice: Mai?

Mai shines her flash light in the area where she had dreamed Masako to be and low and behold she was still there.

Mai: There you are!

Masako: Mai… you came here to… rescue me?

Mai: Yeah and I brought back up (Shines light on May).

May: Hey.

Masako: I'm so glad you came.

Mai: Alright time to get out of here.

Just then May notices something red on her sister's arm.

May: You have blood on your arm.

Mai: (Thinking/ Shines light on it) Is that what I slipped in earlier?

The girls shine their light all around the room to find that the place is covered in blood.

Mai: (V.O/ horrified) Oh my god… Look at how much there is…

May: This is a nightmare…

They hear a noise coming from the bath tub area… they shine their lights on it to see that it's full of blood.

From the crimson pool rises a stomach churning sight. Urado…

Mai: Is all that blood from the people he's killed?

The girls are frozen in horror with their backs against the wall.

Urado: I don't want to die…

He proceeds to get out of the blood filled tub and makes his way towards the girls.

Mai: (Thinking) This isn't good…

May: (Thinking) We need to run!

Half Screen Mai left, May right.

Mai /May: (Chanting) Namaku sam Mandan bazara san kan. Namaku sam Mandan bazara san kan.

The screen cuts into three parts. The chant of the immoveable one wasn't working so they begin the nine cuts.

Mai/May: Rin, Pyo, Ho, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!

The blood on Urado flies off and he falls back into the tub.

Mai: This is our chance! Run!

They make a break for it only to be held to the wall by phantom hands.

Mai: (Thinking) They're coming thought the walls. His assistants…!

The hands on her arms tighten their grip.

Mai: (thinking) Is this the same way everyone else was killed?

Squish… Squish….

In the darkness Mai can see a trail of bloody foot prints slowly coming towards her. She peers deeper into the darkness when the sounds of the footsteps stop.

Urado: Haaaaaa…

Afraid, Mai closes her eyes and cowers into herself.

Urado: Haaaaaa…

Mai opens her eyes to see Urado nose-to-nose with her. Out of sheer terror she screams.

The first one to respond to Mai's scream is Naru.

Naru: Mai!

His light revealed the Monstrous Urado standing right in front of her.

Mai: Get back! Get back!

Housho: It's him!

Lin runs into the room and whistles to summon these spirits that swirl around Urado and seem to confuse him. Two of these spirits strike Urado and he turns into a puddle of blood. The hands around the girl's arms disintegrate.

Housho: Are you hurt?

May: I'm OK.

Mai: I'm fine; Masako?

Masako: I think I'm okay…

Lin: I was not able to destroy Urado. He'll only be stunned for a moment.

May: Well if we're gonna run we need to run NOW!

Cut to moments later, all of them are running down the hall. In the back of the group is Mai. For one reason or another she stops and looks back. To her horror Urado shows his face in the thick darkness.

Naru: We'll go out through that window! Everyone out of the house now!

Housho: (Busts out the window) LET'S GO!

**Day 7**

Fade in and everyone's sitting on the grass outside the house.

Housho: (Lying down) When are you guys going to learn not to do things like that?

Mai/May: Sorry…

Housho: (Distant) Well… at least something good came out of it…We found the missing people.

Mai: Where were they?

May: (Concerned) Are they alright?

Housho: (Distant) Sadly no… They were stacked on top of each other in a room on the second floor… They're throats were slit. In another room we found sets of bones lined up on shelves like some kind of trophies…

Mai: They're all Urado's victims?

Housho: (turns his head to her) Think so… It looks like after their blood was drained their flesh was burned off in an incinerator their bones could be displayed on the wall. There's no way that a single person is responsible for this much carnage.

Cut over to Naru who's sitting against the mansion wall.

Naru: Hiroyuki tried to conceal it… I think that's obvious now.

Mai: So many people suffered…

A melancholy wind blows through the trees.

Masako places a hand on Mai's shoulder.

Masako: (Holding the key) Thanks Mai… This really helped.

Mai takes the key in disbelief.

Mai: No way!

Housho: (Sitting up) What's wrong!

Mai: I thought I gave this to you in my dream!

Housho: Well look at you; first Retro cognition, clairvoyant, and now astral projection? You're building up quite a resume.

Mai: (Modest) Oh please…

Housho: Not to mention the new set so skills you required May.

May: (grinning) Thanks!

Housho: (Turns to Lin) Speaking of powers, you got some. What was it you did back there? It looked you threw something.

Lin: Those were just my Shiki.

Housho: Wow… really?

Mai: (Clueless) Shiki?

Housho: When you make a spirit or demon work for you it's called Ekkiki. Each of those spirits is called Shiki.

Mai: Whoa, really?

May: That's pretty cool. (Smiles)

Lin smiles at the girls.

Naru: The sun is starting to rise.

Along with the sun Naru rises to his feet and begins to head back to the mansion, but he drops something.

Ayako: Naru! I think you dropped something. (looks at the object) A comb?

Masako: Actually. I think that belongs to me…

Mai: (Chibi/ thinking) Say what!? (Aloud) Why on earth would you be carrying her comb?

Naru stops and turns around to face the group but keeps on walking.

Mai: (Upset) GIVING US THE SILENT TREATMENT, HUH?

Ayako: Oh dear…

Cut to everyone in chibi form.

Housho: Now that's embarrassing!

Madoka: He must have been really worried about her.

John: Naru's a kind soul.

Yasu: What a moving story. (Nods twice)

Mai: (thinking) No… it's not!

Fade out.

Fade back in and the group is standing in front of the house explaining things to Ohaji.

*Note: Yasu is Kazuya for the time Ohaji is here

Ohaji: I can't believe what I'm hearing.

Kazuya: Unfortunately we were unable to exorcize Urado. We recommend that you seal up the house and let it erode over time just like Hiroyuki said in his dying words. Another option would be to purify it with fire. Burn the entire house down and you will wash away the offence.

Ohaji: I understand. (Bows) Thank you all so much for your help.

Cut to Mai looking back at the house from Housho's car.

_Mai (Narrating): And with that we said good-bye to the Miyama Mansion forever. _

There is a spark in the dark.

Cut to a distant view of the house on fire.

_May (Narrating): A few weeks later there was an article in the paper about the Miyama mansion catching fire. Considering the bizarre facts of our case… The article was way too short. _

**A few days Later…**

Fade in to S.P.R headquarters.

Inside, Madoka and Mai are sitting alone in the usual room where all the discussions are held.

Mai: You're leaving so soon?

Madoka: Unfortunately, yes. I feel kind of sad, actually. I was just getting to know everyone, too.

Mai: (Thinking) While I have Madoka all to myself, I can go fishing for information. (Chuckles) (stands) So I was wondering if you could tell me about Naru's folks.

Madoka: Conducting a background check are we?

Mai: (Sweat drop) What? No… Don't be silly.

Madoka: His father is a Para psychological researcher.

Mai: (thinking) Wow… two generations of ghost hunters?

Fade to a picture of Naru.

Madoka: (V.O) You see Naru doesn't normally talk about himself unless he's asked. He's not trying to keep his life's a secret, but I guess you could say that he's just going through a bit of a situation right now.

Cut back to Madoka and Mai.

Mai: Really?

Madoka: Wanna know? (Motions Mai down/ Whispering) Promise not to tell, but… Naru is gay.

Cut outside where Mai's surprised squeal can be heard.

Madoka: (V.O/ Laughing) Wouldn't that be hilarious!

Mai: (freaked out chibi) Heh, heh, heh…. Yeah… Sure would but you are joking right? I mean after all… He and Masako are together.

Madoka: Is that true?

Mai: Well he was holding her comb.

Madoka: Is that why you've been so down? Don't worry about it. Naru's a very caring person when it comes to friends. He's by no means a social butterfly, but he isn't a robot either.

Mai: (thinking) So there's no special meaning to it after all.

Madoka: Probably not.

Mai: Huh?

**Well I hope you enjoyed this wonderful arc as much as I did! Anyway don't forget to review and let me know what you think! I'll be posting the Cursed House arc soon! **

**Love you all-**

** Raven-Chan! **


	22. File 8: The Cursed House Part 1

**Hey guys! It's Raven-Chan here and I'm back with another chapter and the last arc in the anime: The Cursed House arc. I hope you all enjoy this arc and please R&R like I know you will! **

**Love-**

**Raven-Chan! **

**A few days ago…**

Fade in to the entrance of S.P.R. Inside a young man sits on the couch with a little girl, who doesn't look very happy.

Man: My name is Akifumi Yoshimi (Turns to the girl) and this is my niece Hazuki. She's the one I was telling you about. Take a look at this (takes off the girl's ribbon).

Much to everyone's surprise, there's a bruise around the girl's neck.

***Note: Akifumi will be Aki from here on.**

Aki: At first this was all we saw. We thought it was a rash ant took her to the hospital, but then we found this…

He turns his niece around and unzips the back of her dress.

Again everyone jumps in surprise.

Housho: (Shocked) My God…!

Ayako: (Shocked) A Kaimyo…

Housho: (Low) It sure is…

Mai: (Gasps) Wait… Isn't that another name for the dead?

Housho: (Reading the message on the girl's back) Zengesen rakoku don yo… This foolish child is doomed to spend an eternity in (Pauses) hell.

Mai/May: In hell?

Housho: Only someone with a serious grudge could do this…

For all of this tragedy, Naru is being very quiet…

Cut to the message on Hazuki's back…

_Mai (Narrating): This was the beginning of one of our most shocking cases…_

**G | **H** | O | **S** | T || **H **| U | **N** | T**

**File 8:**

_**The Cursed House**_

** Part 1**

**July**

**Day 1**

It's a beautiful summer day, in July. The sea is a sparkling blue and the seagulls are squawking. On a cliff but the sea, is an inn… more specifically the Yoshimi Inn.

Cut to the Inside the inn – are the S.P.R. team and the owners of the Inn who are bowing gratefully.

Man: My name is Taishou Yoshimi (gestures to woman next to him) and this is my wife Hiroi.

Hiroi: (Bows) Thank you so much for coming.

Taishou: Welcome. First of all I am very sorry to call you all out here for this.

May: Oh, don't worry about it.

Mai: It's not a problem

Housho: it's our pleasure.

Naru: Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd very much like to go over the details of the case.

Taishou: Yes of course… I'm afraid that there is a bit of a curse on the Yoshimi family… Whenever there's a new head of the family, strange things seem to happen.

Hiroi: Thirty–two years ago, after my grandfather passed away, eight other family member soon followed… When he first took over the land, five of my mother's siblings died. She was the only one who survived. Then my father died and almost immediately after, those marks appeared on Hazuki…

Cut to an image of the marks on Hazuki.

Hiroi: If his spirit did this, it's like he wants to behead his own granddaughter from beyond the grave.

Cut over to Mai, who grabs places a hand on her throat.

Fade to later that day and the team is having dinner with the Yoshimi family, though the dinner is painfully quiet.

Mai: (thinking while eating/ Looking around) Let's see if I got them all…

Cut to a middle aged man who's wearing a suit sitting near the other end of the table.

Mai: (Thinking) That's Hazuki's father Kazuyasu, he the oldest son.

Phase over to the net family member.

Mai: (Thinking) Next to him is the second oldest, Yashitaka, and then there's Ichirou. He's the husband of the oldest daughter Teruka.

Cut to a woman walking down the hallway carrying a tray full of drinks.

Mai: (Thinking) That's Kazuyasu's wife Yoko.

Cut over to the last two family members.

Mai: (Thinking) And the second oldest daughter, who's just a bit older than her brother Akifumi.

Cut back to Mai.

Mai: (Thinking) That's it I got them all… Sure is quiet though…. No one's said a word all through dinner.

All the sudden someone slams their glass down on the table.

Mai jumps and to her surprise, its Ichirou, who is rather displeased with the presence of the S.P.R. team.

Ichirou: What are these people doing here anyway?

A troubled silence settles over the group.

Ichirou: And why aren't you telling them the whole story?

Teruka: (Pleading) Please, not in front of our guests, Ichirou.

Ichirou: It's for their own safety! It's irresponsible not to tell them!

Cut over to Hiroi and Taishou.

Ichirou: (V.O) Family members weren't the only ones who died thirty–two years ago…

Cut to a close up of Naru's eyes.

Naru: What do you mean?

Cut back to Taishou and Hiroi.

Taishou: I think we should tell them the whole story, dear.

Hiroi: Taishou…

Taishou: I know… but these people are out last hope and this may make them want to leave…

Hiroi: That's true, but there's more to the story. What we haven't told you is that three people outside of the family have died as well… All three of them were spiritualist like you…

Everyone jumps in shock, though Naru is as calm as always.

Naru: I see…

Phase to later that night, they have set up base and Akifumi has come to talk to them.

Housho: Don't worry, we won't let anything like that scare us off. Besides I really want to see what we're up against here.

Aki: Thank you so much. We've had consultations with other investigators, but as soon as we told them, they didn't want any part of it.

Ayako: Explains why you went all the way to Tokyo…

Mai: He had to.

Aki: I'm sorry about what happened over dinner. My brother Ichirou isn't usually like that. Actually I've never seen him behave like that before.

Naru: Hold on. So you're saying it's unusual for him to behave so coarsely in front of the guests?

Aki: Yeah, after all, we do run a hotel here.

Naru: What about Kazuyasu?

Aki: Kazuyasu's been… Well he's been on edge a bit lately. For that matter, so has Yashi… They've both had a lot on their minds… Since the funeral they've been having a pretty tough time.

Mai: I can understand…

May: I'm sure they have a lot on their minds.

Naru: What about everyone else? Has anything strange happened?

Aki: Yeah. Right after grandfather's funeral, three of our dogs went missing and a few days later we had found them…

Cut to an image of the dead dogs.

Aki: (V.O) Their bodies washed up on the beach.

A troubled silence settles in the room

Aki: I'm afraid that Yoko hasn't been the same since then, either. But to tell you the truth, the ones that have been acting the most unusual would be the children.

Mai: You mean Hazuki?

Aki: No there are two other's besides Hazuki.

Fade to an image of Hazuki with a reddened background. As he mentions the names of the other children silhouettes of them appear.

Aki: (V.O) Hazuki has a brother named Katsuki and Teruka has a daughter named Wakiko. Katsuki and Wakiko have been acting very strange lately.

Fade back.

Mai: How so?

Aki: Well it's hard to say really… They've been sticking unusually close to each other.

Fade into an image of Katsuki and Wakiko's figures. The two are holding hands and running while looking over their shoulders.

Aki: (V.O) They were never really like this before… and on top of that, they're constantly whispering things to each other.

Fade back.

Aki: And when we ask them what they're talking about, all they do is giggle and wink at us.

Naru: Can you tell me how long they've been doing this?

Aki: I'd have to say it was right after grandfather's funeral.

Cut over to May.

May: (Thinking) Calling all these happenings right after their grandfather's funeral a coincidence would be a mistake… Whatever is here wants to cause anyone in this house harm… The only thing is why?

Fade to later that night. In another room just down the hall Mai is fixing a camera.

Mai: How's this angle looking?

Naru: (Through the head set) Good, now come on back.

Mai: (To herself) Huh? When did the lights go out? Well that's ok; base is just a few doors down.

Child's voice: Oh, miss…

Mai: (Thinking) Did someone just call me.

She continues to walk and the voice calls her again.

Child's voice: Oh, miss…

Mai turns around to see an arm waving at her from down that hall.

Child's voice: Oh, miss…

From the room emerge Katsuki and Wakiko.

Mai breathes a sigh of relief to see it's just them.

Mai: (Drops to the floor) Oh, you startled me. (Smiles) You must be Katsuki and Wakiko. What are you two doing up so late?

Just as Akifumi said the two of then begin whispering to each other.

Wakiko: How did you bring here? How many of you are there, miss? How many are there?

Mai: There are six of us.

Wakiko: Did you hear that? There are six…

Katsuki: Not good.

Wakiko: (Smiling deviously) Trouble…

Mai: (Thinking/Alarmed) Something is wrong with these kids…!

Wakiko: Let's go.

The two grab each other's hand and start to leave, but Mai won't let them go se easily.

Mai: Wait!

The pair stops.

Mai: Hold on, why do you need to know that?

Wakiko: That's not something for you to worry about miss…

Wakiko and Katsuki walk off laughing mischievously.

Mai: (Thinking) That was creepy… No wonder Akifumi had so much trouble talking about them… There is definitely something very strange about those two…

A terrified scream comes just down the hall. When everyone arrives on the scene, "Ichirou" is on a rampage, with kitchen knife in his hand. Kazuyasu and Taishou are doing their very best to keep him from hurting anyone. Though, "Ichirou" is not at all happy about his situation; he fights and struggles against his brother and father, screaming and grunting while trying to regain his freedom.

Kazuyasu: (Struggling) Stop it.

Mai: What's wrong with him?

At this time Naru and Lin arrive.

Naru: Lin…

Lin: Right. (Walks in to the room)

"Ichirou" breaks free of his brothers' hold and makes a b-line for Lin. He flawlessly dodges "Ichirou's" attack and disarms him. Lin wraps his arm around Ichirou's neck and knocks him unconscious.

Cut to a little bit later and Ichirou is knocked out on the floor with his hands tied behind his back.

Taishou: Well at least no one was hurt…

Kazuyasu: What in the hell came over him?

Teruka: I don't know… I was talking to him about what happened at dinner when…

Cut to a flash back of Teruka talking to Ichirou.

_Without a word, Ichirou gets up and walks away. _

_Teruka: Where are you going? Hey! Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!_

Fade back… Not too long after that he came back with the knife.

Naru: Was there anything that put him in a bad mood before hand; something before dinner perhaps?

Teruka: No! He was acting perfectly normal up until then.

Housho: He sounded possessed…

May: (Sarcastically) You don't say? Because I thought it was perfectly normal for people to make those noises and have glowing red eyes…

Housho just glares at her.

Naru: Maybe we need to call John in on this… Either that or… (to Ayako) Do you think you might be able to handle this?

Ayako: Maybe but, wouldn't monk be better. (to Housho) Don't you think so?

Housho: I don't think that's a good idea; If I did it I'm not sure what would happen…

May: What do you mean?

Housho: One time I had to drive a spirit out of an urn and I managed to drive the spirit out, but the urn was completely destroyed.

Mai: (gasp)

Housho: All I'm saying is that that this is pretty dangerous stuff. Dharma power is very risky and when you're trying to touch someone directly with it, anything can happen.

Ayako: Hold on, are you trying to tell us that you've never driven out a spirit before? Then how do you go around calling yourself a spiritualist?

Housho: (Scoffs) Then you take care of it then. I'm sure it will be safe since your power is so weak…

Ayako: What is that supposed to mean?

Naru: Well somebody needs to. Can you do it?

Ayako: (Flips hair) Fine, I'll do it. But if it takes over someone else don't blame me. I just know how to drive them out.

Naru: (Looks at Ichirou) What matters most is that we remove this spirit from him. It seems particularly violent.

Phase to later and Ayako is conducting her exorcism. In the back of the room everyone else is watching carefully. May is curled into herself. She part of her wanted to stay at base, but an even bigger part of her wanted to see how everything turned out.

Ayako: I pray in reverence for thy spirit. I humbly ask that you bring your holy presence in to this un hallowed place and purify all who reside here.

"Ichirou" wakes up and begins to inch towards Ayako.

Ayako: I ask that you hear my plea that peace may reign once again in this house.

As Ayako prayed the dull ache in May's stomach grew worse with every passing minute.

Mai: (Afraid) Uh… Naru, maybe Ayako isn't up for this after all…

Naru: Perhaps she isn't John will be here tomorrow.

Ayako: Bring together the gods of the four corners and make this place as peaceful as the heavens.

Mai: (Freaking out) Maybe Lin should do this…

Naru: He can't since he doesn't know the spirit's identity.

Ayako: Bring together the Gods of the four corners. Bring together the Gods of the four corners.

A purple aura begins to radiate from "Ichirou's" body.

Cut back to the group.

Naru: Stay back and leave quietly. Lin, take care of the girls.

Cut to "Ichirou". He sits up on his knees and laughs maliciously. The spirit turns out to be a Kistusne spirit.

Ayako: Praise be to Marishten descend and grant us your divine protection! (Claps her hands)

The kitsune is freed from Ichirou and flies right to the priestess. Ayako ducks giving it a new target… Naru. He isn't rattled though. He takes a firm stance to brace himself for impact.

Mai: Naru!

**G | **H** | O | **S** | T || **H **| U | **N** | T**

Mai: (Shouting) Naru!

Lin: (Shouting) Don't it!

Hearing Lin's voice, Naru realizes what he's about to do, but it's too late to move out of the way. Naru is pinned against the wall as the fox spirit goes through him.

Mai: Naru!

Housho: Naru!

Everyone rushes over to him at once.

Naru: (Coughs)

Housho: (Worried) Are you okay? Did it hurt you?

Naru: No… How's Ichirou?

They all cast their attention to Ichirou who is genuinely confused.

Ichirou: Where am I? What happened to me?

Phase back to base.

Pan over to May who is in a meditating position in a corner of the room.

May: (Thinking) Everyone is still shaken up after what just happened… that much is obvious, but there is sense of serenity in this room… with in all the panic… That much I can make out…

A streak of light crosses behind her

May: (Thinking) Wait… what's this?

She focuses in more on Naru… There was something strange going on with him, but she just can't put her finger on it…

May: (Thinking) It's almost as if he's struggling… But why?

Cut over to Mai and Lin are looking over the equipment.

Mai: I don't get it. Ever since that fox spirit appeared; all I'm getting is static.

Lin: Spiritual interference. It's affecting the needles to all of the gages are buried.

Housho: It looked like a simple fox spirit but I guess that you can't judge these things by appearances, ey, Naru?

Naru is slumped over in a chair by the window, holding his head.

Housho: (Worried) Hey, are you sure you're okay man?

Mai: Are you feeling sick?

Naru: No… My back's just hurting a bit, that's all. I think— I think I'll go lie down for a while.

Ayako: Hang on; I need to change so I'll walk you to your room, okay?

May: Wait!

Ayako and Naru stop.

Ayako: What is it?

She was over to them and stands in front of Naru who's avoiding her gaze.

May: GET AWAY FROM HIM!

She shoves Ayako away from "Naru" who then lashes out with a punch to May.

Mai: What's going on with him?

May: He's possessed! I thought the fox went through him but, obviously not! Lin, do something!

"Naru" continues to attack May. All she can do without hurting her friend is dodge and block. Lin comes charges from behind and hits "Naru" in the back of the neck, knocking him out.

Cut to later and Mai, May, Housho and Lin are sitting at base with another part of the room opened up where "Naru" is lying.

Housho: How did you know that Naru was possessed?

May: I had used my empathy to check one everyone to make sure that they were okay. But I sensed something strange going on with Naru. He was struggling to maintain control. I was hoping that I was just confusing his emotions, but I had to check. That's why I asked Ayako to wait. When I came over to them Naru was avoiding my eyes and Naru doesn't avoid eye contact.

Housho: At least you managed to catch him before any major damage was done.

Housho shook his head and sighed.

Housho: Unbelievable…

Mai: What?

Housho: Just who does she think she is anyway?

May: (Walking over and taking Ayako's spot) Just what do you mean by that?

Housho: She completely messed up that exorcism didn't she? Come to think of it has she ever been any_ real_ help to us? There's even something fishy about her claim to be a priestess. A _real_ priestess would never be out trying to do exorcism by herself. Everybody knows they don't operate they way…

Mai: They don't?

Housho: No. It's obvious to me she's just claiming to be a priestess. Thing is she does know her way around the double aspect Shinto technique; so she I'm guessing she must have received some kind of training…

May: I guess your right about that…

Housho: Why? Do you have a different opinion?

May: Meh. I'm indifferent… I don't really know about all the different techniques so I'll just leave your theiores to you.

Ayako enters the room and takes a seat on the other side of Lin.

Ayako: I don't want to risk going through that again. And shouldn't be tied up like we did Ichirou? Just to be safe?

Lin: This is Naru we're talking about. I don't think tying him up would be good enough.

Housho: What do you mean by that?

Lin: Exactly what it sounds like Monk, We just got lucky that's all.

Ayako: How?

Lin: Whatever it is that's possessed Naru, it hasn't gained full control over his body yet. If it had… We would have been in a world of trouble. In fact Naru is more dangerous than you could possibly imagine.

Mai: (Thinking) How could Naru be… Dangerous?

Housho: Tell me something Lin. Do you think you're pretty good in a fight?

Lin: More or less…

Housho: So who do you think would win? You or Naru?

Lin: In a fight to the death? Naru would be the victor.

Housho: So that's out… I guess rolling him up in something and sticking him in the store room wouldn't do any good either… which means we can't wait around for John to get here. We need to perform another exorcism.

Lin: It is very difficult to do that without knowing the spirits identity and furthermore, with strong willed people like Naru, once they're possessed it's even harder to drive the spirit out. If we provoke it to violence, it could be very dangerous.

Housho: (Sighs/frustrated) What are we supposed to do then?

Lin: Induce paralysis. We will have to keep him sedated like he is now. He'll be much easier to handle unconscious.

Housho: In the meantime let's split up and try to figure out who that spirit is. I am a little worried that if we leave Naru will be defenseless like this.

Lin: I'll leave my Shiki here. They'll work together and form a perfect barrier; nothing will be able to touch him…

Lin: However…

Housho: What?

Lin: This will leave me completely defenseless. I won't be of much use.

May: That's alright. We'll work together to help each other out.

Housho: Would you rather go somewhere safe?

May: No! We can't turn our backs on Naru now!

Ayako: What kind of friends would we be if we walked out on him when he needs us?

Mai: There's no way we'd leave Naru!

Mai: (Thinking) This settles it… We have to help them… if we don't who knows what will happen to Naru and the Yoshimi family.

Fade out…

Later that night and the girls are in bed, although, May is having trouble falling asleep.

May: (Thinking) With all the energy I spent today… I should be out like a light… Why can't I fall asleep?

She looks to her right and sees that Mai and Ayako are sound asleep. Silently she gets out of bed and opens the door to the balcony. The crescent moon in the sky looked like a sideways smile over the ocean. May smiled at the soft, soothing summer's night breeze that flew past her.

May: (Thinking) This is nice…

Her gaze fell from the sky to the sea to the rocky cliff side… She had to admit that there was something strange about this place… No it wasn't the Inn… it was the land itself… Somehow she felt that it was almost sacred. It didn't feel like it was a bad place or a good place… but there was something odd about the place… May closed her eyes and something twisted and distorted came into view.

May: (Thinking) What is that?

As soon as it appeared it had gone. Her green eyes opened once again and fell upon the sea and all its glory. She felt her eyes slip closed; once again a series of images came to her. But these seemed to tell a sad romantic tale of sorts…

She could see a beautiful young woman running through the forest… She finds herself looking In on a murder scene. She can vaguely make out the words "I had no choice…" They have a conversation as they stand next to the body. May could pick up bits and pieces of what they were saying.

"…you had betrayed me…" the man had said.

The girl nodded furiously, "…never… letters… mixed up… I ended up somewhere else…" Her lover grabs her and pulls the girl into and embrace, "… nowhere left to run." As the pair run, May picks up on the feeling that they were going in the wrong direction. For some reason she feels like they should be going to the… sea? The girl looks back to see a mob after them. The two of them head to a shrine of some sorts there they are surrounded by their peers. The man wants to keep running but his lover can't go on. They all look back to see that an angry mob that they had been running from was catching up. As if slicing sequential pictures together, slowly the mob closes in. Before they have a chance to do so, the lovers make another break and head to the cliff and jump… As the two of them hit the sea, May's eyes open. She finds herself in the streets of Shibuya…

May: (thinking) What am I doing here…?

Just then it hits her. She has to run. She doesn't know why but she knows she has to. She runs all over town. Finally she runs herself into a dead end. She turns in horror to see all her friends and family stalking towards her in an angry mob.

She turns around to find a door she tries to enter but the door locked. May looks to her left and there's a ring with several keys on it. She pick it up and tests each key. With each failed test the mob closes in. With the sixth test the key fit and the door opened. She flew inside but not without an eerie warning: "I will curse you from beyond the grave. You will not escape me!" She blinks a couple times as her vision comes back into focus. May tries to make sense of what she just saw but she is stumped as to what the vision meant. She shakes her head and walks back inside without closing the patio door. She crawled back into her bed and drifted off to sleep.

Fade into the forest late at night and Mai is running.

Mai: (Thinking) What am I going to do! How could it have come to this?

When Mai gets to where she's going she finds Naru standing over Akifumi's body with a bloodied knife.

Mai: (Stunned) What did you do!

Naru: He left me no choice.

Mai: (Hand over mouth) But why…?

Naru: There was nothing I could do. He was waiting her when I arrived. So of course I had thought you had betrayed me.

Mai: How could you think I do that?

Naru: It made sense at the time. What other reason would there be for him being here? You were the only one who knew where we were going to meet.

Mai: No! It's not like that! The letters got mixed up and I ended up in a completely different place!

Seemingly out of nowhere Naru grabs her hand and pulls her into and embrace.

Naru: Now that I've killed someone I've got nowhere to run. If I turn myself in, they'll kill me.

Mai: If you're going to die, I'll go with you.

As the two of them run, Mai looks back to see an angry mob chasing them.

Mai: They're right behind us, Naru!

Naru: Just keep running!

Mai: (Thinking) A shrine? Why are we here? Shouldn't we be at the sea?

Just then something occurs to Mai…

Mai: (Thinking) What does that mean? Why am I thinking about the sea at a time like this?

Cut to a few minutes later, both of them have made it to the shrine, but Mai is no longer able to run.

Mai: (Out of breath) I'm sorry, Naru; I can't run any more…!

Housho: It seems pretty hopeless to me…

Mai: Monk?

Ayako: Tell me… What's to become of us now?

Lin: I guess we'll have to give up.

May: It seems that is the only choice that the cruel fates have left us.

Mai looks around to see that the mob has closed in and they have nowhere else to run. Her eyes scan the mob and at the front is Ichirou holding a katana.

Mai: (Thinking) Ichirou? What's going on here?

As Ichirou lifts his katana over his head, an unfamiliar voice speaks.

Voice: I will curse you from beyond the grave. You will not escape me!

The sword falls and Mai wakes up.

She looks to her right and sees Ayako sleeping soundly well as her sister on the other side.

Mai: (Thinking) Oh… it was just a dream…

She looks at the patio door and it's somehow open.

Mai: (Thinking) That's odd… I could've sworn I closed that before bed…

An orb flies pat the window, then another and another. She gets up and walks out on to the balcony.

Mai: (Thinking) Am I still asleep? This feels like dream… there's more of these white things.

She looks down to see Naru standing below.

Mai: (Thinking) Naru!

Naru: (Warmly/ Holds out his hand) Come down here.

Without much thought she jumped. Instead of falling fast, she almost floated into Naru's arms.

Naru: Did you have "The Dream"?

Mai: You mean the one from before?

Naru: Did it scare you?

Mai: Oh, no I wouldn't say it scared me.

Naru: That's good.

Mai: Hey Naru, are you making me have this dream?

Naru: No, not at all.

The scene changes to below the inn and the two of them are standing outside of a gate.

Mai: So this is what it looks like from below… (Thinking) There's a path over there. I wonder what it leads to.

She looks around to see a cave.

Mai: (Thinking) A cave?

Fade to a short while later, Mai and Naru are holding hands and walking through the cave.

Mai: Are all of these spirits?

Naru: These are the beings that died at sea.

Mai takes a moment to stop and poke one and it ploops into a little fish.

Naru: This is a place that souls drift into.

Mai sees a shrine at the end of the cave.

Mai: There's something wrong with that shrine over there.

Naru: And I have no idea why… But this doesn't feel like a bad place or a good place, for that matter. It feels almost sacred.

Mai: Sacred, hm…

She looks back to the distorted shrine then back to Naru.

Mai: Naru… you seem to show up in almost every one of my dreams… Why is that?

Naru takes a moment to consider is words.

Naru: Maybe it's because I'm the man of your dreams.

Mai: (Blushing) YEAH RIGHT! Don't flatter yourself! (regaining composure) Seriously… Why is that?

Naru: You need me and I need you… I'm not going to be much help and we're going to need all the help we can get… No matter how miniscule.

Mai: HEY!

He places a gentle hand on her head, causing her to calm down a bit.

Mai: (blushing) You need me?

Naru: I need all of you, but I'm counting on you the most… (smile)

Mai smiles back.

Naru: I have to go now. I'll see you again.

Mai: Wait! I still need to ask you something!

Naru and the cave vanish.


End file.
